Toxic Love
by UglyDucklingPsychoSwan
Summary: "We're going to tear Samantha Drake to pieces." What lengths will Harley and Joker go to secure their future? When their future and their legacy is threatened, they have to prove why they are the King and Queen of Gotham for once and for all. Sequel to Young Gods, not necessary to have read that first.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here we go folks, I believe this one can standalone pretty well, but if there's references to Young Gods I will put a note at the top of the chapter. The rating may well change, but once again, I will make it very obvious so no one gets caught out. Please let me know what you think, I hope it lives up to Young Gods and it's enjoyed._

 _So, without further ado, heres Toxic Love._

.

* * *

 _._

Chapter 1 – Little Things

For once Gotham wasn't being rained upon, for once there wasn't a cloud in the sky and it had been a peaceful night. Just the occasional siren from the GCPD and the steady noise of late night traffic. It was on these nights that the city could be beautiful, it hid its poison and its rotting underbelly. But one club in particular had been quiet for a few weeks. It had closed doors and not re-opened yet.

Grin and Bare It.

The sound of a baby gurgling wasn't the kind of noise you expected to hear from the Joker's club. It wasn't the sort of noise the club had become famous for, it was more of an expensive alcohol, cheap weed and easy girl's kind of place. Not really family material.

Then this wasn't an ordinary family. Far from it.

And this wasn't an ordinary baby.

He had a head of fine white blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. He looked a lot like his father, but his eyes were all his mother. So as he was lifted from his cot, he peered up at his mother and let out a content squeak.

"There's my cupcake," Harley Quinn grinned and cuddled her three week old son against her chest. She kissed his head and then took him to the king sized four-poster bed. The baby gripped onto her red and black silk dressing gown, his eyes trying to keep up with how the world passed him. Harley sat down on the edge of the bed and peered down at her son, she could stare at him for the rest of time, he was absolutely perfect and definitely a mommy's boy.

"You hungry? No, it's not been long since your last feed," Harley mumbled and swayed a little to keep the baby entertained. "You don't smell like you need changing, did you just want cuddles with mommy? Did ya? Aww, my gorgeous." She leaned back against the head board and put the baby so he would lay on his tummy. She held him securely but she wouldn't be quite so upright and have to hold him up.

"You've gotta put him down," the boys' father said lowly as he came back into the room. He sat beside Harley and touched a finger to the baby's back.

"I can't help it, puddin', I'm just so happy," Harley giggled. "And he wanted cuddles, how can I turn him down?"

"It's 3am, that's why. Settle him and put him back to bed," Joker sighed. He watched his son and smiled for the briefest moment. "He's going to have to learn sooner or later that we don't come running for any noise he makes."

"He's a baby, J," Harley said and shook her head. "When he's older, yeah, but he's so little and needs us to do so much for him. We almost didn't get him back, they almost won. I'm allowed to be a bit clingy for him, aren't I?"

"He's been home for a week," Joker replied and kissed her shoulder.

"But I didn't have him for almost two weeks, puddin', I need to hold him," Harley whispered. Her instincts to mother and nurture their baby were intense. It was her life's role now and if their son made even the smallest of noises, she was determined to find out what it was about and to make it better for him. She was fiercely protective and any time anyone came to the apartment, she was there with Bud and Lou, making sure they couldn't touch her baby. The only other person allowed to touch the boy was the Joker, not even Ivy had been allowed to cuddle him yet.

"Princess, you need to put him down in his cot to let him sleep, I'm sure you wake him just to cuddle him." Joker sniffed and laid flat on his back, his hands behind his head.

"I wouldn't wake him, I promise, puddin'," Harley said quickly and looked round to her Joker. She was worried about their relationship now that they had their baby and they were back together.

"I was only joking," he sighed and looked at her with a frown.

"I-I-sorry, Mistah J," Harley mumbled.

"Okay, stop that right now," Joker told her and sat up again. "Come here, both of you." He pushed the sheets away and moved his legs apart. Harley carefully moved with their baby to sit between his thigh and she leaned back against his chest. His arms came around her and their son, his lips pressed against the side of her head and he looked down at his child.

"Princess, you would have to really piss daddy off to make me hit you now," Joker purred against her. "I can't promise it won't happen again, but it won't be the same as before. Everything's changed now. You're my Queen, you've given me an heir and that changes everything. This little… thing, means the world is at our feet, baby."

"He's not a thing-"

"He looks like a shaved monkey," Joker smirked.

"I think he looks like you," Harley giggled.

"Are you saying I look like a shaved monkey?" Joker asked and tickled her sides, knowing she couldn't do a damn thing because she was holding the baby.

"We still haven't named him, puddin'," Harley gasped as she tried to distract him from tickling her sides. "J, please, stop it." She squeaked and squealed as his fingers went at her sides ruthlessly.

"Hmm? Stop? When have I ever stopped when you've asked me to?" Joker growled playfully and he nipped at her neck.

"J!" Harley giggled and bit her lip. "A name!"

"Fine, fine," Joker chuckled and kissed her jaw over her tattoo. "Lucifer."

"Seriously?" Harley huffed and looked down at her baby. "Gotta try better than that, puddin'."

"JJ."

"Joker Junior?" Harley laughed.

"What's the problem, Miss Quinzel?" Joker purred and he squeezed her sides gently.

"He needs a name, a proper name," Harley answered.

"Hmm… And Joker isn't a _proper_ name?"

"You know what I mean," she giggled.

"Oh I do," Joker growled playfully and kissed her cheek. She was so happy to have her baby back, so happy to be home with her puddin'. She felt safe and she knew their baby was safe. It felt like this had been a long time coming and she was going to savour every moment of peace and tranquillity. She let out a long content sigh and she felt the Joker's grill at her neck again.

"Are you falling asleep?" Joker smirked.

"No, I'm just happy," Harley whispered.

"That make a change." He swayed with her gently and watched as the baby started to fall to sleep. His little fists clenched tightly into Harley's shirt and he closed his eyes finally. This tiny life was theirs, they had made him and he was perfect.

"How did we do this, J?" Harley asked quietly.

"Probably all that sex we had, Harls," Joker answered sarcastically.

"Har har, you dick," Harley chuckled. "I'll put him back to bed."

"Good girl," he smiled and kissed her hair. He knew that the two weeks without her baby had made Harley very possessive and anxious over her baby's welfare, but she had to learn to let go and if he had to be one to enforce it, then so be it. He watched her move across the room, that smile on her face and his eyes travelled over her body. She had curves to die for, her hips were a little wider, but her waist still petite. She had bounced back from her pregnancy, and while she still had a little bit of a belly and some weight, she looked healthy and didn't have all that many stretchmarks.

Not that it would've bothered him.

She was with the baby for a few more minutes until she felt happy to leave him and she wandered back to the bed. Joker pulled her into his lap and he kissed her hard. He had missed her, aside from a couple of stolen moments each week in the asylum, they'd been apart and he just couldn't deal with that. He didn't like his toys being kept from him and Harley and the baby were his most prized possessions. He ran his hands up and down her waist and ass, his mouth harsh against neck.

"Puddin', we can't, I'm still-"

"I know, but I can still kiss ya," Joker growled and caught her bottom lip. "I need some sugar, baby." Harley whimpered into his mouth and she pressed up against him. She ran her hands over his bare chest and into his hair. Joker groaned and pulled his mouth from hers.

"You're going to get daddy all worked up, baby," he purred and leaned his forehead against hers. Harley giggled and gave him a quick kiss before she moved to lay beside him. He pulled her into his side and smiled as she pulled the sheets up over them.

Arkham hadn't gone to plan in the slightest. It had started out good and they'd manipulated so many people and gotten so far in their plan. But then it had been turned on its head and had ended so very badly. They still had loose ends to tie up, but for now, he was content to just have Harley and their boy safe at home.

"Harley."

"Yes, puddin'?" Harley asked as she slowly fell to sleep.

"When we find out wherever that bitch is hiding, we're going to have some fun," Joker growled. "We're going to tear Samantha Drake to pieces."

"Yeah baby?" Harley grinned.

"She's going to regret ever touching our prince," Joker snarled.

* * *

.

 _Six Months Earlier_

"So, David, keep taking your medication and remember to use your mindfulness," Samantha Drake said gently to her patient. "You've come so far, I'm so proud of you. Not much longer and we can put you onto the day trip list."

"Thanks Dr Drake," David mumbled. Samantha smiled at him and she patted his hands. David had been diagnosed with extreme schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. He'd been caught three years ago, removing the intestines of some poor prostitute that had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. When medicated, David was actually quite sweet and very remorseful for what he'd done. It was unknown how many people he'd killed before he'd been caught by Jim Gordon himself.

"So that's the end of todays' session, I'll see you in two days," Samantha smiled. She stood and went to the door. She buzzed the guards in and they took David from the room. The guy was huge, easily 6'5 and muscled like King Kong. He walked calmly with the guards and Samantha let out a long breath.

"Coffee, I need coffee," she groaned and collected her files. She walked from her therapy room to her office. It was a longer walk than most had, but it meant she had time to calm her thoughts between formally typing up her session notes. She was half way to her office when she heard her name being called.

"Dr Drake!" Jeremiah Arkham shouted and she turned to him.

"Dr Arkham, how can I help?" Samantha asked.

"Come to my office, Mr Sharpe and would like to discuss a file with you," Arkham smiled. He was a pleasant man, he meant well, but his methods were antiquated.

The less said about Quincy Sharpe, the better.

Samantha walked with Arkham through the Asylum. She ignored the glances she got from other doctors and stayed quiet. They reached the biggest office in the Asylum and walked straight in. Quincy Sharpe was a cruel man, he hated everyone and anyone that didn't follow his rule. He was the money behind Arkham, he was the man that employed the security guards based on their hatred for people like the Joker. He was fuelled by rage and bitterness.

"Ah, Dr Drake," Quincy smiled. Oh he made her skin crawl.

"Good morning, Mr Sharpe," Samantha said politely.

"Sit, sit, we've a lot to discuss with you," Sharpe said cheerfully. "Your progress with your patients it's very good, you're almost reaching stardom levels. You have a… maverick way of dealing with them."

"Thank you, Mr Sharpe… I think," Samantha chuckled.

"What, Mr Sharpe is trying to say, Sam," Arkham replied. "We want you to take on Harley Quinn as your sole file."

"What?"

"You have a different way of dealing with the more… challenging patients and she needs someone who can out think her," Arkham continued. "She's in the best place to try and pry Harleen out of her mind. She's been here a month and we have no progress."

"If there's any Harleen left inside that rotten lump of brain cells," Sharpe snarled. He'd taken Harleen's betrayal to heart and made it his personal mission to wither reduce Harley Quinn to a shivering, drooling wreck, or to break Harleen back out to piss off the Joker.

"Hang on, we are talking about a pregnant human female," Samantha said. "It's unethical, let alone inhumane to try and forcibly treat her, that's if she even has multiple personality disorder, the only diagnoses she has is schizophrenia and even that's a bit ropey."

"We have one shot at this," Arkham sighed. "This is probably the only time she could be figured out. She's weak right now, we have a window of opportunity that we cannot waste."

"She's having a baby-"

"Exactly, we have opportunity and she has motivation," Sharpe interrupted. Samantha let out a long breath. She wasn't going to win this. But she hoped if she took the file on, she could at least try and do this properly and not cause too much distress.

"Okay, fine, I'll take her on," Samantha said. "But I control the treatment timeline, meds, therapy, if I think she's not coping, I cancel it and we take it back a few steps. I will not have any one interfering."

"We will remain in power-"

"No, I take her file, I'll drop the rest of my patients," Samantha told Sharpe. "I'm in sole control of her. I will sort a team of midwives and other professionals. As far as I'm aware you're just using the staff medics to monitor her pregnancy. If I'm doing this, I'm doing it my way and I'm calling this. I will not risk my life, or my family's life, for you."

"They're safely tucked away in here, they're not getting out this time," Sharpe chuckled and reached out to shake Samantha's hand. "Congratulations on your new patient."

"I mean what I said, Mr Sharpe," Samantha said. "I want total control."

"Of course, of course," Sharpe dismissed. "Jeremiah, would you like to take Dr Drake down to her new patient for an introduction?"

"Wait, I'm having a session now?"

"Just an introduction," Arkham smiled. "I'll be there, it's best to tackle the first one with two doctors. She has too many people to target."

"Well doesn't that just sound promising," Samantha said sarcastically. "Can I grab a coffee on the way? I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

Jeremiah just laughed.

By the time they had gotten back to Samantha's interview room, it was already 11:30. At least the patient had also been delayed due to _causing a nuisance_ , being that she was Harley Quinn that could mean anything from a small fight to killing several guards. Samantha checked her phone quickly and saw a couple of texts from her partner, but she didn't look properly. She couldn't let anything cloud her judgement now. Finally there was the echo of giggles and laughter and a team of 6 guards escorted the restrained Harley into the room. Samantha and Arkham waited outside until they were given the green light.

"She's all yours, I warn ya, she's not all there today," Cash chuckled.

"When is she ever?" Arkham smiled. "Thanks Cash, I know you've got a lot on today."

"At least it's not the Clown, he's very… agitated today," Cash said. "He was fine until I told Harley about her scan appointment."

"Well that just reeks of incompetence," Samantha huffed. "You told her that she was going to have her dating scan today, whilst the Clown could hear and you're shocked that he's agitated?"

"Didn't think he cared, he doesn't say a word about the baby," Cash shrugged.

"Of course he doesn't, the only one he's going to say anything to is Harley," Samantha sighed and shook her head. "This is only going to be even more difficult."

"You think he cares about the baby?" Arkham asked.

"Let's find out. Face it, the Clown isn't going to admit to wanting either Harley or the baby, but Harley might admit it for him," Samantha answered. She walked into the room and Arkham followed. Cash shook his head and left two of his guys on guard.

The first thing Samantha noticed was the light in Harley's eyes. She was perceptive, intelligent and vicious. She may have spent the morning being sick, but her eyes were alight and full of fire. The second thing was the _rotten_ tattoo, he wondered if that had been something Harley had wanted, or the Joker had forced upon her. Their relationship was known to be abusive, one only had to see the photos of her bruises from various arrests to see that the Clown Prince thought nothing of raising a hand to her. Why the hell did she stay?

"Miss Quinzel," Arkham said cheerily. "How are you feeling?"

"Who's the sacrificial lamb?" Harley asked with a big grin.

"Dr Drake," Samantha answered and moved to take her seat beside Arkham.

"New girl? I ain't seen ya here before." Her accent was thick, her tilted to the side a little and her long white-blonde hair trailed down her back.

"Dr Drake has worked here for many years, you actually met a couple of times when you worked here," Arkham said.

"That was a long time ago and a lot has happened, Drake was it?"

"Yes, Miss Quinzel," Samantha nodded.

"Call me Harley, everyone does," Harley said with a big grin.

"Harley, can you tell me a little about yourself? Your life before the Joker?" Samantha asked.

"Jerry, she's very forward, she reminds me of me," the Queen of Gotham giggled. "Why should I tell you anythin' when you can't trust me with your first name?"

"What about your association with Poison Ivy?"

"Oooh, we're playing my game," Harley grinned. "So, what… 28, average student, unhappy family life, partner that works long hours-"

"Can you tell me about your relationship with the Batman?"

"Boyfriend… no, no, you don't have that look in your eye," Harley mumbled. "Your eyes are like Red's, girlfriend, am I right? Gay or Bi? Pan? It's a girl in your life regardless."

"The Joker has been known to hit you, set you up, do you think that's healthy with a child?"

"You live in a small apartment, costs a fortune, but it's yours," Harley continued. "You wanna buy expensive things, but can't afford it so you buy imitations. You drink a bottle of wine every other night, you did weed back at college but haven't touched the stuff for a while, never been with a man have you?"

"Miss Quinzel, please answer my questions," Drake insisted.

"Okay… _Samantha Drake_ ," Harley purred. "I'm not answerin' any questions until Arkham leaves."

"How do you know my name?" Samantha asked.

"Okay, _Sammie_ , lets have some fun." Harley grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Little Madness  
Harley studied every single one of Samantha's reactions, she fed off the Psychiatrists fear and long pauses. This woman was going to be such easy prey, all she needed was to get the Joker's permission. It was just a matter of finding the hole in her armour.

"Fun? You think torturing people is fun?" Samantha asked gently now Arkham had left the room.

"Sometimes," Harley giggled and leaned forwards over the table. "I'll let you into a secret, come here."

"Oh no, I'm not going to do that," Samantha smirked.

"Sammie, ya gotta learn to trust me," Harley grinned. "This place… it does things to a girl, ya know? Does things to loads of people. The halls of the medium and lowest security areas are full of old doctors and staff. The walls are poisoned. The madness seeps into all that stay long enough. You need friends who can cope with insanity."

"Do you disagree with your diagnoses of Schizophrenia?" Samantha pushed.

"It's startin' to get to you already, I can see it in your eyes," Harley said slowly, tilting her head to the side like she was studying a curious painting. "There it is, that little spark of… crazy. It's festering away, just behind those beautiful green eyes of yours. It's that little demon in your head tellin' you to do all those bad things you never want to admit to. Let it go, let it free, Sammie."

"Miss Quinzel, if you can't address me correctly, I'll have to cancel all sessions with any future psychiatrists," Samantha said loudly. "No more time out of your cell."

"Fine, I'll play nice," Harley sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"It says in your file that you attended a years' worth of sessions when you were 10 years old here at Arkham. Can you remember what that was for?"

"Beats me, I have no idea," Harley shrugged. "Maybe something to do with my drunk mother and violent father and their toxic relationship."

"Speaking of," Samantha seized the chance. "The Joker hits you, beats you. He's tried to kill you a dozen times, threw you in acid-"

"I jumped willingly, actually," Harley replied simply.

"He's thrown you out of a moving car, driven you into a river, pushed you out of a helicopter-"

"It was exploding and I fell out of it."

"-And you still go back to him. Why?" Samantha asked. There was a moment silence where Harley just stared at her and it felt like she was looking straight down into the pit of Samantha's soul.

"He's my puddin'," Harley answered. "I'm made for him."

"He's manipulated you, sent you insane and you run back to him like a kicked puppy?" she sighed and shook her head. "At least Poison Ivy is kind to you."

"Your daddy really doesn't love you, does he?" Harley asked with a frown. "And your momma… she hates you too. What did you do to them? I can't… I can't figure it out. But it's something."

"Miss Quinzel-"

"Sammie, I've told you, call me Harley," she giggled.

"Harley, I need you to answer some of my questions," Samantha said quietly. "If you don't answer my questions, I cannot help you."

"What can you offer me? Hmm?" Harley asked. "A nicer bed? A pink bucket to throw up in?"

"Time with the Joker," Samantha told her. Harley watched her for a few seconds before she threw her head back and laughed. She rocked in the chair and nodded her head.

"Good one, Sammie, good one. Are you stupid? I used to work here, there's no protocol on this earth that would get me time with Mistah J," Harley laughed. "No amount of strings you could pull would get me to my man. Especially when you know what I'd do to him."

"This is a therapy session, not a relationship counselling session," Samantha said.

"Then why ya askin' about my puddin'?" Harley giggled. "I mean, I totally get why, he's the best lookin' man that's ever walked the earth, but he is taken and I'm not leavin' him, so… why all the questions? Isn't this an introduction? Couldn't you have come with nail polish or make up? Ooh, facial treatments! The others all brought me nice things."

"And you made each of them go mad," Samantha muttered.

"No, no, they were already were mad, I just made them realise what was there," Harley shrugged. "Come on, I don't get to see anyone in this dump. No friendly faces, all I get it pig slop shoved down my throat, strapped to this damn chair, washed – and not gently, thank you very much – and brought to see you. I'm a highly sociable person-"

"You're in an asylum for life, Harley," Samantha interrupted.

"All the more reason to let me have some social stimulation," Harley nodded. "Sammie, I'm a psychiatrist too. I need to be around people, to talk to different people and interact with them. When my head's kept busy, I'm much, much easier to deal with, why do you think Mistah J has a club? It makes him money but keeps me out of trouble. Sort of. I also need access to the gym. I need to exercise, the fitter I am the easier my labour will be."

"What do you think this is?" Samantha questioned.

"Arkham Asylum and I'm the Queen of Gotham," Harley grinned. "And you're all gonna do exactly as your told, or else my husband will kill you."

.  
.

* * *

.  
Aaron Cash had seen many things at Arkham asylum, all of which seemed very normal when compared to the sight before him. He was watching Harley Quinn pick out baby clothes from a catalogue and then he was to take her for her dating scan. This was definitely the strangest thing he'd done in a long time.

"Can I not pick out some clothes and stuff for me?" Harley asked the terrified female orderly. She flicked over another page and stared at some of the maternity clothes. "I mean, as much as the uniform is… functional, it's not exactly suitable for a pregnant woman and the cheap ass bras are uncomfortable and hurting me."

"You'll make do for now, Quinn," the woman huffed and threw some more clothes onto Harley's lap. "We've got your measurements, we'll bring you new clothes when you need them."

"Well I definitely need new underwear right now," Harley muttered. "My boobs are gettin' huge, this is just not gonna work and I'll get some kind of problem for sure, a blocked duct doesn't sound like much fun-"

"Fine," the woman in charge of the inmate's uniforms grunted and she changed the damned bra. She was already annoyed with Quinn and she'd only been here a month. Apparently pregnancy didn't humble Harley, it just made her ego grow.

"Thanks, dear," Harley giggled. "Now, I love this green and purple one. It's perfect for my little cupcake, dressed like her daddy. Or this one with the little ducks on it… no, no, he's gonna be better than ducks. These aren't very expensive?"

"No, they're coming out of Arkham Asylum money, they're not expensive, they're there to cover the baby when you give birth."

"Don't worry, cupcake, mommy and daddy will change that when we're home," Harley said and stroked her hand over her flat abdomen. "Nothin' but the best for my sweetie."

"Deluded too," Cash chuckled.

"You know we're not stayin', Cashy," Harley giggled. "We're havin' our baby and then we're goin' home." Cash glared at her and was about to try and challenge her, but she just grinned at him and he moved away again.

"That's all for today," the woman said. "Time to go back to your cell."

"When's my scan, Cashy?" Harley asked.

"3pm," Cash answered. "And then you're going back to the cell until tomorrow."

"N'aww, you're no fun anymore," she huffed. He took her back to her little block and tried to ignore her chuckling and chatter. He kept blaming hormones, but at the back of his mind he knew that this was a happy and confident Harley Quinn. A dangerous mix with an angry Joker just across the hall way.

.  
.

* * *

.

.

The Joker paced the small space of his cell like a Lion. He was angry and would've been quite happy to have someone to beat up. He was a whirl of emotions and he hated it so much. What was it about the damn blonde that did it to him? Certain things he could admit to, she was gorgeous, but this stuff? This emotionally challenging, spiralling feeling of protectiveness? No, that wasn't his style. He didn't _do_ emotional.

Not even for Harley.

God, he hated _her_. Hated her and needed her in equal measure. What the hell had she done to him all those years ago? Maybe he should've just let her dissolve in that acid, but that stupid pain in his chest made him throw himself after her. That pain festered in his chest at that very moment, he wanted it gone. But he knew that if she wasn't around, it just got worse until he couldn't function and he made mistakes that often proved to be dangerous.

He flitted between despising her, wanting her dead to willing to slaughter millions to find her and protect her. It was a knife edge and she decided whether she survived or not. Knowing he couldn't cope, or didn't _want_ to cope with out her, made their games dangerous and he enjoyed every second of sick pleasure he got from watching her squirm. He could make her love him, hate him, betray him and be loyal to a fault. But he knew she could do the same to him. She made him feel things that he didn't want to, made him do things that he never thought he'd do. Like marry her, in the loosest sense of the term.

It was an endless game of Russian roulette.

He remembered the first time she'd told him that she was pregnant. It had all been very different. He'd been a very different person and she'd been complete. Not like the last 3 years where something in particular had been broken beyond his ability to repair. She'd only been 23 years old, a child compared to him, but she'd been so full of fear that she'd looked like a child. He hadn't noticed the changes, not really, he'd made a comment the day before about liking the new size of her breasts, but he really hadn't thought much more of it beyond her normal hormonal changes. It had been the moment that Harley had realised and his world had changed.

 _"_ _Puddin'?" Harley asked quietly and she edged carefully into his office space. It had been designed to be daunting, terrifying, but Harley had never felt that in here. Not until now. Now it was like she was walking straight into the stomach of a Lion._

 _"_ _What do you want?" Joker snapped. He'd been in a foul mood after one of his meetings had gone sour and he'd had to put a bullet in some mugs head. Harley closed the door behind her and she shifted nervously._

 _"_ _I… I need to tell you somethin'," Harley mumbled. "It's important."_

 _"_ _Not now, Harley, I'm busy, we just lost a million dollar deal, I'm not in the mood for your fun or games," Joker snarled and stood from behind his desk. She gulped and nodded at him before she turned to leave. Maybe she could just forget to tell him for a couple of months and then-_

 _"Where are you going? You told me you had something to tell me?" Joker said. He sounded very close and she turned to see him stood right behind her. She jumped and pressed her back up against the heavy wooden door._

 _"I-I-I… I'm-"_

 _"_ _Spit it out, Harls, daddy really doesn't have the patience today."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, puddin', I'm…" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant."_

The fight that had ensued had been bad. Not their worst, but definitely bad. But it didn't take long for him to regret his actions and a few hours later, he'd been wrapped around her, kissing the bruises he'd made, trying to apologise in his own way. They talked and talked for hours about what to do and then he'd given her a week to decide.

Then they'd found out it was twins and everything changed.

He'd become stupidly excited, ridiculously energised by this news and he took to pampering Harley and sorting out everything they'd need. She'd been 10 weeks when the crib arrived and thanks to a well-timed bout of morning sickness, she'd been preoccupied whilst the Joker had Frost put it together. She'd come into the room to see it and she'd broken down in hormonal happiness.

She'd blossomed and changed in the time she had been pregnant. She had a new found confidence in the way she handled herself, a new found self-worth and he enjoyed it. He'd been good and gentle with her, something in him had changed with the words "Congratulations, its twins". He became protective, loving and reliable. He knew _why_ , a previous life in a very different time, a chance to have what had been so cruelly ripped away from him. Harley would never know about that though. No one would ever know.

Then the twins slipped away and the only ones who had ever known about the Heirs of Gotham had been Harley, Frost and himself. They had been destroyed by Batsy-Boy's Bird Brain and in return, the Joker and Harley had cracked him. They had spent a good week torturing the boy before the Joker had struck the final blow.

That wouldn't happen this time. This time she was safely tucked away in the asylum, the precious life in her body safe from men in tights, capes and suits. But he couldn't get to her. For now. Knowing Frost, they'd have a few guys on the inside already, but none of them had shown their faces yet. They would, their lives depended on doing exactly what he and Harley asked of them.

This baby wouldn't be the true heir of Gotham, but an heir was an heir. It would do things in his and its mother's name that would shock and stun all of Gotham, if not the entire world.

And he couldn't wait for the horror to start.

Joker watched as Harley cackled her way through the corridors and back into her cell. She filled him with desire and hatred. He just wanted to get his hands on her. He wanted to hurt her, his fingers itched to cause her pain, but he wanted to make her scream his name in pleasure too. That constant contradiction.

That constant coin toss.

One that she called and decided whether she lived or died.

"Puddin'?" Harley asked when she noticed his glare.

"What?" Joker snapped. Harley bit her lip and she walked to the front of her cell.

"I've g-got a scan t-today," Harley stammered. Good, he still made her nervous even with bullet proof glass between them. "I d-don't know if you're comin'."

"Of course I'm not, stupid little girl," Joker snarled. "Why would they let me see my own child? Don't be so utterly ridiculous."

"What have I done to piss you off?" Harley asked angrily.

"Watch yourself, Harley," he threatened. She pushed away from the glass and went to sit on her bed.

"Or what?" she laughed.

"You don't want to know." She gulped at his words and stared at the wall that separated her from Ivy. She knew that she had to rein herself in, but the Asylum was starting to get to her. It was like an allergic reaction. It got to her and made her head worse.

 _"_ _We have a chance to be happy, Harley,"_ Harleen told her. _"We can be free of him and his poison. Take our baby and start again."_

"Shut up Harleen," Harley whispered.

 _"_ _You know what I'm saying is true, you know it,"_ Harleen insisted. _"We're in the perfect place to get better, Harley, let me look after our child and I promise we can do better. We'll find someone that doesn't hit us, we could be with Ivy."_

"Harleen, you were the one who threw yourself at him over a desk," Harley reminded the voice in her head. "You can't complain now that we've got everything we ever wanted."

 _"_ _We wanted love, family, marriage and a home,_ " Harleen said. _"We wanted a loving husband, a happy child, a beautiful house filled with everything we could ever want. This is not that life."_

"You're right, Harleen," Harley giggled. "It's a better life. Now shove off and leave me alone." She found herself counting the bricks in the wall and it took her into a dream world. She drifted around in images of married bliss and family until a knock on the glass of her cell jarred her from her rest.

"Hey, boss lady," Jonny Frost grinned from beneath his disguise.

"Frosty?" Harley asked and waked back to the front of her cell.

"It's time for your scan and I gots orders from Sharpe himself to bring the Boss with us," Frost smiled. "And no, we didn't pull this one." Harley frowned and thought wildly for a moment before 'guards' came in and put her into the restraint chair, they were careful around her and constantly looked to the green haired man to make sure they weren't about to be horrifically murdered. Then they went to the Joker and Frost took his boss's chair. They slowly went through the corridors and finally reached the medical centre.

"So, congratulations, Miss Harley," one of the boys said quietly.

"Aww, thanks sweetie," Harley purred. Frost rolled his eyes and he noticed the Joker shifting uncomfortably. Something wasn't right and the clown felt it.

"I know that perfume," Harley whispered after a familiar scent caught on the air. "No… way." They went into the doctor's office and her blood ran cold.

"You!" Harley shouted.

"Ah, Harley Quinn," the woman smirked. "Nice to get you back."

"Waller," Harley snarled.

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: Hi readers! Thank you so much for your follows and favourites and reviews. Reviews really do make me post and write faster, I hate asking for them, but I'm not going to clog up the site if people aren't enjoying Toxic Love. Please let me know you're reading, even if it's just a "Post more" kind of comment :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm so sorry it's late! I waned to post this yesterday, but I had to re-write this chapter twice, I just wasn't happy. Something just didn't feel right and I think this is about as happy with it as I'm going to get. Thank you so much for the positive response, please keep it up as it does make me post faster and it helps me keep motivated to keep writing._

 _.  
_

* * *

 _.  
_.

Chapter 3 – Little Moments

Samantha Drake ran down the corridors as fast as she could in heels, she'd been ordered down to the medical centre and she wasn't wasting time. She met with Dr Arkham and they dashed the rest of the way. When they got to the small room that had been selected as Harley's room, they saw the Joker jumping at his restraints and Harley trying to strike out.

"Dr Drake, Dr Arkham," Amanda Waller grinned. "Nice to finally meet you. I assume you know about Quinn being under my jurisdiction?"

"Not anymore," Drake insisted. "She's in my care. She's pregnant and needs specific support, not to be enlisted into a ghost team of disposable soldiers. How did you get passed the security-"

"I have government connections that would make your eyes water," Waller said lowly.

"Drake, get her out of here!" Harley shouted. "Get her away from my baby!"

"Oh, shut up Quinn, I'm not interested in bringing you back for Task Force X," Waller chuckled and looked to Harley. "Well, not yet. No point putting a pregnant woman into the front line. It'd only inspire dissent in the ranks. Deadshot would be all over you like a rash."

"How many times have you got to die?" Joker growled. "I'm gonna take my sweet time and chop you up into pieces-"

"Is that a threat, Joker?" Amanda grinned and pulled a gun from her jacket. She pressed the muzzle of the gun against Harley's abdomen and she stared into the Joker's cold green-blue eyes. "Because I think I've got your trump card."

"Do it, saves me the hassle," Joker laughed. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to put a bullet in her for. Preferably her brain, but there will do. It's messy, a lot of blood. But it's definitely a good show piece. Go on, get it over with. Anyone would think it's an empty promise, Waller."

"Stop this, the pair of you!" Jeremiah said angrily. "Miss Waller, put that gun down. Arkham is strictly a no-gun zone, for obvious reasons. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to check up on my staff member," Waller smirked and holstered her gun. Harley looked quickly at Joker, she wasn't angry with him, she was always going to be his sacrifice. But their baby?

"It seems she's been taking full advantage of her… unplanned leave," Waller said slowly. "I want to know when it is she can return to Belle Reve. I have a few jobs for her team and she needs to be there."

"I'm never goin' back there," Harley snarled. "Never."

"Now, that's the funny part of it all, Harley," Waller laughed. "You don't have a choice. You're a criminal. You don't get to choose."

"And you think you're better than us?" Joker cackled. "Come on, Mandy, you've seen the lengths I'll go to, to get Harley. What do you think I'd do to get my child?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to find out," Amanda said lowly. "I still hold her life in my hands."

"You mean that little bomb?" Joker smirked. "We cut that out ages ago. You think I'm that stupid that I'd leave that in her neck? Give me some credit. Now go and play with your toy soldiers, tell Deadshot to keep his mind away from my girl and get Flag to go shove something up his-"

"Joker!" Arkham warned. "Waller, either be quiet or please leave." There was an uneasy silence as Amanda walked away and took a seat in the corner of the room. Arkham and Drake moved to stand by the door and Harley was pushed to be beside a scanner unit. The poor midwife who had witnessed the argument was stood nervously, waiting for someone to tell her what to do.

"Miss Crisp, please, start the scan," Samantha said and nodded at the midwife. The small ginger haired woman worked quickly and set up the unit. She felt pressured and terrified.

"Have you had any pain or discomfort?" Wendy Crisp asked nervously.

"No," Harley answered coldly.

"Any unusual bleeding?"

"No, just scan me," Harley demanded. The woman nodded and carefully moved Harley's clothes. She spread a cold gel over Harley's abdomen and pressed the transducer against her skin. "Don't press too hard, you better not hurt my baby."

"This won't hurt your baby, Miss Quinn," Wendy assured the psycho.

"See, this one learns," Harley grinned. "Miss Quinn, nice and proper."

"Goddam you, Harley," Joker snarled. Harley giggled and bit her lip. She stared at the screen, desperate to see her baby. She felt herself become tense when the midwife kept changing position of the transducer.

"What's wrong?" Harley asked. "Where is she?"

"Give me two seconds," the midwife smiled and finally a little flickering shape appeared on the screen. "There we go. Little tyke was hiding from us. There's your baby."

Harley's heart stopped. There it was. A little blue shape that was entirely _theirs_. She felt a strange surge of purpose roll through her and she wanted to reach out and touch the screen. Her hand jammed against the restraint and she huffed before she stared at the shape again.

Joker stayed quiet and looked for a couple of seconds before turning away again.

This was painful.

.  
.

* * *

.

.

Samantha, Jeremiah and Amanda Waller had left the Joker and Harley once the Clown's had finished the scan and they were now in Jeremiah's office. Waller hadn't dropped the icy cold façade and it unsettled Samantha.

"Miss Quinn is to be returned to Belle Reve once the child has been removed," Waller told them. "She's an asset to the government and needs correct restraint and controls to make sure she doesn't harm anyone."

"Well she's doing just well here in Arkham," Samantha said. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, she's ten weeks into her pregnancy. There's still a lot of time for things to go wrong. I firmly believe that there's enough left of Harleen to bring her back to the front."

"Now, this is where we could have a decent conversation," Waller said, a smirk spread across her face and Samantha felt her blood run cold. "If I can't have Harley Quinn, the Joker doesn't get to have her either."

"Are you sure this isn't a personal vendetta?" Samantha challenged. Regardless of what Harley had done, this was wrong. Waller was wrong.

"Amanda, if Harleen does win out after Harley's treatment, you do realise her record will be wiped and she'll be put back out in Gotham?" Jeremiah questioned. "We can't hold an innocent person if she's completely sane and remorseful after treatment."

"How are you planning on puling Harleen out?"

"Intensive therapy," Samantha answered. "She's going to have two sessions a day from tomorrow for the rest of her pregnancy. We'll use various techniques, we just want Harleen to slip forward without causing too much distress for Harley and the baby. If it means we have to continue after she's given birth, then that'll have to continue. But we're not going to settle for Harley Quinn."

"It won't work that easily, Harley's not about to go quietly," Amanda chuckled. "You need leverage, you need power over her. Press some buttons around the Joker, go for the throat. You're going to have to be bunt. Finesse and craftwork don't work with brick walls like Quinn."

"We're the psychiatrists," Samantha replied. "We'll decide what treatment she receives."

"I don't think you understand my situation," Waller said slowly. "You are holding one of my employees. I want her back once she's given birth. As Harley or Harleen. I have my uses for a psychiatrist too."

"We don't know what Harleen we'd get back," Samantha replied. "We may get the Harleen that helped the Joker escape and she'd still be in love with him, we could get a 5 year old girl who wants her toys and her mommy and daddy. We might just break both of them and we'll have a lost soul. We cannot say what will come out of all of this. Then there's the problem of the Joker. If he finds out that we're trying to push back Harley… we're all dead. We're dead when we take the baby."

"If we have a sensible Harleen, we might not have to do that," Jeremiah pointed out. "The end game for us is for Harleen to take to the fore, get Harley controlled and have mother and child happy. Regardless of how that is. Your plans are your own Waller, but if you put my patient at risk, I will pull rank-"

"You are an asylum, I am a government official with many more strings to pull than this horrible little hole has had patients," Amanda said angrily and walked to the door. "I suggest if you want Harleen, you put Poison Ivy with Harley. The plant is the only way to get her off the Joker. I want my prisoner back. I do not care how it's done."

"We can only do what we can," Jeremiah sighed.

"And I promise that will be the destruction of Harley Quinn," Waller chuckled. "Good day Doctors. I'll see you at her 20 week scan." She shook their hands and left the room, her briefcase in one hand and her notes in the other. She didn't like that Joker had broken into Belle Reve and taken Harley, she didn't like that Quinn had been plotting on her escape from the very start of the mission in Midway City. She'd kept Deadshot, Killer Croc and Boomerang on very tight leashes, but the removal of Harley had irked her more than she'd wanted to admit. She'd even brought Batman into the fold to try and get Harley back. But he'd made his decision to try and tear apart the Suicide Squad, so she'd been forced to go through Arkham Asylum to get to Quinn and Joker.

And she would get one of them.

"Can she do that?" Samantha asked once Waller had gone and was definitely out of ear shot. "Can she really use the government against the Asylum?"

"Yes," Arkham nodded. "She can do what she likes. She's a manipulator. She could sell ice to a polar bear. It appears that Harley and her baby are at very serious risk."

"I want to check that Harley's settled again, she needs to trust me, she needs to know that I have her interests at heart," Samantha said. She walked out of the room, stopped by one of the snack machines and she picked out a few things that she could take for Harley without too many issues. She hoped that the peace offering would help her get a relationship with Harley.

Purely for professional reasons.

.  
.

* * *

.

.

Harley's evening had gone as normal with her so-called morning sickness starting from 5 and going straight through until 8. The disgusting excuse of food that she'd been given was cold and still by the entrance to her cell. She'd washed her mouth and brushed her teeth before she threw herself into her cot bed. She was exhausted and hungry, but she just couldn't hake herself eat the cold mush that was on the plate on the floor. She felt herself slipping towards an exhausted slumber and she pulled the sheet over her shivering frame just as she did fall to sleep.

She wasn't sure what time it was, but she was woken by cool hands slowly sliding up her waist and her heart stopped. She opened her eyes and prepared to fight off whoever was touching her. She saw a tinge of green and she grinned broadly before he sat up and crushed her mouth against the man above hers. His growls and purrs sent waves of happiness through her and she dug her fingers into his hair. His arms wound tight around her and his metal grill nipped at her lips, he pressed her against his lean body and he savoured her warmth.

"Puddin'," Harley gasped against his mouth.

"God Harls," Joker groaned and he put her back down on her cot. He slipped her orange Arkham shirt up over her belly and he smoothed his hands over her abdomen.

"How did you get here, Mistah J?" Harley whimpered as he moved down and his mouth pressed against her naval gently. She'd seen the pain in his eyes at the scan but knew better than to prod at it right now. He was in a seemingly good mood and she wasn't about to ruin it.

"Hello, little one," Joker purred. "Your daddy was very happy to see you today."

"That's a lie," Harley whispered.

"It hurt, I won't tell a tale," Joker said and glared at Harley for a moment before his eyes softened and he sighed. "It hurt to see this one so strong after the twins."

"J-"

"It's good, princess," Joker said and put his finger over her lips. "This one will survive. This one will live. I wasn't prepared to be angry with this one, I wasn't prepared to hate our baby because of what the stupid little Bird did to our twins."

"You hate-"

"Harley, shut up," Joker snarled and covered her mouth with his hand. "For a few minutes, I hated it, _but_ I got over that. You get every part of this, you get to carry our child, and you know whether he's there or not. I just get to see it through a screen and it made me angry that it wasn't our first babies, but, I got over it and I am happy that this baby is very much alive and strong." He kissed her belly again and she nodded silently to him when he moved his hand off her mouth.

"Sorry puddin'," she whispered and he moved to be back above her. He kissed her mouth and waited for her to relax again before he moved his mouth to her neck and collarbone.

"Our boys are in, we're running this shithole now, princess," Joker grinned. "We've got CCTV repeating earlier footage, Blair and Cur are outside, standing guard and we've got a few things to talk about, haven't we?"

"Waller knows about our baby," Harley whispered and stroked her fingers through his hair.

"She does, are you worried?" Joker asked, his lips ghosting over her skin.

"She's dangerous, puddin', if she wants him, she'll take him the second he's born," Harley nodded. "She doesn't care for anythin'."

"She won't take her," the Clown told Harley and his hand spread over her abdomen again as his cold blue eyes stared into hers. "I'll slaughter anyone that tries, Harley."

"Yes, puddin'," she whimpered. The thought of Waller having her hands on their baby terrified Harley. It couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen. She felt Joker's hands slide up her body and she let out a shuddered sigh.

"Puddin', they've given me a toy, the lady Psychiatrist, Drake," Harley grinned.

"Yes, princess?"

"Can I… I mean, am I allowed to play with her?" Harley asked curiously. "I wanna break her down, I wanna pry open her mind. I want to make her see that our reality is the only option."

"You start down this path and you know where it leads, pumpkin pie," Joker growled and he waved his hand up and down at her. " _You_ are where it could end."

"No, puddin', it wouldn't get that far," Harley replied and gripped onto the shirt of his uniform. "I want to toy with her. They'll never give you another chance to get into someone's head, let me play whilst they won't expect it." He groaned a little and he looked down at her. He didn't like this, she was good, but he wasn't sure if she was good enough to handle this.

Harleen had been a right pain in the ass when he'd been twisting her mind, she'd been sparky and feisty and so totally in love. He wasn't sure he could cope with knowing that Harley was trying to coax another person into loving her.

"She's not allowed to kiss you," Joker snarled, not able to keep his possessiveness at bay and his hand curled in her hair. "You have to tell me everything that happens, you are the apprentice here. Do not let her touch you much. I swear to god Harley, if you're doing this to make me jealous-"

"She's our way out, puddin'," Harley told him and put her hands on his cheeks. "She's just an object for us to use. I'll hold her hand and stroke her hair, but not… I wouldn't kiss her. I couldn't she's not… she's not you."

"Do you want her to live?" Joker frowned.

"No, I'll kill her, but I want to play," Harley answered. He was quiet for a few moments as he took in her scent and warmth. He finally nodded and cupped her jaw.

"Do it, princess," Joker grinned. "I want to see what devil you can create. But you have to destroy it, don't care for it."

"Never, daddy," Harley giggled excitedly. "You're the only one I want, you and our baby. She's like Harleen, puddin', she's gonna be so much fun."

"Daddy's missed his little monster," Joker purred and grinned when Harley immediately started to tug at his trousers.

"Come on then puddin', time to rev up your Harley," she giggled excitedly.

"That's such an old line," Joker smirked as he nipped at her neck.

"But it works every time."

"Doesn't it just," Joker chuckled.

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: So, we've got two sides trying to play a similar game, who's going to win? Reviews = Love_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Little Causes

The Joker wandered through the apartment of the club, taking in the silence with a small smile. Silence was an uncommon commodity these days and he would take full advantage of it. He got himself a drink and went to his room and sat at the desk. He started to take apart the guns and he cleaned every nook and cranny. He heard a gentle grumble and looked over his shoulder to see Harley asleep with their son on her chest.

So much had changed. So much had happened.

The sight of Harley with a child should've been one that sent shivers through him, but instead it pleased him. Whilst his son had been on the small side at birth, he was a little fighter and he grew stronger with every day that passed. He heard the baby grunt and whimper and he stood, dropping the dismantled gun pieces to the desk. He walked over to Harley and he lifted the child from her. She whined and curled onto her side, cuddling the pillows and blankets against her. Joker smirked and walked away with his son on his arm. The baby's head was up against his elbow and he supported his son's bottom and hips in his hands. He sat down in his chair and he stared at the child.

"You, my little Prince, have made your mother very, very happy," Joker said slowly and he chose his words carefully. "And given your father a real problem with stomach ulcers. How does one small pale pink thing become such a weight on my shoulders? Hmm? How did you, small sack of flesh, become the centre of the world for my dear harlequin?"

The baby gurgled and settled in his father's arms. How was he so comfortable? No child should want to be this close to the Joker, especially not his own.

"You're lucky that you're my son," Joker growled. "It's about the only thing that's keeping you alive when you cry at night, you know that, right?" the baby stared up at his father and tried to lift his head a little. Joker watched him, a curious feeling of pride swirled through him. He didn't understand it at all. He wasn't sure he liked it. The kid was becoming a weakness, one he wasn't comfortable with. Harley was the female, she should be looking after their offspring, that's what female animals did…. Right?

"You shouldn't want me, you want your mother," he snorted. The Baby just stared back before he stuffed his fist into his mouth. "Human offspring are entirely pathetic and defenceless. How are you supposed to turn into the Prince of Gotham? You can't even hold your own bottle, let alone a gun."

"Puddin', he's three weeks old," Harley laughed tiredly from the bed. "It's gonna be a while before he can hold a gun." The Joker stood and walked back to Harley and tried to give her back the baby.

"Take him, Harley," he growled. "Dammit, just take him."

"It's good for both of you," Harley insisted and gently pushed the Joker's hands back towards him as he put the baby towards her. "He wants you, that's clear, you want him you just… don't like that you want him."

"Take the damn baby, Harley," Joker hissed.

"No, puddin', he's your son and you're going to be the one he learns from," Harley said calmly and she stroked her son's hair. "Plus I need a bath and he's not due to feed again for another hour or so."

"Harley, don't you dare!" Joker snapped as Harley rolled out of the other side of the bed. She pulled her silk robe around her and she walked towards the bathroom. "Quinzel! Get back here and take your child!"

"I'll be out in half an hour," Harley chuckled and closed the door in the Joker's face.

"You… insufferable, juvenile, foolish, senseless little girl!" Joker shouted.

"Love you too, puddin', enjoy your time with your son," Harley called through the door. The Clown glared at the wood and kicked the door when he heard the tap turn on. He walked away and sat back down at the desk. He looked down at the baby and he growled angrily.

"It's about time you learned the parts of a gun," Joker grunted. He dropped down on his chair and he pulled apart his purple hand gun. He rested a cloth on the baby's tummy and started cleaning the weapon. He heard Harley's out of tune singing come from the bathroom and he rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long half hour, kiddo," the King of Gotham muttered to his son.

.  
.

* * *

.  
 _Six months earlier  
.  
._

Samantha Drake was a 28 year old woman with a very ordinary life. She'd been a good kid, a good teenager, good at school, good with college and good at her job. Everything had been just… _good_. She knew that she should thank her lucky stars, an easy life in Gotham wasn't exactly easy to get. Not even the rich got it easy in the city that seemed to poison itself. She ran her hand through her long black hair and stared at the reflection in her bathroom sink.

"Girl, you need a holiday," Samantha mumbled and she rubbed her face before she pulled a brush through her hair. She'd been so bored of _good_ that her career choice had rather thrown her parents and when she'd announced that she would be working at Arkham Asylum, the reception was very mixed. Her brother thought it was a great idea, her parents… not so much. They had called her crazy and shunned her for a few months until they came round. That had been tame compared to when Samantha had brought Michaela home for the first time.

Who knew a family that had always encouraged self-respect, acceptance and inclusion, could be so vile and hateful just because of who Samantha had fallen in love with. But eventually, Samantha had accepted her parents would never want her back as long as she was with Michaela and they had recently celebrated their 8 year anniversary. Michaela was a GCPD cop, she'd seen her fair share of Gotham's grim side and fully supported Samantha in her chosen path. They'd bought an apartment close to the GCPD and they lived quite happily together, again, things had returned to just _good_.

Samantha knew her weaknesses, she had a tendency to second-guess herself and she liked to try and think three steps ahead, ignoring that the road was crumbling at her feet. She was also desperately private and Michaela had only been to one Arkham related event. Samantha just liked a level of separation between home and work, especially with some of the faces the Asylum held. It was never good to let anything slip really.

The sound of the door to her apartment opening, pulled Samantha from her jumbled early-morning thoughts and she brushed her hair quickly before she tied it back. She'd already brushed her teeth and washed her face, so she just sorted her make-up before she left the bathroom. She left and finished buttoning up her blouse as she went to see Michaela turning on their coffee machine.

"Hey," Samantha grinned. She walked into her girlfriends arms and they shared a kiss before they hugged. They led stressful working lives so they tried to be as open and honest with each other as they possibly could.

"You're late, baby," Michaela said gently and let her bright red hair down from its pony tail.

"I don't need to get there until 10, so I've got time for breakfast," Samantha smiled. "Do you wanna go shower and I'll do something nice?"

"You cooked breakfast and dinner yesterday, let me do something for you," Michaela smiled. Samantha laughed gently and patted her other half's ass before she went to sit down at the table. She saw the front of that morning's newspaper and she flicked through it. She didn't really read any of it, it was all doom and gloom and she certainly had enough of that in her life. She was staring blankly at some opinion piece when she felt Michaela's hands on her shoulders.

"So, tell me, what's the infamous Harley Quinn like?" Michaela asked. She had short brunette hair and dark brown eyes. She was Samantha's rock, comfort and meaning. She just didn't know what she'd do without her better half.

"Everything you'd imagine her to be," Samantha sighed. "Egotistical, insane, intelligent and hopelessly in love with Joker and… very definitely pregnant."

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever thought about," Michaela chuckled. "Pregnant Harley Quinn."

"It's not half as weird as dealing with her," Samantha said carefully. "She's crazy intelligent, Meesh, so intense. You can feel her looking at your soul and taking you apart piece by piece. It's no wonder she's spun three doctors already. She's only been in 4 weeks."

"You think she's aiming for her boyfriend's record?" Michaela asked.

"No, she's… too clever to pull the same trick," Sam answered. "He wouldn't let her do that anyway. He's very possessive and any male staff that go near her either get death threats or sworn at. She damn well glows under his aggression. I've never seen co-dependence like it. The aggression and violence just makes them need each other all the more."

"She's not hurting you?"

"She's fine with me, really chatty," Samantha shrugged. "She wants to be alone with the Joker. A lot. She doesn't listen when I tell her it's not going to happen. She told me that he sneaks into her cell, but we've studied the CCTV footage, it's not happening. I'm worried that hormones are playing off her psychosis. She's… either really focussed and present or she's so damn distant that she takes 5 minutes to answer a question or reply."

"Have you seen any of Harleen?" Michaela asked.

"Not as of yet, but she's in there," Samantha answered. "I'm almost certain. Watching her behaviour on the CCTV, she has conversations with herself, her posture changes entirely and her speech pattern becomes more timid. She's an encyclopaedia of mental health problems conditions, knowing where to start is a problem and then there's the Joker…"

"How did a clever woman like Harleen Quinzel fall for an evil psychopath like the clown?" Michaela muttered and put a plate of food in front of Samantha. The psychiatrist looked at the plate with a smile, apparently her partner was hungry and had transferred that feeling to her plate. Two sunny side eggs, a couple of rashers of bacon, pancakes, hash browns, some fruit and half a bagel with cream cheese. Next came a mug of strong black coffee and finally Michaela sat down beside Samantha.

"Thanks baby," Samantha grinned and she kissed her girlfriend quickly before she tucked into the big breakfast. "Harleen has a sad history, when you start teasing it all apart, there's not much shock that she fell for a bad guy, much less the _worst_ guy."

"How d'ya mean?" Michaela asked.

"Her dad was a petty criminal, in and out of prison on minor charges," Samantha explained and drank a bit of her coffee. "Her mother was… drunk and extremely strict with Harleen, her brother got away with anything and everything, but Harleen… no such luck. She was under tremendous pressure to get a highly paid job, got to college on a gymnastics scholarship and worked her socks off. There were rumours that she slept with professors to get her grades, but it was denied by the staff accused. Her parents weren't very affectionate or caring, her father would hit her mother, so her only experience of love was toxic already."

"We've all had hard lives as kids though," Michaela shrugged. "Not all of us have become psychopaths."

"She came to Arkham at 10, it says just for a couple of therapy sessions, but no details or notes from those sessions and she won't talk about them," Samantha sighed.

"Now that screams something going on in the family," Michaela nodded and finished off her bacon and eggs.

"Whatever it is, she won't talk to me about it yet," Samantha said. "Then the next person to show her any kindness without immediately trying to come onto her is the Joker. He makes her think he actually cares, that he's the only one who understands, sends her gifts and kisses her. Before you know it, she's taking him a machine gun, leaving open security doors so his goons can come in and… that's where it all began."

"All of this is because she's desperate to be loved?" Michaela frowned.

"And she's desperate to love _him_ ," Samantha nodded. "Now she's pregnant."

"Now she's pregnant," Michaela repeated. Silence fell between them as they finished breakfast. Michaela put the dishes with the washing and they went to sit on the couch together. Samantha curled into her and they turned the TV on for some back ground noise.

"Just be careful, babe," Michaela whispered.

"About what, honey?" Samantha frowned and looked up at her.

"Harley and the Joker. I don't want to lose you to them," Michaela said softly. Samantha reached up and brought Michaela's mouth down against hers. They stayed like this for another ten minutes before Samantha had to leave.

"I love you, Meesh, I promise, anything starts going wrong and I'll drop the case," Samantha said with a smile. "Harley's pretty, but she's not you."

"Yeah, too right," Michaela chuckled and patted Samantha's ass. "Get to work, I'd like to see you before I go back to work tonight."

"Another night shift?"

"The Bat's been busy since Joker's been away," Michaela huffed. "They go inside and all of the scum falls out of the woodwork. He keeps them all in line, works easy. It's like the teacher's walked out of a kindergarten class. Penguin's trying to claim Joker's territory, Scarecrow's been dumping barrels of fear toxin everywhere and if I see one more Riddler question mark, I'm going to travel back in time and punch whoever came up with that particular symbol." Samantha laughed and kissed her once more before she stood and pulled on her jacket. She grabbed her car keys and said another quick goodbye before she dashed down to her car.

Traffic was bad, but Samantha got to Arkham with just a couple of minutes to spare. She got into her office and was greeted with a mountain of paperwork. She checked her daily diary and saw that she was scheduled to see Harley at noon, enough time to make a good dent in all the emails and papers she had to get stuck into. Handing over patients was a nightmare and everything had to be written down twice to make sure there was consistency of reports. She was handing over 4 patients and the idea of writing 8 full length reports was enough to make her want to cry. If something didn't match, she'd have to do the whole lot again. Then there were the digital entries which also had to tally with the written documents.

"You got into this to help people, not write this crap all day," Samantha groaned. She hated this part of her job, it was boring and repetitive, it was the least interesting thing she had to do. She'd rather supervise the cleaning staff than type up these reports, but it had to be done. She got a bit too absorbed in making everything was word for word and she looked at the time finally to realise she was ten minutes late for Harley. She grabbed her lunch, a mug of coffee and rushed down to her session room. She stopped at the door and calmed herself before she walked in.

"I do apologise for being late, Harley… Harley?" Samantha asked and saw the blonde slumped down over the desk. "Hey, Harley, you okay?"

"It's called morning sickness," Harley groaned.

"But it's-"

"I know what the time is!" Harley snapped. "Sorry, sorry, I just… I'm so… when does this stop?"

"I think you've got a couple of weeks yet," Samantha answered and sat down. She set her food and drink on the table and put the back of her hand against Harley's forehead. "You're burning up, why hasn't the doctor seen you?"

"They think it's all normal," Harley mumbled and put her head back down on the table.

"Have you been able to keep anything down?" Samantha questioned and pulled her work cell phone from her file. She sent a message to the manager of the pharmacy and to the kitchens to get some food and anti-nausea tablets brought up.

"Not for days," Harley whimpered. Her body ached from head to toe thanks to being so hungry and so thirsty. Water stayed down for a few minutes, but not long enough to really help or settle her.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"A few days, I dunno," Harley shrugged. She looked up and saw Samantha's sandwich and coffee.

"I can't let you have coffee, it's not good for the baby and you're dehydrated, you need water," Samantha said, seeing Harley's gaze. She did however open up her sandwich and she offered half to the woman in front of her.

"Straight jacket, Sammie, I can't do nothin'," Harley muttered.

"Right, if I undo this, you're not going to do anything but eat the sandwich, right?" Samantha told Harley. "I'm taking a huge risk, but I can't have you collapse on my watch."

"I don't really have much strength right now to kill ya, Sammie, even if I wanted to," Harley mumbled. Samantha stood and hesitated for a second before she undid the straight jacket. The second Harley's arms and hands were free, she grabbed at the half a sandwich and started to nibble on it.

"Steady, Harls, your stomach's going to be real sore," Samantha said quickly. "Slow down, you don't want to be sick." Harley groaned in delight as she ate the chicken sandwich, it made Samantha blush lightly and she took her seat at the desk again. The sandwich didn't last long and just ten minutes later, one of the orderlies appeared with anti-nausea pills and a plate full of food as well as a bottle of cold water. She took it from him and placed it in front of Harley.

"There we go," Samantha smiled and watched as Harley ate. She found herself feeling pleased that she could make Harley's life easier, being pregnant and in Arkham couldn't be easy and no one should have to face that alone.

"That's much better, thank you, Sammie," Harley said quietly as she started to slow down eating. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Having a friend in here."

 _Friend?_ Samantha thought, _I'll take friend._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _.  
_

Quincy Sharpe sat in his office and read the files that Arkham and Drake had submitted about the Joker and Harley. He smirked as he read that Harley had been defensive and offensive. Her list of problems in the asylum was only growing and he couldn't wait for her brain to fall apart. He'd helped Harley get her internship, he'd put her in the position to interview the Joker and pushed her ahead of other candidates. He'd looked out for her when Leland and Arkham thought she was in over her head.

He'd been the one to push Harleen Quinzel to the Joker. His own sick curiosity to see what the Clown would do with a young pretty female had made him force Arkham and Leland to give Harleen the file. He'd also made it no secret that Harleen 'owed' him something for the favour. She had never paid him back, instead she'd fallen dangerously for the Clown and Sharpe had never gotten the file as his payment.

And he'd never let that betrayal go.

He took his hip flask from his desk, unscrewed the lid and swigged alcohol from the metal container. It burned down his throat and he pushed his fist against his chest. He shook his head and continued to read what Drake had gotten so far.

"Oh Harleen, how far off the beaten path you've strayed," Quincy chuckled. He took another gulp of his flask and turned his chair to the window so he could look out over the asylum. There was a knock at the door, but he didn't turn to look at it.

"Ah, Nancy, thank you for bringing me some lunch and tea," Sharpe smiled.

"Well, that'd be nice if it was Nancy, but she's a little bit… tied up at the moment." The Warden froze at the sound of the voice. It was cold, quiet and full of anger and hatred.

"How did you get out of your cell?" Sharpe demanded and finally turned to face the man.

"That's for me to know and you to have nightmares about. But I think we need to have a little chat about your family, because they're in a really… difficult situation."

"What have you done to them, Joker?" Sharpe hissed.

"Nothing yet," Joker purred and gave Sharpe a tablet with a video of his wife and children surrounded by masked thugs with guns. "But that may well change unless you do absolutely everything that I say. Understand? Sharpie?"

.  
.

* * *

.

.  
Well done for getting to the end of this one haha! I think this may be the longest chapter that I've uploaded yet haha! Mr J has Quincy Sharpe on a short leash, eh? What else is a Clown to do?

Reviews = Love :D


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: I'm so so sorry guys! I don't know what's been wrong but I've had 3 days of FF not letting me upload anything, let alone a chapter! I don't know whether it's my internet or something going on with the site, but it's been damned annoying!_

 _Thank you for all of your reviews guys! :D_

* * *

 _.  
_

Chapter 5 – Little Torture

Four weeks later and countless sessions down the line and Harley was doing well with teasing along Dr Drake. She hadn't quite sunk her claws in, but she was making good progress. She wasn't aware of how many puppet strings the Joker had become responsible for in the asylum, but she wouldn't question a proper bed, decent food, extended time out of her cell and the Joker's visits had become quite regular.

Harley had recognised more and more faces as their goons and they would sneak things into the asylum for the pair of them. Word had also travelled around the asylum so that when Harley was moved around by the orderlies, there were cheers from friends and foe about the baby. It was a new start for Gotham's underworld. A new era coming and that only meant good things for everyone. It also meant their power as King and Queen was still in place and not a single one of the crazies would dare speak a bad word as Harley passed.

So as Harley stretched her arms above her head from where she was laid on a bench in the glasshouse gardens, she felt confident and calm – calm for Harley. Ivy was allowed to have a couple of hours a day in the gardens with Harley on the promise that she wouldn't obstruct Drake and Arkham's fight to get to Harleen. The blonde was enjoying the sunlight on her pale skin and she'd rolled her shirt up so her small but undeniable bump was exposed.

"Harley, I'd get so much more done if you weren't in the way," Ivy huffed.

"How am I in your way, Red?" Harley asked and looked up to her best friend.

"You're distracting," Ivy answered.

"Ivy, I thought you liked spending time with me," Harley pouted.

"I know you're pouting, stop it, I know what you're doing Harley Quinn," Ivy said lowly.

"But Pammy…" Harley giggled and she sat up to see Ivy finally turning around with a plant in her hand that looked decidedly dead.

"You are going to get me in so much trouble with that clown," Ivy sighed and moved to sit beside Harley. The blonde pulled her shirt back down, but kept stroking her bump. She watched as Ivy stared at the dead plant and she poked it.

"Yeah, that's gonna help, Harl," Ivy frowned. "She needs care, not abuse."

"We're not talkin' in euphemisms again are we?" Harley sighed.

"No, but that point does stand for you, however, I'm trying to bring her back to life, not kill her off entirely," Ivy said and brought the plant towards her face. She let out a slow breath and green spores settled around the roots of the plant and in seconds it came back to life. A big pink flower bloomed at the top and Ivy smiled proudly.

"See, Harl, a little bit of care and things come right," Ivy grinned. Harley had watched with a small smile and she hummed a little bit before she leaned against her friend. Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley and pressed a kiss into the blonde's hair.

"Ivy, would the baby inherit my immunity to your spores and toxins?" Harley asked quietly.

"I hope so, honey," Ivy answered. "If not, I'm sure there's ways to get him immune without having to inject him. I'll think of something."

"Good, I want you to know her," Harley replied and took a deep breath as she relaxed and let Ivy's affection make her feel safe. She felt Ivy's hand move slowly to rest on her bump and for a moment, Harley wasn't entirely certain how she felt about the very simple movement. She tensed for a few seconds before she decided that she was okay with it and her own hand settled beside Ivy's.

"I never thought I'd see you pregnant, Harls," Ivy said softly. "You don't mind me touching you, do you?"

"Of course not, Red," Harley replied quietly. She closed her eyes and rested into her friend. Her mind was whirling for some reason and she wanted to be closer to Ivy and as far away from her as she could at the same time. It was a confusing feeling that she'd only felt for one other person. She knew she loved Ivy, just not how Ivy would like.

"You're tired today, sweetie," Ivy commented gently. "What's up?"

"I'm just getting over mornin' sickness, just puked once this morning, but I'm still tired," Harley mumbled. "Growin' a human's harder than it looks. It's better now I get decent food. That doctor of mine is quite easy to convince for things."

"You know I don't approve of what you're doing to her, Harl," Ivy said shortly. "It's cruel."

"And you spreading toxic spores across Gotham because they built over one of your trees, isn't cruel?" Harley challenged.

"That was a matter of morals."

"This is a matter of having an escape route for my baby," Harley pointed out. "Drake thinks she's makin' progress. I'm not gonna hurt her too bad."

"No, you're just going to torture her," Ivy said. "What if someone does that to your son or daughter, Harley? Hmm?"

"Her parents don't care about her," Harley shrugged.

"You really can be heartless," Ivy said coldly.

"My baby is more important than these people," Harley told Ivy. "My baby will take over Mistah J's role in Gotham one day, this baby is the future King or Queen of the underworld. You really think some psychiatrists are more important? For someone who doesn't like many humans aside from me and Cat, you're doing a great job of justifyin' keepin' them alive."

"I don't like talking to you when you're like this, you've spent far too much time with him," Ivy said simply and moved away from her friend. She went to the row of dead plants and she brought them all back to life. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the flowers bloomed and bright green petals reached for the sun's rays as they filtered down into the glass house.

"You need to remember that you were one of these people once, Harl," Ivy said softly and she looked at the purple flower in front of her. "You were a Samantha Drake, a Joan Leland. You had a family that worried about you."

"Not enough."

"I'm not carrying on this conversation, there's no point," Ivy sighed. "Come and talk to me when Harleen's talked some sense in you." Harley glared at Ivy and stood up to walk away. She was angry and confused. How could her best friend not understand the importance of her child? How could her best friend defend these morons that were keeping her from her puddin'?

 _"_ _You're the one that's got it wrong, Harley,"_ Harleen said carefully. _"We could actually do this, we could get better and be free of his poison. Why can't you see that this is an opportunity that we can't afford to lose it?"_

"You need to go back in your box, Harleen," Harley growled.

 _"_ _No, Harley, no. Not until you realise what is going on here,"_ Harleen replied. _"Samantha wants to help, Arkham wants to help. You can't tell me that you think a life with the Joker is actually going to be healthy for our baby?"_

"Mistah J loves us both, not you, Harleen," Harley hissed. "Me and my baby, you're nothing to do with this."

"Harley?"

"What?" Harley shouted and turned round. "Oh, Dr Drake, sorry. I guess I'm goin' back ta my cell then?"

"No, not at all," Samantha smiled. "I thought we could have an informal session down here. You're more relaxed here than anywhere else in the asylum."

"I'm not in the mood today, Sammie," Harley muttered. "I just wanna be left alone."

"Maybe it'd help if you told me what's bothering you?" Samantha asked.

"Do you know what, I will tell you," Harley said. She had a glint in her eye that was a bit worrying for Samantha and she wondered if she'd just gotten too complacent. "I'm fed up of people tellin' me how I should think an' how I should feel. Harleen screamin' at me that I'm wrong all the time, Ivy pretendin' she cares-"

"Whoa, whoa, Harley, calm down," Samantha said gently and put her hands on Harley's shoulders. "Steady on, one thing at a time." Harley thought quickly and she couldn't help but smile. She put her hand on Samantha's wrist and carefully stroked her fingers over the doctor's veins.

"Sorry, Sammie, I just… I think its hormones," Harley sighed and let her shoulders slump.

"Its fine, Harls, its fine," Samantha smiled. "Come on, let's go have a chat. Are you hungry? Would you like anything to eat?"

"No, I'm okay," Harley answered. She felt Samantha's hand touch her cheek and she didn't know whether she was repulsed by the touch or whether she welcomed it. Contact with anyone aside from Joker and Ivy was rare and she had often craved interaction from outsiders to her life with the Joker. But this was a line that Samantha was crossing far too soon.

Harley had to take control of this situation somehow and fast. She leaned her head into Samantha's hand and smiled softly at the psychiatrist before she moved back and her hands settled back on her bump.

"He can't ever see that happen," Harley whispered. Keeping her eyes on Samantha, watching her every move. "He can't see anyone touch me, especially not you. He doesn't want me to get better. He doesn't want me to be Harleen. If he sees that I can stand you touching me like that, he'll kill all of us." It was a lie, the Joker obviously knew all of it, but she needed Samantha to show her weakness and her biggest weakness was her heart. She had a big heart, she spent far too much time caring, but that would work for Harley. She zoned out again as Samantha started to speak and she just ignored everything that the doctor said.

Joker was so controlling and possessive, she thrived off his attention and his sole ownership of her. Having others get involved, having others feel like they could move in on her in such a simple way, felt strange and uncomfortable. The only other person that could touch her was Ivy. Whilst Belle Reve and Griggs had left their mental scars in her mind, she could still feel their hands on her and the nightmares and flashbacks struck randomly, that was easier to deal with than Samantha's caring caress. They'd treated her like a piece of meat, Samantha treated her like a human being.

It made Harley shiver in disgust.

Ivy had ignored Harley's tantrum and had continued to tend her plants and flowers. She could alway tell when Harley had been socially confined to the Joker, she became cruel and spiteful. The sliver of humanity left in the blonde was tattered and hidden well when his psychosis had rubbed off on her. She remembered the two sessions she'd had with Harleen and the bright, sparky young woman had been kind and decent, Ivy had been infatuated with Harleen even then, her feelings had only grown stronger since her transformation into Harley.

Ivy heard Harley's shouting and she walked through the garden until she spotted her friend and her psychiatrist. She tilted her head a little to try and see Harley's mood, but she seemed to have disappeared. She saw Samantha's hands on her best and only friend and she felt her annoyance for humans grow quickly. She walked over and frowned when Harley still didn't register her.

"Harley?" Ivy asked as she approached Harley frozen on the spot. She glanced Drake, but she paid her no more attention. The redhead walked up to her friend and she stroked her arms and shoulders.

"Harley, are you okay, sweetie?" Ivy asked gently.

"Hmm?" Harley mumbled and looked into Ivy's eyes.

"Doctor, I think you should leave," Ivy said gently. "I'll take care of her."

"What's going on?" Samantha asked.

"She has… issues with people touching her," Ivy explained. "Basically it's me or the Clown. It's been like that since the acid bath, but not long ago some people tried to take advantage of her and… this happens. So please, leave her with me."

"Sure," Samantha nodded and looked at Harley once more before she left. Ivy guided Harley to the bench once more and she sat down with her friend. Ivy wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her until she started to soften and relax.

"Don't leave me, Red," Harley whispered. "No matter what stupid shit I do, no matter what Mistah J tells ya, don't ever leave me."

"You thought you had to tell me that?" Ivy scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere, Harl'. You and this baby are going to need me more than you realise. Especially as your boyfriend isn't interested in emotional support."

"Red-"

"I'm being honest, Harley," Ivy said softly. "I don't want you or the baby feeling unloved or uncared for. You're the only human I would save, in turn I'd save your baby. Why would I want either of you wandering around thinking the only thing in your life is that psychotic creep? You have to start seeing what you are, who you are, because you're the only one that will stand between Joker and your baby when he gets angry."

"He won't… he wouldn't hurt him," Harley whispered.

"I hope he doesn't, but he doesn't care if he hurts you," Ivy said and stroked Harley's hair. She knew that Harley was entirely blinded by her addiction and obsession for the Joker to see what danger her life was in once the baby was born.

They stayed in silence for a while longer until footsteps disturbed them once again. Ivy grit her teeth and she looked over in the direction of the noise to see the green haired Clown waking over to them, free of his straight jacket and flanked by two people that Ivy knew were his henchmen.

"Brash, Joker, brash," Ivy muttered. "You're going to get caught and you know what will happen then."

"Ivy, we have Sharpe in hand, we have Asylum staff outgunned and more henchmen inside than we could possibly need," Joker chuckled and waved his two men away. He looked to see Harley staring into space and he tilted his head at her.

"Don't push her buttons," Ivy warned. "She's had a rough time."

"What have you done to her?" Joker snarled.

"Back up, stop talking at me like I'm the bad guy," Ivy said angrily. "I've been looking after her. You need to talk her out of this ridiculous plan with Drake. Don't let her do this." Joker lifted Harley up from the bench and set her on her feet. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and made her look at him.

"Harley," Joker said lowly and he stared into her eyes. It was like she was vacant, like her personalities were switching and fighting between themselves. "Harley." She snapped out of it and looked back at him. She stroked her fingers through his hair before she burst into a high-pitched giggle and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Puddin'!" Harley squealed and kissed him hard. She leaned against him before she remembered her bump and she pulled his hand to rest against her skin. "I missed ya puddin'."

"Harleen better not be coming forwards, Harls," Joker growled.

"She's not, she's just bein' annoyin'," Harley answered honestly. "Promise."

"I knew this was a bad idea, I told you it was a bad idea, you should've just let me deal with this," Joker hissed and stroked his hand over the soft rise of her abdomen. He was still conflicted over his feelings for this baby, but he wasn't about to let Harley ruin anything.

"Puddin', I can cope, she caught me off guard," Harley insisted.

"You can cope?" Joker chuckled. "So that's why I find you in the Weed's arms? You're coping real well aren't you?"

"J-"

"Stop it now, Harley," Joker told her. "This stupid plan of yours is over."

"They want to break Harleen out of me," Harley snapped. "I'm not going to let them do it without tearing one of them apart. I hate her, I don't want her near me, but by god am I going to enjoy destroying her life."

Joker didn't know whether he was furious, proud or turned on by her defiance, but whatever he was feeling, didn't need to be seen by Ivy. He looked down at the red head and she rolled her eyes and stayed where she was. He grit his teeth and looked back to Harley. She just looked up at him with those big blue eyes and she pressed against him once more.

"Break her, get her out of Arkham, she's not the exit plan," Joker said flatly. "I have Sharpe twisted around a knife edge, do not make me throw you to the dogs."

"Puddin'-" he cut her off with a kiss and a hand around her throat. It was a sugar coated threat and Harley knew it. But she loved it anyway.

This toxic toying with hearts and minds, she knew she was merely a puppet, a distraction for when Batman wasn't the Joker's priority. But she didn't care. She got so much better than the Bat did, despite being second best. Soon enough, the Bat would be second best and their baby would be the Joker's main priority. She was the only one who could give him this. She clung onto that hope that he would never find another like her. He would never find someone that could ride out his games and torture with a giggle and a smash of a mallet or bat. No one would jump into a vat of acid and live to tell the tale. She was a special kind of creation.

One that only the Joker could destroy.

And as his hand tightened its grip and his tongue slipped into her mouth, she was convinced that the day of her death was getting closer and closer.

"Keep Harleen locked in her box, Harley," Joker warned.

"Yes, Mistah J," Harley gasped as he let go of her throat.

She would gladly die for him and their child.

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: So, the rating may change in the next couple of chapters, I'm having problems keeping Joker in his box lol!_

 _Reviews = Love (and hopefully a faster chapter if my computer kicks itself into action -.-)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! Life got a little bit in the way, but hopefully I'll find more time to write. Probably doesn't help that there are 4 versions of this chapter, but this is the one I'm finally happy with._

 _WARNING: Sexy times for two thirds of this chapter before a particular... issue becomes Plotty. I apologise, the Clowns couldn't hold back any longer._

.  
.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 6 – Little Switch

 _Harleen walked confidently through the asylum corridors, she noticed a few strange looks thrown her way by the other doctors, but she dismissed them. They were only jealous of her patient and her results with him. What they didn't know didn't hurt, right? She smirked to herself and grabbed two cups of coffee and a bar of chocolate from a vending machine before she finally reached her room. She saw the guards stood outside and waved them away before she stepped inside._

 _"_ _Dr Quinzel, how nice it is for you to finally turn up," the Joker purred from his secured location on the other side of the table._

 _"_ _Sorry, Mistah J, I thought you'd like coffee," Harleen said apologetically. She put the coffee on the table with the chocolate bar and then looked to him._

 _"_ _Come on, doctor, take this ridiculous thing off me," Joker said with a huff and Harleen scrambled to remove the strait jacket. She felt her hands shake a little as she fumbled with the material. She watched as he stretched his arms and she folded the jacket and placed it on the top of one of the metal cabinets. She felt his breath on her neck and she bit her lip. Two large hands came to press against the front of the metal drawers either side of her head._

 _A shiver ran down her spine and her mouth ran dry. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt a little heat from his body being so close behind her. He pressed his chest against her back and he rubbed his cheek against the side of her face._

 _"_ _You always smell good enough to eat," Joker growled. Harleen felt her heart thump rapidly in her chest and she turned round in his arms. He didn't even blink, he didn't move when she faced him. He was the epitome of control, ironically, even though he thrived in chaos, his control over himself was amazing. He pressed closer and she felt her back press against the cabinets._

 _"_ _Jay…"_

 _"_ _Oh doctor, doctor, doctor," Joker groaned. "What have you let yourself in for?"_

 _"_ _Joker-"_

 _"Mr J, please, it sounds so much… nicer coming from your mouth."_

 _"_ _Mistah J, we can't-we've taken too many risks already," Harleen whispered. "We're going to get caught." He pushed his body against hers and she stopped breathing. His face lowered towards hers and he only stopped when his mouth just brushed against hers, Harleen leaned forwards to try and kiss him, but he moved away again._

 _"_ _Oh honey, nothing's that easy," Joker chuckled. "We've been playing this game for far too long, Dr Quinzel. We have precisely 42 minutes and 32 seconds before the guards come to escort you back to your safe little office and rush me back to my cold cell. At least give me something good to hold onto."_

 _"_ _I can't-"_

 _"_ _Hush, princess," he smirked. Harleen stared up at him, her face a mix of total adoration and fear. Oh god he shouldn't be feeling anything for her apart from hatred, but he wanted to do awful things to her. He lowered his lips and he kissed her hard. She whimpered into his mouth and her hands knotted into his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her from the cabinet. He put her into the corner of the wall and fiercely took possession of her mouth._

 _"_ _Mistah J, stop, I can't, I mean, I haven't-" she cut herself off and flushed a deeper red. She hated the admission she was about to make, but it seemed he'd gotten there already._

 _"_ _Oh, this is too good," he grinned. "What a rare and perfect little demon you are, Harley Quinn." His pale tattooed hands crept across her body and tugged her blouse from her skirt. His fingers made quick work of the buttons and then slid up from her naval to her breasts. He squeezed them through the material of her bra and couldn't help the growl that came from his throat as she moaned gently. He pulled her hair to the side to expose her neck and he sucked at her pulse point before he bit into her skin, not enough to break her skin, but it would leave a beautiful purple bruised love bite._

 _Harleen felt a million things at once, she was repulsed by herself, but so entirely consumed in the man that was touching her that she couldn't concentrate. She had doubted her sanity on more than one occasion since she'd picked up the Joker's file, but she really had thrown herself to the wolves with this further step. She felt his hands slid up under her skirt and his fingers traced the tops of her stockings, before they travelled further north. She stopped breathing when he reached her hot and damp core and she had to force herself to breathe._

 _The Joker wasted little time in finding out exactly how to touch his little pathetic doctor to make her loud and how he could make her moan. But soon enough he'd had enough of this and he needed more. It had been a long time since Arkham had afforded him female company and gracing him the gift of this perfect specimen of female form had been a bit of a complication. He had needs, yes, but he normally kept them so under control that he noticed immediately when his mind and body wouldn't let go of the good doctor. He dragged her panties down her legs, tossed them to the side and move to be directly at her entrance. He saw the fear in her eyes and it broke his resolve and he pushed inside of her._

Harley woke with a start and sat bolt upright in her bed. She looked around at her room and noticed that she'd tangled herself around her duvet and blankets (Courtesy of poor old Quincy Sharpe under the Joker's orders) and her hand was between her legs. She jumped a little and whimpered at the ache at the top of her thighs. She pulled her hand away and growled at herself, this was becoming a little too common for her liking and she wasn't happy about it. Since the Joker had visited her in the gardens, he'd been strangely distant and hadn't visited her at night. He'd spent a lot of time pacing his cell and talking to a few of their henchmen. He barely looked at her and sneered in disgust when Samantha came to take her for a session.

She pulled her duvet straight and wriggled back underneath it. She closed her eyes, but knew she wasn't about to sleep again. Harley ran her hands over her bump and she imagined that she could feel the kicks of her baby, but knew it was too early for that. Though time did seem to be rushing away. She felt like she was being watched and she looked round to see the Joker staring at her from the doorway of her cell.

"Puddin'?" Harley asked quietly.

"What were you dreaming about?" Joker purred.

 _Oh god_ , Harley thought and that throbbing returned.

"Just… us, Mistah J," Harley stammered. Her body betrayed her as even more moisture gathered between her legs and her nipples pebbled and hardened against her best wishes. She didn't want him to know how much she wanted him, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. It had been bad enough when she'd been pregnant with the twins, she'd barely been able to leave him alone. Not that he'd really complained, but the day she'd gone into the second trimester, she'd been horny as a bitch in heat.

Apparently this time was no different.

 _Great_.

" _Just us_?" Joker hummed. "Didn't look like _just us_ from where I was watching."

"Puddin-"

"What were we doing then, pumpkin? Plotting the demise of the Bat?" Joker smirked as he very slowly walked forwards. "Playing with the Hyenas? Crushing someone's skull?"

"N-no," Harley mumbled.

"Or was it something altogether much more… primal and interesting?" he was now stood at the foot of her bed and it was then she realised that he was shirtless in the low night lighting of the asylum.

"Come on, princess, tell daddy exactly what was going on in that sordid little mind of yours," Joker said slowly and he pulled the duvet down from her body. His eyes stayed locked on hers as her night clothes were revealed to him.

"Puddin', I was… dreamin' of our… of my first time," Harley admitted. It definitely wasn't in her best interest to lie. He made a strange noise that was half a growl and half a moan as he rolled his head and stretched the tendons in his neck. His jaw rolled open and he looked down at her like she was some kind of buffet, waiting to be devoured.

 _Well… damn._

"Oh Harley, Harley, Harley, that was when you were just a dream," Joker chuckled and he moved to crawl over her. He moved between her legs and felt the heat from her core against his groin. "Oh that was so much _fun_." His hand snaked beneath her pants waistband and his fingers found her sodden core. She whimpered and pushed to meet his hand as he pressed two fingers inside of her. She saw him raise a bare brow and she giggled at him. He grit his teeth at her giggle and his free hand slapped her ass hard. She bit her lip as she tried not to moan.

"The pain on your face."

 _Oh just get on with it!_ Harley begged in her head.

"Your sick little begs for more whilst trying to make me stop at the same time."

 _This isn't even funny anymore._

Joker managed to rid them both of their pants and in one smooth thrust he was deep inside of her. He thrust in and out of her as hard as he dared and Harley struggled to keep quiet as her body burned like she was in hell. Her head fell back against the bed and she wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to pull him in as deep as she could take. It was an annoyingly slow build up and Harley felt like she was lost by the time she fell over the edge.

But then the strangest feeling took over Harley. It felt like she was floating in nothingness, just drifting in space and as she tried to come to grips with it, she could hear someone talking. Was it her? No, that wasn't her accent, wait that was the Joker's voice, what the hell was going on.

 _"_ _Puddin'?" Harley mumbled._

"Shut up, Harley," a formal doctor's voice snapped back.

"Aww, my little doctor came out to play," the Joker purred.

"No, I'm doing the right thing and protecting my baby," the voice said again.

"My baby, I think you mean, Harleen," Joker smirked. He leaned down and he kissed Harleen's mouth and neck. She couldn't help herself, it had been so long since she'd been in control and god it felt good to touch him again. She shouldn't, she should call the guards and get Drake down here.

"He will never be your baby, Joker," Harleen almost spat.

 _"_ _Get outta the way, Harleen!"_ Harley screeched inside her head.

"Oh if you weren't pregnant, I would beat that sass out of you," Joker chuckled. "And I'd enjoy every minute of it. You were always a pain in my ass."

"This isn't about me!" Harleen told him. "It's about the baby, this is no life for a child. It's no place for a family. A family shouldn't be made of murderers anyway, let alone having a baby born into Arkham asylum. None of this is fair, Joker."

"No, no, I'll tell you what _isn't_ fair, Harleen," Joker sneered. "That some jumped up intern decided to play cat and mouse with the man who made the game. Some stupid little girl thought she was clever enough to take on the man that keeps the Batman on his toes. To top it all off, she had her fun and then she signed me off to have my brain electrocuted into a crisp. Then when she did the stupidest of stupid things and brought me my exit route, she thought I'd kill her and when I didn't, she thought she could throw herself at me."

"I loved you!" Harleen protested loudly.

"And you thought I could possibly love such a useless creature as you?" Joker laughed. He stroked the side of her face and then put his hand over her bump. "Nothing's changed between you and me, Harleen. I think it's time you finally left Harley alone."

"The only one hurting Harley is you, why don't you just die?" Harleen challenged and tried to wrestle free of his grasp. She was finally in control of her body, she wanted to be out of his reach despite the fact she knew she still loved him. The poison was too much, it was too toxic to her baby, and it wasn't fair. She felt his hands on the side of her face and she tried to punch his chest, he didn't even notice her strikes.

"Harley, come on baby, you can beat this bitch down," Joker said calmly.

 _"_ _I'm tryin', puddin',"_ Harley shouted.

"I can see you, princess, I can see you in there," he continued, ignoring Harleen trying to struggle free. "Come on, you can put her back in her box. Harley, damn it, do it now!"

"Go to hell," Harleen growled. "She's never coming back, that's it, play times over."

"I know as well as you do, Doctor, that it's not like that," Joker chuckled. He was right, Harley was strong and with their shared knowledge, they fought tirelessly. Harleen had never quite stopped trying to get forward, but during Harley's most destructive moments, Harleen had to admit to closing her eyes to the outside world and trying to pretend it didn't happen.

"It can be," Harleen said lowly. "Dr Drake's going to help me make sure that Harley stays hidden."

"You're just a naïve, pathetic waste of brain cells, Harleen," Joker said angrily. He put his hand around her throat and watched as Harleen's face contorted in fear, he was in control, not her. His other hand stroked over her bump and she grabbed his wrist there.

"Don't hurt her," Harleen gasped.

"I wouldn't hurt her," Joker laughed. It sent Harleen's blood cold and she tried to push his hands away from her. "Oh, you're not in charge here, doctor, you're a patient like me."

"I'm not like you," Harleen whimpered.

"Yes you are," the clown grinned. "You're more like me than you ever realised. You're just like me, just a few steps behind, sweetheart. I thought I'd finished with you, maybe I haven't. There's people you care about, Harleen, I haven't forgotten."

"I have no one left except my baby," Harleen snarled.

"There's a truth," Joker smirked. "I'm going to enjoy watching Harley crush you."

"There's one thing that Harley will never understand," Harleen whispered. "She will never understand that you do not love her. She will never see the abuse you put her through. She takes your punches and turns them into love. The day she's had enough, when you've landed one punch too many, you will find me in control and taking my baby with me as I disappear from your life. Harley cannot keep this life up, she's strong but you will be her undoing. I will at least be there to pick up the pieces."

Joker growled furiously and he raised his hand back to strike her before her eyes went glassy and she looked vacant. For a few minutes, Harley's body didn't move, she didn't respond and just as he started getting a sight miniscule amount of concern growing in his mind, she finally looked into his eyes.

"Puddin'?" Harley asked in confusion.

He pulled his hand down but he was furious with her. He had told her to keep Harleen controlled and she had failed. He knew how hard it was controlling voices, but this was more than just a voice. It was a personality and he didn't care what Harley had to do to stay in control. Without the baby, he would've hooked her up to another ECT machine and fried her last brain cell, but with the baby… he wasn't sure how far he could push his usual techniques, he didn't want his heir damaged due to its mother's stupidity. Joker pushed himself up off the bed and walked away from Harley, he sorted out his sweat pants and stroked his hand through his hair to put it back in place.

"What the fuck was that, Harls?" Joker snarled as he faced the opposite wall.

"She came out of nowhere, puddin', I didn't-"

"You didn't try hard enough!" he snapped and turned back to face her. He moved slowly, his eyes didn't leave hers and it made her shiver. "You let her through and I kill you. Pregnant or not, Harley, I kill you."

"But-"

"No, no buts, no begging, no pleading," Joker growled.

"What does she know that's spooked ya so much?" Harley asked quietly. She sat up and pulled up her shorts and straightened her shirt as she twisted round to dangle her legs over the edge of the bed. She stroked her bump over her clothes and she tried to focus on that than the Joker's obvious anger.

"Nothing, she doesn't know anything," Joker growled and he walked towards her. "You keep that snide little bitch down."

"I'm trying, Mistah J, I am. She took me by surprise," Harley answered honestly. "I didn't… I didn't have time to try and block her in. I was a bit… busy."

"She's taken a shine to that awful doctor of yours," Joker said. "Forget what I said before. Tear her apart, princess. Tear her apart by any means necessary and destroy both Samantha Drake and Harleen Quinzel for once and for all."

.

* * *

 _A/N: Please drop me a review guys, I don't really know if it's worth carrying this one on. I'm grateful for every single review, favourite and follow but I really cannot tell how you guys think or feel about this story unless you let me know. Plus they make me write faster and that means faster updates._

 _If I don't get to post anything before Christmas day, I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas holidays (whether you celebrate Christmas or any other religious festival) Hope Santa is very good to you all :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: sorry it's taken so long guys, life and Christmas, we all know what that's like x_x to make up for such a long wait, this one is super-sized, packed-full and a turning point in this story. A few things at play here that will affect the story throughout :-) I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and have a fantastic New Year!_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Little Challenge

Joker was laid out on Harley's bed, his blonde wife was pressed against him, her head resting on his chest and her hand splayed over his heart. He had one arm around her back but he was staring at the ceiling. Harleen had been making more and more appearances during the night, but so far Harley had managed to keep her hidden from the doctors. It was wearing thin on Joker and he was doing his best to not beat her to hell and back.

However, it had been a week since Harleen's first surge back and Harley was now 16 weeks. From the minute the clock had ticked over, she'd been despondent and quiet when left alone by the staff. With him she was emotional and clingy, she'd been stopped from seeing Ivy despite the fact that both Joker and Ivy knew it would be better for Harley to be with one of them. He'd been to her every single night for hours that he shouldn't have risked, but it had been his loss too and it still hurt him, even though this baby was healthy and strong.

"I'm so sorry puddin'," Harley whispered in her very light slumber.

"Shut up, Harley," he snapped. "Just… sleep."

"I miss them too," she replied and pressed a very tender kiss to his neck. Joker tightened his arm around her and he ran his hand over her prominent baby bump. He had to remind himself that this heir was alive and the Bat wasn't taking him away. He had so many conflicting emotions and ideas already, he didn't need this added to it. He felt something wet on his skin and he looked down to see tears leaking from Harley's eyes.

"For god's sake," Joker growled. "Stop crying. I can't stand it. Makes me want to cut your face off."

"I don't want to," Harley whimpered.

"Then stop it, you're Harley Quinn, not a fucking toddler," he sneered. "Grow up a bit and stop snivelling like a pathetic child." She fell silent again but he knew she wasn't asleep. He knew that she was upset and remembering, but he couldn't take this constant sadness from her, especially when he hadn't caused it. Her greatest pain and it hadn't been because of him.

He hated admitting to anyone what the loss of the twins had done to him. It had had left a gaping hole in his soul, something he'd thought he'd long forgotten and lost. The babies that he hadn't realised he'd wanted had become a part of him before he'd even processed the thought of them. It hadn't been Harley's loss alone, but he hadn't shown his grief like she had, he'd taken it inward and focused his anger and despair into revenge against Robin. Even then, after that, he'd had to take care of her as she slipped into addiction and destruction.

"I hate you, Harley, I hate what you've done to me," Joker said lowly, very aware that she was listening to every word he said. "I hate what you've become. You were a cheap trick, a pretty piece of flesh to disarm Gotham and for me to use when I needed relief. You were never meant to live this long, let alone become what you have. I hate it all, you hear me? I hate it."

He ground his teeth together and jerked his head to the side, stretching the tendons as his conflictions poured into his mind and tried to order themselves.

"I hate that you, the poor, stupid, wretched doctor, who put so much electricity through my brain that it wiped the few damned memories I had away, I hate that it's you that has gotten under my skin," he snarled. "I hate that it's you that fate has decided will have my offspring. Do you want to know why I hate it? Hmm?"

"Why, puddin?" Harley stammered.

"Because it's the perfect punchline," Joker laughed. "Against both of us. The Bat, Waller, Supie, all of them must be rolling in the aisles over us, Harls. The whole joke of showing you that you're as insane as I am, the joke of you not being able to escape me and… all of it… has been turned on its head and I didn't see that it was coming. I mean, that's my trade, isn't it, princess? Jokes, one liners. Why didn't I see this one coming?"

"If there's one thing I know, puddin', it's not to get between you and the bat," Harley shrugged and looked down at their hands on her bump. "And I guess I did, you coulda got rid of me before this if I hadn't."

"You're not listening, Harley," Joker snapped and one of his hands went around her throat. "There's a thin line between love and hate and you skip across that line in no-mans-land like it doesn't exist. You're a second from death and from absolution all the time, I want to throttle the life out of you and then I want to destroy the world because it sees you when you're just mine."

"I don't understand," she said and felt her heart race as his fingers stroked against the soft skin of her throat.

"I knew hormones had made you horny, I didn't peg them to make you stupid too," he sighed and rolled his eyes. "One day I will kill you. We both know that. One day, I will destroy you. But until that day, you're mine and… nobody is taking you away from me again and no one is taking our baby from us. That's the biggest joke of it all. I fucking care about a cluster of cells and the stupid doctor that I should've killed long ago."

"It's still a joke on Gotham, Mistah J," Harley whispered. Admissions like that touched Harley normally, but it would take a couple days for it to sink in thanks to her grief. She lived for those moments of quiet approval and gentleness normally, she probably would've picked up on it if they'd been at home.

"How so, precious?"

"Our baby is made of chaos, puddin'," Harley answered. "They might be laughin' at us now, but imagine our baby in a few years' time? Takin' after his or her daddy, runnin' around Gotham shootin' and killin' those useless slobs, darin' the Bat or whoever's taken his suit by then. Learnin' our business, learnin' how to survive it all. Our baby will be the biggest storm that Gotham's ever seen."

"And what if it wants nothing to do with it?" Joker challenged.

"He will, he will want it more than us," Harley said with a nod. "He'll be born with it in his blood, in his heart. He won't have to transform like we did, he will be born as Gotham's saviour. Gotham's only heart. Gotham's only hope."

"Oh doctor," he purred. "There's hope for you yet." He leaned down and he kissed her hard, he didn't want to need her, but he definitely did. She may have been the punchline in more ways than one, but she was _his_ punchline and he knew that she held his strings just like he pulled and twisted hers.

"I just... I just wish I'd been better," Harley whispered. He didn't answer. He couldn't. He didn't want to tell her any more than he already had. He didn't want to tell her that he blamed himself for the miscarriage, which was a level of pain that he wasn't prepared to pour on her, not her. That human part of him that she managed to wake up, was crushed and furious. He remembered the pain and anguish on her face and he knew that he'd never be able to hurt her like that. He could beat her and punish her until she was bloodied and unconscious, but he couldn't find any pleasure or pride in the loss of their twins. Other people he didn't care about. Other people weren't her.

"Sleep Harley, I won't be here when you wake up, but you and the baby need to rest," Joker said quietly.

"Night night, puddin'," Harley yawned as she got comfortable again and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Princess."

* * *

Samantha had just had a really bad morning. She'd woken to find her Cat had missed his litter tray. In three separate rooms. There had also been a distinct lack of coffee, milk and bagels. All the things that Michaela had said she was going to buy on her way home from work the previous night, which had caused an argument before Samantha had woken up in a rotten mood.

She hated arguing with her other half, she hated being angry with someone she loved so much, but there was a particular strain on their relationship right now. That strain came in the form of Samantha's patient. She'd been bringing certain things home to work on and refine, attempting diagnoses with such little concrete evidence and a multitude of potential conditions, Samantha was pulling all the stops to try and nail a treatment plan for Harley.

"She's taking over your life," Michaela said as she noticed Samantha had woken. She'd been getting dressed for work but stopped to go to Samantha's side and sit beside her. "Harley, I mean."

"She's my job, I'm her doctor," Samantha grumbled.

"Yes, you leave her at the Asylum, don't bring her home," Michaela almost begged. "You were talking to her in your sleep, Sam, that's not normal!"

"If I don't come up with something in the next few days, I can kiss my pay rise and career goodbye, Meesh," Samantha replied sharply. "Sharpe and Arkham want something concrete, I have to put in the extra time."

"I don't like this," Michaela said. "I do not like this. Can you not get a week's rotation? Get away from her for a bit? She's getting her claws in and you promised that you wouldn't let that happen! You've been working with her for a couple months and now-"

"Oh go to work if you're going to be like that," Samantha snapped. "I'm going in the shower." She got up abruptly and stormed into the bathroom.

"Don't you walk away from me like this!" Michaela shouted. "Sam!" She heard the shower turn on and she growled angrily. She went to the kitchen and drained a glass of orange juice before she grabbed her jacket, holstered her gun and picked up her car keys.

Samantha heard the front door slam from inside the shower and she let out a very long and annoyed sigh. She washed her hair and took her time trying to make sure that she was ready to face the asylum. She'd gone from enjoying her job, to just wanting to get in and out as fast as she could. This double edged sword of Harley Quinn was starting to get to her, through Michaela ridiculously.

Samantha was broken from her thoughts when she heard her work phone ringing. She wrapped her towel around her body and walked back into the bedroom.

"Samantha Drake speaking," she said with a huff. "Oh, Mr Sharpe, I'm sorry -he's with Batman? But, sir, that's against so many protocols-No, I understand. I just… what do you mean Harley's not okay? Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Joker rocked back and forth in his chair in one of the therapy rooms. He was well secured and the strait jacket was tight, making his arms numb. He was trying to find some kind of leverage to at least get one arm loose in the sleeve, but the orderlies today hadn't been any of his paid henchmen and they'd done their job properly. He looked up when the door opened and a wide grin split his face as Batman walked into the room. He knew they wouldn't be alone and that someone was watching behind the one-way mirror, time to put on a bit of a show.

"Oh Bats, it's so good to see you, it's been so long!" Joker said brightly. "Please, take a seat, help yourself to refreshments, how's the kids?"

"What are you planning, Joker?" Batman asked.

"To the point as ever, I've missed this," Joker chuckled. "I'm paying for my sins, Batsy, I'm getting the help I need. I've not even tried to escape yet."

"Exactly, what is going on?"

"You've forgotten about the little bombshell that Harley dropped last time we saw each other," Joker smirked. "She's 16 weeks pregnant now, apparently it's the size of an avocado. She's getting fat too, sorry, not fat, that got me a slap."

"Joker."

"I'm just pleased that she's in a cell away from me, last time she was pregnant she was all over me like a rash," he chuckled. "It was fun, but I didn't get much work done. But you know how that ended, don't you?"

"We're not discussing this, Clown," Batman growled.

"Then what are you here to discuss? Hmm?" Joker purred. "Old friends don't just drop by here for nothing, you know. There's always a reason and you, Bats, always have your reasons."

"What are you going to do with Harley once she's had the baby?" Batman asked.

"Oh, drop her lifeless corpse on the side of the road," Joker said sarcastically. "Maybe use her as a broodmare, now I know she can be pregnant again, or give her to Deadshot, he took a shine to her. I wasn't planning on keeping her around."

"Good, then we can get her the help she needs and undo what you've done to her," Batman smirked. "And then we can take her and the baby and put them somewhere safe where you will never find them."

"You're not taking my baby from me," Joker snarled. "Or Harley."

"You think you're going to keep both of them?" the dark knight questioned. "You think that you're keeping even one of them? Joker, you've lost. You lost the moment Harley got into the Batmobile."

"You underestimate me, Batsy, I thought you would've learned better than that by now," Joker said lowly. "There are things at work that would baffle your tiny boring brain."

"This isn't like before, this is bigger, Joker, you have lost and all that you once had is now free," Batman smirked.

"Which kid did you pick to take over from dear old Robin?" Joker asked, pulling his trump card. "Does the new boy know what we do to little birds that get too cocky and need their wings clipped? Does he know that the previous Robin and his precious Bat-brain killed an innocent child?"

"I'm trying to help," Batman told Joker. "Harley and the baby deserve a better start, deserve a better life than what you're going to give them. She deserves a better life."

"You got a soft spot for my girl, Bats?" Joker smiled. "And after all this time, I thought you wanted me! I don't know if you can dance a three-person tango. I don't know if I want to share you, Bats. Much less share you with Harley."

"Your sick little games won't do anything," Batman shrugged.

"Oh but her sick little games would," Joker laughed loudly. "Ah today is just getting better and better. After all this time, my greatest partner in Gotham is more interested in my girl, I feel so used, Bats."

"You're getting worse, Joker," Batman said and stood up. "Your last grasp on sanity has gone."

"You got rid of any sanity when you pushed me in that acid," Joker continued to laugh and he slammed his head against the desk, just making him laugh even more. "When did I become such a non-player in this? Since when did I become the second fiddle to Harley Quinn? To you and Harley? Have you been sneaking in and taking special visits to her, Bats? You bad boy, whatever would Quincy Sharpe say?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem mightily concerned about someone that isn't me," Joker smirked. "I know you can't help yourself with me, or you couldn't, but now it's all about Harley. I mean, I can understand she's got an okay body, I've seen better, she's a good fuck and makes a nice trophy wife, but not all there between the ears, you see."

"Stop!"

"Consider this a break up, Bats," Joker grinned. "And what a blaze of glory it will be."

* * *

Samantha had been paged to come down to watch the Joker and Batman's conversation and she'd managed to see the last few minutes of the conversation before the Joker just stopped talking. He sat there smiling, but not saying a single word and that terrified Samantha, eventually the Bat gave up and left. She then went straight to her interview room and saw Cash standing outside.

"She's on one today, Doctor," Cash shrugged. "She assaulted another female inmate in the shower block, refused to get out of her bed, hasn't eaten and now won't talk."

"The pair of them then," Drake sighed. "Thanks, Aaron, is Mr Wayne here?"

"He's talking to old Arkham on the other side," Aaron nodded. "Arkham wants to see Harley's state before we let Bruce have a chat."

"Okay," Samantha said and rolled her head on her shoulders.

"You okay, doc? You look stressed."

"I'm fine, I had an argument with my other half this morning and then the Joker wasn't exactly cooperative with the Batman," Samantha answered. "Wish me luck." She walked into the room and she saw Harley slumped in her chair, staring at the ceiling. She looked like an impetuous child who'd been told she couldn't have any more candy. So Samantha stepped in with caution. She set her coffee on the table, put her notes down and sat on her chair.

"Good morning, Harley," Drake said calmly. "What's this about you assaulting someone in the showers?"

Nothing.

"Harley? Why haven't you eaten?"

Silence.

"Miss Quinn?" Samantha insisted.

"Dr Drake?" the blonde finally asked.

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked, now quite worried about her patient.

"It's good to finally meet you in person," the woman smiled. "Sorry, I should have… I'm Harleen, Harleen Quinzel."

"Dr Quinzel?" Samantha grinned. "Dr Arkham and Mr Sharpe would be very happy to see you."

"No, not them," Harleen said quickly. "I'm not… ready for them. Not after everything I've done."

"I understand," Samantha answered. Her smile hadn't faded and she was quite excited about this turn of events. "Harleen, you have a visitor today, but I am more than happy to turn him away as you must be a bit confused about what's going on."

"Harley keeps me in the loop, enough to torture me with, but not enough to get control," Harleen answered. "I don't know if I'm up for a visitor just yet. There's a lot I need to sort out to try and stay where I am."

"Of course, I'll just let them know," Samantha said gently. She touched Harleen's shoulder as she headed to the door. "We've got a break through, but I'm afraid Mr Wayne won't be able to attend this meeting. Maybe another day?"

"Yes, of course," Arkham smiled. "It's good to see, Samantha, we were beginning to worry." He walked away to escort Bruce out of the asylum and Samantha turned back to her patient. She saw Harleen was sat up straight and her general demeanour seemed very different to Harley.

"This is such a big favour to ask," Harleen sighed. "I need my glasses, my eyesight isn't awful, but I get such awful headaches without them."

"Of course," Samantha nodded and started writing things down.

"And some make up? So I can… hide some of these awful tattoos," Harleen continued and shivered at the thought of the tattoos Harley had had inked all over her body.

"I was watching a bit of Joker's meeting with Batman," Samantha said carefully. "And he said something that… for medical reasons we need to know about. It could also help with some your mental health. He said something about you being pregnant _again_."

"We miscarried twins," Harleen nodded. "It had some side effects to Harley and… he did his best to look after her. He tried so hard and he… he was so good. He tried his hardest to help her." Tears formed in her eyes and the pain in her heart felt like it was capable of breaking ribs.

"Harleen?"

"It's blurry and fuzzy, but he stayed with us," Harleen whispered. "After it, after they slaughtered Robin, she got hooked on cocaine. Joker got her off it. She went back on it once they'd escaped Belle Reve because of some level of PTSD, the hallucinations and flashbacks were too much."

"Were you off it when you became pregnant?" Samantha asked urgently.

"Yes, he took us away after she collapsed and he gave her a new addiction," Harleen nodded.

"What?"

"Him," Harleen answered simply. "She loves him, she's obsessed with him and she's addicted to him." After that, Harleen felt very tired and Samantha escorted her back to her cell. Harleen saw her glasses and a change of clothes on the bed and she smiled.

"What have you done to her?" Joker growled furiously. "Answer me, Drake, what have you done?"

"I've not done anything to Harleen, she's here of her own choice," Drake replied and closed the cell door behind her. "I'll see you this afternoon, well done for today, Harleen." She walked away and Harleen looked to the Joker. She could feel the anger in his eyes, she could feel the hatred and she loved it.

"Harleen," Joker said warningly. "Don't think about getting any ideas."

"Oh, I'm not, puddin', I'm just playing the game," Harley grinned evilly.

"You bad, bad girl," Joker laughed realising that Drake had just been played.

* * *

Please Review! :-)


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: thank you all so much for your reaction to the last chapter! You're all amazing and I do promise that more replies get quicker updates, so here we go..._

* * *

Chapter 8 – Little Manipulation

Harley was now 20 weeks pregnant and she revelled in how round she'd become. She loved that her bump was an obvious, almost obnoxious, display of Joker's toxicity and power, he could turn anyone to do anything. She was living proof of it. They'd found out they were having a boy and from that point, Frost had been a more frequent imposter in the Asylum. He was receiving orders from both Joker and herself and it stroked Harley's inflated ego further. Joker would remind her of her place, but he let her order the boys around like the dogs they were. The last 4 weeks had been busy for both of them and Harley had indeed got under Samantha Drakes skin.

To the point where Harley was confident to ask for extended time with Ivy and had even had Joker out of restraints at one of the scans. She felt powerful and important. Things she hadn't felt at any point of her life, there had always been someone holding her back or degrading her. She understood why her puddin' had gone after her, she'd been easy prey, idealistic and hopeful, naïve and impressionable. But she knew he'd stayed for more than a toy.

Samantha Drake would never be more than a key.

Harley was with Ivy in the communal leisure room, except it was empty aside for her and Ivy. They were sat on the couch together, watching mindless TV, Ivy was gently stroking Harley's big belly and the Queen of Gotham herself was dozing peacefully.

Ivy enjoyed Harley's company again finally, acid-bleached blonde had calmed down a lot now she had gotten her _project_ almost finished. The 'real' Harleen was still fighting and broke through occasionally, but Harley had taken great pleasure in remembering all the things the doctor didn't tell Samantha. For instance, Harleen had failed to mention that some of their goons were now Arkham staff, she didn't tell anyone about Joker's threats to Quincy Sharpe or about the Clown's late night visits to her cell.

Harleen was no angel and that hadn't changed.

So for everything to be quiet, Harley was taking her chance to try and rest. She giggled as Ivy's fingers tickled her belly and she opened her eyes a little.

"Feels funny," Harley said tiredly. "You chill him out, Red, he gets far too over excited when I'm alone or with my puddin'."

"Gee, I wonder why," Ivy replied sarcastically.

 _"And we have breaking news that the infamous girlfriend of the Joker's, Harley Quinn, is actually pregnant inside Arkham Asylum."_

"And it starts," Harley grinned and brought herself to sit more upright.

 _"The ex-Arkham psychiatrist was brought in by Batman almost 3 months ago,"_ Vicky Vale continued. Harley could see the concern in her eyes and it made her heart sing. _"After she went on a rampage following the Joker's arrest only a few weeks previous. Our source has told us that she is around halfway through her pregnancy."_

"Only a couple more months and the new Prince of Gotham will be here," Harley giggled loudly. "And you're all going to die for your sad pathetic lives!"

"Harley," Ivy said sternly.

 _"Commissioner Gordon, do you know if this information is true? Is the Joker actually going to have a child?"_

 _"Vicky, whoever gave you that information is wrong,"_ Gordon said gruffly. _"The GCPD has no records of Quinn's current health status and Arkham would update us with such a change in health."_

"Stop lying Jimmy," Harley cackled and clapped her hands together. She stood up and walked to be right in front of the TV. "They'll trust you even less if you lie. They'll walk right into our palms and the Batman right behind them."

 _"So photographs of Harley looking really quite pregnant are falsified?"_ Vicky asked.

 _"Someone's playing a sick trick on the city and I will find out who it was,"_ Gordon huffed and walked off the screen.

"The jokes all on you!" Harley squealed and bounced on her toes. She clapped her hands together before she wrapped her arms around her bump. "They know you're coming, my little cupcake. They're gonna start writing stories about you before you're been born, the Bats gonna be havin' nightmares about you, my sweet, perfect, little man."

"Harley, you need to stop, they'll take you back to your cell and you'll be put on reduced time again," Ivy told her and walked up to Harley. She put her hands on her friends' cheeks and made Harley look at her. "You need to calm down."

"It was Frost, Red," Harley said happily and stroked her hands up and down Ivy's arms as she processed the news. "He was here for the scan again, he saw our baby boy and he did what the Joker asked. It's happening, we're getting to Gotham from our safe little cells whilst our Prince grows and thrives."

"Listen to yourself," Ivy replied softly. "Take a few deep breaths and slow down."

"Red, don't you get it? Can't you see?" Harley smiled. "We're reclaiming our throne from in here, all of Gotham's scum will fall into line and wait all nice and patiently for us to come back. They're gonna all offer up their portions of deals and money and business because the King is coming back and his Queen is carrying his heir. Not even Penguin will be able to ignore that little show piece."

"And the hordes of maniacs will be baying for blood and new territory to try and defend from you when you get home," Ivy pointed out. "That'll start a city wide turf war, they won't just fall silently like good children, Harl, they'll tear Gotham apart."

"And? That makes it all much more fun," Harley smiled.

"Harley, I love you," Ivy said quickly. "But this has got to stop, you can't go around taking part in the blood baths or the heists any more. You're going to be at home looking after the baby, honey, you really think he's going to let you or your son out of the club? Hell, let you out of your room? You're job in life is to be his pretty little psychotic house wife and if you really want that life-" She was cut off when Harley suddenly kissed her. They'd kissed before, but never whilst talking about Joker. It was definitely chaste, but it clouded Ivy's mind more than she would ever care to admit.

"Pammy," Harley said with a sweet smile after she broke away. "I'm okay with that. All I've ever wanted is a family with my puddin' and now… finally it's happenin'. I'll need to bash in a couple a' skulls every now an' then, but as long as my cupcake and my puddin' are happy… I'll be happy."

"Harley-"

"Hush, Red," Harley grinned. "It's all gonna be okay. Everything's going to plan."

"And Batman's threat? Taking you and the baby away? Getting Harleen back and you gone? Harley, have you thought any of it through?" Ivy asked and stroked a strand of hair from Harley's face.

"If I'm with my puddin', he can keep Harleen at bay," Harley shrugged. "I've done well convincing' all the doctor's that Harleen's in charge. I can convince Batsy. Please, Red, stop worryin'. I'll let you know when we're leavin'."

"Sweet pea, I wish I had an ounce of your positive thinking on this one," Ivy said with a long sigh. She knew this wasn't about to end well for either Harley or Joker, but there wasn't any sense in talking to either of them. "As long as you and the baby are safe, honey, that's all I care about. Joker can rot in hell."

"I knew you'd come round," Harley grinned. She placed one last lingering kiss on Ivy's mouth before she practically skipped – as much as her new waddle allowed – to the door of the common room. She knocked on the metal and laughed excitedly as she saw one of the Joker's henchmen stood in the doorway already.

"Ah, Frankie," Harley purred.

"Hey, boss-lady," the man smiled. She wanted to scream with laughter at his wide eyes. He'd been a good henchman, but this was one too many times that she'd caught him staring when he should've kept his eyes to himself.

"Frankie, can you do lil ol' me a favour?" Harley smiled and bit her lip, she ran her finger along his jaw and tapped his nose lightly.

"Anything," Frankie nodded a smug smirk on his face.

"Stop gawkin' at my private time with Red and take me to my lovely doctor before I pull your kidney's out through your asshole, kay?" Harley giggled. Frankie went totally pale and he dropped his gaze. He shuffled nervously as he 'restrained' Harley and he looked to Ivy.

"Harl, when will your Clown employ decent males rather than the pond scum?" Ivy asked.

"When the pond scum stop needin' money," Harley laughed. "Until then, they're just gonna die all the time. Come on, Frankie, before I tell Mistah J that you were peekin'!"

* * *

Harley walked proudly through the hallways, her head held high and proud of how pregnant she looked. She was definitely bigger than she'd expected to be, but she didn't care. Her baby as healthy and that was all that mattered.

"Frankie, if you stare at my ass any longer, you know the boss will kill ya tonight right?" Harley growled at the henchmen that was walking with her.

"Sorry, boss lady," Frankie stammered. He was a big guy, imposing, but not all that intelligent and annoying as hell. He'd shot one guy in the face during a raid and now believed himself to be second to Jonny Frost. He was totally unaware of the thin ice he stepped on when he was around the Joker's most prized possession.

"You better be, we already have a staffin' issue and I don't wanna be the one to break it to Mistah J that he needs to off another one of his scumbag jerks," Harley giggled. She loved the power she held, she may not have been as physically strong as Frankie, but she could play with his mind and she was twenty times more agile than he was. The boys all knew not to mess with the Joker's girl, because it may not be Joker that did the punishment and Harley could be just as sick as her psychotic husband.

"Sorry, puddin', I gotta take it off, Sammie thinks I don't love ya," Harley mumbled to herself and took the ring off her finger. She hid it in her bra and made sure her makeup and glasses were set. Before Frankie walked her into her old office and handcuffed her to the table. He knelt down to Velcro strap Harley's legs to the chair and he grunted when her foot smacked down on his fingers.

"Don't be a bitch, Frankie," Harley said lowly and let him carry on.

"Psycho witch," the guy hissed before he stalked out of the room, cradling his hand in the other. At least she'd caused someone pain, not as much as she wanted to, and not the people she wanted to hurt, but it was something.

"Miss Quinzel," Samantha said with a smile as she walked into the room. "Nice to see you this afternoon. I'm sorry about having to cancel our morning appointment."

"It's okay, doctor, we all need a lie in sometimes," Harley smiled. She could feel Harleen scratching away at the edge of her consciousness and clenched her jaw.

"I wish," Samantha chuckled. "I brought you a sandwich, soda and a bar of chocolate, an apology of sorts."

"Thank you," Harley grinned. "At least someone cares about me in here."

"A lot of people care, Miss Quinzel," Samantha said gently and she undid the handcuffs and leg restraints that Frankie had only just closed. Harley rubbed her wrists and pushed her glasses back up her nose. Her sight was better with them, but they just didn't scream super villainess.

"Chicken salad is all I could grab from the staff canteen," Samantha told her as she passed Harley the food and drink. "I hope that's okay."

"Perfect, thank you, you shouldn't be putting yourself at such risk for me," Harley replied and opened up the wrapper on the sandwich. "Would you like half?"

"Oh no, I've already eaten, I grabbed something on the way in," Samantha answered. "Go ahead, you need it more than I do. I wondered if we could talk about Harley's schizophrenia and dissociative personality disorder."

"Sure," Harley nodded and took a bite from her sandwich. She wasn't all that keen on salad leaves, rabbit food J called it, but she wasn't about to fuss when Samantha was still just capable of wriggling free. She would've much preferred a cheeseburger and fries.

"Do you know how many personalities you have? Is it just you and Harley? Do you have the schizophrenia too or is that restrained to her?" Samantha asked.

"There's a few versions of me in here, but they're quite weak," Harley explained once she'd had her mouthful of sandwich. "Unusually for someone with DID, there's no random aspect of personalities. They're restricted to just different times of my life. Harley is the dominant one aside from me. There's a note in my file about attending sessions when I was a kid?"

"Yes, but there aren't any notes about those sessions?"

"No, when I got my internship here, I asked Sharpe to remove them from my record as I had been 'cured'," Harleen sighed. Harley was keeping her under control, but she knew that Harleen wouldn't sacrifice Joker or the baby. She was useful at times for when Harley couldn't quite remember key details. "I was 10 and had this imaginary friend, or I thought that was my imaginary friend. She looked like me but she laughed a lot, she had so much more fun than I did. She told me to do bad things at school, told me to hurt others. My mother decided that she couldn't put up with it and booked me into sessions with Jeremiah. At the time he was considered the best doctor here."

"At the time?"

"He was the one that authorised me to have unrestrained sessions with the Joker," Harleen pointed out. "That kind of dimmed my opinion of him after everything. Anyway, it was Harley all along. I thought I'd blocked her out and pushed her down. But she came awake again when I went to medical school and became louder again when I decided to go down the psychology route. But it was only a handful of sessions when I was a kid. Five maybe? Nothing of any real note came of it."

"So Harley wasn't something the Joker created?"

"Yes and no," Harleen answered. "I first noticed the voices when I was 15, I was a handful back then to say the least. All these voices shouting in my head, Harley egging me on to follow through with them… I struck out a few times, but my mother just smacked me a couple of times and told me to grow up. Dad was in prison a lot, so he wasn't there to fight my corner either. When I met Joker, Harley was amazed by the chaos in his eyes, she was desperate to know him. It was love at first sight for her. She started to push in and take over."

"And that's when you started the physical part of your relationship?" Samantha asked.

"No, that was… me… mostly," Harleen blushed furiously. "She used to ask him about his crimes, she revelled in the pain and destruction he caused and she was… attracted by it all. But it was me that started the physical stuff."

"We've gotten off track, but thank you for telling me so much," Samantha smiled. "Your child hood sounds difficult."

"Grew up in Brooklyn, hated the accent so dropped it," Harleen chuckled. "Momma was a drunk, daddy was a con artist and my brother was the laziest piece of shit you've ever met. Should've been in Gotham, we would've fit in more. We'd have our clothes until they were literally falling apart. I had to look after my brother most of the time because momma was passed out drunk. She wasn't afraid of hitting us. Daddy wasn't afraid of hitting momma and hit her more when he found out she'd hurt us. I've only ever known painful and poisonous love. Any wonder I went after Joker?"

 _"That's enough now, Harleen, my turn,"_ Harley told her and pushed forwards to close the deal. She couldn't remember how much of that had been lies or what had been true. Her child hood memories were blurry or incomplete thanks to not being in front.

"The right mixing chamber for everything that's happened," Samantha sighed. "I'm sorry, Harleen, if you'd gotten the right help so long ago maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"It still would've happened," Harley shrugged, trying to hide her fury. "I would've still chosen Arkham for my internship. Stopping my mother drinking or my father being in prison wouldn't have changed that. Plus I wouldn't have my son and… all the pain, he's worth it."

There was a long silence as Samantha wrote and Harley ate her sandwich and chocolate. She eyed the can of soda and her stomach dropped when she saw it was grape soda. She clenched her fists together for a split second before she turned the can to face away and she tamped down her fury. She wanted to break Samantha's neck, she wanted to rip her open and paint the walls with her blood. How dare she bring her grape soda? That was her and her puddin's drink.

"Has Michaela come back?" Harley asked suddenly.

"She's… she's with her friends for a week, they're having a week long hen party for their friend," Samantha stammered.

"I'm sorry I've caused you such a problem, I didn't… another life I've ruined," Harley said sadly. Samantha all of a sudden darted across the table and grabbed hold of Harley's hands.

"You haven't ruined my life, Harleen," Samantha said firmly. "You haven't done anything wrong. You're the victim here. Your entire life has had you as the victim. Please do not blame yourself for what's going on in my personal life."

"But, Dr Drake-"

"Sam, called me Sam," the doctor smiled. "You've shared so much with me, it's only right I share something with you."

"Thank you, Sam," Harley grinned.

"If there's anything I can do to help please just ask," Samantha smiled. "I'm here to help you and you've done so well."

"Anything?" Harley asked.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: and so it begins...

Things will pick up speed from here on in, there's so much to come haha!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Warning, the first section is very much M rated. There is no point or plot to it, just sexy fun times for the Clowns because... well why the hell not?_

 _After the page break is alllll plotty goodness._

* * *

 _._

.

Chapter 9 – Little Tension

Harley sat in her cell, on her bed, her arms wrapped around her belly as she thought of what she'd done to Samantha Drake. She laughed loudly, cackling and chortling as she thought of the manipulation, the pain. Ten weeks had passed and she was succeeding where so any would have had her fail. She looked round when she felt hands stroke over her skin and Joker kissed and bit at her shoulders and neck. Her naked skin prickling in sheer delight and pleasure.

Joker's teeth nibbled at her neck and his hands covered her breasts. Her head tilted to the side, giving him full access and she whimpered a little. She ran her hand through his hair and scratched her nails over his scalp.

"Oh yeah baby, daddy likes that," Joker growled against her skin and it sent fire through her body. He squeezed her breasts until she grabbed at his hands and urged him away. He was addicted to how much more sensitive she was at the moment, how he could make her fall to pieces with such little effort.

Joker wound his fingers into her hair and tugged it hard. He kissed Harley and bit her bottom lip. She pushed back against him as best she could and her hands grabbed at his thighs. He tore his mouth from hers and pushed her so she'd put her weight on her hands and lifted up onto her knees. His hands wandered over her body again and he slapped her ass hard.

Harley bit her lip hard as her green-haired maniac played her like an instrument in the hands of the finest of players. His hands worked their magic and as he slid two fingers into her, she whimpered quietly. She laughed loudly as he made her fall over the edge into pure bliss and she bucked her hips back towards him.

"Please," Harley whined desperately.

"Yes, baby, you fucking beg daddy," Joker growled. He ran his hands over her bump and he felt their son kick at his hands. He bent over her and leaned his mouth against her ear, he sucked on her ear lobe and grinned as she gasped a few short breaths.

"Please, Mistah J-" he slapped her ass hard.

"Who am I, Princess?" Joker snarled.

"Daddy, please," Harley stammered, her desperation for him was just growing. This would've been one of those nights that would've seen her tied up, blindfolded, gagged and kept at the brink for hours until he was ready to let her go, until he'd had enough. It would've been delicious torture.

"Well done for asking nicely, princess," Joker purred.

Harley bit back a moan as she felt him push inside of her and her fingers knotted into the sheets on her bed. She wanted to cry with how impatient she felt, he was moving so slowly and it just wasn't enough.

"You feel so good," Joker grinned and finally moved entirely inside of her. She was burning, she was desperate and trying so hard to not just throw him back and ride him, not that it would've been practical or possible right now.

"Just do it," Harley growled and pushed back towards him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Harley," Joker laughed. "You've just been so very naughty." He finally to thrust in and out of her and she whimpered in relief. He slapped her ass twenty times in a row, leaving colour spreading across her skin. When she cried out, he started smacking her again.

"Puddin' please," Harley squeaked as the pain turned into pleasure. He knew just as much as she did that they both needed a bit of pain to get off.

"Yes, fuck yes!" Joker growled as he jarred his hips against Harley's. He was so close to the edge and he could feel she was too. This was the moment of heaven and hell, that moment between ultimate pleasure and almost painful desperation.

"Puddin', I can't, oh my god," Harley moaned.

"Not yet," Joker told her and he slowed his movements. "Not yet, baby."

Harley squeezed her eyes shut as she teetered on the brink and she tore through the bed sheets with her fingers. Joker stroked her back, waist and bump as his movements became erratic. He pulled Harley upright and put one hand around her throat, the other wrapped around her chest. He was growling and his head rolled back as he got to the edge. Harley pulled his hair and then raked her nails down his arms, leaving angry red marks and pain flared in him.

"Come on, baby, now," Joker growled and at his words Harley gasped an inward breath and panted her way through her climax. She almost collapsed onto her bump, but Joker held her up as he fell too. He groaned into her shoulder and bit her skin, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to satisfy him.

"Thank you, puddin', thank you," Harley whispered breathlessly. "You're so…"

"Oh princess, daddy knows," Joker purred and he kissed her neck and jaw. "I'm so… proud of you, pumpkin pie, you've twisted that little bitch all the way round the bend. My beautiful creation is reaching completion."

"I've still got some work to do, Mistah J," Harley said quietly.

"You've done so good, baby, so good," Joker told her again. He moved to sit down with his back resting against the wall and Harley laid against his chest. She pulled the duvet over them and closed her eyes.

"Are you still angry that she… did that, puddin'?" Harley asked. She felt his hands on her now large bump and she couldn't help but smile when the baby kicked at him.

"I'm furious with her," Joker answered. "But I know why you had to do it. Women are so much more emotional than men. But you're mine and we both know that."

"It won't happen again," Harley reassured him.

"No, it won't," Joker snarled. He felt her shift and move around to try and get comfortable and he held her against him to support her. She was carrying precious cargo and he would let her be annoying for as long as it took to make her and the baby happy. He knew she was tired and doing anything energetic took it out of her.

"I won't miss being this tired," Harley mumbled.

"Not long now though, Harls'," Joker said and stroked her back.

"I can't wait to meet him," Harley smiled and she kissed Joker's neck before she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"The epitome of chaos," Joker grinned. "Sleep, pumpkin, I've got you."

"You always do, Mistah J."

.  
.

* * *

.

Samantha Drake, psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, single and broken. Michaela had left, she'd gone and just… she'd just gone. Left a note and that was it. The love of Samantha's life had left without a phone call and after everything that had been happening at the asylum, it was the final straw for Sam. She wanted out, she wanted to leave Gotham and never come back.

As it was, she was sat with a bottle of vodka in one hand, slumped on the couch with her cat laid beside her, wondering where the hell her life had gone so wrong. She looked at the note from Michaela again and she let out a choked sob and glugged more vodka.

"What's happened to me?" she cried.

 _"Good afternoon, Harleen," Samantha said brightly and closed her door behind with her foot. She put two coffee cups on the table and unlocked Harley's hand cuffs and leg restraints._

 _"Oooh, coffee," Harley smiled. "Decaf?"_

 _"Decaf, two sugars," Sam chuckled._

 _"Beautiful," Harley grinned. She took her mug and took a long sip. She knew Joker would've gone through the roof if he'd seen her drink coffee, but he couldn't see and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him._

 _"Glad you like it, you have your coffee like me, just sugar no milk," Sam smiled and took a drink of hers before she sorted out all of the paperwork. "How was lunch?"_

 _"Delightful aside from some of the comments from the crazies," Harley sighed. "They… they make comments about me being the 'Clown's whore' it's… vulgar."_

 _"You're wearing your makeup?" Sam asked._

 _"Yes, I washed it off after lunch though, I don't know why but it makes my skin itch if I leave it on for too long," Harley lied. "I'm assuming it's an effect of the acid, because that didn't happen before."_

 _"I'll see if I can find a different brand," Sam nodded. "If they keep harassing you, please try and remember their uniform numbers and we can make sure they're not near you in the canteen."_

 _"Thanks, Sam," Harley grinned. There was a short pause as Samantha wrote and Harley finished her coffee before she put both her hands over her bump. "I can't believe I've only got a few months left before I get to meet him. Thank you for everything you've done for us."_

 _"It's been a pleasure, Harleen," Sam smiled._

Sam turned the television on and flicked through channels relentlessly. She didn't know what to do with herself and she was in so much pain, it felt like the vodka was just making it worse. She knew she wasn't coping and the last couple of months had been hard on her and Michaela, but she didn't believe it deserved a break up like this. She looked at her cell phone and she called Michaela's number for the twentieth time that evening.

"Meesh, please, I can't… I love you and this hurts," Sam begged. "I don't know what I've done, well I do, but… oh god, I need you. Please come home, or text me or call or something… please. I'm sorry. I'm just… sorry."

 _"Dr Drake, may I ask you a favour?" 'Harleen' asked with a smile._

 _"Of course," Samantha nodded. All Harley had seen was Samantha smile and she was so excited to end all that happiness._

 _"My arms are really aching from being locked down," Harley said carefully. "Could you take off my restraints? Just for a few moments so I can get some feeling back in my hands and fingers?"_

 _"Harleen… I don't know," Samantha muttered. "Not after the incident in the wash room. Harley slipped and nearly killed one of the other inmates."_

 _"I understand, I wouldn't let me free either," Harleen said sadly. She let out a long shuddered sigh and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know I have to pay for what Harley's done but-"_

 _"No, no, Harleen I didn't mean to… I'm sorry," Samantha said quickly. "For your safety, the baby's safety and mine. I need to know that you're in charge and strong."_

 _"She tried to kick my bump, I got angry and Harley was furious, it was a moment and before I knew it, she was pinned against the wall with my hands around her throat," Harley explained with sadness dripping from her voice. "The second I got a chance, I got in front and let her go. I didn't… I didn't mean to do it."_

 _"I know, but Arkham and Sharpe will still want me to follow this procedure," Sam said gently._

 _"I just… I was just protecting my baby," Harley choked and made tears roll down her cheeks. Sam was taken aback and moved to the blonde. She carefully removed Harley's handcuffs and even her foot restraints. Harley was desperate to smash Sammie's head into the desk, use the chair as a bat and to crush her skull, but she had to wait her time._

 _"Strictly off record, yes?" Sam said and Harley nodded. She tensed when she felt Sam hug her gently and she bit her lip._

 _"Thank you, Sam," Harley whispered._

She put her cell phone down and drank more of the clear liquid and put the bottle on the coffee table. Sam cuddled her cat against her and tears cascaded down her face. She was heartbroken and confused. She did love Michaela, she loved her dearly but something had changed and it had driven a wedge between them.

"Why did you leave me?" Samantha screamed suddenly and she stood up, making her cat jump to the floor and she threw the bottle of vodka at the front door to the apartment. The glass smashed and fell down onto the carpet. She heard a mewing and she turned to see her silver tabby cowering in the corner of the room.

"Oh Rupert, I'm sorry, come to momma, baby boy," Samantha said softly and she knelt down on the floor. After a couple of minutes Rupert cautiously padded over and let Sam pick him up and he rubbed his face against her neck.

 _"When he gets angry, he hits her," Harleen told Samantha. "When he's happy he hits her, he just hits her so much. She doesn't know how she can escape, I don't think she wants too."_

 _"She's that obsessed?" Samantha asked._

 _"Yes, she's that obsessed and in love," Harleen shrugged._

 _"Harleen, I'm so sorry," Sam whispered and reached across the table and held Harleen's hands tightly. "When he hits Harley, what does that make you feel?"_

 _"Sad, scared," Harley replied, her lies entirely convincing the doctor opposite. "Worthless. She feels like she deserves it."_

 _"You've done so well, Harleen, so well," Sam smiled. "I know Harley occasionally comes back, but you've kept her so at bay and you've gotten so strong and back to the doctor you were… those feelings of Harley's will fade as you both heal."_

 _"A part of her will always love him," the clown sighed._

 _"And that part will get smaller and smaller until you don't need it anymore," the doctor said gently._

 _"Sam, do you think I'll ever find happiness?" Harley asked._

 _"Yes, I think happiness will find you when you're not looking for it," Sam answered. "And I don't think it'll come in the form you expect it to."_

 _"Maybe my happiness is staring me right in the face," Harley mumbled. She saw the doctor's eyes light up and a small smile appeared on Sam's face. This was too easy._

Sam picked up the file on the coffee table and she looked at the photo that was attached to the front of it with a safety pin. She traced her thumb over Harley Quinn's tattooed cheek and her heart seized up again. She pulled the photo loose and brought it closer to her face.

"What have you done to me?" she whispered. "It's not even your fault, Harleen. You… I've done all of this."

 _"Sam? You've been crying," Harley asked nervously as she realised Drake had been quiet for the first few minutes of their session._

 _"It's nothing, Harleen," Drake stammered. "You don't need to worry."_

 _"You argued about me again, didn't you?" Harleen sighed._

 _"It's not all about you, Harleen," Sam snapped and looked at Harleen in shock. "I didn't… oh god, I'm sorry."_

 _"Can I go back to my cell?" Harleen asked. "I want another doctor." She remembered the pain of Joker saying those same words and she struggled to hold back a giggle._

 _"No, I'm your doctor," Sam replied desperately. "The rest just want to poke and prod you like some kind of circus freak. Harleen, please, if it's not me, it's Leland or Arkham."_

 _"I'm not going to cause you any more pain," Harley said._

 _"Harleen, I… I…"_

 _"What?" Harley snapped._

 _"I care for you," Sam stammered._

 _"You're my doctor, you're meant to-"_

 _"I can't do this."_

Sam dragged herself to her bedroom, Rupert in one arm and she held the photo in the other. She laid down on her bed and she watched as Rupert curled up on Michaela's pillow. She stroked him a couple times before she looked at Harley's photo again. She let out a shuddered breath and closed her eyes. Harley had become everything over the months they'd worked together. She became every spare minute of the day as she worked as hard as she could to reach deadlines and targets that she'd been set. Every conversation had been Sam talking about Harley, but Sam couldn't see the problem.

"I miss her," Sam slurred and not for the first time she wasn't sure if she was talking about Michaela or Harley.

 _"Harleen, we shouldn't be out here."_

 _"Sam, I know, but it's going to be a long time until I can feel the sun on my face," Harley said softly as they walked outside of the building. "Thank you for doing this."_

 _"I'm sorry I had to rotate away for a week, Arkham and Sharpe thought it was for the best," Sam told Harley._

 _"Did you sort things out with your partner?" Harley asked curiously._

 _"No, she's gone to stay with her brother for a couple of weeks," Sam admitted, though she wasn't entirely certain she was telling Harleen that information._

 _"I'm sorry," Harley said softly and touched Sam's shoulder. The doctor pulled Harley into a hug and once more, the Clown Queen's bloodlust grew. It wouldn't take much to just break her neck-_

 _"Don't be sorry, no, stop being sorry," Sam sighed. "Harleen, anything I can do to help you, I'll do it." She held Harley's hands and smiled at her._

 _"Sam, you've done so much for me," Harley said sweetly. "I can't possibly ask for any more."_

 _"I just wanted you to know how I felt," Sam replied._

 _"You know he'll kill both of us for what you've just said," Harley whispered. "You can't say things like that, Joker has eyes and ears everywhere. If he heard it-"_

 _"Harleen, he can't… he's in a straightjacket all day," Sam told her. "He can't hurt us."_

 _"You're right, you're right, I'm just… after everything he's done to me," Harley whimpered with fake sadness and anxiety. "You… are the only one who's ever made me feel safe and I don't want him to destroy that."_

 _"He won't, I promise," Sam smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind Harley's ear. She leaned forward over the desk and Harley bit her lip. She knew what was coming and she wasn't happy about it. She had to do this, Joker would go mad, but she had to seal the deal. She let Sam kiss her, it was nice and almost chaste, but it made Harley sick to her core. Sam mistook her disgust for acceptance and pushed forward with the kiss for a minute before Harley pulled back._

 _"There might be one thing you could do for me," Harley said after a short pause._

"I love her, Rupert, I'm in love with Harley Quinn," Sam whispered.

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh Sammie..._

 _Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: This ones a monster guys, so grab a drink and snack and get comfy hahaha!_

 _Thank you so much for all of your reviews :-D_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Little Collapse

Sam had called in sick for a week and falsified a doctor's note saying that she had a gastric issue of some kind, she was desperate to keep this secret from reaching anywhere near Arkham. However she was still hurting and now lovesick. Her head was swimming with dreams and nightmares of what would happen next. She woke up every day expecting to see the Joker or one of his henchmen standing over her just waiting to blow a hole in her brain.

It didn't once occur to her that Harley and Joker had planned this.

Sam had spent more than half her days away drunk, trying to drown out all of the huge feelings she had with alcohol and bad television. She had a glass of water in one hand and a bag of potato chips in the other and she sat down on one of the stools by the breakfast bar. She shoved a couple of chips in her mouth before she drained half of her water.

"Real good life choices you're making, Sammie," she muttered to herself. "At least the water's not vodka. Chips for breakfast-" she peered at the clock "-lunch. Isn't the healthiest you've ever eaten."

She'd never felt this upside down, this lonely or confused and she just didn't know how to handle it. Everything in her screamed to just run away from Gotham and start again somewhere else and try to forget she'd ever met Harley Quinn or Harleen Quinzel, but she knew that would be futile. If she had ever believed a person couldn't love and obsession before, she definitely believed it now. Harley had become more than just a patient, Sharpe and Arkham's need for results had made the woman a necessary obsession for Sam to get her file together.

Team obsession with her kind nature and it had quickly turned to fondness. Who couldn't feel sorry for Harley or Harleen? She'd been through hell and had come out of it better than most. Even if Harley was a murderous psychopath, most people would've died by the Joker's hand rather than become his Queen.

A beautiful woman with a deadly lifestyle and Sam had unwittingly fallen down that rabbit hole and ended in the depths of the ocean. She was drowning in fear and adoration for her patient.

It was so… unprofessional.

"Samantha, you need to sort yourself out," she hissed. "Hand in your resignation and leave the city. Stop it, you need to get out of this ridiculous place, get your life back. Find Michaela, beg for forgiveness and get your life back to how it was." She put the bag of chips down and drank the rest of her water before she caught sight of a picture of Harley on the front of an old newspaper.

"But you promised you wouldn't abandon her like everyone has," Sam growled at herself. She rubbed her face and sighed. "She trusted you with things that not even Joker knows. She trusted you to keep her secrets safe, she trusted you to keep _her_ safe, her baby too. You can't leave her now, you can't."

Sam took a long breath and cleaned up her weeks' worth of dirty cutlery, takeaway boxes, glasses and mugs from the kitchen and lounge before she went to have a very hot shower to try and sober up a bit more. She wanted to look at least a little bit alive, she needed to know Harley and the baby were okay. She scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair thoroughly before she wrapped her towel around her body and sorted out a suitable outfit. She picked out a skirt and blouse, pantyhose and heels. For the first time in years, Sam slipped off the ring Michaela had brought her as a symbol of their relationship and put it on the dresser table.

"If you can forget me, I can try and pretend to forget you," Sam whispered. She wondered if Harleen felt the same strange pull, that insistent need to be close and she wondered if Harley would ever get over that feeling for Joker. She had to help Harleen get out of Arkham after enough time and therapy had passed, she had to help Harleen get to grips with being a mother and once her life was calmed, then maybe she could be a part of Harleen's life.

As she was making her way down the stairs, her phone started to ring and she saw that it was Sharpe. She didn't want to talk to him, but she would have to the second she got to the Asylum.

"Drake, I assume you're coming in today?" Sharpe snapped.

"I'm just getting to my car," Sam answered shortly.

"Good, because you need to go straight down to your office," Sharpe replied. "Your patient has a visitor and you're going to want to be there to explain your absence."

"Has Harleen been okay?" Sam asked, ignoring Sharpe's words.

"It's good of you to decide you still want to be her doctor, it's only been a week of negligence," Sharpe said snidely and Sam just wanted to punch him straight in his smug pudgy face.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about my assignment," Sam said flatly. "I don't know if I'm up to keeping Harley on my books."

"Well, Miss Quinzel has been absent most of this week during her sessions," Sharpe replied.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, concerned for her patient and… love.

"It appears Miss Quinzel cannot control Harley without whatever therapy you were using, Dr Drake," Sharpe explained. "She tried but Harley was a bit too loud to be contained. We would rather like it if you could attend to your patient before your afternoon appointment."

"I'd also like Harleen to come to my office for her dinner tonight," Sam told Quincy. "She gets too much hassle from the rest of the patients and if Harley's been slipping out, I want her to be away from the communal areas for her own sake as well as the others."

"You don't call the shots here, Samantha," Quincy said lowly.

"I do with Harleen, we agreed that right at the beginning, _Quincy_ ," Sam smirked. "I want to know my patient is okay now that I'm better."

"Fine," Sharpe said gruffly. "Just go straight to your office, look at Jeremiah's notes and then go to your interview room and talk some sense into the Clown's Whore-"

"Don't call her that!" Sam shouted. "That's absolutely vulgar, Sharpe, you can't talk about patients like that."

"Careful, Drake, you almost sound attached to her," Sharpe chuckled. "Gone soft?"

"No, I just don't think it's appropriate to use such language about a patient who was doing well until recently," Sam said, furious with her boss. "That's… just uncalled for. If I had used such a term, I'd be fired."

"I pay your salary, I pay for your fuel, you work for me and I make the rules," Sharpe snarled down the phone. "Do not push your luck, Drake." He slammed down his phone and Sam pushed hers back into her pocket just as she got to her car. She started the engine and went to Starbucks to pick up two extra hot coffees plus an assortment of pastries. She stopped at another shop and picked out a couple of baby suits, a toy duck and a 'Baby's first' scrap book.

She couldn't go and visit Harleen and not take a gift or five after a week away, especially if Harley was acting up.

"Right, Harleen, let's get back on track," Sam grinned to herself. She drove to Arkham, parked up and put her bag of gifts into her normal work bag, picked up the coffees and walked into the asylum. She put her bag through the scanner and walked through the metal detector before presenting her pass card and then she walked freely to her office. She greeted a couple of other doctors and orderlies on her way through but other than that she ignored all around her. She grabbed the new file that Arkham had started and didn't bother to read it before she went down to her therapy room. She saw the guards stood outside, brandishing guns and she winced.

"That won't be necessary, boys," Sam told them.

"Sorry Doctor, but we've been ordered-"

"And I don't care, leave me alone with my patient, I will buzz if I require any brawn," Sam interrupted. "Go on, there must be someone else you can stand over like a pair of shaven gorillas." The two guards looked at each other and moved away slowly. Sam didn't know where this was all coming from, but she didn't really care, she had so much she needed to do and get on top of that their feelings weren't really coming into it. Sam walked into the room and saw Harleen handcuffed to the table again, she had dark bags under her eyes, her skin looked almost grey and her hair greasy.

What the hell had been going on?

"Sammie?" Harley asked quietly.

"What happened, Harley?" Sam said softly and rushed to undo Harley's cuffs and leg restraints.

"Where have you been?" Harley whispered.

"I was… sick, I had a stomach bug thing," Sam lied and checked Harley's forehead for a fever and she stroked her cheek. "Don't take this personally, but you look awful."

"Thanks, Sammie, thanks," Harley mumbled.

"Harley, talk to me," Sam sighed and gave Harley her coffee.

"Arkham dragged me down for a session," Harley answered. "Like a bull in a china shop and Harleen couldn't bear it so I came forward and… well. The only reason I've still got my proper bed is because the midwife argued on my behalf. They're all still lucky that their heads are attached to their necks. Lost my shower privileges and time with Ivy because my routine wasn't maintained and you know what I'm like without social interaction."

"Oh Harls. I'm so sorry," Sam apologised. "We'll get you straight to the showers after this, you've not been sleeping either?"

"I keep having really vivid dreams about giving birth and things happening to my baby," Harley mumbled. "So no. I'm not doing great. But Arkham and Sharpe made a big mistake, they did it in front of Mistah J, he won't forget it."

"Harley, I thought we were getting close to working that issue out," Sam replied.

"We are, but he'll always be Mistah J," Harley shrugged. "You… you just left me Sammie, I thought you weren't coming back. I thought I'd ruined it again."

"I wouldn't abandon you, Harley, I was sick," Sam reassured her. "Now, drink your coffee. I have some presents for you as an apology and then let's get you washed and cleaned up before your visitors show up this afternoon."

"Visitors?" Harley frowned.

"Yep, I know," Sam sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Over my head. When they get here, can you please let Harleen take the front?"

"No-"

"Harley, if you want a chance of life outside of Arkham, you have to convince them that Harleen is in charge," Sam told her. "I can't help you if you don't help me."

* * *

Amanda Waller and Rick Flag watched Harley, or Harleen, through the one way glass as Jeremiah Arkham and Quincy Sharpe stood back and muttered between themselves. Waller didn't trust it, there was no way in hell that Harley had given up that easily. She looked at the file in her hands and looked at the notes from the midwife and Samantha's notes. They matched up fine, but something about the narrative that Samantha had used seemed… off. In her cynical mind, Amanda had alarm bells ringing but she wasn't about to alert the blind Arkham and Sharpe of the impending issue.

Harley was playing a stupid game.

"What do you think, Flag?" Amanda asked. "I don't… something doesn't feel right. The whole thing feels wrong."

"If she is tricking us, she's not slipped at all," Flag shrugged. "Why do we want her old persona in charge? She's more useful as Harley."

"Because if the doctor is back, then the Joker can't have her," Amanda said. "If we can't have Harley Quinn, then he certainly can't either."

"And the baby?" Rick pushed. "You wouldn't take a new born from its mother. You're a bitch but you're not completely heartless. There's things that you wouldn't do." He looked at his boss and raised an eyebrow before he turned back to Harley. With the make-up covering her tattoos and almost correcting her ghost white skin, she looked almost normal. The hair gave away her psychotic mind.

"Harleen and the baby come with us to Belle Reve," Waller told him. "Protective custody. She gets to work in the prison as the psychiatrist to Task Force X, in exchange she gets food, housing and her baby. Then we dangle the pair of them as bait for the Joker."

"You want to put him on the team?" Rick frowned.

"No, I want him to die," Amanda smirked. "He comes within a mile of the prison and we have every gun, every missile, at our fingertips aimed at him. He steps inside the prison and he dies a very spectacular death."

"There are easier and less damaging ways to get rid of a clown," Rick shrugged. "One of the SEALS could do it with the right vantage point."

"And let him die without some kind of theatrics?" Amanda said flatly. "No, Flag, the clowns caused enough pain around here."

"And what if that breaks Harleen?"

"Then the baby gets adopted to a lovely family somewhere in California and Harley Quinn joins her boyfriend," Amanda said with such a lack of feeling, it sent shivers down Rick's spine. He watched as Harleen sat comfortably with Samantha and they talked honestly about a range of subjects, including Joker. Whether Harley knew she was being watched, or Harleen was honestly at the front, Rick didn't know but it certainly didn't look like the annoying bimbo he'd had to try and control out in Midway.

"Now, Harleen, this might be disturbing, but is there anything you can tell us about the death of Captain Griggs? The prison guard from Belle Reve," Drake said gently.

"He… did some awful things to her, doctor," Harleen replied. "They beat her up, they electrocuted her, touched her… he never actually… raped her, but he got damn close. It used to terrify her but she'd just laugh and laugh."

"What did Harley and Joker do to him?" Drake asked again.

"They tortured him," Harleen answered, her voice thick with emotion. "They took so much pleasure from it, they tore him apart and made him die a long and painful death. It's so… oh god."

"Okay, Harleen, it's okay, it won't happen again, they're just memories," Drake said soothingly and Harleen just nodded.

Amanda tilted her head and walked closer to the glass. She looked at Harleen and frowned, something wasn't right and she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned her attention to Drake and she watched how she reacted to Harleen's words.

"How many weeks left until her due date?" Amanda asked.

"She's 31 weeks today, so around 9 weeks," Sharpe answered. "But as long as everything goes smoothly, she could give birth at 37 weeks. We don't see why she'd have a premature labour now."

"Mr Sharpe, Dr Arkham, I want an alert the second that Harleen goes into labour," Amanda told the two other men.

"Ma'am, Miss Quinzel isn't a threat," Sharpe said haughtily. "She's been consistent and strong for a while. Harley is rarely seen and normally only at night when Harleen's resting. She's not a suitable candidate for forced rehabilitation any more. She's doing well."

"If you buy this crap, then that's your own fault," Amanda chuckled. "But I sure as hell don't. That baby isn't staying with her. I will find a family and do the boring bit, you just have to tell me when she goes into labour. I want my team member back, if I have to break her to do it, then so be it. You want to leave an infant with a psychotic killer?"

"She has been nothing but gentle and kind since she arrived in Arkham," Jeremiah countered and stepped towards Waller. "To remove her child would be cruel."

"And murdering entire families isn't?" Flag retorted.

"I want to talk to her." Amanda said and walked out of the room. She went straight into the session and sat beside Drake. She felt Samantha shift uncomfortably and Harley's reaction to her entrance was priceless.

"You…" Harley whispered. "You let them attack her, you didn't care, you let them-"

"Miss Quinzel," Amanda replied slowly. "I don't think that's the way to talk to me. You know what I'm capable of."

"You'll put another bomb in Harley's neck? You'll take my baby and hold him as ransom," Harleen growled. "You… you touch my son and I swear to god-"

"Ah, that's a threat," Amanda smirked.

"With all due respect, Miss Waller," Harleen said angrily. "You… are not someone I trust. What you did was morally wrong, let alone what you allowed to happen in Belle Reve."

"I am not in charge of Belle Reve, sorry, Miss Quinn-"

"Quinzel."

"Quinzel, you don't get to pull the strings with me," Amanda said flatly. "I'm not some airheaded, dizzy, easily-impressed child that can be bought with flattery and sweet smiles. I will have you back at Belle Reve once the baby is born. One way or another."

"Miss Waller, you need to leave, you're upsetting my patient," Samantha said angrily. "Leave, now." She watched as Amanda stood and she could've sworn she heard Amanda chuckle on her way out. Harleen was leaned back in her chair, a tear dribbling down her cheek.

"She's… she's evil, Sam," Harleen whimpered as she tried not to cry.

"I won't let them hurt you," Samantha whispered. "I promise, I won't let them do anything to hurt you or your son." She heard a knock on the door and she walked out to see Sharpe and Arkham stood outside. They shrugged their shoulders and the three had a short conversation before Sam returned to Harley.

"Harley?" Sam said gently from her seat across from the clown queen. "Harley, are you okay? I know it's not Harleen at the front, it hasn't been for a couple of days."

"Huh?" Harley said as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Talk to me," Sam prompted.

"My baby needs me to be calm. I just… I'm so scared of losing him. Of him being taken from us."

"He won't, I won't let it happen," Sam told Harley and went to kneel beside her. She took Harley's hands and kissed her knuckles gently. "What can I do to help keep you together?"

"You need to break me out, Sam," Harley whispered. "You need to help me escape. They're not gonna let me stay with my baby here or in Belle Reve. Please, Sam, give me a way out of this hell hole."

"Harley-"

"A couple days after he's been born and then I'll be good to go," Harley said desperately and she squeezed Sam's hands. "I will keep you safe, even without Joker I have enough pull and money to get us away and out of reach of these lunatics."

"They're not-"

"Look around you, Sammie, they keep us in cages and treat us like stray dogs," Harley told her. "They lock people away and a man in a mask chases us from our homes, from our beds sometimes and I'm the insane one? There's a banker living in Gotham that's forced people out of their homes because it makes him richer, there's a cop that's crippled someone to get a confession, there's a doctor handing out drug trial medication and telling his patients that it's safe and I'm the bad guy?"

"You've killed people."

"So have they, people kill themselves and each other every day because of the acceptable face of crime," Harley told her quietly and she stroked Sam's cheek. "Politicians make decisions that force life or death upon their citizens because of money, the Batman thinks he's some kind of saviour for Gotham. I used to believe it. But he's a monster. He's a man that thinks he's above everyone, that he can beat up and maim whoever he likes because who cares about the villains? Who cares about Gotham's fucked up wasters? The one's who actually bring order to the rotten underbelly?"

"I can understand some of your points, Harley but-"

"He's been the cause of so many deaths. Mistah J might have pulled the caper that stopped their hearts, but if the man behind the cowl had just left everyone alone… none of this would've happened," Harley continued.

"You can't blame what you've done on Batman," Sam said.

"I wouldn't exist if it wasn't for him, Sammie," Harley replied calmly. "Open your eyes, see everything for what it is. See the reality of Gotham, of the world. The reason people like us end in places like Arkham Asylum is because we don't have the breeding or the money to be in power. We don't have the luck. The only reason you and me are in this place is because of murderers, but it's not the ones that you think are the killers. Sharpe… he's got more blood on his hands than me."

"What do you mean?"

"He's killed many of us with experimental drug cocktails, ECT, extreme forms of therapy and with his own bare hands," Harley answered. "He would rather all of us die than heal. Sharpe and Arkham are toxic, they're poisonous. This whole city is sick and it's because of the _heroes_. The people that are meant to protect us, to cure us, to teach us… are all sick."

"Harley…"

"Come on Sammie, open your mind," Harley said encouragingly. Sam's expression went blank and Harley could only imagine how many memories the doctor was rolling through. How many times she'd been let down and how many people had hurt her. She wanted to spend days picking apart the horrible memories that Sam had tucked away in her mind.

"Like your parents," Harley continued slowly. "Hating you for loving a woman. Abandoning you for loving a woman. They're supposed to protect you and… they left you. Michaela, she was supposed to love you but she gave you up for her job as a cop because you… you, my sweet, precious little doctor, you came to me. Listen to me, Sammie. Know that I'm the only one who has ever told you the truth. I'm the only one who's stayed by you regardless of what's happened."

"Harley… what can I do?"

"You help me escape with my baby," Harley smiled.

"I love you Harley," Sam blurted out, sadness still cloaking her. "I love you and Harleen."

"I know, sweetie, I know," Harley purred and she pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead. "Dry your eyes and take me back to my cell, like nothing's happened, okay? I know this is scary, but I'll help you."

* * *

 _A/N: congratulations for getting to the end of this one haha! Only 7 reviews to 70, something I didn't think we'd get to :-) I wonder if we can hit the big 70 with this chapter... There's your challenge folks, 7 reviews and you get chapter 11 haha! You're all fab whether you review or not :-)_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I said when we hit 70 you get chapter 11 and you, you greedy folks, got me to 70! Fantastic, so here you go, hot off the presses and straight to you for your viewing._

 _I realised at about Chapter 8 that I hadn't really done much from J's point of view, it should probably be a concern how easy I find it to write Joker sometimes xD_

* * *

Chapter 11 – Little Conspiracy

Jonny Frost walked through Arkham quietly. His disguise as a guard was perfect and he was never questioned when he entered the maximum security area once more. As Harley was getting closer and closer to her due date, Frost made more visits into the Asylum to make sure everything was going to plan and to get as many weak points noted as he could. If getting the boss and Quinn out was going to get difficult, they'd need a few different escape points. He knew Joker was getting more and more anxious to get out, but he was doing pretty well at sitting tight and keeping his cool.

Jonny got to Joker's cell and he got the two guards to leave for their lunchbreak. He pressed a button on his phone and the security camera started to replay old footage. They wanted as much privacy as they could get.

"Jonny, I'm going to start pulling my own eyes out if we don't get out of here soon," Joker snarled.

"She's only got a few weeks left, boss," Jonny said and looked over to Harley's cell.

"Four until her due date," Joker nodded. "I can't take much more of this. Please tell me business is good, I need some cash to burn."

"It's all… good, J," Jonny said. "We had a few snakes in the grass from the new batch of goons. Some of Penguin's and Falcone's men came in under the radar, but we flushed them out and made sure Cobblepot and Carmine got the message that they're not welcome. I'm not going to lie to you, it dived until the news report about the baby hit the fan. Every one fell back into line like dominoes. You got all of Gotham scared, Boss. We got money, product, weaponry, tech, you name it, and it's all pouring in to placate you and Harley when you get back."

"And how are her pets?"

"The Hyenas?" Jonny smirked. "Missing their momma, but otherwise they're coping. They've gotten big and very defensive. It'll be good for them to have her back home too."

"How many do I need to kill?"

"Boss?"

"Morons that have crossed me whilst I've been in here?" Joker demanded.

"None, sir, we've taken care of any threats to your business," Jonny answered. "Obviously if you want a statement piece there's a few targets."

"Yes, pick them out for me, Frost," Joker nodded. "And did you complete the rest of your orders?"

"Yes, we've got everything there is to know about Samantha Drake," Jonny nodded and checked the coast was clear again. "We've got everything from her birth weight to her great-grandmothers, second cousins, step fathers, son's wife's aunt. We've got her, boss. Tracked down her parents, girlfriend, and alcohol choice. We'll be right behind them when they put her into hiding."

"Good, good," Joker grinned. "Harley's having far too much fun toying with the good doctor. I think she's seen exactly why I picked her, I need to know that we can find Samantha Drake after we're out so Harley can finish the job and kill her."

"Boss-"

"I know I didn't kill Harley, I was going to, but that's different and Harley feels nothing for this bitch," Joker said lowly. "Or if she does, she better pray that the baby needs her for something because it's the final straw."

"I thought she was doing good-"

"Too good," Joker snarled. "I thought she would've fucked up by now. I was hoping she would. But she hasn't, I've taught her too well, Frost. I don't think she gets that it's all back to normal once the baby is born."

"Will it be, boss? Cos I think having your child is quite a good reason to change things," Frost said carefully.

"Excuse me?" Joker growled. "Did you just tell me how to look after my creation? Did you? Oh, Frosty, what a stupid thing to do."

"I didn't mean anything but keeping her behind the scenes a bit more, boss," Frost replied quickly and felt a bead of sweat on his forehead. "Harley and the baby are going to be vulnerable for a few years after, maybe she should miss out on some of the higher risk stuff? Just for your son's sake. One of you needs to be around if the other ends up back here."

"Never overstep your mark again, Jonny," Joker said coldly. "You've been my right hand man for years, I'd hate to have to train someone else up. Anyone else would've been a bloodied corpse by now."

"Sorry, boss," Jonny winced. Threats from Joker weren't to be taken lightly and the clown had a long list of people to sort through once they were free. He wouldn't necessarily kill them, but there would be a huge show of strength on the Clowns part and it would leave Gotham's underworld with very few doubts about who sat at the top of the pile. Falcone and Maroni liked to fool themselves that they had Gotham organised, but Joker hadn't worked as hard as he had to be undermined by a couple of fat mafia men who couldn't get their own hands dirty. People had a habit of just doing as Joker said, he liked it most of the time and when he didn't, he started turf wars to quench his bloodlust.

Everyone in Gotham knew who was top of the pile. It didn't stop people trying to take his throne.

Since his meagre beginnings doing mafia dirty work before he started out on his own, Joker had had a list of people trying to kill him and they had nearly succeeded a couple times before they met a grizzly fate. He had grown his empire from prison, asylum and club. He had done it mostly alone when his head had allowed and when he wasn't in the mood for business, he drummed up respect and fear until all he wanted to do was scare off small fish. He didn't care about cash, he couldn't give a damn about being rich. Money was just a means to an end and enabled him to buy status symbols such as his car, the decoration in the club, his clothing, personalised weaponry, Joker toxin and so much more. Things had been easy before Harley, clean cut and no grey area. People followed him and him alone. The Bat was only interested in him.

The Batman. That old chestnut.

"Frost, I need you to stock up on toxin, the usual paraphernalia," Joker said quietly. "All the old favourites. I've got a rodent problem and I need to remind him of the stakes. Nothing changes because of the child. We will teach the Bat, his pathetic kiddie followers and the entire city that I am still to be feared even though the child exists. If we have to break a few wings to do it, I don't care."

"Yes, sir," Jonny nodded.

"Bats thinks this game is bigger, he thinks I've lost my last thread," Joker laughed. "Once we're out of this shithole, it's time to remind him of who is the most important here. After all, he's still my number one fan."

"I'll get everything together," Frost nodded.

"Oh and one last thing," Joker said. "Find the Quinzel's, if there's any left of them. It's time to make sure Harley doesn't get any ideas about a happy family. Get me addresses, I need to make sure that daddy Quinzel doesn't come knocking for any reason."

"Sir?"

"Just do it and stop questioning everything I say, goddammit!" Joker snapped. "Go."

He watched Frost move away and his eyes then turned to Harley's empty cell. She was still with the doctor and that made Joker flinch a little. He was furious that Harley had allowed Drake to kiss her, but he knew that it had had to happen. Didn't mean he liked it. Hell, he hated anyone else even looking at her, he'd made that damn clear to her and everyone around her. His name was written all over her body and she had breached that to seal a deal. At least it hadn't gotten further. He'd claimed her with a single word when she'd been a doctor. The rest of it had been for physical relief and to keep her in line. He wasn't ashamed to admit he'd enjoyed bending her over her desk and taking what he owned, he'd found basic instinctual pleasure in Harleen Quinzel's body. He'd encouraged and entertained the madness behind her eyes and revelled in the spark of insanity there.

So to watch Harley spin someone else as effectively as she had, Joker was halfway proud and halfway furious that she be almost as good as him. His only criticism would've been the amount of time it had taken, but he knew they'd been playing a long game anyway. It had been torture watching Harley grow in such a way from such a distance. Yes they'd had night visits, but it wasn't the same as working with her. It had also been torture to watch her grow round with his child and not be able to watch her every single move. But he wouldn't have been able to do that if she'd stayed at home whilst he was here, so he didn't dwell.

Ah the baby, his son, his heir. If only this one was the true heir of Gotham, that name would belong to their lost twins until this boy proved that he was worthy of their title. At least he did have an heir. It was something he hadn't considered until Harley had told him that she was pregnant the first time. It wasn't something he'd ever concerned himself about. He guessed it had been a bit naïve to assume two dips in acid would've rendered him sterile and the amount of sex he and Harley had would've been enough for that one in a million chance to come true. The twins had confused him and brought out a protective side that he'd long hoped had died with his first encounter with Bats and acid. He didn't nurture or protect, he destroyed and killed. But something had happened with the twins and it had been very instinctual. Nothing about that had changed with this baby.

Joker looked up as he saw Harley being walked back and he tilted his head. She had tears streaming down her face. He was furious. No one made Harley cry except for him. He saw Samantha Drake and he clenched his fists.

"What have you done to her?" Joker snarled.

"Mr Joker-"

"Tell me!" Joker roared. Samantha ignored him and took Harley into her cell. She took the handcuffs off and she squeezed Harley's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Harley, I promise," Sam said. Harley took herself wordlessly to her bed and she sat on the edge, her arms wrapped around her belly. Waller had put the fear of god into her and she wasn't sure how to cope with it.

"What the hell has happened?" Joker growled. "Or so help me, I will tear you limb from limb."

"Alright, enough of that," Samantha snapped. "You're not in control of her life anymore, Joker, she's doing really well and Harleen isn't interested in you being a part of her life anymore. But if you must know, Waller arrived and upset her. She might be in a state of flux right now, she stopped responding after she told me that Waller is evil."

"Evil is one word," Joker muttered. "If you really think I'm not a part of her life any more, you're as deluded as she was in your position. Let me go to her."

"No chance, I'm not stupid," Samantha laughed.

"That is entirely debateable," Joker cackled before he slammed his fists against the glass of his cell. "You need to remember that you aren't important, you are just a pawn in our games and you're not going to survive it. If she doesn't kill you, I will and you won't like what I do, I'm going to take my damn time."

"You don't scare me," Sam smirked.

"Really? Have you not seen what I've done to Harley?" Joker said and looked at his pregnant wife. Sam followed his gaze and she saw the woman stroking her belly, tears still running down her cheeks. The Doctor felt so attached and drawn to Harley that she almost went straight over to her, but she knew she couldn't outside of the safety of the session rooms.

"Harley, I'll be back to check on you in a bit, okay?" She didn't get a response and she walked away after a minute. Joker watched as Harley looked at him and she smiled weakly.

"What the hell happened, Harley?" Joker asked again, this time a bit calmer.

"Waller's going to try and take our baby," Harley mumbled. "She wants to take him and… she won't do, will she puddin'? She won't get him?"

"No, she won't princess," Joker told her. "The only one walking away with our baby is us. I promise, Harls. No one but us."

.

* * *

.

Weeks passed and Waller wasn't seen again, she'd left on that terrifying note and Harley was left having trouble on how to keep her hold on Samantha whilst she was so concerned about her baby's future. She managed to play it all off as worry and Sam stayed on side, but Harley was desperate to hide her thoughts from all of them. Her sessions had been scaled back, her time with Ivy increased and she was generally given a much more relaxed schedule as her levels of exhaustion changed daily.

Joker stayed with her all night every night, talking and explaining his plans to as much as he wanted her to know. He didn't care that she was worrying, he cared that she was so exhausted that she'd cry herself to sleep. This wasn't the beautiful end to her pregnancy that Joker had dreamt of, this was a woman desperate to keep her child and for once, Joker was furious with the concept of a child being taken from its mother. This was his woman, his baby and no one was about to take either of them from him.

Batman had visited both of them again but neither of them had spoken a single word to the bane of their lives. Harley hadn't even looked up from her focus point on the desk when she'd been sat with the Bat, she had ignored him and just sat with the voices in her head. Joker had just smiled and watched as the Batman grew frustrated and annoyed. He'd laughed loudly as the Dork Knight strode out of the room empty handed and he continued to laugh as he was dragged to his cell.

Harley was just a week from her due date and she was incredibly uncomfortable now. She was done with pregnancy and just wanted her baby safely in her arms. She was more than ready to have her family and her body was starting to agree. She wanted out of Arkham and back to the comfort and safety of her own bed and their apartment above the club.

Sam's world had fallen apart piece by piece and more and more she could see how the world was against Harley. She could see the injustice for Harley to be targeted when so many people made money out of misery. It incensed her and she'd written a list of people that she didn't want to meet because she felt they were as bad, if not worse, than Joker. She'd begun shop lifting and she drank a bottle of wine every night to numb the endless pain. She'd bought baby clothes, diapers and all sorts of things that Harley would need once she was out of Arkham, she kept it all in her car so it was ready for when the moment arrived.

Harley's sessions were now just there to taunt Sam and to plan the doctor's demise and she struggled to contain herself that the good doctor was just plotting her own death.

"I will need your card pass, a phone, a car, a pack of cards, a rubber chicken and one hell of a distraction," Harley grinned. "Oh and a knife, sharp as you can get."

"I'd ask what you're going to do with it all, but I know you won't tell me," Sam chuckled and shook her head as she wrote down Harley's list. "I did get you something, just a little gift. The rest of the things are in my car, waiting for you."

"Oooh, what ya get me, Sammie?" Harley chuckled excitedly. She watched as Sam pulled out a small carrier bag and she handed it to Harley.

"Wait until we're back at you're cell before you open it," Sam smiled. After ten more minutes, Sam took Harley back to her cell and she stayed in the room whilst Harley opened her gift. The bleached Queen of Gotham opened the bag and looked inside. She saw something small and furry and she couldn't help but grin.

"It's nothing special, just… a gift."

"A toy Hyena," Harley said and she lifted it out of the bag.

 _"_ _Doc-tor Quinzel, y'know I live for these moments with you, what you got?"_

 _"_ _I got you a kitty."_

 _"_ _So thoughtful."_

 _"_ _Come here and take this stupid thing off."_

 _"_ _There's guards outside, I can't risk it, Mistah J."_

 _"_ _Kiss me then. Be a good girl and do the hard work for daddy."_

 _"_ _What if we get caught?"_

 _"_ _You weren't worried about getting caught yesterday."_

"I know how much you've missed your boys and I thought it would be a nice toy for the baby as he grows up," Sam said, her smile not fading.

"It's…. perfect," Harley laughed loudly.

Harley couldn't stop laughing.

Not even when her waters broke.

.  
.

* * *

 _Dun dun DUUUUUN!_

 _Talk about a cliff hanger, right?!_

 _Shortest chapter in the story, this one haha! Well done for getting two chapters in a day out of me, now lets see how long it takes us to hit 80..._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: You guys! You've gotten 3 chapters out of me in 24 hours! Congratulations to you all haha! Each and every single review means so so much, thank you all for them. I really didn't think we'd get to this point at the start of this story, Chapter 12 or 83 reviews, you've given me a much needed boost :)_

 _Stop blabbering, UDPS, enough gooey-ness. On with the story, in which we finally meet the Prince of Gotham and there's an unlikely friend waiting on the sidelines..._

.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 12 – Little Arrival

Harley growled as she was handcuffed to the hospital bed she'd just been helped onto and she pulled her wrists against the metal cuffs. She wasn't going to give birth in restraints, especially when all of them knew she had a long way to go before the baby was here. She looked around, trying to figure out who was theirs and who was actual Arkham staff. She'd called the guards when contractions had become too painful for her to conceal from wandering guards. She was good with pain and most didn't even register in her mind, so for her to be feeling like it was getting too much, meant she was definitely further along that she had realised. She'd been too busy with Samantha and too consumed in her project to notice anything.

"You know that you're going to have to take the cuffs off," Harley hissed as a contraction passed through her. "This is already too painful on my back, I need to move."

"Dr Quinzel, if you require pain relief-"

"Oh hell no," Harley chuckled. "I know Waller wants to take my baby, I'm not having anything that will stop me protecting him. Get Joker here too."

"Harleen, there is no way the Joker is coming to see this," Jeremiah Arkham told her.

"He is the baby's father, he has a right-"

"He has no rights," Jeremiah said with a frown.

"I wasn't going to do this, but I'm going to have to," Harley growled. She looked around the room at the guys she knew were henchmen and giggled through another contraction as they pulled guns from their holsters and took aim at the midwife, nurses and Arkham himself.

"Harleen-"

"Do not push me, Arkham," Harley said with a grin. "Get Joker in here, right now." She watched Jeremiah fumble with his phone and she listened as he made a phone call to Aaron Cash and then he threw his phone down on the desk.

"Good, well done, Jerry, boys don't shoot until the boss says so, okay?" Harley told the henchmen and they all gave a slight nod. "Good. Right, I don't want to have to do anything stupid, I just want my baby born safely and no one is taking him away from me, okay?"

"No, Harley," Jeremiah said through gritted teeth as realisation dawned on him. They'd been played and he wasn't happy. He pressed a button on his pager to alert Waller and he hoped that she'd come with some kind of contingency for this. Waller was a pessimist, she definitely would have a plan for this. He hoped.

"Good, I didn't want to do this Jerry," Harley told him and held a straight face for a few seconds before she started to laugh. "I did, but maybe not whilst I was giving birth. Now can we please focus on making sure my baby comes nice and safely. Cos these contractions are getting mighty sore. Undo these damn cuffs."

.

* * *

.

Joker was pacing his cell in agony as he wondered what was happening with Harley and the baby. She'd been gone a couple of hours now and he just wasn't happy not being there. His child was on its way after all, he should be there, he should be with her to make sure she didn't screw it up. He saw Jonny Frost, Aaron Cash and a few others running his way and he perked up.

"Come on boys, get me to Harley," Joker laughed.

"You're staying restrained," Cash snarled.

"You hope," Joker smirked and let Frost snap on cuffs, leg restraints and a muzzle. He wasn't a dog and it offended him that Cash thought he was that primitive and unrefined that he'd use biting as a means of distraction. But then he remembered biting off a guard's ear last time he'd been in Arkham so he figured it was probably justified in Cash's mind. As they led him through the asylum, he noticed that Ivy wasn't in her cell and he frowned. Where was the weed?

He heard cheers from the other inmates and he couldn't help the grin beneath the muzzle. Everyone knew that a new life for Gotham's rotten criminal underbelly was finally here and even his enemies were more than happy for new opportunities and fresh meaning. Joker's son would definitely spice things up for all for the city.

Joker revelled in the attention the criminals and crazies gave him as they headed to the medical centre and it became quite obvious to him, that they'd have one hell of a riot on their hands if things went wrong.

"Frost, whatever happens, stay with Harley," Joker said lowly as Cash went ahead to open a door. "If things go wrong, keep yourself alive and then stick with her like the only orderly that would dare restrain her."

"Of course boss," Frost replied quietly.

He heard a pained scream from Harley as they entered the building and he took a very sick pride in knowing that this pain wouldn't have been possible for her without him. He had caused her this agony and after months of not hurting her, this felt like relief.

When he saw her though, it felt very different.

Harley was hand cuffed, unable to help herself and had a couple of midwives and doctors poking and prodding around her as she shouted her way through contractions. She had sweat running down her face, in her hair and sweat patches on her gown from her struggle. He felt Frost undo the handcuffs and he ripped the muzzle from his face. Joker stood and watched Harley for a few seconds before he ordered Frost to remove Harley's handcuffs too.

"As much as I like you tied up to a bed, princess, I don't think knows a good time," Joker said slowly, enjoying the sickened expressions from around the room. He saw Samantha Drake move to hold Harley's now free hand and he took the other. The doctor just didn't get it, at least Harley had still had some small amount of intelligence left over as Harleen.

"If you think you're getting near me after this, you're wrong," Harley growled and damn near broke his hand as she tried to fight the urge to push.

"You can't push yet, Miss Quinn," the midwife told her. "You're not fully dilated, still a bit to go."

"I'm trying," Harley growled and leaned back against the pillows again.

Time turned into a blur as he waited and watched as everything moved ridiculously slowly. But once she was ready to push, it took even longer. It seemed his son wasn't all that happy about being born. Harley struggled and strained as she tried to expel her unborn child, she screamed in agony as contraction after contraction came and every time she pushed her pain got worse. She held Joker's hand and even with his presence, she just couldn't do it, she was being beaten by her body's femininity and it would've angered her if she hadn't been so worried for her baby.

"Come on, Harley," Sam said encouragingly and quickly checked her pulse. Harley felt something cold being pressed against her lips and she jumped before she realised that Sam was trying to give her an ice chip.

"Stop, just, stop," Harley growled.

"Only the midwife stays," Joker said, understanding what she wanted. "The rest of you out. Frost!" Jonny nodded and signalled the henchmen to move the doctors and guards out of the ward. Joker turned and gipped Harley's jaw with his hand.

"Puddin'-"

"Get it done, Harley," Joker interrupted quietly. "We've done so much worse than this. We've hurt more than this. You've done it before, you can do it again."

"But they-"

"Damn it, Harls, do not make me try and be soppy and inspirational, it won't work and I'll just have to kill half the asylum to feel normal," Joker told her. Harley looked into his eyes and she touched his cheek before he kissed her. She tore her mouth away with a cry of pain and she pushed as hard as she could.

"That's it, Miss Quinn, there we go, he's finally moving," the midwife said encouragingly.

"Lazy like his father," Harley snarled and her fingers tore into the mattress.

"Stubborn like his mother more like," Joker muttered. If they hadn't have been Joker and Harley, the midwife would've said they were a cute couple, but she knew her life depended on getting this baby safely into the world and making sure nothing happened to Harley.

"That's it, now try not to push so hard for a little bit, his head is almost out," the midwife told them both. "Mr Joker, Sir? Do you want to hold him?"

"Go, puddin'," Harley urged and pushed Joker away from her. He walked, almost awkwardly, towards the end of the bed and Harley had to try not to laugh. He looked quite entertaining from her perspective and had she not been so preoccupied, she would've taunted him mercilessly.

The Clown Prince of Crime held a steely gaze with the midwife and he looked between Harley's legs and time stood still as he saw the baby crowning. He moved a hand to support the baby's head as he slowly slipped from his mother and he couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat and his own voice shouting and chattering at a million to one. Eventually he had his son's head in his hands and he really didn't notice anything else at all.

"Holy cheesus," Harley shouted and her head slammed back against the pathetic pillow on the bed.

"It's his shoulders, its okay," the midwife told her. "Almost done, Harley, almost there. Good girl, well done, just a little bit more and you're done." She gave one last push and the tiny body plopped into Joker's hands. Harley collapsed back into the bed with a groan and she paused for a few seconds as she gathered her breath before she looked to see Joker staring at the creature in his hands.

The child took a deep breath, but didn't cry. He just stared at his father. The midwife carefully cleared the baby's airways, clipped the cord and she stepped away at the Joker's growl. He was lost in the body in his hands and he felt insanely protective and possessive. He didn't want anyone else to touch the boy, he didn't want anyone else to be there, not even Harley.

"Is he okay?" Harley asked. "Joker? Is he okay? Why isn't he crying?"

"He's more than okay," Joker answered after a few seconds. "He's perfect." He took the child to Harley and he saw a monster had been born in her eyes. She held her hands out and he felt instant anger. How dare she want to take his son from him, how dare she want to live for another being.

"Please," Harley said hoarsely. He wrestled with himself and put the child into Harley's embrace. She immediately laid the baby on her chest, under her chin and she peppered his head in kisses. Something primal and instinctive came out in her and she knew that Joker had seen it too. They'd come to blows over this child, they'd fight like Lions over him. She wasn't going to let Joker, or anyone take her baby from her.

"He's… he's finally here," Harley whispered and she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of her son's new-born scent. "Hello cupcake, aren't you just the best thing ever?" Her maternal instincts were well and truly kicked in and her body was there too, she'd wanted this so long and she couldn't remember the time where she'd sworn she would never have children. She felt his face rooting around her skin and without a seconds thought, she undid the side of her gown and positioned her baby and started to feed him. There wasn't a hesitation, there wasn't a doubt and it would eventually scare her how natural and easy she had taken to this new role.

Harley held her sons hand in her thumb and index finger, his skin wasn't as pale as hers, but he indeed had much lighter skin than most babies. His eyes were piercing blue and he had a small smattering of blonde wispy hair. He was absolutely perfect, in her eyes and she couldn't look away from him. She didn't know how to put into words how she felt or if she even wanted to. She saw the Joker's fingers stroke the boy's leg and she felt the dual urge to kiss her husband and to smack his hand away and make him leave her baby alone.

All she understood was Joker was the biggest threat to their baby. All Joker knew was that Harley was the only one that could destroy him now and neither of them were happy with their new perspectives.

"We need to weigh and clean him," the Midwife said nervously from her place at the end of the bed.

"My son wants fed," Harley said lowly.

"Harley-"

"My son gets what he wants," Joker snarled and rounded on the woman.

"Yes sir," the midwife nodded and turned to write down a few notes. Joker turned to watch as the child sucked at his mother's breast and he felt irrational jealousy. He'd have to make sure the baby was on a bottle, he couldn't take that only Harley could have this kind of relationship. Until the boy could eat food, Harley would be the important one and Joker couldn't live with that. He heard the door open and turned to see who had the audacity to interrupt these precious first moments.

It was only Sam.

"Has she passed the afterbirth yet?" Sam asked the midwife who shook her head and Sam moved towards Harley and Joker. "Congratulations, both of you." She felt very uncomfortable and in danger right now. She was in the presence of the Clown's in their rawest state and she knew she'd be lucky to walk away.

"Why are you here?" Joker snarled.

"I wanted to check that momma and baby were okay," Sam said gently. "I'm not a threat, Sir, I'm… I'm on Harley's side."

"Aren't you just," Joker chuckled. Harley didn't look at either of them, she was too absorbed in her baby to care about Joker's posturing and ego-inflation. She smiled when the baby stopped feeding and she covered herself up again. She lifted him to her shoulder and she gently rubbed and patted his back until he burped a little. She pressed another kiss to his head and cradled him against her.

"He's got chaos in his eyes," Harley whispered.

"Good," Joker nodded. "He's a stunner." He took the baby out of Harley's arms and she fought the urge to rip him to pieces for it. Joker stayed beside her and held the baby in his hands again. He studied his child and dedicated this image to his mind, he watched as his boys blue eyes darted around at his blurry giant world and he chuckled.

"Puddin', I need him back," Harley said softly.

"Soon enough, Princess," Joker replied coldly.

"No, now," Harley growled and the look she got from the Clown King should've made her fear for her life. She just stared right back, daring him to do something about it and it wasn't until the baby whimpered that either of them backed down.

"Aww, my boy," Joker purred. "You'll learn to stop that crying, it won't work on me. Crying is weakness."

"Crying means he wants me, not you," Harley said through gritted teeth.

"And your mommy needs to remember her place," Joker laughed. "She's gotten all high and mighty, thinks that she steers this ship. So dada is gonna have to remind her of a few of the rules when we get home."

"You hit me ever again and you will never see him again," Harley snarled. His reaction was instant and thoughtless, his anger overflowed and he grabbed her by the throat, cutting off her air supply. Sam darted forward but a look from Harley stopped her.

"You threaten me with my son, Harley Quinn, and I swear I will destroy you," Joker snarled and Harley believed every word. "Do you understand?" She nodded but the fire didn't die from her eyes. Joker relinquished the child before another argument broke out and he stood possessively and protectively beside his Queen. He wasn't going to stand for her behaviour.

"Harley, he really needs to be cleaned, measured and processed," Sam said gently. "I won't let go of him. I promise. He's had a little feed so he's likely to just sleep, I'll be two minutes maximum."

"I'm coming with him," Harley told her.

"Harley, you just had a baby, you aren't in any shape to be walking around corridors," Samantha smiled. "I will be next door and two minutes."

There was a long silence before Harley gave Sam the boy. She was furious and she could feel the Joker getting angry again as Sam slowly moved away. She noticed Sam left the door open and knew she would at least hear if her baby was in distress. The Joker couldn't take it and he marched straight in after his son. He saw a room full of people that he didn't want to see at all and in the midst of it all was Samantha Drake, holding onto his child as a doctor tried to pry him from her hands.

"Joker," Amanda Waller grinned. He saw Arkham, Sharpe, Cash and Flag all there as well. A number of his henchmen arrested but somehow there was no Jonny Frost. At least he had followed orders.

"Give me my son," Joker snarled and even Rick looked uncomfortable at that.

"No chance," Waller laughed. "Hit him."

"I need assistance in here," the midwife still with Harley shouted through. "She's bleeding heavily!" two doctors dashed passed the clown and he went to take his baby. He didn't get far as Cash and Flag stepped up to restrain him and Joker landed the first punch. He may not have been as muscular as Flag, but he was powerful and agile like a cat.

"Get off me!" Joker growled as the two men did their absolute best to get a hold on him.

"Puddin'-"

"Shut up," Joker snapped.

"You should listen to her, Joker," Waller laughed. In a fit of utter rage, Joker punched Waller in the jaw, which knocked her to the ground and he flew at Flag. Joker punched and throttled Flag and whilst Joker could take two guys at once, he wasn't thinking, he was just angry and striking whenever he could get a clear blow. Months of pent up fury, hatred and frustration exploded but it wasn't as satisfying as he had hoped it would be. More burly orderlies and guards mobbed him and he was eventually over-powered. He was a furious lion protecting his pride. Eventually he was shoved against the wall and Waller dug something sharp into his neck. He felt his limbs grow heavy but he fought it anyway.

"Puddin'!" Harley shouted.

"You'll die, Waller, and it won't be me that kills ya," Joker laughed loudly.

"You wanna bet?" Amanda laughed and wiped blood from her cut lip. "We're taking your power away from you, once and for all, Joker." He watched as she walked away and he tried to struggle through the sedative and get free of Flag and Cash.

"I've been waitin' a long time for this, Joker," Cash laughed and let the clown crumple to the floor as the drug kicked in. Joker kept his eyes on Sam and his son as he lost his battle against whatever drug it was that Amanda had given him.

There was an explosion and masked Joker goons piled into the room and started fighting and trying to grab the Joker out of the middle of the brawl. They were outnumbered by Flag's soldiers and whilst the fight was violent, it wouldn't last long.

"Flag, take the child," Amanda barked in the middle of the confusion. "Arkham, I trust you can hide Drake?"

"No, you're not taking this baby!" Sam shouted as Flag approached.

"Yeah we can," Arkham nodded.

"Jeremiah!" Sam pleaded. "We cannot take her baby!"

"It's for the best for the boy, Sam, don't make this harder than it needs to be." They both stopped talking as Sam tried to keep a hold of the baby without hurting him, but everyone knew that she wasn't about to hurt the child in order to keep him. She saw the look in Flag's eyes and she nodded her head a little before she carefully moved the upset child to him.

"Come on, little dude, we're going on a trip," Flag said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I promise it's a better life this way." The baby was cleaned, dressed and put into a carrier with a little blanket over him. He managed to scribble a few words onto a piece of paper without anyone noticing and put it inside the blue cotton blanket, the soldier gave Sam the blanket and she understood to give it to Harley. Flag lifted the carrier and walked out of Arkham Asylum, he knew Harley and Joker would come looking and he wasn't going to stop them. If he could leave them any kind of clue, he would. It was one thing deploying psychotic criminals, it was another kidnapping a new born child.

One of the orderlies thumped Sam in the head and she dropped to the floor unconscious. Eventually the Joker's goons were overpowered and arrested, the Clown himself was scraped up off the floor and Cash took him back to his cell. Frost picked up the blanket and put it on the hospital bed next to Harley.

"She's had the sedative, the bleeding's stopping," the doctor said quietly. "You need to move her now or she's going to wake up furious and broken and you won't contain her."

"Come on, let's move her, solitary confinement," Arkham said quietly. "Let's get this done." He clicked his fingers and three orderlies moved to the other room and started to move the bed. Jonny Frost was pushing from the head of Harley's bed and he knew that the minute she woke up, all hell would break loose.

"It's gonna be okay, Harley," Jonny said quietly. "We'll get him back."

.

* * *

 _A/N: It should've been happy and easy. But it's Joker and Harley. It's never happy or easy. Plus I'm slightly evil, so..._

 _I won't ask for 90 reviews (although it'd be beautiful to see haha) as I've now caught up with myself (these three chapters would've last you guys a week and a half!) and the next chapter is particularly difficult to write for a number of reasons. But I will update and post as soon as I'm happy with it._

 _Thank you all so much for your support, love all of you!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Now this one does examine Harley's emotions, so I'd like to warn you all that it could well be quite heavy to read, a little violence too._

 _It's also another bloody long one, snacks and drinks again, folks, get comfy and all that jazz._

.

* * *

 _._

.

Chapter 13 – Little Hell

Harley felt her body come back to life and she wriggled her fingers and toes before she tried to move her body again. She sat up and shook her head as distant and blurry memories came flooding back to her. Her feet and hands felt ice cold, her head was thick and foggy. It took a while for her to be able to figure out where she was. The floor she was laid on was soft and squidgy and as she came back to herself, her hands grabbed at her belly and she started to panic.

Harley scrambled to her feet only to find herself falling down again. Her lower half was still weak and tired and she cursed herself for not being stronger, for not being able to protect her baby. The crushing realisation hit Harley hard and she let out a scream of anguish and despair. She felt empty and broken. All she'd wanted was her baby and they'd taken that from her.

"Give me my baby!" Harley screamed as loudly as she could and she threw herself at the door. She slammed her fists against the padding and tried with all her might to rattle it open. She kept screaming until someone opened the door and she went to hit them but she was zapped by a Taser and she crumpled to the floor.

"My baby, please," Harley stammered.

"He's safe, he's in good hands," Jeremiah Arkham told her.

"He's not, he's not with me, who could look after him better than me?" Harley begged.

"One day when you've healed and Harleen is back to her old self, then maybe we can set up a meeting," Jeremiah replied, not meeting her eye and try to fight the emotion in his mind.

"No, no, I'm his mother," Harley shouted.

"You're a very sick woman," Jeremiah said gently. "We're going to help you get better once and for all. Or you don't leave and you never get a chance at seeing the child or the outside world."

"Jerry, stop, listen to yourself," Harley whispered. "You sound like _him_ , like Sharpe. How many secrets could I tell that would get you into so much trouble-"

"Harleen, please calm down and let us give you some sedation so you can sleep," Aarkham said quietly and gently, as if he were talking a very scared kitten out of a tree.

"Don't touch me," Harley growled and crawled into the corner of the room. "Please let me have my baby!"

"Let's leave her to calm down, there's no point trying to fight her right now," Jeremiah told the others with him and they backed out of the cell and locked it. Harley counted and she heard 10 separate locks click. She cured into a ball in the corner and let her blood curdling screams rip through her from her chest.

It was like her world had been torn apart. She had a gaping painful wound in her heart, an unfulfilled desperation to hold and care for the baby she'd spent months dreaming of. She had been so hopeful, so convinced that she would finally have something that belonged to her.

Something that would love her a much as she loved him.

She had nothing in her world that loved her with undying devotion, she'd never had the kind words parents spoke to their kids whilst they were poorly. She'd never had the gentle partner that would hold her through the worst days, she'd been surrounded by violence and selfishness her entire life and she'd finally had one person that she could love and cherish and not be taken advantage of.

 _"_ _I told you to let me take control, we wouldn't have lost him,"_ Harleen said in her mind.

"You're really not helping, Harleen," Harley screamed.

 _"_ _It's your fault we've lost him."_

"It's your fault, none of this would've happened if you had just stayed in your box," Harley snapped.

She ached from head to toe, her body in agony after giving birth without any pain relief, she'd then had the sedative and been left to sleep on the floor like a stray animal. It felt unreal, it felt like a nightmare. How could they take a baby, a new born, half hour old baby from its mother? She dug her nails into her forearms and started to scratch herself, hoping the pain would jolt her from a bad dream and she'd wake up in the club with her son and Joker with her.

But it didn't happen.

This was torture, this was exquisite pain and the only thing that could fix it was her son.

Harley had found so much hope and so much happiness from her baby, those short minutes where she'd held him and nursed him, they'd felt like heaven. The normalcy and gentleness felt right and good. Cool water to a thirsty man. Her mind had eased, the noise in her head had subsided and she could see clearly. Her heart felt fit to break, she felt like she just wanted it to stop. What was the point in being around if she wasn't going to be able to look after her son? What was the point when Joker was just going to kill her for this anyway?

There had been a point in Harleen's life when her friends were getting married or having babies and she hadn't even had sex and she'd convinced herself that she was going to be alone and childless for the rest of her life. She had convinced herself that she'd been totally okay with not having children, but she wasn't okay. Deep down all she wanted was to nurture and mother something and she'd had all of that, just in reach, just in her arms and then she'd trusted someone for just two minutes. Thinking that Joker was enough to protect her baby. Of course he hadn't been, she should've known he wouldn't have been enough.

She hurt so much! This couldn't be normal.

 _"_ _It's called grief, Harley,"_ Harleen told her. _"Do you not remember this after the twins?"_

"I was grieving with someone then, Harleen," Harley snapped. "I wasn't alone. I had my puddin' with me and he protected me. He helped me."

He was going to be so alone and so conflicted and that made her dig her nails into her skin harder. The thought of him going through this alone made her feel even worse. Not only had she not been able to protect her child, she couldn't stay with her Joker and as much as he'd deny feeling anything for anyone other than himself and the Batman, he'd wanted this baby as much as she had. He would've stormed into that room and tried to take on as many guards as he could and gotten over powered. His raw paternal instincts came out and demanded he protected his offspring.

 _"_ _You're both very… primitive,"_ Harleen told Harley. _"You work on your instincts, why are you shocked that your parental instincts came in so strong for our son? You're both intelligent as hell, but you both like working on basic feelings. Why do you think the child would've been different?"_

"Stop talking like the doctor, I know you're hurting too," Harley whispered and she felt Harleen disappear into the same pit of unending sadness. She felt blood on her skin and she looked to see where her nails had cut broken the surface. It didn't hurt, why didn't it hurt? She started to scratch again and was almost relieved when pain blossomed under her skin.

Harley watched as the drops of blood collected and ran down to her hands. It wasn't much, but it was enough to let her know that she was alive and this was happening. Those precious minutes with her son had been the most alive she'd ever felt. She'd had a purpose, a reason beyond being someone's sex toy and minion. She had a purpose beyond terrorising a city and making Arkham Asylum look completely defunct. She'd been more than the Joker's Girlfriend for a few sweet minutes, she'd been totally equal to the man who'd ruined and created her.

That was a fleeting but definite feeling and she wanted that back. She wanted her little boy back in her arms and the ache of loss ran through her heart, into her soul and around again. She trembled as she started to cry and her bloodied hands covered her eyes to try and hide the tears as they fell. Soon enough she couldn't stop them and her soft sobs became wails and eventually more screams.

After an hour of constant screaming, the door to her cell opened again and she saw Arkham stood with a familiar looking guard. He gave her the folded blanket that the baby had been wrapped in for a couple of minutes and Harley snatched it, fast as a snake and with anger in her eyes that should've put the fear of god into Arkham. But he walked out and the guard put a metal tray of food, in the loosest possible sense, and a large plastic cup of water on the floor in front of her.

"Harls," the guard said quietly, knowing Arkham and the others wouldn't be listening in.

"Frosty?" Harley whimpered.

"He's alive, he's with that soldier," Frost stated her. "Joker is… still in his cell, I don't know how. Give me a day or two and we'll get out of here. Where did you hide Drakes card key?"

"On the wall by the bed, third from the head board, two up from the mattress, there's a loose tile," Harley mumbled. "It's behind there with everything else."

"We're getting out maybe not tomorrow, but the day after at the latest," Frost told her. "Just sit tight and try and not damage yourself. The Boss is pissed as it is."

"He's going to kill me," Harley mumbled.

"No, no he's not Harls," Jonny said gently and looked at her. For the first time he saw the scared little girl behind the mania, he saw someone who really just needed kindness and time. How the hell did she end up with Joker? How the hell did she survive him?

"He's not gonna kill you, he wants to know you're alive and okay, they told him you were dead," Jonny said honestly. "He's as upset as you are, he just… has his own way of showing it." Harley unwrapped the blanket and put her face into the soft material and took a deep breath, it just about smelt of her baby and she felt her stomach turn. She was so… empty without him.

"I need him, Jonny," Harley whispered. "Both of them."

"And we're gonna get you there, I've gotta go before they get suspicious," Jonny said and he touched her cheek. He felt a kind of brotherly-sadness for Harley. No, they didn't get on most of the time, but seeing her in this much pain for a second time tore at him. He'd never let either Harley or Joker see how excited he'd been for the twins or this baby, he'd also never let them see how much sadness he experienced at their losses either. He couldn't afford to.

Jonny stood and walked out of the door and locked it behind him before he joined in the chatter and banter between the rest of the guards. Harley wrapped the baby blanket around her top half and tried to close her eyes. She felt something sharp and hissed when she realised she'd sliced her thumb on a piece of paper. She looked at the scrawled text and frowned.

 _Flag. Baby. Belle Reve. Come get him._

She thought for a few minutes, why would Flag be helping _her_? He hadn't exactly talked Waller out of this nasty little plan of hers and he didn't bring the baby to her in the medical centre. What was he playing at? She didn't think he was capable of feeling guilty about taking her baby, he was too much of a slimy soldier boy to do that. She folded the paper into a small square and pushed it into the side of her bra. She winced as it was quite uncomfortable, but she'd get used to it.

Harley made herself comfortable in the corner of the small padded cell and she tried to calm herself down to evaluate her situation. She knew she was in solitary confinement, the other side of the island to the rest of the buildings, the next building to this was the medical centre and then the asylum across from there. She knew there was a system of tunnels and ventilation shafts, she'd been up them countless times, but she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to climb through them. She'd lost a lot of muscle in here, but she was still strong enough to warrant a group of burly guards should she be moved. Without knowing what cell she was in, she didn't know where her closest tunnel or vent shaft was and she knew once she was out, she wouldn't have the time to take a look around.

She just hoped Frost had a plan.

The solitary confinement cells were barren padded cells without windows or natural light. They weren't soundproof, but the soft walls absorbed a lot of crying and begging. She'd spent very little time here as a doctor but she knew the stories of people losing their minds and writing on the walls with blood. The floors were soft enough to sleep on and the rooms were kept warm, but there wasn't a single potential exit or entrance beside the door the guards and doctors came through. The room also wasn't big enough to hide in, or to spring a surprise attack. If she was getting out, she was going to have to just go straight for the jugular and fight her way out. That would've been easy if she'd been healthy and fit, but she wasn't.

She had to level the playing field.

"I'll tell him, Jerry!" Harley shouted and laughed loudly to herself. "I'll tell Mistah J everythin'! There's so many stories that you shouldn't have dragged me into!"

Silence.

"What about the one where you helped Sharpie kill patients with his experiments?" Harley tried. She had a trump card that she didn't necessarily want to play, but she would if it made Arkham slip. "Or what about that time you called me a cheap hooker because I wore red lipstick? He wouldn't take kindly to that. Hey, Jerry, did your wife ever find out that you liked sleepin' with the interns? Or did she die without knowin'? Did you ever figure out who did ol' missus Arkham in?"

"Shut it, Clown," Arkham snapped at the door.

"She'd be rollin' in her grave if she knew what you'd done, Jerry," Harley giggled. "She was a nice lady, she helped me out when you lot all thought I'd fall flat on my bespectacled face. Such a shame that she had to die. I always wanted to tell her about you and Leland but-"

"Quinn!" Arkham shouted and opened the door. He towered over her, but she wasn't intimidated. "I swear to god, I will not be held responsible for what happens to you if you don't shut up."

"Oh, sweetie, you're so cute," Harley grinned. "You think you're scary, but mister, I've seen scary and you ain't got his smile."

"She's lost it," Arkham grumbled after a few moments and then left the cell. "Ignore anything she says. The loss of the baby has obviously proved too much. She's broken. Poor thing."

"Don't flatter me…. Black Mask," Harley taunted. She laughed and felt her grief melt and twist into fury and anger. She didn't know how much of Arkham they were going to overturn, but she knew that their revenge would be total and utter glory and destruction.

For now, she'd wound up Arkham, she'd gotten a good look around the corridor outside and knew exactly where she was. Getting out of here would be a piece of cake.

.  
.

* * *

.

The hours passed and Harley flipped between grieving screams and wails to murderous laughter. The crushing emptiness was killing her slowly, but she had to make the guards and Arkham uneasy. She had to keep them unaware of what was going on and when she got the chance to pounce, they wouldn't know what hit them. She managed to peel some of the thick plastic-like coating of the walls and recovered a nail from the boards underneath. She ripped the fluffy filling from the panels and giggled excitedly as the room filled up with white and pink foam and cotton wool type material. It was destructive, it made her feel better and it would piss off anyone that had to clean it up.

"I'm bored and hungry! Someone give me food!" Harley yelled. "Or give me something to watch, or _something_!"

"You're two hours away from breakfast, Quinn, just shut up and sleep!" One of the guards shouted back.

"Two hours ain't good enough, I need food now!" Harley whined. The guard smacked his fist on the door and she started laughing again. She pulled a piece of the plastic sheeting loose and hid the nail in her hand. She would at least have some fun if she wasn't allowed to escape just yet. She crept to the wall next to the door and held her breath. The door eventually swung open as two guards aimed to come in, the first thing they'd notice was the stuffing of the walls and the second would be her.

"What the hell-" the guard didn't answer as Harley launched herself at him and wrapped the plastic around his face, suffocating him. The second guard went to grab her and she punched him, the nail jammed into his cheek and he screamed in agony as the rusted metal punctured his skin. Harley stabbed him with the nail a couple of more times before she kicked the guard to the ground. She pulled the plastic taught over the first guards face again and he fell to the ground. She straddled his back and struggled to hold the plastic there until he stopped moving. She then put her hands either side of his head and snapped his neck with a quick movement. She laughed loudly and ran through his pockets, grabbing anything she could stash in her underwear.

"Oh shit!" more guards swore as they piled in at the noise and commotion. Harley looked up and felt her happiness at her kill turn into anger.

"Give me _my baby!_ " Harley screeched and leapt at them, dropping her weapons. She ignored the pain in her distended abdomen, she just needed to destroy them. She hit, scratched and fought with the guards until the door to the isolation unit slammed open.

"You!" Arkham shouted and dashed to the panic box by the doorway. He grabbed a fast acting sedative and the new guards joined in the fray. Harley ducked one grab by a guy, before she felt a hand in her hair and a leg kicked hers from underneath her. She tumbled to the floor and they pinned her down. The guy she'd stabbed in the face a few times had his knee in her back, making pain spread and blossom through her labour sore body.

"Give me back my baby," Harley snarled at Arkham as he approached with the syringe. She watched as it stabbed her arm and he depressed the syringe. She felt her world get heavy and her vision went blurry.

"Move her to room 1," Arkham barked. "Someone clean this up. The little bitch doesn't deserve breakfast."

"Ya tell 'em, Jerry," Harley slurred and she cackled weakly as they moved her to the new room.

* * *

 _Come on, Frost, now's the time,_ Harley thought furiously. If he wasn't going to stage her break out, she'd have to start the days proceeding's herself. She'd been given just a small amount of food and water to last and she was starving. They'd left her handcuffed this time and she couldn't really destroy anything with her hands behind her back like this. She was sure it was the next morning, but time passed weirdly for anyone in solitary. She'd spent most of her time laughing wildly or crying and screaming for her child. There wasn't an in between.

"You're all stupid and boring!" Harley shouted.

Sixty seconds later, there was the sound of footsteps and a strange shout.

"Holy-!" the Guard yelled before a muffled pop went through the air.

"Silencer?" Harley frowned. She grabbed her baby's blanket and huddled into the corner. If someone was going to come in and try and kill her, she was going to try and survive the first few seconds before she attacked. She heard the locks on the door slid open and she sat on the balls of her feet, ready to spring at the attacker. The door opened and someone walked in. Slow, meaningful steps and Harley launched her body at them. The man wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her upwards, catching her mid jump before she could knock him down. She struggled against the lithe body and finally, with a growl, looked up to the persons face.

"Puddin'!" Harley grinned and threw her arms around him. Joker put her up against the wall, rested his hands on her waist and he kissed her deeply. Harley ran her fingers through his hair and revelled in having him there and against her.

"I'm so sorry, puddin'," Harley whispered against his mouth.

"It's not your fault," Joker told her and made her look him in the eye. "I underestimated the situation. It won't happen again." He kissed her again and she felt life return to her soul. That soul destroying sadness was made slightly easier to bear because he was there.

"Let's go home," Joker said softly.

"Let's get our son back," Harley smiled.

"We're not bashing skulls in tonight."

"But puddin'-"

"You're not fit enough, I'm not carrying you all the way out of here because you've started bleeding," Joker snarled. "We don't have any weapons aside from these shitty guns, the Bat will already be on his way and I want our boy, not to be locked up elsewhere."

"I want my revenge!" Harley protested.

"Do it on your own," Joker huffed and waved her off before he turned and walked away. He wasn't going to argue. If she chose bloodshed over their son, he was done. For once and for all. He rubbed his eyes before he took a gun from the no-longer disguised Frost.

"We come back and we destroy Arkham when we have him back," Harley told Joker. This was a mother denied immediate revenge, denied her child, denied everything she felt she deserved and wanted.

"Of course, princess, by then we'll be able to track down Sammie Drake too," Joker smiled and he turned back to her. "And then we can tear this place to the ground."

The three of them walked straight out of the isolation unit and Harley noticed the bodies of many guards. She couldn't help but giggle and she felt her bloodlust rise. How come Joker got all the fun? A large seed pod of Ivy's suddenly opened up and Harley's best friend appeared out of it.

"Red!" Harley gigged.

"Hey, sweetie," Ivy grinned and hugged her friend. "I'd say congratulations but…"

"He's so gorgeous, Red," Harley whispered as her heart clenched painfully.

"I figured something wouldn't go to plan, so I hid in the gardens and my babies brought me out here to meet you," Ivy smiled. "We will get him back, you've got me with you now. Of course we're gonna find him."

"Can we move it along please," the Clown huffed. He hadn't wanted Ivy to tag along, but he knew he'd need the back up with Harley over the next few days.

Joker found the entrance to one of the hidden tunnels and Frost pulled back the rusted old door. They climbed down and snuck out of Arkham Asylum's perimeter fencing. There they found the Joker's car and Frost got into the driver's seat, Ivy sat in the passenger seat whilst Harley and Joker sat in the back. He couldn't keep his hands off her and the kissed and made out like they'd been separated for years.

"Push the button, puddin'," Harley grinned. "I know you've got it wired up."

"And so I do," Joker laughed and brandished a detonation trigger. He pressed it with his thumb and the gates to the Asylum exploded. "Now, let's go track down our boy."

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm awful at writing fighting or action scenes x_x and I've made it so there's loads more to come! Blimey, I don't learn._

 _ _If you want to emotionally torture yourself, I wrote this chapter whilst listening to I Want You Here - Plumb, Shattered - Trading Yesterday and My Skin - Natalie Merchant. I Want You Here is definitely a painful song to listen to in this context. Why do I do it to myself? haha!__

Anyway, your challenge is to get this chapter to 100 reviews, go on, make my month! I love each and every review!


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you so so much guys! 103 reviews?! You're all absolutely fabulous, you superstars. This is a slower paced chapter, but we're diving straight back into madness in the next. I hope this doesn't disappoint, but I felt like it was needed here. It's been re-written four times. FOUR!_

 _Anyway, please enjoy :)_

.  
.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Little Correction

A few days had passed since the breakout and Joker had worked day and night, he'd called in all sorts of favours from all sorts of people to try and track down exactly where his son had gone. So far there had been leads in Texas, California and Florida. They couldn't all be true, but he didn't have time to figure it out before the baby disappeared again. He didn't know what Waller and Flag were playing at, but he'd figure it out. He had to for Harley's sake. For his own.

She'd slept for an entire day, he had woken her to try and get her to eat and drink but she just fell back to sleep. He knew she hadn't slept since she'd given birth, but she had to eat. He'd let Ivy try, but Harley just rolled over in the bed and closed her eyes again. Two days later and all she'd eaten was half an apple and four glasses of water and Joker was fed up of it. She was going down a dangerous spiral and he had to stop that.

Joker walked from his office to the bedroom and saw Harley shivering in the bed. Ivy had gone with Frost to get some supplies and that gave Joker some space and time to try and end this ridiculous hunger strike. He walked over to his harlequin and he stroked a hand through her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his eyes for a moment before she looked at the empty cot beside the bed.

"Harley, get up, wash and eat," Joker told her.

"I don't want to," Harley replied quietly.

"Do not test me," Joker said lowly. "I am the only one doing anything to find the boy."

"You won't let me do anything-"

"Get up right now!" Joker shouted. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her from the bed. "I will not have this pathetic, childish behaviour anymore." He watched as she collapsed to the floor and fought his urge to pull her back to her feet by her strands of bleached white hair that were still tangled around his fingers.

"Puddin', please I can't… I need to-"

"No, you need to look at yourself in the mirror," Joker snarled. "Look at yourself, you're a pitiful excuse for the Queen."

"I just want to sleep," Harley whined.

"You've slept for days," Joker hissed. He scooped her up in his arms and took her to the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet whilst he ran the water in the tub. He stripped off his clothes and then removed hers before he picked her up again and sat in the bath with her. The water brought some much needed warmth to her extremities and he cupped some water in his hands and trickled it over her shoulders and hair. Eventually Harley laid back against his chest and relaxed.

"I just miss him so much," Harley whispered. "I feel so empty, so… lost."

He didn't reply, he didn't really want to hear what she was saying, but he wasn't going to stop her. He didn't want to hurt her but he needed her to snap out of this.

"He was safe before he was born, no one could pull him from me," Harley choked and closed her eyes tightly. "I had… I had everything. He wasn't gonna hurt me, or manipulate me into bein' someone else. He wasn't gonna pit my emotions against my head, or make me choose between people I loved. He was just my baby."

"Harley, we're going to get him back," Joker said quietly as he began to wash her with a very soft sponge and soap.

"But what if we don't? What if that was the only time I was ever going to be a mother? What if that's it?" Harley whimpered. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have-"

"No, you shouldn't have trusted the dear doctor with our child, but you did and here we are," Joker huffed and he took the sponge down her body, cleaning her carefully. "Even if you hadn't have given him to Drake, they would've taken him. You weren't exactly mobile, I should've gone with him to start with. I just… I didn't want to leave you."

"Puddin'?"

"There's something wrong with me, Harls, Princess, Pumpkin Pie," Joker told her. "Something very wrong. I chose you over our child."

Harley understood what he meant, but it still cut like a knife to hear him say it. He didn't make her his priority, he never had. But for a few short minutes, to protect her from more pain and to help her recover, he had chosen Harley over their son and he had paid the worst price. She rubbed her cheek against the " _ha ha ha"_ tattoos on his shoulder and held her breath for a few seconds. She knew he would've wanted to find a sick pleasure in her pain, but he hadn't.

"Puddin', no don't-" Harley started as she felt the sponge go between her legs.

"When has a bit of blood stopped me, hmm?" he said slowly. Harley screwed her eyes shut as he started to clean her there as well. He was gentle, sensitive, he listened to her breathing and whenever her breath hitched, his fingers became lighter and eventually she relaxed.

"It's sore."

"Of course it's sore, you halfwit," Joker scolded. "You pushed a baby out of there."

They fell into silence as Joker finished washing her and he drained the bath before he refilled it with fresh hot water. She curled against his chest like a kitten and his hand stroked up and down her back. She was so fragile compared to him, her mind and her body. She was so small but capable of creating so much and he couldn't even admit it to himself that he was slightly in awe of that. He was the creator, he was her god, but she could create things too. Only for him, only in his image but she could make things. She'd twisted Samantha Drake and then brought their child into the world. But she was self-destructive, anything went wrong and she pressed that big red button in her mind to destroy everything that she had. It was the thing he thrived on, that never knowing whether she was just unpredictable or whether she was actually trying to get herself killed. He wound her in from the edge and set her up to fall again and again. It was fun toying with someone so devoted to him, he had a worm on a hook and that worm just didn't care whether or not it was eaten.

He'd made the ultimate decoy, scapegoat, distraction and business asset in Harley Quinn. He should never have gotten _attached_ and it had gone badly wrong from that point onwards. He didn't care for anyone but the Bat and himself. But Harley… oh Harley. The mistake, the problem, the thing that got him in trouble more than anything and she hadn't taken no for an answer. She'd wriggled her way into his home, his string of henchmen, into his bed and finally into his brain. Something so resilient about the little girl he was holding as the bath filled with water again, something so fantastic, so chameleon-like and she changed her colours and abilities to fit in with anything he asked of her. So he took advantage, of course he did. What else would he do with someone like her? She put up no fight, she took all he poured on her and, for some insane reason, she thought he did it because he loved her.

He didn't.

But he did.

He didn't _want to_.

But then the child had arrived and he had changed things in a split second. For the first time in this lifetime, Joker had loved something else. It had been a pure, fiery and protective love, one that's only purpose was to make him defend his child and he had fallen at the very first hurdle. He'd held the baby's head as he'd entered the world, he'd been the one to hold his child first and he had given the baby to Harley. He'd been the one to greet the boy, his tattooed hands the first comfort the boy had ever known and it was those tattooed hands that should have protected him from Waller.

His feelings for his son were more confusing than his feelings for Harley. No, he didn't have feelings for Harley, he had chemical reactions to her presence and that… he denied that to be anything other than a biological involuntary response to someone he'd had so much sex with. So for him to feel an immediate and deep feeling for such a small creature, for something that weighed 7lbs maximum, was ridiculous. In a different life, he had been excited if not terrified what having a child would've brought, he had been waiting for so long and then he'd lost the child and its mother. That night was the night of the Ace Chemicals raid that had ended with his bleached skin, green hair and a laugh that sent Gotham into a state of shock.

The night that the joke had started.

"I lost him too, Harley," Joker finally said and turned off the water as it threatened to over flow.

She couldn't speak.

"I lost our son too," Joker repeated and he stretched the tendons in his neck.

"I'm sorry," Harley whispered and closed her eyes as more tears started to fall. He pressed a kiss into her wet hair and tightened his grip around her body as one single tear slid down his cheek. He washed her hair and rinsed shampoo and conditioner out before they just sat together in the tub. His arm went under her knees, her arms looped around his neck and her face pressed into his neck. His other arm went around her back and kept her pinned against him as they sat in silence.

They were clinging onto all they had left.

Each other.

What a bitter pill. The one person he didn't want to want or need and she was all he had.

After an hour or so, the water was cold and skin pruned, Harley was asleep again but the Joker showed no signs of moving. It was then that Frost and Poison Ivy had returned and were putting away whatever supplies they had decided upon.

 _"Harley!"_ Ivy called in the bedroom.

 _"Boss?"_ Frost asked.

"In the bathroom," Joker said as loudly as he dared. Ivy and Frost opened the door and looked in. Frost immediately diverted his gaze but Ivy just stared. "She's relaxing, what do you want?"

"We got enough food to last us a year," Frost grunted. "I'm gonna go make sure the boys ain't doin' nothin' stupid."

"Is she okay?" Ivy asked.

"We're both fine," Joker answered sharply. "Just go."

.

* * *

.  
.

Samantha Drake stared into her coffee blankly and she tried to process everything that had happened over the past few days. She had been knocked unconscious in Arkham after Harley had given birth and taken by Waller to some kind of safe house. She didn't know where she was, just that she wasn't in Gotham any longer. She was sat opposite Amanda, but she didn't feel intimidated by the woman, she felt pity for her. She was a victim of the world Harley had described.

"I want to go back to Arkham," Sam said.

"Miss Drake, you're not going back to Arkham asylum until Quinn and Joker are arrested or on death row," Amanda replied flatly. "It's not safe for you. We can only assume that they will return in the next week and destroy the hospital in search for you."

"But why are you protecting me?" Sam asked, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You helped dig out Harleen a few times, you got some really interesting information out of her," Waller answered. "You are a target due to how close you became to Harley."

"I was her doctor," Sam lied. "And only her doctor. You have to build a professional relationship with your patients, it was only that, nothing else."

"That's debateable, Miss Drake," Amanda smiled. "But, you have given us a lot of information about the clowns and as a thank you, I'd like to keep you here until they've been recaptured and sentenced for their latest crimes."

"What's going to happen with the baby?"

"He'll be placed with a family," Waller said. "They'll raise him as a normal child and we will monitor for any strange behaviour. We hope we'll never have to step in. Do you have any more questions?"

"Why didn't you get the GCPD involved at all?" Sam asked. "They didn't have anything in their files about Harley's pregnancy?"

"The GCPD would only have made it more difficult for us to control this situation," Amanda shrugged. "They would've blundered around trying to put her in Blackgate prison and it's much more difficult for me to get involved in a prison like that. Arkham Asylum is… a special place. Jim Gordon and the GCPD would have stood in the room and told Joker and Harley what was going to happen. As you know, instead they handed over the child willingly and lost him."

"You abducted her baby," Sam told Amanda.

"And you think the child would've been safe with either of them?"

"Harley was making good progress," Sam replied.

"No, she was manipulating you, that's what she does," Amanda said slowly. "She takes a mind and she twists it, she uses people's goodness to her own agenda and she did a number on you. You see, I knew what was going on when I saw you and _Harleen_ before she gave birth. You were far too quick to be kind that you couldn't see the venomous snake under those blue eyes."

"Harleen is a good person, I met her a lot," Sam admitted. "She's intelligent, eloquent, kind and a very capable doctor. Harley… Harley is what she is."

"And that's a criminal who likes causing pain and misery to please her abusive boyfriend," Waller smirked. "She wouldn't think anything of killing you. You're just a pawn."

"No, that's not true," Sam said carefully. "I helped her."

"Your key card? Do you think I'm as stupid as Quincy Sharpe and Jeremiah Arkham?" Waller chuckled. "That went magically missing after one of your last sessions, a session you would've had to us your key card to access. You set off the metal detector three times in the last week and somehow managed to pass it off as a belt buckle, but you and I both know it was a knife or a weapon. You were going to _help_ her, but only to escape, Miss Drake. That on its own is a crime with a heavy prison sentence."

"No, I lost my card-"

"One of the Joker's associates used your key card to let the Joker out of his maximum security cell two days after the birth of the baby," Amanda continued. "They then used it to get into the solitary confinement-"

"They put her in solitary?" Sam barked.

"There was an explosive charge which destroyed the wrought iron gates, a few dead orderlies and one Batman called upon to track them down," Amanda finished. "You have the blood of the people they killed on your hands, Samantha."

"You took her baby, what did you think was going to happen?" Sam challenged angrily. She looked at Amanda incredulously. How could anyone think that Harley would take that sitting down and remain calmly in her cell? No one would just watch their child being removed and do as their told.

"Wake up, Samantha," Amanda said seriously. "She had you pegged for a fool from the moment she laid eyes on you. How many rules did you bend for her? Hell, you gave her free roaming time with Poison Ivy. She didn't have to look far for her get out pass. We just had to get there first."

"We assumed you'd give her a day or two with the child," Sam mumbled.

"She's clever, but she's not always smart," Amanda replied.

"That's where you're wrong."

"Really? She thought we'd give her an escape route? No chance," Amanda sneered. "You walked straight into her poisonous little trap. You know the Joker did exactly the same to her, right? You know he pulled her strings like a puppet."

"You're lying."

"No? How do you think he got her to bring him a machine gun?" Amanda said and she stood up. She picked up her briefcase and took the last chocolate muffin from the table.

"They'll come for him," Samantha told her.

"I'm relying on it Sam," Amanda grinned.

"All she's ever wanted was to be loved," Sam said quietly. "All she wanted was to be a mother to that baby, he was her second chance, her redemption and you've taken that from her. From Joker."

"What do you know?" Amanda demanded.

"Nothing," Samantha lied.

"I'll give you a few days to think about that, Drake," Amanda snorted. "You're going to have a psychiatrist visit every day until we undo what Harley's done to you."

"I love her."

"And then we'll see what you really have to say, good day, Doctor," Amanda said and walked out of the house. She would get Sam to betray the Joker and Harley, she would get something from the doctor to use against the clowns.

.

* * *

.

The Joker stood over the empty crib in the room Frost had prepared for his son. The room had been painted a very pale mint green so it was almost just off-white, light blue, lilac and pink accessories dotted around the room. A tall changing table with a clown-covered changing mat in one corner, a dresser and a comfortable looking chair in the other. The view from the window was stunning, one of the best from any aspect of the club, except his master bedroom. The lights of Gotham twinkled in the night, shining like stars and from this high up, the sounds of sirens wouldn't be loud enough to disturb anyone.

Joker wrapped his fingers around the edge of the crib and looked down at the purple and green baby grow at the bottom, resting on the mattress pad like the baby should be doing. He'd never felt this angry or let down and it was all he could do to not destroy everything in this room. Their boy would be coming home, their boy would be here, but right now it was just a taunt.

"Puddin'?" A quiet voice asked from the doorway. His fingers gripped onto the rail of the crib tighter and he closed his eyes.

"Go away, Harley."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Joker said angrily.

"Come back to bed," Harley replied gently. "You need to sleep."

"I don't-"

"You do," Harley sighed. "Please, puddin'. How are we going to get him home if the one with the brains and the ability is half dead because he didn't rest? I clearly can't be trusted to do anything right."

That cut deeper than it should. He usually like her self-esteem low, it made her easy to control and manipulate. It made her easy to mould into whatever he needed and she would throw herself in front of the GCPD for him. But for some reason, that really hurt. He put his arm out and Harley walked slowly into his side. She looped her arms around his waist and pressed into him. His hand came to her waist and he rested his chin on top of her head.

"He should be here."

"I know," Harley whispered gently. He finally looked at her and saw she'd been crying again, her eyes red and sore and her make up smudged down her face. He growled in his throat and jerked his head to the side and clenched his jaw. No one upset Harley this much, apart from him, and Amanda Waller and Samantha Drake would find that out.

"Come on," Harley prompted. "You've been here for hours." She felt him move and he walked away from her into their bedroom. She looked at the baby-grow and touched the material for a few seconds before her heart and soul clenched painfully and she went after her green haired maniac. She watched him pull his shirt and black pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. She let her eyes travel over his body and she wondered just what he would look like with their child on his decorated arm.

He'd be beautiful.

Harley followed him and took off her black and red silk dressing gown. She'd put on a long silk nightdress and she let her hair down before she climbed into the bed. He normally didn't like being too close to her during the night, but she hadn't even gotten comfortable when his long arms pulled her back against him. He whispered words that she longed to hear much more than he would ever say them, but he whispered them so quietly that she almost thought she'd mistaken them.

"I love you, Harley."

"I love you too, J."

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: It's gotta be said in this story somewhere, right?_

 _Before anyone gets their knickers in a knot, it's called Toxic Love for a reason. Mad Love, Bad Love._

 _Please review! :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you so much for your patience guys! I hope this doesn't disappoint!  
This story has quite a long way to go before I can even think of ending it, sorry guys! You're going to __have to put up with me for a while longer!_

.

* * *

.

Chapter 15 – Little Triumph

Eleven days had passed since the breakout and despite his best efforts, Joker hadn't been able to track down or verify where his son was or had been. They had disappeared off the face of the earth and it was driving Joker beyond desperation and it pushed him further into madness. They'd had leads all over the country and after Harley's first few days of depression, she had manage to try and help with Joker's tracing. But she also had her own methods and when she felt well enough to leave the club, she did her own interrogating.

Once they had confirmation that the baby had finally been moved back to Belle Reve, Harley was ready and boiling for blood. She wanted Waller dead, she wanted to beat her over the head with her bat and she wanted to watch the life drain out of Waller's face. She had never hated anyone so much as she hated Waller right now. So as she played with her Good Night bat and rolled the handle in her hands, she felt herself becoming tense and angry.

She was wearing black and red leather pants with 4 red leather diamond patches on the hip, knee high black boots with a chunky belt with _puddin_ across it. She was wearing a white ripped vest top with the words _Wild Card_ emblazoned in red writing and then a leather jacket over the top that was reverse colours to her pants. Her gun holsters were over her shoulders and her Love/Hate gun placed firmly inside, one of the Joker's least favoured guns in the other. It just wasn't as pretty, but she didn't care about pretty. Not right now at least.

Joker was wearing his purple trench coat, black pants and heavy leather boots. He had his most expensive chains around his neck and for once, he had his ring on his finger. He fished hers from his pocket and Harley eagerly slid it onto her finger and she wondered how he'd gotten hold of it, but she assumed Frost had managed to get into storage. He'd been busy in Arkham and she had no idea why, but she wanted to thank him.

"We get in, find the baby, get out," Joker told her.

"There are people that can help us in here, puddin'," Harley replied. "People that would be useful to have on the payroll."

"I am not letting Deadshot and the rest of your ridiculous team risk this operation," Joker said flatly, trying not to get angry.

"Deadshot would be able to fire a bullet into Waller's brain from any vantage point," Harley pointed out. "He'd be useful whenever Maroni or Falcone got uppity. Boomerang is a douche, but he's good muscle and when he wants to he's quite smart. KC is the ultimate muscle, we've dealt with him before and he's easy to keep happy too. Diablo isn't… he would've been really useful."

"What's your point with all of this?"

"They're all useful, they can all be called on for favours," Harley shrugged. "They're gonna owe us big time if we spring 'em from this shit hole."

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to release them whether I want you to or not?" Joker sighed.

"Cos you know me," Harley chuckled. He looked at her and held her gaze for a minute, his cold blue green eyes drilled into her soul and he gave one nod. She smiled and leaned across the van to kiss him, but he moved away and she sat back in her seat with a sad wince. He was always good at reminding her who was in charge and who had the upper hand and over the last two weeks, he'd been enforcing his dominance without touching her. She'd rather take the beatings than not have him touch her.

Finally they stopped and Frost opened the back doors. He handed both of them a phone each and Joker pulled Harley's arm so she'd follow him. They'd used this route to the prison before, he knew the security here hadn't upgraded, it was inside that would be the issue. He and Harley crossed the swamp easily, as if they'd been doing every day of their lives and eventually they were inside the perimeter wall and had shuffled down a ventilation shaft.

"I'm getting too old for this," Joker hissed.

"My ass is getting too big for this," Harley mumbled.

"Maybe don't dress your ass in the leather then?" he sighed and shook his head.

"Do you know where you're going?" Harley frowned.

"Whilst you've been sulking and throwing strops, I have actually been trying to decipher the blue prints of this place," Joker said angrily. "Stop doubting me, Harley, or do you want another acid bath?"

"Sorry, Mistah J," Harley said apologetically. He let out a growl and she shivered. She'd always been good at pressing buttons, but she really didn't want to annoy him too much now. After a few more minutes of silent crawling, Joker finally decided they were in the right place and he pulled open a grate. Below there were two armed guards at opposite ends of the room and apparently no one had noticed anything odd going on as the cameras switched on and off thanks to Frost who was out in the van still. Joker dropped a can of smoke and he jumped down from the grate, followed by Harley and they proceeded to batter the guards unconscious. Harley moved quickly through the room and headed towards the block where Deadshot would be, if she had him on side, Boomer and KC would follow without question.

Joker rolled his eyes and felt his blood boil, he didn't like the idea of Deadshot becoming an ally, the guy was too smooth, too much of a player and Harley was too much of an airhead to realise. He walked through the prison like he owned it and let a few choice crazies out to distract guards and prison officers. Alarms started to ring not too long afterwards and he brandished his razor from his pocket. By the time he'd cleared the room, there was a lot of blood and new smiles on every guard. At least his bloodlust was being quenched.

Harley moved like a shadow through the prison and she managed to hide from the guards when they rushed to the alarm. She found Deadshot's cell unguarded and she slipped a couple of pins from her hair and started to pick his lock.

"Who the hell-"

"Shut it, Floyd," Harley hissed. "You wanna get both our heads, blown off?"

"Harley?" Deadshot asked.

"Who else would be dragging your sorry ass outta here," Harley mumbled. "Look, Shot, I need your help."

"What is it, dollface?"

"My baby."

" _Your baby_?"

.  
.

* * *

.

Rick Flag was watching the cameras as Joker and Harley got through the prison. He was going to be slaughtered for this, but he unlocked Croc and Boomerang's doors as Harley got there. He just couldn't take this anymore. Waller had gone too far, she'd kidnapped a baby and moved it across the country several times to keep its parents from tracking him down. The child had been here two days and he was glad that Harley and Joker were finally on the trail, but they had to be faster. If Waller was alerted, that baby would be on a helicopter to Florida before they even knew where he was.

Joker had turned several blocks into an absolute bloodbath. Dead guards, officers and a few dead prisoners had been a release for the clown that Rick had never thought he'd witness. It would be a matter of minutes before they all converged on this room and he knew he needed to get June out of there.

"You need to go and hide," Flag told her.

"I'm not hiding from _them_ ," June hissed.

"No, you don't understand," Flag replied. "They'll come through here like a whirlwind. They've got KC, Deadshot and Boomerang, June, please, go and hide. They only want the baby, but I wouldn't doubt Joker would take a shot anyway. I've gotta cover my ass and take a few teams down to contain the prison, I'm letting them take the baby, but I'm not gonna lose you or my job."

"Rick-"

"Flag! What the hell is going on down there?" Waller yelled as she walked into the security room.

"We've got a breach," Flag said. "We're not sure who, but they're letting out prisoners and moving through the prison at speed. They've taken out 20 guards already, I don't know if I want to take the risk and put any more people down there."

"Have they let out any of-"

"Deadshot and Boomer at the moment, I'm assuming they're heading to KC," Flag said. _Please be there already, Harley,_ he thought desperately.

"Take C team and get down there, we can't let them get Croc," Amanda barked. "They've got someone outside running the cameras. How the hell…"

"June, take the baby and hide in one of the bunkers," Flag ordered and June nodded. She lifted the carrier where the baby was and he immediately started to scream, something he hadn't stopped doing since the day he was born. June touched his hand and started to wander down the corridors. The noise of a baby crying would no doubt be a beacon to Harley and Joker, hopefully it would lead them straight too her and they'd be able to take the child and get out before Waller got nasty.

"Hush, little one," June whispered. "Mommy's here, but she needs you to work with me."

.  
.

* * *

.

Harley, Deadshot, KC and Boomerang ran through the prison, taking out guards and cameras. There was blood splattered over Harley's face, her eyes big and dark from how good it all felt and sweat beaded over her skin. Maybe leather hadn't been such a great choice.

"So, let me get this straight, Darlin'," Boomerang said as they ran. "Waller's got a kid that you apparently gave birth to?"

"Yep."

"And it's supposedly his royal Clown-asses kid?"

"Boomer, I really suggest you don't talk to him like that," Harley hissed. "But yes, she stole my baby boy. He was only half an hour old."

"I can't imagine you fat," Boomer commented.

"Yo, Boomer, come on," Deadshot huffed.

"Were ya rockin' Arkham with those tiny shorts too?" Boomerang grinned.

"Australia called, there's a village missing its idiot and they're sending the plane for ya. If you carry on, you'll end up with Mistah J's razor in ya neck, so shut it," Harley yelled, her accent thick and her mind whirling with all the ways she could kill Boomerang right now. Deadshot smirked and he shoved the Australian quickly. They ran round a corner and Harley ran straight into Joker, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Deadshot felt awkward, like he'd just walked in on an extremely private moment. After a minute, Joker broke the kiss and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Red suits you, honey," he growled and wiped a spot of blood from her cheek. Harley grinned and bit her lip. Violence worked them both up into a frenzy and her heart beat faster as his ruffled and slightly blood spattered appearance set her blood on fire. At any other raid, there would've been a good chance of him putting her against the wall, but not today.

"Puddin', this is Deadshot, Boomerang and KC," Harley stammered, not looking away from her clown.

"Eh… pleased to meet you, J," Deadshot said and extended his hand.

"I don't shake hands," Joker replied and glared at the hand that was held his way.

"Whatever," Deadshot shrugged.

"I'd like to… _thank_ you for not shooting Harley when you had the chance," Joker said slowly, his arm still around Harley, holding her possessively against him.

"No trouble," Floyd said shortly.

"No, there won't be, will there?" Joker snorted.

"What's your problem, man?" Deadshot asked. "I saved your girl from the psycho bitch and you think _I'm_ gonna be the problem?"

"Deadshot!" Harley hissed and shook her head.

"No, Harls, let the man speak, it's giving me so many ideas of how to kill him," Joker smirked and he moved closer to Deadshot, leaving Harley behind. "You even look her way with the wrong light in your eyes and you will be dead before you form a thought."

"Puddin'-"

"Aw hell no," Deadshot sneered. "You don't get to talk to me like one of your goons, kay? Chuckles? I saved your girl, you've let me free, I'm callin' it quits."

"It doesn't work like that," Joker laughed. "You're gonna help me find my son and then if you're lucky I'll get you out. But if I do that, you're on a short leash."

"I don't take money from crazies," Deadshot snorted.

"I wasn't going to give you money," Joker smiled. "I was gonna give you your life."

"Boys, boys, boys," Harley said loudly and stepped in between them. She held a hand up to Deadshot and put her other on Joker's chest. "Can we find my baby please? J!" He glanced at her before looking back to assassin. He stretched the tendons in his neck with a snarl and turned to walk on.

"Floyd-"

"What kind of stupid ass name is Floyd?" Boomer laughed, which made everyone look at him for a few seconds before he held his hands up and walked after Joker.

"Floyd, you need to stay on his good side," Harley said to her friend.

"I ain't makin' friends with a guy like that, Harley," Floyd replied.

"You made friends with me and I'm not too different to Mistah J," Harley sighed before she went off after her husband.

"You like her," Croc rumbled.

"Shut up," Deadshot hissed.

They re-grouped and Harley walked beside J, her bat slung over her shoulders and his hand resting on her waist. She knew he wasn't interested in protecting her, she could do that well enough, he was feeling very possessive because of Deadshot. Apparently there wasn't much she could do to convince him that she wasn't going anywhere. They could hear guards running around and Joker held them back as a team ran down the corridor ahead. Someone was hanging behind and he was ready to fight as he flicked the blade of his razor again.

"Flag?" Harley asked and gripped her gun.

"Guys, you gotta hurry, Waller's gonna get him and go," Flag said urgently. "He's with June, but I tell you now, he doesn't stop crying."

"Where is he?" Joker snarled and pushed Flag against the wall. "I should kill you now for everything-"

"Upstairs, there's a bunker, it's the only green door, but you need to do it in the next few minutes, I can't hold her off forever," Flag explained.

"Where's Ninja?" Harley demanded.

"Japan, she had personal business to attend to."

"J, come on, we're wastin' time," Harley said flatly.

"You're coming with us, Soldier Boy, just in case your boss want's to intervene," Joker hissed. He pushed Flag off the wall and punched him in the gut. "I've waited a long time to do that."

Harley giggled as Joker headed off and Flag straightened up and walked beside Deadshot. The assassin shook his head and Flag just grimaced. They'd signed an invisible contract with the Devils best friend and had no idea of how to get out of it. Harley pranced beside him like there wasn't a problem, she looked like his cheerleader, his groupie. They'd all heard the rumours about her relationship with Joker, but none of them had seen it up close and it unnerved Deadshot.

They got up the stairs and Harley throttled two guards with her bat, Joker shot another two and they approached the bunker door. It slid open and June was on the other side, the baby in her arms. Harley dropped her bat and snatched the crying infant from June and tears immediately fell down her cheeks. She cuddled her baby against her and for the first time since he'd been taken, the child stopped crying.

"It's okay, momma's got ya," Harley whispered and she fell to her knees in relief. She bit her lip hard and held him tightly to her. "Oh my baby, I've got you, I've got you." She felt hands on her shoulders and she knew it was Joker. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. June moved back into the bunker to give them some space and she smiled at Rick.

The piece of Harley that had been missing, slotted into place and she felt whole again. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like it would burst and she peered down at her baby. His piercing blue eyes seemed to see straight into her soul and he fixed the painful and raw wounds that his removal had left. She let a couple of tears roll down her face and she closed her eyes.

Joker watched Harley's reunion with their son and he just wanted to hold both of them as tightly as he could. But that would have to wait until much later. He wanted to cradle his son in his arms and let himself fall into that delusion of a normal life that he'd once allowed Harley to imagine. He kept his hands on Harley's shoulders and kept his eyes locked on the baby. _His baby_.

"I don't know if we've got time for this," Flag said quietly.

"Flag, get the boys their suits and weapons," Harley said quietly from her huddle. "They're gonna need everythin'."

"Harley-"

"Go!" Joker bellowed. Flag didn't think twice and took Deadshot, Boomer and KC down to the storage area. Joker looked over Harley's shoulder and she finally stood up and turned to face him with the baby in her arms. He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He looked at their son and winced. He was almost two weeks old now, he still looked small and almost underweight.

"It's okay, boy, when we get home, momma's got a years' worth of meals for you," Joker smiled and he touched his child's belly. He felt that same strong protective feeling as he had when the baby had just fallen into his hands, the pain that had rested in his heart for 11 days was released and he would move heaven and earth for this child once more. He looked into Harley's eyes and he knew that her maternal monster hadn't left, but it had renewed life now.

"Something's wrong, puddin'," Harley whispered. "There should be more guards, more guns."

"There's a lot of dead bodies, Harls," Joker replied.

"It still doesn't feel right," Harley said. "If she knows we've got Boomer, Deadshot and KC, why hasn't she blown up their heads?"

"She can't, Frost's got the signal jammed until the bombs can be removed," Joker explained. It didn't help Harley feel better at all.

"Take him down to Frost, if I'm not back within twenty minutes, go," Joker told her.

"No, I'm not-"

"Go, dammit!" Joker snarled. "I will not tell you twice. I'll be back, but I will not let you hang around whilst the whole place goes to shit. Go home." She turned to leave but he dragged her back and kissed her again. He watched as Harley and June disappeared down the corridor and he tugged at the lapel of his jacket. He turned and smoothed his hair back into place before he walked up towards where he knew Waller's office was.

He'd strode through the prison and killed anyone that got in his way. He was beyond caring or trying to make it funny now. He just wanted his boy back. It took a while, but he eventually got to the office that Waller had been using. He pulled open the door and saw the barrel of a gun pointing between his eyes.

"Joker."

"Waller."

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: I wonder what on earth could be happening in the next chapter? Hehehe..._

 _As I said, there's quite a lot yet to come, I hope you all stay with me and continue to enjoy it._

 _Please Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Right guys, here we go. Joker and Amanda Waller, you know what's going on in here so please consider yourself warned. M rated for many reasons._

 _Thank you for your reviews and enjoy!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 16 – Little Intervention

Amanda Waller held her gun steady as the Joker just grinned at her. Her brain was calm, she wasn't panicking. If she was going to die, at least it was by this psychopath and not old age. She'd go down in history. She would take him with her and end the Clown's reign. She wasn't worried about dying. She had nothing left to live for. Her family had been taken from her by people like Joker and Harley, she'd worked hard to get where she was, that didn't mean she was afraid of death.

She watched with no waver of confidence as the Joker pressed his forehead to the barrel. His green blue eyes glinted as his smile just became broader. He flourished his hands around the gun and swayed his hips from side to side. He was like a snake.

"Come on then, Mandy," Joker taunted. "Do it. If you were going to do it, you would've done it by now. Pull the trigger. Go on. Do it. Just shoot me." He let out a loud cackle and back handed Amanda hard. She stumbled backwards and he took the opportunity to snatch the gun from her hand and he emptied it into the floor, bar one bullet.

"I'm used to women pointing guns at me, happens more than I care to admit to," Joker laughed. "But you…" he raised his brows. "You are feisty, I'll give you that. That's the second time you've tried to kill me. If an exploding helicopter didn't do it, did you really think your gun would do it too?"

Amanda moved fast and went to get her Taser from her pocket, but Joker kicked her gut and when she hit the floor, he stamped his foot onto her wrist.

"Ah-ah-ah," he cooed. "No cheating now, Mandy. You don't get to take the upper hand. You took my son. You took my son right after he'd had his first taste of life, his first suck of milk and love of his mother."

"I know you've got him."

"Of course you do, you've been watching this whole sad sorry show from the safety of your office," Joker grinned. "You've watched your people taken down like toy soldiers. All because you decided to take my son from Harley. You know you interrupted a very good break out plan, right? A personal favourite of mine."

"Drake told me all about it," Amanda grunted as his foot stamped on her wrist again. "She told me everything that happened in Belle Reve."

"Ah, did she," Joker smirked. "She told you everything? Go on then, entertain me, what did dear Drake-y say that could possibly of any interest?"

"She told me about your lost twins and how-" Joker moved fast as lightning and he pinned Waller down with his bloodied razor against her throat. He pressed it so the blade just cut her skin and the smallest trail of blood appeared.

"Shhhhh," Joker said and put his hand against Waller's jaw to make her look at him. "I wouldn't talk about things that you learned from the Batman, Mandy, you know he tells lies to make himself look like the good guy. When all he is, is a maniac in a cape who throws himself off buildings every night."

"Kill me then," Waller smirked. "I know its killing _you_ not knowing what Sam's told me."

"Oh I'm not gonna kill ya," Joker grinned, his grill glinted in the low light of the office. "I'm gonna put you to the brink, I'm going to make you beg to die and when the light is just about fading, I'm going to drag you back to the land of the living. You imprisoned my Harley, you let the monsters here torture her, you shipped her out to Midway to fight your own war, stuffed my pretty little bird back in her cage and clipped her wings and finally you took our child from us. You messed with the wrong people, Waller."

"She told me that you love the Batman more than you love Harley."

"That's no great secret," Joker laughed. "And I don't love Harley. I enjoy the things she offers me. Especially when she's tied up and shaking in agony. Oooh, sorry, was that too much information for you?" He slid the blade down her throat, drawing a second line from her chin to her clavicle. It wasn't deep, it just broke the surface, but Amanda could feel the sting of air and the drips of blood.

"Come on, Mandy, gimme something good to spill your blood over."

"I know that Harley and Sam kissed and made out like teenagers during their sessions," Amanda muttered and watched as Joker stalled for a second. "I know that Harley initiated it. I watched the tapes." Joker slicked the razor into the muscle around her collarbone. He watched as she tried not to show pain, but the flicker in her eyes and clench of her jaw told him another story. He dug down deeper and the woman finally gasped and her eyes closed tightly.

"Almost good enough," Joker snarled as blood spread on Waller's shirt.

"I know Harley wanted to run away with Poison Ivy," Amanda grunted. "I know about how you almost killed her for taking cocaine."

"Try harder," Joker snarled.

"I know where the twins are-" Joker lashed out and punched her in the jaw. He jumped to his feet and he pulled Amanda to hers.

"Come on, you're big enough and brave enough to take a baby from me, fight for your life, Waller. You're all courageous and smart enough to fool me into letting you have my son, prove it to me. Come on! _Come on!_ What did Sammie Drake tell you that you have put her into hiding? Or do I have to slice you into ribbons before that happens?"

"Harleen Quinzel wasn't loyal to you and the twins weren't the only ones she lost."

"Sorry, not buying it, there were an awful lot of lies that Harley told dear old Dr Drake," Joker laughed and backhanded Amanda hard. "Why wasn't the Batman at my son's birth?"

"We didn't want-"

"He should've been there to see my legacy take its first breath!" Joker chuckled. "You denied us even that tiny privilege, you denied us the opportunity for our son to meet his enemy."

"The Bat would've stopped both of us, he would've taken the child and then he would've disappeared entirely," Amanda gasped. "At least if I had the kid, I had leverage over you and Harley."

"You were going to use the boy to break Harleen out," Joker cackled and kicked her back to the floor.

"Flag!" Amanda yelled into her ear piece after she hit the ground, but she was greeted by just static and the creaking dragged out noise of the Joker reaching the crescendo of his laugh. It sent shivers through her and she hobbled back to her feet and grabbed another gun from the desk drawer.

"What have you done to Flag?"

"He's with his little piece female interest and my Queen," Joker purred and walked confidently towards her once more. "They're waiting to get out of here. He didn't much like having my boy around. Turns out he cries too much for you pathetic wastes of skin." He ran his index finger up and down the side of the Glock Pistol Amanda was holding. He looked at the weapon and then produced his own gun. He rolled his head on his shoulders with a groan and he ran the tip of his tongue over his grills.

"Now this is a weapon," Joker grinned. "I know this gun like I know Harley, inside and out. I know just the right pressure it requires, there's no guessing. I know its recoil, I know how fast it's reloaded and I know every aspect of it. It's well used but maintained correctly for optimal performance." He fired a shot into Amanda's foot and she went to take a shot at his head, but he ducked it easily with a short barking laugh.

"And what was that meant to do?" the clown asked.

"I'm gonna do what the Bat can't bring himself to do," Amanda growled through the pain. She put her foot on the floor and felt dizzy and sick with the agony that pulsed and screamed in her brain.

"Do it, Waller, do it."

.  
.

* * *

.

Harley sat nervously in the back of the van with her baby. She cradled him against her and her instincts to mother him were extreme. She was in love with the infant and it was so pure and strong that it was impossible to ignore it. But at the same time, her puddin' wasn't back and his twenty minutes were almost up. Frost, being the genius that he was, had brought some formula and hot water so Harley could feed the boy. Her instincts were screaming at her not to do it, but the hunger on her sons face was enough to convince her otherwise. She settled him quite quickly as he drank hungrily and she bit her lip as she watched him.

"You're good with the kid," Deadshot commented. "I couldn't even get Zoe to look at one of them."

"He's my baby, I know what I'm doin'," Harley said coldly.

"I didn't say you didn't- You're as touchy as the Clown."

"Yeah, cos the last time I didn't defend him, he was taken from me," Harley said lowly.

"No one's goin' to take him, darl'," Boomer said slowly.

"I thought that before," Harley mumbled. "I couldn't break into Belle Reve and not get you guys out, I know what she's done to us, it doesn't mean I trust you with my baby and I won't pretend that I do."

"Hey, Harley, calm down," Deadshot replied with a frown. "You've been through shit the last few weeks, we get it. But it ain't our fault. Just chill." Silence fell across them all and Harley just focused on her baby until Frost started the van. She looked out the back of the vehicle and panicked, where was Joker? Where was her puddin'?

"You move this van, Frost, and I will kill you!" Harley said angrily.

"It's been twenty minutes."

"I am not leaving him!"

"You are, do you have any idea what he will do to me if you do not go home with the baby?" Frost demanded and looked over his shoulder. "Do you have any idea what he will do to you if you go out there again?"

"Do you have any idea what I'll do to you if he's dead?" Harley snarled. "You saw what we did to Griggs, do you want me to do the same to you? Cos it'd be so damned easy."

"I wondered where that piece of shit had gotten to," Deadshot smirked. "You and Joker got him?"

"Drained him like a cow at slaughter," Harley grinned darkly. "I think Mistah J still has the video somewhere."

"You filmed it?" Boomerang chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Harley giggled. "Relive the glory. Relive the celebration afterwards."

"You're a nasty piece of ass, Harley," Deadshot said with a shake of his head. "I do not wanna know what happened."

"I do-"

"Boomer!" Flag, Deadshot, June and KC all yelled.

"I'm goin'," Harley said quickly. She kissed her baby's head and she passed him to Frost. The man was bewildered for long enough for Harley to grab her bat and jump out of the back of the van.

"Harley!" Deadshot shouted and went after her. She raced across the swampland, slipping and tripping occasionally, but was otherwise quite sure-footed in her boots and leather. They got back into the prison but they were greeted by a string of armed men. Harley thought quickly, but Deadshot acted first. He used his wrist magnums and put holes in each of them, clearing the way for Harley to get moving again. He watched in amazement as she suddenly leapt upwards at a staircase, grabbed the rail and pulled her body over it, cutting out half the steps. She was still ridiculously athletic despite everything, but he did wonder just how long it would be before she felt the effects. She grabbed her bat and knocked another guard out, adding to the amount of dead or unconscious bodies in the prison. She felt a bit safer in the knowledge that Batman probably wasn't going to turn up here. Louisiana was a long way from Gotham.

"Harley, wait!" Deadshot called.

"Nah uh, Floyd-y!" She saw two more guards and laughed loudly. She carried on running but at the last minute she put her hands on the floor and catapulted herself at one of them. Her thighs around his neck as she pushed him to the ground. Whilst that guard was dazed, she cracked her bat around the other guy's skull, showering herself in droplets of blood. She pulled her gun and aimed at the poor guy that was still being strangled by her knees. She grinned at him and squeezed the trigger. She laughed as more blood splattered around them and she jumped to her feet before taking off again.

A few more very short fights later, they got to the office and Harley wrenched the door open. What she saw, sickened Harleen, but it made Harley's heart beat faster and her mind swam in the image before her.

"Ho shit," Deadshot hissed.

"I told you to go," Joker growled.

"Puddin', I couldn't…" Harley said softly. "I would've missed this."

She walked from the doorway and towards the shape of a bound Amanda Waller. She was tied to the chair, covered in her own blood, but somehow still alive. Harley unconsciously bit her lip and ran her hand over Amanda's shoulders and dug her fingers into some of the gashes Joker had made there. It made Amanda cry out in agony and Harley squealed.

"It's beautiful, Mistah J," Harley gasped and turned to face him.

"I told you to go," Joker snarled and grabbed her throat. He put her against the wall with a bang and Harley gripped at his arm.

"Harder, daddy," Harley choked out. He faltered for a second before he crushed his mouth against hers. His lithe body pressed against hers and his free hand tangled in her hair. Harley's fingers moved to pull at his coat and eventually her hands found his bare chest. The growls and purrs that came from him only made her want him more, but that little voice in her mind kept telling her they couldn't. Not yet.

"Why do this to me when you know daddy can't have fun with his princess?" Joker rumbled into her mouth. He didn't let her reply and pressed his growing hardness against her abdomen. Harley giggled and he finally moved away. He ran his hand through his hair and in a fit of rage and arousal, he thrust his razor at Harley.

"Show Waller what my Princess can do," he told her and Harley approached carefully. Her breath was short but heavy and her eyes dark. Her core throbbed and the image of her Joker, with this razor in his hand, carving at Waller like a turkey just made it worse.

"This is for letting Griggs attack me," Harley said lowly and she carved a diamond into Waller's neck. The blood trickled thickly down the woman's skin and Harley revelled in the power she had. She then took the razor to Amanda's forehead and she wrote _bitch_ with the blade. Oh what she would've given for their tattoo gun right then.

"We are gonna let her die, aren't we puddin'?" Harley asked, her voice raspy.

"Oh honey, no," Joker grinned. "Mandy's agreed a few deals in order to save her life."

"But she needs to die," Harley snapped and turned to face the clown, fury on her face and the razor pointed his way. "She has to die."

"And how long do you think we would be free after we killed her? Hmm?" Joker asked. He watched as she put the point of the blade against his chest. "And what are you going to do with that, pumpkin?"

"At least she would be dead!" She held his gaze and her anger rushed around her body like a tidal wave. "She wouldn't be there to take me away from you and our baby, she wouldn't be hanging around like stink on a rat!"

"Think very carefully before you do anything, Harley Quinn."

"I'm not 6, using my full name doesn't scare me anymore," Harley said angrily.

"Harleen Quinzel, there you are," Joker laughed loudly. "There's your full name."

"That's not my name, that's _hers_ ," Harley protested and a small drop of blood appeared at the tip of the blade.

"Harley!" Deadshot shouted.

"Buckshot, I suggest you shut up," Joker snapped. "So what ya gonna do? You gonna kill me? Or you gonna do as you're told, little girl?" He ran a hand through her hair and for a second, she expected him to throw her down, she waited for the pain of being hit, she waited for the blood to rush to her head as he threw her over the desk.

"Blondes, I tell ya, more trouble than they're worth," Joker cackled. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face Waller again. "She's agreed to play nicely, Harley."

"She deserves death-"

"And we get stuck without a pass out of jail? No collect $200 on your way through? Where's your sense of fun, Harls," Joker chuckled. "We keep dear old Mandy alive, in return, she keeps us out of prison, free to play with Bats and anyone else we choose, dear. She thought she kept her life secret, but I know everything. So she's very aware that if she doesn't do as she's told, we can visit her in the early hours of the morning and put a knife in her throat."

"What's the catch?" Harley demanded. "I always have to take a fall somewhere."

"You wound me, pumpkin pie," Joker smirked. "If she wants any information on Arkham, you provide it, but you do not go on any missions."

 _Oh, but we're gonna destroy Arkham,_ Harley thought before a slow grin spread over her face. She met his eye and started to giggle excitedly. She leaned back into him and nodded slowly. Oh poor Waller.

"Just one more prod? Please, puddin'?" Harley asked with a sweet voice.

"Of course, my sweet," Joker nodded and he pushed her forwards. Harley plunged the blade roughly into Waller's shoulder and she let out a squeak of pain.

"Let's hope they find you before you bleed to death," Harley grinned. "Maybe you'll think twice before crossing me and Mistah J."

"I know so much, Harleen," Amanda smirked through the agony. "I know so much about what you've done. Your little doctor sang like a canary for us with the smallest amount of pressure."

"Wake up call, it was never Harleen."

"No? I know about _everything_ , I know she's in there and I know she can hear me," Amanda replied lowly. Harley's eyes flashed and Harleen pushed forwards. There was a moment where she flexed her hands to make sure she was in control and then she stabbed Waller again. She twisted the blade and watched Amanda's eyes crease.

"You know nothing," Harleen hissed. "What did you do to Sam?"

" _Harleen!"_ Joker snarled furiously.

"A little gentle convincing," Amanda sneered. "She sang like a canary-"

"What did you do to her?" Harleen shouted. She felt herself being pushed against the wall and a pair of hands around her throat.

"There you are, doctor," Joker grinned sickly. There were so many things that he wanted to do to her right now, not a single one ended with Harleen still being a part of Harleen's mind.

"Don't you dare hurt me," Harleen said slowly.

"Hurt ya? I'm going to destroy you," Joker chuckled. "But first I'm going to take care of our friend here." He let one hand loose from her neck and she went to escape but he put her back against the wall and he kissed her hard. Part of Harleen was revolted, the other revelled in his touch. Goddammit she wasn't strong enough to fight against this. She wasn't strong enough to resist _him_.

"We're going to have so much fun," Joker laughed. "Right after we're done here and you tell me what you have done."

"Never, Joker, you don't control me," Harleen tried.

"Oh but I do!" He threw his head back and touched her cheek. Harleen flinched and then Harley was back in front and she gripped at his jacket, a wide and worried look in her eyes. She hadn't been ready for Harleen to jump forwards so suddenly and she knew he wouldn't be happy with her.

"Call off your guards, Mandy, if you've got any left of course," Joker smiled. "And we'll be on our way." He watched as Harley cut Waller's hands loose and the bloodied and maimed woman weakly reached to the desk and pressed one of the buttons that controlled the alarms.

"One day Clown," Waller grunted.

"I look forwards to it," Joker laughed and he put his arm around Harley's waist. He dragged her out of the room and slammed her against the opposite door once Deadshot had closed the door behind them.

"Hey!" Deadshot shouted and went to push Joker away, but the Clown barely flinched.

"What the hell was she talking about?" Joker yelled.

"Puddin', I dunno! Harleen was under control the whole time and-"

"I'm not buying it, princess," Joker snarled. "What was she talking about?"

"I don't know! I didn't tell Sammie anything!" Harley protested angrily.

"If you ever disobey me again-"

"You'll what?" Harley challenged.

"Kill ya," Joker chortled and walked away. Harley huffed and followed him and walked beside Deadshot. The guards stared in disbelief as Waller instructed them all to just let the Clowns go passed without trouble. They reached the van and Frost sheepishly handed Harley the baby before the Joker sat in the front with Frost. The henchmen stayed silent, knowing that the boss was fighting with himself. Harley, the baby and Deadshot all got back into the back of the van and she turned straight back to the doting mother. The torturous psycho had disappeared again.

"Let's go home," Joker growled from the front and Harley cuddled her son against her chest.

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh Mr J, you got a few problems on your hands haven't you? It'd be really useful if Harleen went quietly right? Right?_

 _Please review! I won't set a challenge because I only want you guys to review if you like what I've written, but it would be beautiful if we got to 125 haha!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I'm so so sorry I didn't update when we hit 125 guys, I had a horrible day yesterday which involved a very minor car accident and a whole heap of things just going wrong, please forgive me!_

 _So, we're pretty much all caught up to Chapter 1 of Toxic Love from this chapter. No longer looking back into Arkham and Belle Reve, but moving forwards to what Joker and Harley will do to teach them all a lesson mwahahaha!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 17 – Little Struggle

Night time after the drunkards had stopped trying to shout and beg their way into the club was always the quietest for the newly reunited Clown family. They'd remained closed even though the baby and Harley were well settled, they'd open soon, but Joker was taking this time to make sure that his family was safe. Frost and the boys had taken care of business and Joker had taken light duties. It seemed that their son was definitely more _her_ son. He was a mommy's boy, but Joker took every moment he could get when the child wasn't attached to Harley in some way.

It had been a week since they'd gotten their baby back from Belle Reve and Harley had truly taken to motherhood like a psychopath to her mallet. She was totally absorbed and instinctual around the baby. She knew what his different cries and noises meant before the child had fully realised them. Most of her day was spent being surrounded by Bud and Lou and the baby in her arms. Even when Harleen had come forward to be with her son, the Hyenas had stayed and been loyal protectors if, for any reason, Harley left the child in his cot whilst she did something else. It didn't stop Joker having his son, but it definitely made things tense between them.

Joker took off his shirt, gun holsters and toed off his shoes. He saw Harley finishing feeding the baby and went to sit behind her to watch the last few minutes. The baby was much happier with Harley feeding him rather than a bottle and he'd put on some much needed weight and he was now healthier and happier. Joker occasionally had the opportunity to feed, but the baby's tolerance level was low and Joker just didn't have the patience. He smiled as she finished up, burped the baby and then took him to his cot after checking his nappy.

Harley made her way back over towards him and she pulled a vest top over her head. She crawled over his body and helped him remove his pants and socks. He watched as Harley moved to kiss him again and he cupped the back of her head, not allowing her to stop kissing him. She moved so easily against him, so much like she was supposed to be here and it made him doubt himself for a second. His hand smoothed up and down her back, massaging her spine and he felt her body getting heavier and he looked down at her. He watched as she wriggled back beneath the sheets and he held her against his side. Sometimes he just liked having a warm body against his. It wasn't that she was special. No. Not at all. Just a toy.

Who was he kidding? It wasn't even funny anymore. She was so important to him now and he couldn't keep on pretending that she wasn't. At least, not to himself. He would definitely keep her and everyone else guessing for sure. It'd at least keep things interesting. He smirked to himself and he looked over Harley's shoulder to see she was asleep again. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and let out a long breath. He clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes before he tried to convince himself to sleep.

He'd had a few more hours than normal since the baby had been brought home. Something about having this strange, evil, little family unit had brought him at least some peace. Not that he appreciated it, he did his best plotting in the midst of insomniac mania. How was he meant to plan revenge on Arkham Asylum whilst the child demanded his attention? Or his brain commanded sleep? He guessed that looking after Harley and the baby had just drained his system. A piece of him that had long been hidden and forgotten had been awoken by the presence of his family and when it was just the three of them, he was almost gentle and kind.

In as much as the Joker could ever be.

But it was starting to annoy him that Harley was completely devoted to the child and didn't really have much time for him. They hadn't managed to name their son, every possible option had been rejected by one of them.

"Harley," Joker said quietly.

"Hmm?" Harley mumbled as she frowned in her dreams.

"Jack."

"What?"

"The baby," Joker prompted and shook her a little to wake her up. "Jack Isaac Quinn."

"Jack…" Harley muttered and she yawned a little. "I like it. Suits him. Jack-Jack. But why Isaac?"

"Isaac means laughter in Hebrew," Joker told her. Harley grinned and giggled before she rolled to face him. She kissed him gently and tucked herself against him. She closed her eyes and pressed a few kisses down his chest and fell back to sleep, a small smile on her face. The Clown tried to sleep for a couple of hours before he carefully extracted himself from their bed and went to the cot. He watched their son sleep for a few minutes before he tore himself away to his office.

Joker didn't notice that the sun had risen over the city until he heard the cries of the baby. It didn't last long, Harley was like a bolt of lightning when it came to the boy and she'd have him figured out and fed, changed or cuddled before the infant knew himself what it was that he wanted. He continued to work for another hour before his stomach began to hurt. It had been a week since they'd gotten Jack back and he felt it was high time that Harley come back down to Earth a little bit. He rolled up his papers and pushed away from his desk before he walked out of the room once again. He stood in the doorway and saw a half-dressed Harley laid on her front, the baby in front of her and her feet in the air.

"Oh you're so gorgeous, aren't ya?" Harley giggled and blew raspberries on her son's stomach which made excited squeaks come from the baby. "You look so much like your daddy, so handsome. But you gots your mommy's hair, ain't ya?"

"Thank god for that," Joker laughed and walked over to her. He slipped off his shoes and crawled over Harley. He could practically feel her maternal instinct kick in and he knew that she was fighting the mommy-monster inside. She was wearing just some panties, bra and a button up red top. She had been so caught up in him that she hadn't gotten any further with getting dressed.

"Just a sprinkle of white blonde hair, puddin'," Harley giggled and she kissed Jack's baby-chubby cheeks.

"You need to go and make breakfast, Harls," Joker told her and he felt her stiffen beneath him. He wasn't giving in, not today. "Come on."

"How can I leave him? He's just too cute," Harley replied quietly, though he could hear the tension in her voice.

"You need to eat," he replied sternly. "He's decided he doesn't like a bottle anymore so it's down to you to feed him, so you need to eat properly so he doesn't get sick."

"But-"

"I can always take him," Joker interrupted. He moved off her and picked the boy up as he sat down on the bed. Harley moved closer and rested her head on his knee. "Hello Jack. I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with dada, because mommy can't be bothered to take care of you."

"Mistah J, that ain't fair," Harley protested and went to take her son, but Joker blocked her and put the baby against his chest.

"Not fair? Not fair?" Joker chuckled. "I don't have to tell you what I think of the word 'fair' do I, Princess? Now, go and make something to eat. I can't have you and the baby sick. It's hard enough keeping both of you happy as it is right now." Harley met his eye and she wanted to tear her son from him. She was enraged that he would try and control her through their son. She touched Jack's back and head gently before she got up off the bed. She slipped on a pair of red and black diamond patterned leggings and went out to the kitchen.

"How dare he?" Harley growled under her voice as she started to cook pancakes.

 _"_ _I told you to go with Sam and Ivy, Harley,"_ Harleen said in her mind. _"I told you this would happen."_

"Shut up," Harley hissed. "Just let me do this."

 _"_ _You can't trust him to be alone with Jack, you can't trust him."_

"He wouldn't hurt our baby," Harley told the person in her head and finished making her stack of pancakes before she went to make Joker's. She topped hers with apple and a cinnamon caramel sauce and the Joker's had a mixture of blueberries, raspberries, chocolate sauce and banana slices. She made some coffee and called him when his was ready. She watched him walk out with baby Jack on his arm and her heart lifted. He looked so good with their child and she couldn't deny that she liked seeing him like this.

"Ah, pancakes, dada's favourite," Joker said to the baby and he sat down. He took a long gulp of his hot coffee and looked to Harley as she lifted her own. His eyes narrowed and he stood up again.

"Harley-"

"The doctor said I could have a cup a couple times a week," Harley said quickly, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "I've not had coffee since I found out I was pregnant and it's decaf, puddin'."

"Harley."

"It's not even strong-" Joker picked up the mug and threw it at the sink. It shattered into a million pieces and Harley thanked her lucky stars that he hadn't thrown it at her head.

 _"_ _I told you!"_

"Don't test me," he growled. "I mean it Harls. He doesn't take a bottle anymore, so you have to eat right and drink properly. No coffee, nothing that's bad for him. I've let you have a week to settle back in, but he's our prince, he has to be strong and well. Not sick and crying because _you_ decided coffee was more important.

"I didn't-"

"Juice or water," Joker said and sat back down. He started to eat the pancakes she'd made and ignored her silent scurrying around to clean up the mess in the sink. Her breakfast was long cold, but it wasn't worth the argument if she made something new for herself. Once she'd cleaned up, she sat down and took a long drink of cold water before she started to eat.

"These pancakes are great, baby," Joker smiled. He reached over the table to stroke her cheek, but Harley flinched and moved away. His eyes narrowed and she closed hers, waiting for his reaction.

"I didn't hit you."

 _"_ _This time. He didn't hit you this time."_

"I thought you were still angry, Mistah J, I-I didn't m-mean to," Harley stammered. She felt nervous for the first time in a very long time and it worried her.

"I know I've been rough with you in the past, I know, but things are different now, Princess. I'm only angry because you didn't think about Jack. You only want what's best for him right?" Joker purred and tilted his head at her.

"Of course, Mistah J," Harley nodded.

"And I want the best for you, my dear," Joker smiled. "You've given me the greatest possible gift. I don't want my Queen, my Princess, my Goddess, getting sick too." He stroked her cheek gently and she leaned her head into his palm. Harley moved to him when he patted his lap and she perched on his knee. Joker put the baby in her arms and wrapped his around the both of them.

"Let daddy make it better." He kissed her neck and shoulder and occasionally Jack's head.

"Things will be good, won't they, Puddin'? With us?" Harley asked quietly.

"Of course, pumpkin pie," Joker purred. "Your job now is to make sure my-our son is happy and that makes both of us happy."

"Mistah J, you won't… you won't hit me, will you?" Harley asked softly. Her eyes and posture all screamed naivety and innocence. She looked like a lost little girl and he was the big bad wolf about to gobble her up for dinner.

"Princess, you know better than to ask that."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Harleen was curled up on the couch, the Hyena's at her feet and her son in her arms. She'd pushed Harley aside in a rare moment of strength, although truth be told, Harley had let her push. They'd both lied to themselves about not wanting children and Harleen had been desperate to hold her baby boy.

"Mommy is so, so proud of you. You're so strong and so good and you're going to grow up so clever and smart," Harleen whispered to her baby as she cradled him on the couch in the lounge. "You're going to go to college and you're going to make something of your life. You're not gonna throw it away like mommy Harleen has. You're going to be something so special, my love, so special."

"He already is," Joker said lowly from the doorway. "Why are you here?"

"Harley let me," Harleen replied calmly, not looking from the boy. "Have you got a problem with me spending time with my son?"

"He's not yours, he's mine and Harley's."

"And I'm the body that Harley lives in," Harleen answered shortly. "You're not a stupid man, Joker, far from it. You're the most intelligent man I've ever met. Only competition is Crane, really. I'm allowed to hold my baby."

"What did you tell Samantha Drake that Harley doesn't know about?" Joker asked. He moved closer and Bud and Lou both sat up and bared their teeth at him before they laid back down. They could sense Harleen's unease and they wanted to defend their mistress.

"What makes you think Harley doesn't know?"

"Because Harley would've told me," Joker answered.

"Deep down I think she does, but it's buried beneath layers of pain and torture," Harleen replied. "The torture you've put her through. She would do anything for you and you put her so low on your list of priorities."

"You were the same once."

"I was," Harleen nodded. "But I've had a long time to sit and think about what you've put us both through. I loved you so much, no one had ever shown as much interest in my life before. I was young and naïve and stupid. You took full advantage of that."

"I took what you offered on a plate, Harleen," Joker smirked.

"I was a kid," Harleen snapped. "I was an intern, you picked me because of that."

"I picked you because you had a spark and that spark was my Harley," Joker replied and walked closer, ignoring the Hyenas quiet growling. "I picked you because all of the others were so _boring_. You at least had a smile, a good smile even, a rush of blonde hair and red shoes and such… _hope._ Oh yes, so much _hope_."

"I wanted to help people, I wanted to help you."

"I didn't need any more help, except to get out of Arkham," Joker chuckled. He reached forwards and stroked the white tuft of hair on the baby's head and he smiled as the baby gurgled and wriggled against his touch. "You were the bright shining light of the Asylum's future, the maverick, the alternative therapist. You bought food, gifts and kind words. Have you learned your lesson?"

"I loved you… so much," Harleen hissed.

"And I felt nothing for you."

"We both know that's a lie," Harleen smirked.

"What did you tell Drake that made its way to Waller?" Joker said loudly. The Hyenas jumped to their feet and the baby let out a startled cry. "You stabbed a woman without question. She must have touched a nerve. You're no Harley." Harleen adjusted how she was holding her son and settled him before she looked back to Joker.

"So many things, Jay," Harleen sighed. "You know what happened in Arkham, you didn't see what you did to me outside of that place. You ruined my life in every way."

"Stop waffling, just talk," Joker growled. "I'm trying really hard not to get angry. I don't want to shout around my son."

"I slept with another guy," Harleen admitted. "I had a week's rotation off and I come back to find you've taken to Leland, Arkham wants me to go back to the low-level crazies and you wouldn't even look at me. It drove me insane."

"You were half way there already," he replied through gritted teeth. The thought of another man touching any of Harley or Harleen's body was enough to make him violent, let alone the knowledge that it had actually happened.

"I lashed out, so what? You do it all the time," Harleen said

"Who was it? Cos he's a dead man," Joker told her.

"You're gonna be so happy," Harleen chuckled nervously. "I don't remember. It was a couple of times, nothing more and nothing less. Nothing special."

"The thing is, I don't believe you," Joker smirked. His vague amusement turned to anger and he looked back at her. "You're protecting someone, Harleen, you're not telling me who it is. You told Drake, but not me? There's something else. I could always read you like a book."

"She was my doctor and I wanted help. I want a life for my son, not this… existence," Harleen told him. "I don't want this for him. Anyone in their right mind would want so much better than this. Running from Batman? The cops? What happens when it all goes wrong and we both end up in Arkham? Huh? What then, Jay?"

"You think I don't have plans for that?" Joker laughed. "You were always stupid, Harleen. That brain far too big and too clever for your small mind. Let me open it back up for you."

"You don't scare me anymore," Harleen said tiredly. "You've done the worst you possibly could to me. What should I fear now? Huh? You wouldn't hurt our son, I know that. You're a monster, but you're not a monster that would hurt his own child. Not to just get to me."

"I so wish you weren't holding him right now," Joker replied. "Because you would be several shades of black and blue. What did you think Drake was going to do?"

"She cared for me, she wanted to help," Harleen snapped.

"She cared for what Harley told her," Joker laughed loudly and took the baby from her. "Drake cared for the fog of lies that Harley filled her mind with, she loves the ridiculous victim image that Harley conjured up. She doesn't love you, Harleen, she loves what she thinks. You've fallen for it again and it was your own head that did it. No one loves you. Not your family, not me, not Harley and definitely not Samantha Drake."

"That's not true. You're lying."

"Am I, Harleen? Now let Harley back until I figure out how I'm going to deal with _you_." He walked around the room with the baby and spoke softly to his son. He took the baby to the window and showed him a rain-drenched Gotham. He'd get used to the forever grizzly weather, he'd get used to having to use shadows for cover and he'd be the greatest life that Gotham had ever seen.

"This will all be yours, my boy," Joker said slowly. "All of those pretty… pretty lights, the scum, the buildings, all of it will be yours to play with and I cannot wait to see what you do. Ignore that nasty voice, it sounds like mommy, but it's not, it's her evil side. Mommy would never want you to be away from us. Don't listen to her. This is your life. You're my Prince, my heir, you're the future and it's going to be glorious."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Can you believe at Chapter 17 of Young Gods, I was getting ready to wrap it all up? Nowhere near that yet for Toxic Love, blimey!_

 _Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N:_ _This one is meant to be just a little fun before we hit the big time. I'm gonna need a lot of coffee for the next couple of chapters haha!_  
  
 _Thank you for your reviews!_

.

* * *

 _._

Chapter 18 – Little Gathering

A month on and baby Jack was 7 weeks old, Harley had recovered well and was as fit as she had been before going into Arkham. She was healthy and her paranoia about people taking the baby had calmed right down. Joker was getting antsy to storm Arkham, but there wasn't any point going in and teaching a lesson to the people that didn't require it. Harley and Harleen had had a couple of power struggles, but Harley had won pretty much every battle. Whatever her puddin' and Harleen had spoken about, had really upset the doctor in her mind. Not that Harley particularly cared about Harleen, but it was her head that was getting quite noisy.

There had been an unusual turn in her life as well, it seemed that the Joker was astoundingly jealous of Jack and it became apparent mostly in the evenings when they were being a little bit amorous and the baby started to cry, Joker was certain the baby knew his mother's attention had drifted from him and he wasn't about to let his father have it instead. Harley had tried to get Jack back onto a bottle for at least one feed, but he wasn't having any of it and she wasn't sure who Joker was jealous of during his moments. She didn't know if he was jealous of the baby for her attention, or jealous of her for having special time with the baby. He just got grumpy and snippy and would storm off and only return once the baby was asleep again. It meant that _other_ fun times hadn't resumed as normal and she didn't feel like she was a bad person for wanting to resume that part of their very psychotic relationship.

Harley was just finishing feeding the baby when Joker walked into their room. He tugged a loose tie from the collar of his shirt, checked his lipstick in the mirror and swept back his hair. Harley grinned as her baby boy finally let go and she rubbed his back and let him burp. She changed his diaper and put him into a fresh one-piece suit before she settled him into his cot.

"Are you almost ready, princess?" Joker asked and turned to her with his tube of red lipstick.

"Almost," Harley answered. She sorted out her dress and slipped on her heels. The dress was a red and black version of her dress that had been ruined by Monster T's brain cells, the shoes matched but the heel was perilously high. She'd applied red and black make up and her hair was long and down with its gentle natural waves.

Harley Quinn was back in action.

"You look good enough to eat," Joker purred.

"Promises, promises," Harley giggled. She took the lipstick from him and painted on his trade mark smile. She looked at their reflection in the full length mirror and she giggled excitedly. They looked ready to kill.

"We look good as a set, puddin'," Harley smiled. There was another side to them these days. They were fierce and protective parents around Jack, they viewed each other as potential risks to their child and defended him as best they needed to. But the flip side was a pair of psychotic clowns that had more of a reason than ever to rain down a little chaos. Harley had become one of those awful women who bounced back from pregnancy relatively quickly and whilst her figure was a little more hourglass than before and her breasts were heavier, she really didn't look like she'd ever been pregnant.

Joker was wearing a maroon button up, with just a few buttons actually fastened, black slacks, polished dress shoes, his shoulder holsters and his silver jacket over the top. She loved this outfit, his contrasting pale tattooed skin against the dark colour shirt just made her want to touch his chest and run her fingers over his ink.

"Let's go, they'll be waiting," Joker said lowly.

"Yes, Mistah J," Harley nodded. She checked on the baby one last time before she turned on the monitor. He was soundly asleep and she smiled as she turned to the Hyenas. "My babies, come to momma." She held her arms open and they approached with wagging tails and excited yipping. She hugged and stroked them before she stood again and pointed at the cot.

"Don't let anyone touch our cub, boys," Harley told them and stroked the animals' heads. She watched as Bud sat at the end of the cot and Lou laid beside it. "Good boys, momma will bring ya somethin' nice ta eat. Anyone comes in here that ain't me, Mistah J or Frosty, kill em."

 _"_ _Yes Miss Harley_ ," Joker said almost mockingly. "Come on, let's go." Harley gave the hyena's one last stroke and then she left with the Joker. She had the speaker part of the monitor and switched it on to make sure that Jack would be heard. They were only going to the club, but she wasn't comfortable being away from him for long.

They entered the elevator and Harley felt arms being wrapped around her. She leaned into her husband's embrace and she kissed him back fervently, god she wanted him so much. They reached the bottom and used the mirror in the lift to fix lipstick and hair before they walked out. Frost met them and they walked round into the club. The noise was deafening, the drunk and high citizens of Gotham all cheered and parted ways for the King and Queen. Harley giggled excitedly as they approached Joker's 'business suite'. They walked up the stairs and Frost walked ahead into the room first. Harley went next and finally Joker, swaggering in like a Lion.

"Ladies, gentlemen," Joker said slowly as a grin spread across his face. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Poison Ivy, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Boomerang, Rick Flag and June Moone were sat in the suite. The only two that were nervous were Flag and June, they had every reason to be. Deadshot and Boomer's mouths almost dropped at the sight of Harley but they already knew better than to stare or comment.

"Red!" Harley squeaked and went to her best friend. She wrapped her arms around the redhead and Ivy pulled Harley into her lap.

"It's been too long, honey," Ivy grinned and hugged her friend.

"I wouldn't mind watching that, if you know what I mean," Boomerang muttered to Deadshot who just scowled at him, not wanting to lose his brain because of the Australians errant mind.

"What was that?" Joker snarled at Boomer and he just shrugged and took a gulp or three of his beer. "I thought so. Be a shame to lose the cannon fodder before the cannons arrive. I have one last thing for you all before you're free of your contract to me. I'd do it all myself, but I know the Bat will show up and I have very good reason to avoid him. Together, I'm sure that can be done."

"Sorry I'm late."

"Eddie!" Harley almost screamed and ran at the Riddler. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, leaving a blood red stain.

" _Harley_ ," Joker growled and she dragged Eddie to sit down. She handed out more drinks and perched on Ivy's lap again.

"So you've brought us here as your collateral damage?" Deadshot smirked. "Nah, I ain't into that unless I'm getting paid real well."

"If you can escape, you escape," Joker shrugged. "But we are going to tear down Arkham Asylum. There's three people you leave to me and Harley. Samantha Drake, Quincy Sharpe and Jeremiah Arkham are mine and Harley's. Especially Samantha Drake. Anyone else touches a hair on her pretty doomed head, then you will die."

"What's so special about her?" Croc asked.

"She was my project," Harley giggled. "She wanted to _help_ little old me away from my horrid life." She cackled and leaned her head on Red's shoulder.

"She's a decent person, she just decided to _fix_ Harley, we all know how that goes," Ivy answered. "Shame, she would've made a good dancer."

"Awww did ya fancy her, Red?"

"Don't be silly-"

"I'm going to shoot one of you," Joker snapped. "As I said-"

"Boss-"

Quick as lightning, Joker grabbed his gun from its holster and fired at the poor henchman that had come to the doorway. The bullet went through his forehead and he collapsed to the ground. Harley laughed loudly when she realised it had been Frankie. Well he was due to _retire_ soon anyway.

"Frost, clean it up," Joker said lowly.

"On it, boss," Jonny answered.

"Now, where was I?" Joker muttered. "That's right. You are all there to distract the Bat, any of his friends that turn up and to make sure Drake, Sharpe and Arkham do not leave the island. I don't care how you do it. I'll have a small army of mindless bodies also in there, but they will be killed or knocked out within seconds of meeting Batsy, they are there just to slow him down a bit."

"What the hell are you planning?" Deadshot asked. "I ain't killing no women."

"That's what Harley's going to do, just one specific woman," Joker smirked. "I wouldn't ask you to go against your moral code, assassin."

"Anyway we like?" Boomerang asked.

"That's what I said," Joker said flatly. "Nigma, I don't care what you do as long as Harley and I don't get caught in the crossfire. Weed… go for it, just have some fun."

"There's some interesting spores on Arkham Island, I'm sure I can put them to use," Ivy mused and stroked Harley's leg. "I'll make a few underground tunnels with the roots of my plants. Just in case."

"See, I told you Red would help," Harley grinned to Joker. He frowned at her and she looked to the floor for a second. He held his hand out and Harley reluctantly left Ivy and went to him. He took her hand and pulled her to sit across his knee. He was showing her off, she knew that much. He was looking to find the weak link and Harley knew it would be Boomerang that messed up here. She couldn't help the thrill that ran through her. It was still going on an hour later and she was now bored and trying to annoy Joker into letting her go do something else.

"Why don't you go and dance, Princess?" Joker said to her as his hand ran up and down her thigh. She bit her lip and kissed him before she jumped to her feet. "Clear the club, Frost, I want to watch my Queen dance some more."

"Yes boss," Jonny nodded and gave the signal to the rest of the staff. Immediately the crowd was pushed out and the club went silent.

"Don't watch too much boys, I'd hate to lose ya before the fun begins," Harley smirked. There was another level of pleasure to the poor chump now being one of the squad. Joker's eyes didn't leave her as she walked through the club. She owned, it, all eyes were on her and as she climbed into her glass and gold cage, the music swiftly changed and Harley grinned as she felt herself come to life again.

 _"_ _In the land of Gods and Monsters  
I was an Angel  
Living in the garden of evil..."_

Joker watched as Harley started to dance to an all too familiar song. She was a puppet to the music and everyone was lost to her. She worked her body to the beat and used every inch of the cage to her advantage. Her pale skin caught the light and her white hair shimmered. Her dress glinted and sparkled and her jewellery shone. Everything was mesmerising. She was a temptress, a witch, even Ivy couldn't look away and she'd seen this a hundred times. He kept his eyes on his girl as she played to the music and their hired dancers came to the outside of the cage to emphasise that the Queen was back.

"She's something special, isn't she?" Joker said lowly and downed his whiskey. The air in the suite had changed. He'd changed the game and no one knew what his new rules were.

"She's your girl, Jay," Deadshot said, wisely stating his view on everything.

"I never quite understood why you let her do this, for someone so possessive-"

"Eddie," Ivy hissed. She knew this was a dangerous change of game. Harley dancing in the cage was a trap for all that decided they were brave enough to stare. Stolen glimpses, the Joker could cope with, but drawn out gawping would lead to certain death.

"I dunno, I've seen some strippers in my time," Boomer chuckled.

"Are you calling Harley a stripper?" Joker asked, dragging the words out.

"Nah, bro, she's far too classy," Boomer answered and finished his beer.

Harley wound herself around the chain that hung from the top of the cage and used it as leverage to dance with. She pressed herself against the glass and looked up to meet Joker's eye. She giggled and started to dance just for him, never leaving his gaze. He clicked his fingers and Frost poured another whiskey.

"Boss, we've got some intel," Frost said as he handed Joker a clean tumbler.

"What's that then Frost?" Joker asked.

"Samantha Drake? She's returning to Arkham tomorrow," Frost explained. "They've taken her out of hiding and put her straight back to duties."

"Fantastic," Joker grinned. "Jonny, take these… people to the office." His concentration entirely on Harley. "Right now, I have far better _things_ to be doing." Jonny escorted the Squad up to the office before he sent all the staff home. Joker stood at the edge of his suite and smirked as the song was put on repeat and Harley continued to dance. They all knew what was going to happen and judging by how dark Harley's eyes were, she knew too.

Joker wandered slowly through the last of the departing crowd until he was stood in front of the cage. He watched his black and red demon twist, twirl and wind her way around her box and her chain. The tassels on the hem of the skirt of her dress, caught his eye and he watched as they brushed the soft skin of her thighs and hips. His hands clenched into fists and he felt himself growl. Eventually he couldn't take it and he charged into the cage and pushed her against the side. His hands pinned her arms down and he kissed her hard. She arched beneath him and pressed her body along his.

Joker let her hands loose and he chuckled lowly as she immediately tangled her fingers through his hair. He slid his palms under her ass and lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his hips and he put her against the side of the glass. He would've taken her right there, but he knew they'd probably break the glass and he didn't want to spend the money on having the damn thing rebuilt. He slid a hand down into her panties and felt just how much she wanted him. It broke his resolve.

Cage be damned.

He'd build her a pedestal, a stage, her own performance area.

"Puddin'," Harley gasped against his mouth.

"Yes princess?" Joker groaned.

Fuck, he'd build an entire venue just for her to dance in.

"I need you," Harley whimpered. He rubbed his hand over her core a few times before he slipped two fingers inside of her. Harley threw her head back against the side of the cage and let out a groan. He attached his mouth to her neck and he slowly brought her to the edge. His slacks were uncomfortably tight now, but hearing her whimper and gasp kept his attention solely on her.

"Please, J, please," Harley groaned.

"Come on then, Princess, come on," Joker growled against her skin and he nipped her with his metal covered teeth. She groaned loudly and her body tensed and arched as he kept her just at the edge. He grinned as she tightened her legs around him. One of her hands left his hair and undid his pants and underwear, she pulled his member from its confines and started to stroke him. Two could play at this game.

"Yes, baby," Joker grinned and he dropped her legs for a second to pull off her panties. He lifted her againand then he was rubbing right against her. Her hands was still on him and she teased both of them. He moved her hand away and lined himself up.

"Puddin'," Harley whispered.

"Beg daddy, Princess," he chuckled lowly. "Go on."

"Jack-Jack-"

"For fuck sake," Joker shouted and dropped her back to her feet. "All I want to do is fuck you and the little-"

"Mistah J!" Harley protested. "I was gonna say, Jack-Jack isn't crying. But if that's how you feel about our son!" She pushed him away and fury set into her. How dare he!

"Oh Harls, come on, you know-"

"No, J, that's killed the mood entirely," Harley huffed and she adjusted her clothes. She barged passed him and he grabbed her arm and spun her back against him.

"Princess, baby, pumpkin pie, please just-"

"No, blue balls serves ya right," Harley growled and pulled away. It was then that Harley heard the baby's cries over the monitor that she'd left in the suite. "Swearin' and shoutin' about our baby, how dare ya."

"How dare I? You're the one leaving me with a raging fucking hard-on!" Joker shouted as Harley pretty much ran out of the club and up the stairs to the elevator. He growled furiously and smashed the glasses and bottles behind the bar. He let out a roar of fury and took out his pent up frustration on the replaceable items in the club.

A short while later, Joker had calmed down enough and he straightened his jacket, shirt and hair. He was still raging and wasn't about to forgive Harley for his previous situation. He went to the elevator and cleaned his make-up up and went to the apartment. He opened the door and went straight to the lounge where he could hear chatter.

"So Boomer, being the dickhead he is," he heard Deadshot say. "He's figured the only distraction that's _big enough_ is to take off all his clothes and run around in front of a clan of Russia mafia dudes. Croc, Katana, Flag and a couple of others left him to it. If that's how the dude gets the Flash distracted, then that's up to him."

"Floyd!" Harley groaned with a giggle.

"Ah here he is," Ivy grinned as Joker walked in. She was sat beside Harley who was feeding the baby once again. With Deadshot on her other side. He didn't acknowledge anyone when he walked in and poured himself yet another whiskey. His anger built again at the thought of Harley and Floyd being pally, he wouldn't allow it.

"Joker, why keep us back?" Eddie asked.

"I don't trust any of you, but I trust Flag the least," Joker shrugged and his eyes settled on Harley and the baby. "Weak links. Nigma, Buckshot, your priority is to get Harley out and back here, regardless of what happens. Ivy, you're staying here with Jack. You're the only other one Harley would let near him. Can you cause hell with your plants from here?"

"Oh you know I can honey," Ivy smirked. "Why not leave Harley here with me too? At least then the Bat won't snatch her either."

"Because Harley needs to kill Drake," Joker snorted. "She started this, it's up to her to end it."

"I wanna kill her, Red," Harley said gently. Joker looked up and caught her eye for a second before his gaze shifted to Deadshot. He glared at the man and watched as Harley shifted uncomfortably. No one but Ivy got to move in on Harley like that.

"Move."

"Man, I just got comfortable," Deadshot hissed and ignored the Clown.

"I don't think you're thinking clearly," Joker said lowly. "I said move."

"Do what he says," Harley told her friend and for a moment Deadshot looked like he was going to argue or refuse. But another look from Harley made him stand and surrender his space to Joker.

"I don't get why you're threatened by me," Deadshot muttered.

"Harley, Princess, would you like some good news?" Joker asked and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes please, puddin'," Harley grinned.

"Our little pet has returned from her holiday," he said.

"Sammie?" Harley asked brightly.

"She's gone back to work," Joker grinned darkly. "And it's only polite that she gets a welcome back party."

.

* * *

.

 _A/N: Please review! They really do make updates come faster!_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Okay folks, get some snacks, a drink and a comfy chair. This one's a big one and it's been long awaited I feel._

.

* * *

 _._

.

Chapter 19 – Little Revenge – Part One

Noon in Gotham didn't mean much except rain filled dashes to a restaurant, a deli, a fast food joint or a soggy walk home. The dark grey sky and heavy drops of rain meant everyone was hidden beneath umbrellas and coat hoods. Everyone was used to Gotham's endless rain. Arkham Asylum didn't fare any better with weather. The damned island just fitted grim and dreary weather, the dark and foreboding building fit against a murky sky. Joker and Harley had been standing in the rain in a clearing just outside the asylum and they waited for Frost's conformation that everyone was in place and ready to go.

"I want blood, puddin'," Harley growled and paced beside him. Her son was safe with her best friend, far away from this hell hole and that meant she could let herself fall into her desperate need to inflict pain on the people here.

"Harley."

"Let me go, please, let me go and find the bitch," Harley begged angrily.

"Not yet," Joker snapped. "Do not make me control you, do not make me hit you. You can control yourself for a few more minutes."

"I wanna kill all of them," Harley snarled. She wanted blood, revenge, she wanted it all. She'd done her waiting, she'd waited near enough two months for her revenge and now she was just minutes away from it. "I wanna kill _her_." She suddenly felt two hands around her neck, pressing her new choker into her skin and she met his furious gaze with one of her own.

"You are going to end up as dead as her if you are not very careful!"

"They took our baby, I want them to pay for it!" Harley hissed. She looked up at the asylum and went to grab her gun. Joker moved fast and slapped her across cheek. He glared at her as she fell to the floor and then pulled her up by her arm.

"You will fucking listen to me!" Joker said with an icy cold voice. She wasn't his wife, lover or partner now. She was the hired help that was getting too out of hand. It had to be this way or he'd never get this done. "I swear to god, Harley, if you ruin this, if you get left behind, I am not coming for you again. I will take the kid and raise him without you. Got it?"

It was a dirty rotten lie, but he needed her to believe him to make her focus. She would spiral and get caught out and he could only break this with violence. She went out of control so fast and made so many mistakes.

"J, Harley?" Deadshot said cautiously as he approached the arguing couple. "Croc and Boomer are in position. We're all set."

"Copy that, boss," Frost nodded and handed Joker a machine gun. "We're all good to go."

"Good," Joker growled without looking away from Harley. "Boys, start phase one. Get in there and get things moving. But do not start until you hear Harley's signal." Frost and Deadshot slowly moved away from the clowns and slowly made their way to the entrances they'd planned.

"Now go with Dead-head and get ready." He kissed her hard, stealing her breath away and making her head spin. He urged her away and smirked at her little bit of confusion. "Oh and Harley, if you find a white coat and glasses, bring them with you."

"Of course, puddin'," Harley giggled. She ran to catch up with Deadshot and Joker went with Frost.

.  
.

* * *

.

Samantha Drake had been enjoying her return to work, she'd been declared fit and given light duties for a while so she could ease back into it. Waller had pushed through her return to work, much to Sharpe's disapproval, and after just a few weeks she had returned to her apartment and then finally back to the Asylum. She was still receiving some counselling herself thanks to Waller's methods of extracting information, but she felt better and ready to move on. But there was one person she sorely missed, the one person she shouldn't have had any feelings for in the first place.

She'd started her day with a coffee and blueberry muffin for breakfast, she'd checked in and sat at her desk. She'd stared blankly at the computer screen that she was trying to work at until she saw a file flash up. Harley. Her heart had clenched painfully. She'd tried to stop Waller having the baby, but she hadn't been strong enough. She'd failed protecting her patient her… _friend_. She'd spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out what she could've done, but it didn't change anything. Sam shook her head and looked at Harley's review quickly, she hadn't typed it, but it stank of Quincy Sharpe. The wording and phrases used were that of an angry short old man that had lost a game he hadn't realised he was playing.

But Harley… _Harley_.

"Stop it, you're never seeing her again," Samantha growled at herself and she closed the file. Her mind was still stuck on the crazy jester, her heart was still loyal and she knew she probably should've taken that moment to turn around, go home and book another two weeks' worth of counselling. That would've been the rational thing to do. As it was, Sam was doubting whether anyone in the asylum was sane or rational, certainly not the doctors at the very least. They all laid their time and lives down for Sharpe and Arkham, she felt like the only one who knew what was really going on as Sharpe experimented with drugs and Arkham gave young doctors to the vicious and most psychotic inmates.

Sam had requested a hold on her own patients for a couple of weeks, just so she could get back into the swing of things and she could observe some sessions without the pressure of being in the hot seat. She'd tailed Joan Leland around and a couple of others, but Joan was patient with her and gave her time so she'd stayed with her mostly.

For some reason her mind wandered to Waller again and she flinched, almost spilling her coffee over her. She grabbed the edge of the desk and took long deep breaths to calm herself. Waller had stopped just short of water boarding and had used a few methods to try and get her to talk. It had been painful and rushed, she'd tried to stay strong and to fight, but she wasn't as strong as she wanted to be. So she'd talked and talked and watched as Waller and her soldiers took everything she said and pushed her for more.

"Stop it," Sam told herself. She was getting trapped in the tsunami of memories and images that refused to leave her head. "Stop it now Sam."

"Hey, Samantha, do you want to come for lunch?" Joan asked as she opened the door to Sam's office. The younger doctor jumped and laughed at herself before she nodded.

"Sorry, I was… lost in my own little world for a moment there," Sam answered. "Yes, that'd be nice."

"Canteen's got mac and cheese, always a favourite," Joan smiled. Sam stood up and followed Leland down the corridors. Joan was chattering away and Sam gave the appropriate response at the right time, but she wasn't really listening to her friend and manager.

"I mean, they've not been sighted for two months, do you think it's broken them?" Joan asked and frowned when Sam just hummed with a shrug. "Sam? What do you think? Sam?"

"Huh? Sorry, Joan," she blushed a bit and shook herself. "What were you saying?"

"Joker and Harley? They've been off the radar for two months," Joan repeated. "Do you reckon that means that taking the child has cured Gotham's problem?"

"No," Sam said. "They'll find him. They're probably just waiting. See where he turns up and go after him, if they haven't already."

"True," Joan nodded and pushed open the door to the canteen. They walked in and Sam stayed silent for the rest of the wait to get food. She ate slowly, the mac and cheese felt heavy and solid in her stomach. She knew she was back too soon, but she'd been going mad in the house all on her own. When she'd finished as much of her meal as she could stomach, she stood and took her tray to the trolley and put it down.

 _"_ _Saaaaammiieee_." She whirled round, she knew that voice and she'd know it anywhere. It had infected her sleep, her mind, her soul and she didn't know what to do about it. Her heart raced and her blood went cold. She was elated and terrified all at the same time. If Harley was here, it meant that she was coming to break her out of this life. But it also meant the Joker was somewhere as well.

" _Momma's home, Sammie!"_ The explosions rocked the asylum and Sam was pushed by Leland and a couple of others out of the room. She wanted to find Harley, she wanted to apologise and explain her actions, but everyone was pushing her away from the canteen. She fought to get her control over her own motion and she ran beside Leland.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere they won't find _you_ ," Joan shouted as alarms blared and the patients all started cheering and jeering at the terrified doctors. There was the sound of gunfire and chaos overtook the building. All the guards picked up arms and started to fire back at the costumed goons heading their way. Joan tried to open one of the security doors but it wouldn't budge, she swiped her card three times but the computer wouldn't let her passed. So she grabbed Sam's arm and took her another direction. The place was a maze, Sam was amazed that Joan knew where she was going at all, let alone where the secure areas were.

"If they're looking for me, why don't I just hand myself over?" Sam asked.

"They'll kill you."

"And? It'd save everyone else," Sam said.

"It wouldn't, they'll kill us all whether they get you or not, Sam," Joan told her and opened another door to yet another hallway. It was lined with their low-level patients who were mostly cowering from the noise of fighting.

"We need to start evacuating," Sam said suddenly. "We can't let them pick off the patients one by one, or utilise any of them for their own purpose."

"Let Sharpe and Arkham worry about that, we just need to get you safe."

Sam didn't want safe, not with Leland, not with Michelle, not with anyone. She wanted chaos and free thinking. She wanted a life without rules or morals, she wanted to be with Harley and to taste her life, her fun. She wanted to know what that life was like, she had to stall Leland and the others from getting her out of here. Even if that meant fighting dirty. She followed Joan to another room and this door did open, Leland pushed her inside and closed the door behind them. _Coward,_ Sam thought angrily.

The room was around twenty foot by twenty foot, there was a chair, cupboard with dried food, first aid kit, a microwave and a big water canister. Sam guessed it would've lasted someone a good five days before they'd be in trouble. There was a safe mounted into the wall that had been badly covered by a framed print out of Arkham's emergency codes, protocols and words of wisdom from Jeremiah and Quincy. The room was almost homely, if you didn't remember that it was to be used in case of mass breakouts.

"If they find us, there's a secret exit, built into all of the safe zones," Leland told Sam. "You have to lift the frame of Arkham's mother and there's a dial underneath. Turn that three times anti-clockwise and push it flat against the wall. A small hatch will open and you get through there and run to the next safe zone."

"Arkham's mother, three times anti-clockwise, flat to the wall, got it," Sam nodded. There was another explosion and Joan looked down at her phone.

"Shit… they've blown up the medical centre," Joan gasped. "They're gonna destroy everything."

"Wouldn't you if you'd had your baby stolen?" Sam challenged. Joan looked at her and a flash of fear filled her eyes before she turned and called Jeremiah Arkham. Sam ignored her conversation and memorised the pattern of the room and hallways they'd been down. She had to get to Harley, she was the only one that understood and maybe, just maybe, she could bring Harleen forward and they could be happy together.

"They've got _who_?" Joan shouted.

"Killer Croc." Sam muttered.

"Wait, how did you-" Sam pointed through the bullet proof glass at the hulking reptilian man that was heading their way. He had blood running down his chin and chest, someone's arm in one hand and a hungry look in his eye. She watched as he took a bite from the arm and through the remainders away.

"Sam… go, _GO!_ " Joan shouted and grabbed tranquilizer gun from the safe in the wall. Sam opened the hatch and she threw herself the hole and ran down the new brightly lit corridor. There weren't any cells down here, it was just a white long corridor and she had no idea where she was going. She looked round to see Joan just getting through the gap as Croc grabbed for her. _How the hell did he get through that door?_ Sam thought.

 _"_ _The person that brings me Samantha Drake gets to go home alive,"_ the Joker's voice rang out from the speaker system. Her heart stopped. He was here and he was looking for her. She just hoped that she found Harley first. She finally came to another door and she didn't wait for Leland to shout her to go through it. She was met by a hail of bullets and she dropped to the floor instinctively. The windows shattered and sprayed glass everywhere. She peeked up to see a new selection of costumed mascots as well as some guys in clown outfits. They stopped firing for a second and she heard the doors open behind her again.

"Joan, no!" Sam shouted. There were two shots fired and Joan hit the floor beside her. Sam couldn't take her eyes off her friend's dead body and she felt the world spin. She'd seen photos of murder scenes, of all manner of psychotic killings, but this… this was real and as much as she had been annoyed by Joan's insistence to escape, she didn't deserve to die, surely?

"Boss lady wants you," the guy in the panda outfit said and pulled Sam to her feet by her arm.

"Put me down!" Sam shouted. "You killed her!"

"You should've heard what the boss had planned," goat head man laughed. "Ol' Leland had much worse coming her way."

"You killed her! She didn't do anything!" Sam screamed.

"Oh shut up," Goat-man growled and put a piece of duct tape over her mouth. "Take her to Harley, do not leave a mark on her. You know how she gets when her _friends_ are damaged."

Sam looked around her, desperately trying to figure out whereabouts in the asylum she was. There was so much smoke, so much destruction already wrought upon the old walls and they'd only been going for an hour at most. They walked into a corridor and there was a swoosh of metal. Panda-man fell to the floor and Sam scrambled to her feet. She just needed to get as far away as she could.

"Ah shit," Boomerang cursed and took off after her. "Darlin', I just wanna talk to you!" He called after her and gained on her easily as she was still wearing her heels. She kicked her shoes off and finally gained some speed. She could hear the thunder of Boomerang and Joker's goons boots and she ducked into one of the open cells and hid underneath the cot bed in darkness.

"Doctor, doctor, where are ya?" Boomerang hummed as he walked down the string of small prison-like rooms. "Harley wants to talk to you. She reckons you can help her. Y'see, I'm on her side as are these daft bastards in costumes, we all want her away from the Joker and she says that you know how to help her with that."

"Yeah, Harley don't wanna be with him no more," Goat-man chimed in. "Says she got the hots for a bit o' skirt these days."

"You need to shut up, dude," Boomerang frowned. "Anyway, we just wanna help her and you're gonna do that."

Sam didn't wait any longer and she bolted from her hiding place. She sped round the corner, just as one of his boomerangs hit the tiled wall and she felt her heart slam to a halt before beating rapidly again. She was heading towards the next safe zone when the lights in the asylum all turned off. She pressed herself against the wall and tried to control her breathing as the entire building went silent.

 _"_ _Good afternoon, Arkham Asylum, Joker here!"_ his voice sent ice down her spine and she looked up to where she knew the speaker was. _"As you have probably discovered, I needed to do some redecoration of the old place, getting worn out and broken down it was. So I thought we could have some fun whilst we were at it. We have Quincy Sharpe and Jeremiah Arkham, they came quietly. Only had to kill five of your best guards. Bring me Samantha Drake and you all leave with as few casualties as I can stand. Got it?"_

The lights didn't turn back on after he'd finished, but she could see one stuttering up ahead of the corridor. She tried to stay quiet and kept her back against the wall as she stumbled blindly. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart and her mouth ran dry. She needed to get to Harley. _Now._

"I can smell you." A low rumbling voice said from behind her. "You stink of fear and sweat. Your heart's beating so fast. You'd be so… delicious to eat."

He was too close. Croc was right behind her, she convinced herself that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She kept close to the wall and picked her way over the rubble, she tried to keep herself from making too much noise, but she felt like she was being even noisier despite her best efforts. She was so close to the interview rooms, so close to a security block and safe zone.

"This place stinks like a sewer," Croc growled. "It stinks of self-righteous, egotistic maniacs in white coats and a salary. But you… you smell of the same crazy as Harley. I'm so close to you. I can reach out and touch you." Sam screwed her eyes shut and waited for claws and teeth to rip her apart. She'd never met him and had no idea if he was still human enough to wait on Joker's orders.

"There you are. Humans are so easy to track. So easy to tear apart," Croc chuckled. "So easy to follow. I don't need lights, I can use your scent to find you." Sam slipped down the wall into a ball. Suddenly there was another round of gunfire and she heard Croc shout and grunt in pain as Taser bullets struck him. Then there was light and she jumped out of the way to see Aaron Cash jump at Croc.

"Go, Drake, run!" Aaron shouted as Croc recovered and struck out. Sam didn't need telling again and she ran down the corridor and finally figured out where she was. She saw her office and wrenched the door open. She threw herself inside and pulled the door closed. She pulled the tape from her mouth and threw it to the side. She was gasping for breath and she rested her forehead against the metal, trying to pull herself together. She wasn't fit enough for this. She heard some shouting between Cash and Croc and finally pushed herself back onto her feet.

"Boo!" a male voice shouted and Sam jumped and turned round. Boomerang. "Harl' really wants to see you darl', I suggest we get you to her before she throws you out to Joker. And boy he is pissed. You stole his girl, stole his baby and now… well, it's a game to see who gets you first."

"I don't believe you," Sam stammered.

"Say again, honey?"

"I don't believe you," Sam repeated. "I don't think they're trying to fight each other. She wouldn't do that."

"Doesn't really matter now, does it?" Boomer smirked. "Now, we've got the entire asylum rigged with all kinds of crazy clown shit. The Bat is at least on his way, he might already be here, so you ain't going anywhere that we don't want you to. So I'm takin' you to Harley. Unless you want Croc here to help you out?"

Sam jumped as the door was pulled off its hinges and Killer Croc stood there, his chest heaving and blood still dripping down his jaw. She walked backwards away from him and bumped straight into Boomer. He grabbed her arms and tied her wrists together before Croc threw her over his shoulder.

"Thanks, mate, there ain't much to her but chicks get heavy after a while," Boomer smirked and put another section of tape over Sam's mouth.

.  
.

* * *

.  
Harley and Joker were waiting for Sam in Harley's old session room. They'd spent time fighting and beating brains out but now they had a new game to play and it was one that both of them were very good at. Harley watched sat on the edge of the desk and leaned back against her hands. As Joker set out his toys and instruments, she ran her hand over the ECT machine beside her and grinned to herself. She couldn't wait, it was going to be so much fun and it felt like a coming of age. She was so ready to do this to someone and she wanted to make her puddin' proud.

"How long, Harley?" Joker asked, breaking their silence.

"They picked her up in the offices so a few minutes," she answered and turned to look at the clock. His eyes were dark at the mere thought of his creation having this power in her hands and he just wanted the show to start. His phone beeped and he saw Frost had sent him an image.

"Bats is finally here," Joker told her.

"If you wanna go and play-"

"He'll be kept busy for a while. He's got doctors to rescue, Joker toxin to avoid and a strange case of cell doors opening and releasing his favourites," he grinned. "I've got time. I'd like to see you do this." He turned to look at her and his eyes travelled up her legs, hips, waist, chest and to her face finally.

"This is where it all started, Mistah J," Harley said with a small smile.

"Oh isn't it just," Joker purred and he walked to her. His hands wrapped in her pig tails and he kissed her passionately. "Do daddy proud, Harley, don't let me down."

"I promise," Harley grinned and kissed him again before she hopped down from the desk. She felt confident and determined. She'd gotten her seal of approval from Joker and she was going to finish what she'd started so long ago. She checked her hair and make-up and put her bat over her shoulders. She walked through the darkened hallways of the asylum and picked her way to where Boomer and Croc were meant to be.

Nothing.

"I should know better than to let those idiots do my job," Harley growled. She carried on walking and made sure to listen carefully for any sounds. She eventually found Boomer with a bloodied nose and Croc, recovering from being zapped with a Taser.

"You picked yourself a crazy bitch there," Boomer gasped.

"Good," Harley giggled. "Go have some fun boys. Take a few pot shots at Batsy for me. I'll do this myself." She picked up the discarded Taser and left them to go and find Sam. She wandered merrily around the corridors and listened to the sound of utter destruction break out again. All the misery made her heart soar.

"Sammie?" Harley called out. "Sammie, where are you?" She heard someone running towards her and she braced herself for anyone. She was scrappy and could take on the best, she'd gotten the best of the Bat and Robin enough times. She grinned when she saw a dark hair woman run towards her with tied arms and tape over her mouth. Harley opened her arms and hugged Sam tightly.

"There you are, I've been lookin' for ya," Harley giggled. She ripped the tape off Sam's lips and laughed when Sam threw her arms around her again.

"Oh god, Harley, I'm so happy you've come back for me," Sam gasped.

"So am I, honey, so am I," Harley said with an evil grin.

.  
.

* * *

.

.  
 _  
A/N: Whew! Although, as I'm discovering whilst I write and adjust, it sure sucks to be Sam right now..._

 _Please Review! :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! A quick warning, Sam's not in safe or sane hands, probably tamer than Griggs' death in Young Gods, but it's still one of *those* kinds of chapters. So please read with caution._

 _ _I'm not sure how much is left of this story, I might run a series of one-shots to fit this for the random ideas I have, but I'm not sure.__

* * *

.

.

Chapter 20 – Little Revenge – Part 2

Harley led Sam around the Asylum in one big twisting and turning loop. She felt Sam grab her hand as they neared the sound of fighting and she couldn't help but smirk. This was so easy and she was going to enjoy every second of this. Joker had laid traps and a path of clues for Batman so Harley had to keep away from any of his plans. But she wanted to traumatise Sam. They neared the entrance to the asylum and gunshots rang out. Harley let Sam see Joker's goons mowing down police and she watched as Sam flinched and tried to look away. Harley moved on and had some of the Joker's goons chase after them. They caught Sam and Harley had to beat them off, it all had to be convincing, Sam had to buy everything.

"Harley, do they all need to die?" She stammered.

"They won't open their minds to our lives, Sammie," Harley said quietly. "Like the Batman, he's as crazy as the Joker, he throws himself off buildin's, but because he beats our asses and puts us in these awful places, everyone calls him a hero. If only they'd open their minds and see what Mistah J is tryin' to do."

"But they just-"

"They would put you in an electric chair next ta me," Harley interrupted. "They'd see you die for being truly free, they'd kill ya for being enlightened and sane. They think we're the crazy ones, they think we're the psychos, but it's them. All of them. They're the ones that don't see anything, they don't feel anything real. Stuck in their sad pathetic routine lives. Come on, we need to get out of here."

She made sure that Sam believed she was being hunted down by Joker's goons, she fought with a couple more, let her see the Batman and one of his fights with Ivy's plants and Eddie's complicated and painful jigsaw puzzles. She took her time exposing Sam to the horrors that she'd created with Joker, she made sure that she was scared because none of this would work if Sam felt comfortable at all.

The images of bloodshed, agony and fear seared into Samantha's brain. It made her numb and her heart slowed down. She was so scared, but she couldn't run away, she couldn't escape what her brain was feeding her. She saw it replayed in front of her, she could smell smoke and death all around her. She was confused and the slight glimmer of calm and hope, ironically, was Harley. The pale skinned psychopath was the one protecting her, keeping her out of harm's way and Sam found even more reason to need her. The flash of white hair, red and blue sequins and monstrous heeled boots were the only islands of sanity in the wreckage of the asylum.

Sam followed like a lamb to slaughter.

They eventually made it back to Harley's therapy room and she pushed the doctor down onto the chair. Harley walked around the room and pushed photos and certificates to the floor, smashing the glass they were encased in.

"I'm glad I found you before the Joker did," Harley sighed. "He would've destroyed you."

"I ran into some of his men… Joan Leland… she's-"

"I know, not much of a loss," Harley shrugged. "She carried out Sharpe's orders without a single hesitation. Sammie, I'm gonna help free you, it's gonna hurt, but I'm gonna do it. You need to see the world how I see it, that's the only way you're gonna survive."

"Please, Harley, I want… I want that," Sam nodded hopefully. "Waller… is she…?"

"No, she's alive," Harley sighed.

"And your son?"

"He's safe, he's protected and he's my baby," Harley said lowly. Sam felt her small sliver of confidence jolted when Harley turned to her and walked towards her quickly. " _My baby_ , Samantha. The one you helped me fight for. Helped Harleen fight for."

"I tried to stop them-"

"Bullshit!" Harley shouted and slapped her hard. _Oh, that's why he hits me,_ she giggled in her head and wrapped her hand around Samantha's jaw. "You took my baby, you gave him straight to Amanda Waller and she protected you for it."

"That's not what happened, Harley," Sam mumbled. Harley didn't listen, or if she had, she ignored her. The lunatic suddenly laughed and walked a circle before she slammed her hands down on the arms of the chair that Samantha was sat on and spun the chair around. She grabbed the woman by the throat and leaned in close.

"All I know, _Sammie_ , is I gave you my son, my brand new baby," Harley snarled. "I had just, _just_ , finished feeding him for the first time and you took him and I trusted you! You took him to Waller and you didn't fight for him. You didn't try and stop them!"

"I was unconscious-"

"You didn't fight for him like I asked you to!" Harley shouted. "You couldn't even hold a secret after I told you never to repeat it."

"She tortured-"

"Torture? You think what she's done to you is torture?" Harley laughed. "Oh baby, Sammie, you have no clue what I am capable of. You betrayed me. You betrayed my son. So I'm going to let out that monster inside, so you can see exactly what it is inside of you."

Samantha felt her heart stop for a second and her head swam. She wanted to fight, to get away, but this was Harley, she had no chance. The woman had gone against the Bat and gotten the best of him enough times for Sam to know that there was no way for her to fight fair. She felt her hands being tied down with cable ties, her legs were next and it was then that she realised that she hadn't even tried to escape. She'd had the opportunity, but the world was messed up and she couldn't concentrate.

"What's that?"

"Some psychiatrist you are," Harley smirked. "It's the ECT unit, Sammie, you're gonna have your brain rebooted. I was the best at it in my time, I even administered a couple of sessions on my Mistah J, but that's before I understood what it was about. You can only understand what it does when you have it done to you, y'see. Sharpie told me to do it, so I learned how to do it properly. I just didn't know what it would actually do."

"But-"

"I mean, I wasn't exactly sane," Harley chuckled and powered up the machine. "Having a sexual relationship with the Joker, managing to hide it from the world and having a psychotic episode in the middle… well there was only one way for it to go with me. But you… sweetie, you're naïve, you're precious and borderline. I can't wait to see what it does to you." She pressed a kiss to Samantha's cheek before a loud cackle burst from her. She shoved a mouth guard into Sam's mouth and pressed the electrodes against the temples of her head.

Sam wanted to scream in pain, but she was lost in her own world. Her vision went black and as her body fought against the cable ties, her muscles twitched and her body fought as electricity surged through her system. Harley watched and grinned with a sick curiosity as she destroyed Sam's mind. She wondered if she'd looked this grotesque and pained, she wondered if Joker had seen her be born, she wondered if she should be looking for anything at all.

"Now, the book said a maximum of five seconds, but let's see what ten does," Harley said as if Sam could hear or respond. "That's it! Time's up, let's see how badly burned the bird is." She put the electrodes down and watched Sam closely for a few seconds. But she got bored of waiting and back handed Sam across the jaw.

"Huh… it's probably not good that I understand why he was always so punch-y with me before, it's actually quite fun," Harley chortled and watched as Sam's green eyes opened woozily. She flicked the doctor's nose and the delayed reaction made her break out into fresh giggles. She tilted her head before she frowned and rubbed her chin.

"Nothing?" Harley huffed and blew hair from her face. "Let's go again then."

"No! Stop!" Samantha slurred.

"Say again, sweetie?" Harley giggled.

"Stop, please," Samantha mumbled. Her body twitched and her extremities felt numb. She hadn't witnessed ECT in action before, let alone been hit with it. She struggled weakly against the ties and attempted to look like she was at least trying to get free.

"Ah, ah, ah," Harley grinned. "You're not going anywhere, sweetie, me and you have got a lot of chattin' to do. Let's start off with the easy subject of Harleen and Amanda Waller. What did you tell her?"

"She hurt me-"

"I don't care how she did it!" Harley shouted and grabbed a scalpel from the Joker's collection of toys. She pressed it against Sam's chin and moved into the doctor's personal space. Harley was practically sat on her lap and Sam had never felt more terrified.

"I told her everything," Sam admitted. "I didn't want to-" Harley dug the tip of the scalpel through the skin and watched a red drop of blood form. She kept her pressure even and smirked as Sam writhed and screwed her eyes together.

"You better start talking, Sammie, otherwise this is gonna go through your jaw," Harley told her.

"I told her about Bruce Wayne," Sam yelled. She was met with silence and the blade was moved away. She felt Harley stand up and she dared not open her eyes in case she was met with another item of torture. More silence and she felt sweat collect on her forehead, blood dripped down her chin and her heart was thudding like a rabbit's.

"I told her what Harleen told me," Sam said with a trembling voice. "I'm sorry, Harley, I didn't…. I tried not to."

"What the hell do you mean about Bruce Wayne?" Harley replied, her voice low and gravelly. She had no memory of either event and was frantically trying to pull Harleen from the recesses of her mind. She picked up her rose gold handled dagger and put it against Sam's throat, letting it slice through her skin making a small line of blood appear.

"Harleen told me about the Joker dumping her for Leland," Samantha gasped. "She told me how betrayed you felt, how alone and angry you both were. She went to one of the Arkham fundraisers and Wayne was there. She went with him to the manor a couple of times before the Joker came back and carried on with her."

There was a bit more silence before Harley backed off a little, but the point of the dagger was still at her throat. Sam watched wide eyed at the blank expression on the woman's face and couldn't decide whether she preferred this or not. She felt her body relax a little at Harley's lack of movement but then regretted it when the dagger plunged deep into her shoulder. She screamed out before a hand was slapped over her mouth.

Harleen sprang forward with violence and rage, shocking even Harley.

"You promised you wouldn't talk about that, Sam!" Harleen shouted furiously. She threw the dagger down and pinched Sam's nose closed with her now free hand. "You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone about Bruce! How could you do that to me? How could you?" she grew louder with each word and she was practically screaming by the last. She threw Sam and the chair to the floor. She watched the doctor's head smack on the floor and she saw a little blood seep from a wound.

"I thought I could trust you!" Harleen screeched. "You know _he's_ on the other side of the mirror right? You know that he's not left her? Sam, you just told _the Joker_ that I cheated on him! We're both going to die! And you deserve every second of it! You never cared, you made me think you did. You gave my baby away!"

"Harleen, I'm sorry!" Sam gasped through the agony in her head.

"It's too late," Harleen spat. She picked up the dagger again and drove it into Sam's thigh. She heard the scream and anger filled her. She stabbed Sam again before it dawned on her that she'd just hurt someone she cared for. Harleen threw herself against the wall and stared at her blood soaked hands.

 _"_ _You're just like me, Harleen,"_ Harley giggled in her head.

"I'm not, that was you-"

 _"_ _It was all you. Mistah J knows your dirty little secret and now you've hurt Sammie,"_ Harley laughed loudly. _"Do you want to do more? Or are you gonna run away like the cowardly dog you are? Huh?"_

"I'm not a coward!" Harleen shouted.

 _"_ _Yeah you are, you don't want to admit to all the bad things you've done so you run and hide,"_ Harley said. _"You've run from everything you ever did, you ran so far that you became me, Harleen."_

The door slowly creaked open and Joker walked in. He slammed it behind him and Harleen almost collapsed. As she'd moved first, Joker went after her and crashed her up against the wall. He picked her up and threw her on the floor before he pinned her down.

"You bitch," Joker snarled. "You whore."

"You left me!" Harleen whimpered. "You left me for Leland and… I was lonely and Bruce was there and-"

"Shut up!" Joker roared. He wanted to pummel her into pulp, but Harley was still in there and he didn't want to hurt her. Not yet. "You slept with that arrogant, self-centred, good-for-nothing bastard? Where the fuck do we want to start, Harleen? What did you think you were doing?"

"I was a kid!" Harleen cried as fear got the better of her. "I had a week off and I come back to find your gifts on Joan's desk, she was spending extra time with you and Arkham was talking about putting me back to the low-risk. I would never have seen you again. I saw you and you bragged about Leland, so I struck out. I went to the gala, Bruce was kind and… suave. He made me feel wanted. Something you never did really."

"Aww, poor baby, poor little Harleen and her tough life," Joker bellowed, his mouth by her ear. She had tears running down her face and she curled up into as small a shape as she could. Harleen hadn't been this scared of him since the night of the breakout and she genuinely feared for her life.

"You're gonna get us killed," Harley's voice said, her thick accent broke through. "Why would you do that? Why?"

"To protect us," Harleen replied. Joker watched, bemused that both Harley and Harleen were speaking. He stroked his hand down her cheek and Harley snapped to the front. She pushed the psychiatrist right down and her eyes set on Joker.

"I didn't know, puddin', I promise you, I didn't know," Harley whispered as she regained control over her body. "I would've told you."

"We're going to get rid of her tonight," Joker said furiously. He moved off her and pulled Harley to her feet. She swept her hands down her booty shorts, fishnets and top. They both turned to Sam and Joker pushed her forwards.

"Finish this now, Harley," Joker told her. She saw the anger in his eyes and she swallowed a lump in her throat. She looked at Sam and a darkness rolled over her. She wasn't in the mood for games, she wanted blood and she would get it. Harley pulled the chair up onto its feet and dragged the dagger from the woman's shoulder.

"Ya ready for some real fun?" Harley snarled.

"Harley, please-"

"Shut up!" Harley screamed and she punched Sam hard. She grabbed the electrodes of the ECT and held them against Sam's temples for longer and longer spells. Sam endured four rounds before her mind gave up and shattered. All of Harley's manipulation, the depression and anxiety she'd never admitted to, her low self-esteem and Waller's abuse all took their toll and she fell into the same hell as Harleen had. That weird in-between of not knowing who you were, what you were capable of, but she did know who Harley was and she knew her love for her. ECT did many things, but apparently it didn't change that for Sam. Harley watched as she saw a different light in Samantha's eyes and she started to laugh wildly. Her stomach hurt from how much she'd been laughing and now she had the ultimate toy to play with.

"Sammie baby, how you doin'?" Harley asked.

"Wha'… where am I?"

"Oh come on, I haven't zapped ya that much," Harley huffed. She shook Sam's shoulders and finally the doctor seemed to grasp where she was. "How's about now? Water would probably do the trick." She grabbed a glass and pressed it to Sam's lips and watched as the woman drank thirstily.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled. But she shouldn't have opened her mouth. Harley didn't give her a second before she pulsed electric through Sam's head once again. She felt hands on her waist and lips against her neck as the Joker moved closer. She grinned a little and let her head fall back before she pulled the electrodes away. His hands moved over her and she felt his growl rattle through his chest and up into his throat. It sent chills down her spine and she pressed against him.

"Look at her, princess, look what you've made," Joker hissed into her ear.

"Puddin'-"

"Your creation is waking up," Joker groaned and pressed his hips against her. She could feel how much this had affected him, despite his previous anger and she pushed her ass back against him. "Ooh, you naughty girl, but not yet. You're not done yet."

Sam's eyes finally opened from the last 'treatment' and Harley could see that there was something different. She watched as Sam sat upright and looked around the room. Then there was the sound of laughter and the woman rocked back and forth on the chair until it fell over and Joker moved to cut her free. She went to stand up, but Joker kicked her to the floor.

"What's your name?"

"Sammie," the woman giggled happily. "I belong to Harley Quinn, not you. You don't get to touch me."

"Really? Really?" Joker smirked and punched her hard in the gut.

"It doesn't hurt," Sammie squealed and threw her head back as she laughed harder. Harley moved in and Sammie didn't miss a beat. She jumped from the floor, wrapped her arms around Harley's neck and she kissed her hard.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Sammie grinned. "Just get hold of you and-"

"Aww, honey," Harley smiled and cupped Sam's cheek for a second before she tangled her hand in the woman's hair and pushed and pulled her back to the floor. She went down with Sam as the other woman pulled her ankles from under her and Harley landed on her knees with a grunt. She punched Sam in the jaw and pinned the woman down.

"And you have no idea how long I've been planning your death for," Harley snarled and watched a trickle of blood drip from the corner of Sam's mouth. "You have no idea how many nights I spent dreaming of your death."

"How many nights I spent listening to her plan it whilst I fucked her in her cell," Joker growled. He was incredibly turned on with Harley being in the position of power and he knew he would exploit this again. His gorgeous little slice of perfection was violent, cruel and vicious. Just how he loved her.

"Harleen would've told me, she told me everything else," Sam cackled.

"You don't know anything about Harleen," Harley said and her hands wrapped around Sam's throat. "You met her a handful of times, the rest of it was all me, Sammie, all me. I had you pegged from the moment you walked into the room. Lamb to the slaughter, and here we are!"

"Harleen was kind-"

"Harleen was deranged," Joker snapped.

"She wanted to help," Sammie spluttered as Harley's hands tightened and cut off her air supply. She reached forward and tried to scratch Harley's face, but Harley moved fast and used one of the knives to cut into Sam's forearm. The woman screamed and begged for it to stop, but Harley didn't.

She had revenge to wreak.

"Harleen's a liar, a whore, a bitch," Harley shouted as she slashed into the doctor. "She's the reason for everything. It's her fault. All of this is her fault!"

She cut into Sam like she was a butcher, there wasn't any art or plan, and it was all based on how much she could make Samantha scream louder. There was blood everywhere, it stained Harley's _daddy's little monster_ top and fingerless gloves, it was splattered over her legs and arms too. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes dark and until Sam was dead, there wasn't any pleasure in this for her. Her son had been in danger, her baby had been snatched from her arms and she'd been torn from Joker to try and keep them apart.

Foolish. Simply foolish.

It had caused this destruction, this death and Sam was the figurehead of all of Arkham's destruction.

"Do it, Harley," Joker growled and he moved up behind her once more. His hands gripped her hips, his body pressed against hers and his mouth brushed against the shell of her ear. He could've taken her right there, but he needed to wait.

"It's too soon," Harley replied.

"She's gonna die from blood loss soon," Joker chuckled. "Kill her. Now."

Harley pushed away from him and picked up her gun. She made sure it was loaded and she approached the battered and bloodied doctor. She poured water over Sam's face and wiped her clean of blood, then she crouched beside the bloodied body and let her eyes sweep over her.

"Harley, please," Sam croaked. "I loved you."

"I know, honey, I know," Harley said, almost sadly. "Do you want to know why?"

"Because I do."

"Because I made you love me, Sammie," Harley whispered and she cupped Sam's cheek with one hand. "I made you believe in Harleen and made you believe that I cared about you. I made you love me because I wanted you to."

"No, I won't listen to that."

"Sam, Samantha Drake, you're more intelligent than that," Harley said with a small smile. She used the muzzle of the gun to push hair from Sam's face and she let out a sigh. "You know, deep down you know, I'm not sorry."

"Harley, I love you, properly, not like _him_ ," Sam tried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, stop that," Harley sneered. "No one can love me more than my puddin'." She leaned forward and kissed Sam gently. Sam leaned against her and Harley pressed her gun to the side of the doctor's head. She let Sam relax and then she pulled the trigger. There was a bang and Sam fell to the side.

 _Ding dong the witch is dead_ , Harley thought as relief washed through her.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: I actually felt sad writing this chapter, even though this was always going to happen to Sam, but I've become a little attached to her character. As I've said before, I have loads of her backstory but it just didn't seem to fit in any chapter without it feeling a little shoe-horned._

 _Oh and the next chapter is starting with a rather... needy Joker. I just cannot keep them apart! x_x_

 _Please review! It does make faster updates :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Holy crap guys! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I was so worried about the last chapter and you completely blew those worries out of the water! Thank you so so so much! And because of that, have another chapter._

 _The warning for this one is very sexy times, if that's not your cup of tea, jump to the page break. Some violence but I don't think it's too much considering who they are haha!_

 _Again, thank you so so much guys!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 21 – Little Revenge – Part 3

Silence filled the room as Sam's body hit the floor and Joker watched with a bemused smile. His eyes then fell to Harley and he frowned as she stood motionless. The job wasn't over, they had work to do and fun to make. He noticed that she was tense and lost in her own world, but he knew what she was thinking, he just wouldn't ever acknowledge it. Besides, he still had his own questioning to do.

"Now you see, this is where you lack my finesse," the Joker said slowly and he moved over Sam with his own knife. "Where's the art? The message? The showmanship? Let's give people something to think about."

Harley didn't respond, she didn't watch for a minute and just tried to absorb what had happened and what she had done. She wasn't sure why it took so much for her to see Sam die, she didn't understand why her body ached, but she knew she couldn't ask the one person that could tell her. Maybe this was why Joker hadn't killed her? Had his lies and manipulation bled through into his reality? Maybe that's what had happened with her and Sammie? After all, she'd spent a lot of time building Sam up to get them out of Arkham, she'd been denied that run of freedom and Sam had played a part in the kidnap of her son. Maybe he hadn't killed her because he _couldn't_ kill her. It would've been like killing a piece of himself. Harley felt this whirl inside her mind and she leaned back against the desk.

It was then that she found there was silence in her head. She found that the annoying psychiatrist in her mind was hiding and so far down that Harley couldn't pull her up to torture her some more. Killing Sam, the thing that Harleen had so attached herself too, had depleted her other side to such a point that she could barely find her. Finally her eyes fell on the Joker as he carved into Sam's skin and she felt the fire in her flare up again.

"You… you knew," Harley whispered.

"Say again, pumpkin pie?" Joker asked as he expertly carved a jester hat onto Samantha's clavicle.

"All this time and you knew…" Harley muttered.

"You need to speak up before daddy gets angry. Again."

"Killing Sam would destroy Harleen," she finally said loud enough for him to hear. The Joker stood and walked to her. "You knew all this time that killing the doctor was the only way to shut Harleen up."

"I guessed," Joker chuckled. "Princess, you are strong, but Harleen's persistent and loud. We got two birds with one stone. The annoying doctor and Harleen gone in one fell swoop. Without killing you, I can't kill her, and while there are times where I really could just do without you, I need someone to feed and change the baby. But I can still sure as hell traumatise her into silence."

"Did you ever care about her?" Harley asked. "I made Sam love me, and Harleen, but I didn't feel anything apart from pity. Did you care about me and Harleen or is this all just coincidental?"

"Harley, baby, pumpkin pie," Joker purred and pulled her against him. "I wanted Harleen's body and your brain. I got that. I made that. She was gutsy, she played me at my game and lost… lost beautifully, but lost all the same. I got you as my prize and it was worth every damned second. Even if you do make me want to bludgeon you to death with my gun every time you call me 'puddin'. But sleeping with Bruce Wayne is something I couldn't ever let Harleen get away with. So I'm glad she's paying for it now."

"Mistah J?"

"What now?" Joker growled and looked down at her. She reached up and kissed him hard, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and pushed his jacket down his arms.

"I need you," Harley whimpered as his hands grabbed at her ass and thighs.

"Now those are some of daddy's favourite words."

Harley's heart raced as Joker put her on the edge of the desk and pushed the ECT machine onto the floor, crushing Samantha's skull. His mouth was attached to Harley's and he didn't leave it. He dominated her mouth, he took what he wanted and his ego grew with each of her moans and sighs. She was a fine instrument and he knew exactly how to play her. Her legs hooked around his hips and her hands started pulling at the buttons on his shirt. Joker pulled her hair free from her pig tails and his hands then made short work of pulling off her top. His mouth finally travelled down her neck and he bit and sucked at her soft flesh. Harley stroked her hands up his chest and over his tattoos before she stroked downwards and started to trace his _Joker_ tattoo.

"Get up," Joker snarled and pulled her from the table. Harley turned round and braced herself against the table. This was going to be rough and it would probably hurt, but god, she hadn't wanted him this bad for such a long time. She felt him pull her booty shorts, fishnets and panties down her legs and she bit her lip. His hand pushed between her thighs, his chest leaned against her back and as he stroked and rubbed her, his mouth bit at her shoulders and back.

"J, please," Harley gasped as two of his fingers slid inside of her.

"Oh yes, baby, daddy likes it when you say please," Joker growled and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. He broke the skin and his hips bucked against her, making her low moan turn into a loud plead for more. He pumped his fingers inside of her a few times before he pulled his hand out and pushed his fingers into her mouth. He grew impossibly harder and finally released himself from his pants and boxers. He rubbed his erection against her core and finally pushed hard inside of her. Harley cried out in a bit of pain, it had been a while after all, but it was soon over-ruled by pleasure. His hand left her mouth and tangled in her long hair. He used that as leverage to slam his hips against hers and she pushed back to him desperately. His free hand slapped her ass hard, leaving red hand prints.

"Oh god, daddy," Harley shouted out and she threw her body back against his chest. His hand went from her hair to her throat and he rasped his metal-clad teeth over her jaw and earlobe. He groaned loudly and he thrust faster, he didn't falter when she suddenly began to tense and whimper. He started to rub and press at the little nub between her legs that caused her so much pleasure.

"Jay, please," Harley gasped and her breathing became faster and her body trembled.

"Go on baby, come for daddy," Joker growled into her ear. Harley pressed back against him and a few seconds later she cried out as she fell. He held her tight against him as she trembled and her back arched. He was still inside of her and kept slow and shallow thrusts to let her enjoy the slow burn.

But then he lost his patience and he needed his own end. He pulled out of her, spun her around and put her up against the wall. He slammed back into her hot soaked depths and he took what he needed. It was just a merry coincidence that she enjoyed it too. One hand pulled her breasts free of her bra and his mouth bit and sucked at them. Her nails raked down his back, leaving a slight blood trail where she broke the skin and her muscles gripped at his dick. She threw her head back against the wall and the pain just pushed her higher.

"Yes, come on, puddin', come on," Harley groaned. "Oh fuck me, daddy, fuck me harder!"

"You want more?" he growled and pushed away from the wall. He threw her down on the table and his hips continued to jar into hers. He pushed the barrel of the gun into her mouth and her wide grin around the metal made him groan. Harley snatched the gun from the table beside them and emptied the chamber of all but one bullet. She yelled out as heat pooled and coiled low in her abdomen. She put the barrel of the gun back into her mouth and pulled the trigger.

"One down, daddy," Harley groaned. "Ya better hurry up before my brain's go all over ya face."

"Bad, bad girl," Joker laughed. "Do it, pull the fucking trigger. Do it!" He roared at her and his hands on her hips pulled her down to meet his aching cock. Harley cried and her back arched as she edged closer and closer. She pulled the trigger and was met with just a click again. She laughed wildly and it melted into a squeal, Joker growled furiously and he leaned forward and bit and sucked on her neck. He heard the gun click again and he became impossibly harder. He reached forward, threw the gun from Harley's hands and put his around her neck. He watched her gasp and struggle to get a breath, he allowed her small amounts of air but not much. He watched her gape and her hands clawed at his fingers. She could take it, he'd deprived her of air for much longer before, but the pretend struggle definitely did it for him.

"Take it, dirty whore, take it," Joker spat. "Oh fuck. You want daddy to fill ya up? Huh? Is that what you want?" He didn't let her answer but saw her eyes roll back in pleasure and he released her neck. She came as she took a big breath and his movements became erratic.

"Yes, do it," Harley groaned as waves rushed through her. "Come on, daddy, let go, let go now."

Joker grit his teeth and he snapped his hips into her, desperate now for his release. It was hanging just in front of him, like the proverbial carrot on a stick, but he just couldn't get there.

"I love you, puddin'," Harley groaned and he finally spilt inside of her with a roar. His hands pulled her down onto him so he was as deep as he could be. He let out an almost pained groan once he'd finished and he smoothed his hands up Harley's waist. He lifted her upwards and he kissed her gently. These were the moments she lived for, when his crazy calmed and he could be loving and gentle. When he looked at her and saw someone he loved, rather than tolerated.

This is why she stayed.

"Come on, we've got a Bat to play with and then we're getting out of here," Joker said quietly before he helped her to her feet. He tugged up his boxers and pants. Harley got dressed as well and pulled her hair back into pig tails. She saw her reflection in the one-way mirror and ran her hands over her new love bites, bruises and ruined lipstick. Blood had dried into her clothes and she giggled excitedly.

"What's gotten into you? You shouldn't have the energy," Joker smirked. He looked like the Cat that had a bowl full of cream. He moved like a snake towards her and ran his fingers over the bruises on her neck. Her fishnet tights did a good job at obscuring the marks on her thighs, he put her _puddin_ choker back around her neck and he grinned at his little creation.

"Mine," he growled possessively.

"Mine," Harley giggled and wriggled back against him.

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to you when we get home," Joker said and at the hint of threat, Harley's eyes widened.

"Let's get home then," she almost whispered.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joker watched from the television screen in Sharpe's office, he was leaned against the desk, Sharpe bound and gagged at one side of the room and Jeremiah Arkham was strung up by his wrists. Frost stood at the doorway, guarding the room to ensure that no one was going to disturb the Joker or his plans.

"Now, you see, this is where Harley lacks my experience and imagination," Joker sighed. "She's letting Drake rest between bursts, she should be stabbing her, goading her, anything. But she's letting the cuckoo bird recuperate. You agree, don't you, Sharpie?" a muffled grumble reply came from the old man and Joker rolled his eyes. He pushed away from the desk and walked to Quincy. He pulled the material from his mouth and dragged Sharpe towards the TV.

"Say again?"

"You're a monster, Drake only tried to help Quinn-"

"I'm the monster?" Joker gasped in mock-offence. "You're the one using the crazies to run your little experiments on. I was one of them, Quinzel was one of the poor interns you bullied into trialling it."

"Whilst you manipulated her into being your whore!" Quincy yelled. Joker waved his finger at Sharpe and punched him square in the jaw.

"Whore is such a… vexing word," Joker smirked. "It implies that she's of easy virtue and whilst that's true, it was only ever easy virtue for me. However, her saying no didn't stop your wandering hands did it, Arkham?" He rounded on the man suspended from the ceiling and flicked his razor open. The recording of Harley's torture of Sam still played in the background.

"I didn't-"

"No, not my Harley, you wouldn't dare," Joker chuckled. "She'd have torn your hands straight out of your wrists. It's the other interns that got that special treatment. How furious would their families be if they knew that their daughters only got to be doctors because of your dirty hands?"

He walked around and twirled the razor around his hands. He looked back to the TV and grinned as Harley slapped Sam. It made his pulse race and he stretched the tendons in his neck with a jerk of his head. He licked his metal covered teeth and turned back to Sharpe and Arkham.

"So, whose idea was it to get Waller involved?" Joker asked. "I can't imagine the great Quincy Sharpe would've wanted to give someone else the honour of breaking Harley Quinn by taking her baby? So that leaves you, Jerry-boy, but then you probably would've been the one trying to dig out Harleen. So who did it? Who made the phone call?"

"She appeared, we didn't call her," Arkham grunted.

"Are you very, very sure?" Joker purred and poked the blade into Arkham's cheek. "Because I'd hate to cause unnecessary suffering."

"I'm s-sure," Arkham stammered through the pain. "She knew, I don't know how. But she just arrived at the dating scan." Joker scored the blade across Arkham's mouth, giving him a wide 'grin'. Blood oozed and the clown watched with intrigue as Arkham screamed.

"You beast!" Sharpe shouted.

"Now, now, Quincy, remember my little promise about your family, well that's all about to kick off unless you play nice," Joker said slowly. "Yes, we're destroying your hard work, but I promise it's for the greater good. I'm gonna take the Batman down with your pitiful little pit of hell."

"I did everything you asked for," Sharpe replied. "I got you everything you needed. What more do you want from me?"

"What a stupid question," Joker laughed. "I don't want anything except to watch you suffer as you watched us suffer." He pressed a button on the remote of the TV and it changed to an image of Sharpe's house. One of his henchmen walked up to the door, forced his way in and gathered Sharpe's family together.

"Leave them alone, they are nothing to do with this!" Sharpe begged.

"They're everything to do with this," Joker cackled. "They're the people that you do all of this for. Apparently. Y'see, I've learned a few things since my son was born. One of them is that if a man, or a mouse, tries to convince the psychopathic clown to leave the family alone, it's normally because they're ashamed of something that'll come out once they're dead."

"Your son…"

"Oh yes, we've got him," Joker nodded. "Safe and sound, far from here and his mommy is very, very angry that you took her child. See, she may be a murderous, sick and demented cheerleader, but she's a brilliant mother. Took to it like a duck to a frozen pond, a deer to a butchers knife. But you stopped her having her first two weeks with him. You have no idea how much she wanted to be here, but I needed her to stop the Batman for a time. She's very good at that."

Joker turned off the recording just before the woman's death and he switched it to the CCTV of Harley and Batman fighting with a legion of his goons. He smirked seeing Batman being pushed to the ground and Harley took pot shots with her baseball bat. She was having too much fun and the game didn't end with Batman dying, not tonight at least.

"He's right on schedule, if there's one thing I can rely on, it's Bats not letting me down by a second," Joker laughed. "For all the laughs, he's the only one I can truly depend on."

"So why are you bothering with us?" Sharpe asked.

"Because I get to decide this," Joker smirked and switched back to the video of Sharpe's family. He sent a quick text and just seconds later shots rang out and Quincy's family lay in a dead heap. "Hurts having it all taken away, doesn't it?"

"You…"

"Go on, say it," Joker laughed.

"Basta-" there was another bang and Joker shot Sharpe in the head. He turned to Arkham and shot him in the stomach, his death would be slow and lingering.

"Now be a good boy and wait for the fun to really start," Joker snarled. "Frost, start phase 3."

"On it Boss," Jonny nodded. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called Deadshot. "It's time, grab Harley and go. Tell Boomerang and Croc to start Phase 3." He headed out of the room and waited for Joker to finish up. The Clown doused the room with petrol and walked out of the room. He lit a match and tossed it to the floor. He walked away just as Arkham started to scream for help.

.

* * *

.

.

Deadshot met with the Riddler and they ran through the building to find Harley still fighting with the Batman. The assassin watched as she back flipped and rolled out of the way of the Bat's punches and Batarangs. He was definitely impressed by her fitness and ability, but then she had been working for this for a while now. The Bat was down and Deadshot started to shoot at the hero as Eddie bundled Harley out of the room.

"I ain't done yet!" Harley shouted.

"Yes you are, Phase 3's starting," Eddie told her.

"Get ya hands off me, Nigma!" Harley said angrily and pushed away from him. Eddie grunted and caught Harley as she tried to run passed him.

"If you want to see your son, you go right now," Eddie said lowly. "Because the Bat will put you in Blackgate and the Joker will kill you."

"Do not threaten me!" Harley snapped. She moved out of his reach and darted away down the rat run hallways. She knew Arkham Asylum better than anyone and she also knew where Joker's electrical charges were. It was time to blow this building sky high. She started pressing detonators and smashing alarms. She knew the Bat was behind her, but she knew where to hide and where to slip away from him. She ducked and dived and avoided the caped crusader. They had a couple of minutes before the building would blow and not even Batman would survive that.

"Harley!" Floyd yelled and she flew at him. She giggled excitedly and grabbed his hand, dragging him through to the meet up point where Flag would be. "You're gonna get us killed by your boyfriend!"

"Husband! And I'm not leaving until we've had our fun," Harley said.

"I don't care, I'm getting' you outta here before his pasty ass comes and beats the shit out of me," Deadshot replied. "You gotta get to your kid before this all goes nutty."

"What's happening at home?" Harley asked, now worried for Jack's safety.

"Nothing. Yet."

"You threaten my babies and I swear to god-"

"I saw what you did to Drake!" Deadshot interrupted.

"No one betrays me, no one helps take my baby from me," Harley snapped. "No one touches me when I belong to Mistah J. No one threatens my family. You're the assassin, don't tell me you've got morals now."

"I don't kill women or children."

"And? I don't play by your rules," Harley told him. "You're my friend, you could've killed me but you didn't and I thank you for that. But now I'm employing you for a job. If you can't do that, I'll make sure you never shoot straight again. What you saw in Midway? That was Harley-lite, Diet Quinn, sugar free, hypoallergenic Harley, just me and my bat and gun. Now… now you're going to get fully caffeinated, sugar heavy, heart attack inducing Harley fucking Quinn. You're going to see what Waller didn't get."

"Nah, this ain't you, this is all him," Deadshot said. "You're different when you're with him."

"This is who I am, Floyd," Harley replied. "I have a baby to protect and defend. I'm not the same person that you knew. This _is_ who I am."

"This is who he makes you," Deadshot snarled.

"You ain't scary, Floyd," Harley giggled. "Scary is my puddin' when I fuck up or things don't go his way."

"Scary is gonna be the end of your life if you don't get moving right now!" Deadshot shouted and he grabbed her arms. "You have a baby to get home to, go now."

There was an explosion behind them and Harley grinned. She ran towards their planned emergency escape route and Deadshot was beside her all the way. They reached one of Ivy's tunnels and found Flag, Riddler, Croc, Boomer and a few surviving goons. But no Joker or Jonny Frost.

"I'm not leavin'," Harley told them.

"Yes you are," Floyd groaned. Boomer opened the back of the van, Deadshot and Croc bundled Harley in and the doors slammed shut behind them. Flag jumped into the driving seat and started to drive away. More explosions rocked the building above and as they finally emerged near the bridge road, Harley could just about see the Asylum crumbling and then engulfed in flames. Her heart stopped and she felt her stomach turn over.

"No… no, no, no," Harley mumbled. "No, please. Stop the van, Flag. Stop it now!"

"No." Croc held Harley against his chest and Deadshot and Boomer started to contact Ivy.

The drive through Gotham took a stupidly long time as Flag tried to throw anyone that might have been following the van, but eventually they got to the Club. Harley wasted no time in getting to her baby. She pushed passed anyone in her way and burst into the apartment. She saw Ivy sat on the sofa with Jack and the Hyenas in their corner. A second later, the animals jumped to their feet and were all over Harley. She crouched down and cuddled them before she finally got to her baby.

"Harley?" Ivy asked quietly. "Where's…? The news reported the explosions."

"I don't… he's not with us," Harley whimpered. She sat beside Ivy and the Hyenas fought to get as close to her as they could. She looked down at Jack and she kissed his forehead. She stared at her son and he gave her a little more comfort that things would be okay. It didn't take him long to want a feed and Harley took him to her room.

"Did no one try to get him out?" she heard Ivy challenge.

"Hey, plant lady, don't you be startin' on us, they were his orders," Deadshot said. "We need to grab some stuff and the baby and we gotta take her away."

"And I ain't getting slaughtered like Drake to avoid Harley bein' upset," Boomer huffed.

"For gods sake, you're all ridiculous," Ivy hissed. "Get out, I'll look after her. You know she's not going anywhere now, right?"

"I'm not leaving without June," Flag told Ivy. "My job was to get Quinn and the kid as far away from Gotham as Waller could get us. I'm doing that, Ivy."

"My, my, aren't we persuasive?" Red laughed, her husky seductive voice in full play. He walked into her space and she just smirked at him. Deadshot and Boomer both knew far better than to push Ivy, they knew about her power over plant pheromones and mind control. If Flag knew, he didn't care.

"Fine, have your child," Ivy laughed. "She's not much fun now she doesn't have Enchantress inside. Go, I'll sort out the money you're owed."

"We've got to-" Flag started, but Ivy blew patch of green spores from her hand into his face and Rick's face went blank for a few seconds.

"You're going to go and let me look after her, aren't you cupcake?" Ivy smiled.

"Yes Miss Ivy," Rick drawled. The green woman waved her hand and her vines released June who ran to Rick. He wrapped his arms around her, turned and headed out of the apartment.

"Go, all of you. Even you Eddie," Ivy told them. "She needs to be looked after and as Joker's either dead or just not here yet, I'm doing it. Go."

A few hours later and Harley was asleep on the bed with Jack on her chest. She'd changed into a silk red night dress and was very reluctant to put her baby down. Ivy had stayed with her until she was in a deep sleep and then had gone to try and make sense of the situation of staff and money owed. The hyenas were laid beside her and the events of the day had taken its toll and she was exhausted mentally and physically. She was woken by something moving over her body and lips being pressed against her neck, collarbone and mouth. Slowly Harley started to figure out it was her dream and she looked up to see green hair and green blue eyes.

"Puddin'!" Harley squeaked and threw her free arm around him.

"There's my girl," Joker smiled and kissed her hard. He kissed Jack's hair and held his family against him.

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: Did you make it guys? Are you okay?_

 _I hope you enjoy this one, I hope the first half wasn't too much._

 _Please review and I'll see you soon :-D_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thank you so much guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I'll have to admit I was a bit worried in case it went too far haha!_

 _This chapter is a little more light hearted for the most part, but a little twist coming too hehe..._

 _I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, this Chapter's been a litte tricky as it wasn't sure what it wanted to be, but I'm finally happy with it haha!_

.

.

* * *

.

.  
Chapter 22 – Little Win

Twenty four hours had passed since the Joker had gotten home and neither Frost nor Ivy had seen either clown leave their room since. Ivy had stayed in a guest room just in case she was needed and Frost as ever hung around on the sofa. He knew better than to assume he wasn't on the clock and to go home. That had been one time that he'd seen the brutality of the Clown Prince of Crime aimed directly at him. There had been a lot of noise coming from the room, but he hadn't heard the baby cry for longer than a few seconds, so whatever they were doing was obviously able to fit in the needs of their child. Finally his phone buzzed and he went to the kitchen and collected together some food and drinks for his boss and the girl.

Frost walked with the tray to the Joker's door and knocked three times. He heard a muttered reply and took a breath before he opened the door. He wasn't sure what the appropriate word was, but 'equipment' certainly seemed to fit the array of objects around the room. He didn't consider himself prudish or vanilla, but by god he couldn't figure any of it out. He almost tripped over the leg of a wooden object that almost looked like a stocks from medieval Britain.

"Ah, Frost," Joker chuckled.

"I don't wanna know Boss, I just don't wanna know," Jonny said quickly and put the tray on the bedside table beside Joker. He opened a bottle of water and another of grape soda and poured a glass of each for the clowns.

"Puddin', don't touch me," Harley groaned and if Frost hadn't known better, she almost sounded like she was in pain or scared.

"That's not what you were saying a minute or so ago," Joker chuckled. Frost looked to Harley, completely forgetting the situation and he saw her spread-eagled naked over the bed. He quickly looked away and coughed a bit.

"Jonny, can you go open the curtains and balcony doors," Joker ordered and Frost steeled himself. He could almost hear the smirk growing over his bosses face. It meant picking his way around discarded clothes, various… toys still didn't feel like the right word, and when he finally got to the balcony doors, a bright red thong was hung over the handle.

"Sorry Frosty, I got a bit over-enthusiastic with my stripping," Harley giggled.

"Just shoot me already, Jay," Frost said.

"Open the doors," Joker repeated. Jonny hesitated for a moment, this surely was a test. He just wasn't sure what the right answer was. He flicked the thong off the handle and opened the balcony doors. He turned round to try and escape but it seemed Joker wasn't quite done with him yet.

"Be a good man and take the waste bin out from the bathroom," Joker said, the smirk still sat on his face. Frost met his eye briefly before he shook his head and diverted to the bathroom. There were even more things in here and nothing that Frost ever needed to know about, let alone know that Joker and Harley used them. He took the bag from the bin, replaced it with a clean one and he braced himself for the walk back through the bedroom. He opened the door and was greeted with very girly giggles and he felt his stomach drop. No, not whilst he was in here. He didn't want to die because they couldn't control themselves. He stepped out and was relieved to find that Harley had at least pulled on Joker's shirt, she was sat between the Joker's legs, her back against his chest and the baby in her arms.

"Look at him smiling at you," Harley grinned. "Oh he loves his dada."

"He's got a good one, I'll give him that," Joker smirked.

"He's perfect and you know it," she laughed gently. "Our little Jack-Jack."

Jonny walked across the room and smiled a little at the scene, if not for their skin, hair and reputation, you could mistake them for a happy new family. But he knew both Joker and Harley far too well for that to be true.

"I dunno, he can't hold a gun," Joker teased.

"I can hold a gun to you," Harley growled.

"Oooh, someone's feeling lively," he laughed and kissed down her neck. Harley leaned into him again and let the baby rest against her chest. Jonny paused and handed Harley a glass of water before he carried on out of the room. Joker smirked at Jonny's hasty exit and put his arms around Harley and Jack

"I thought he handled that quite well, Puddin'," Harley giggled.

"His face at the door handle," he chuckled. "He can stay."

"Good, cos he's my favourite to annoy," she said with a smile and she leaned back to kiss him. He allowed her a short kiss before his attention was diverted back to the baby and his gurgles and coos.

"He's a chatterbox," Joker said slowly.

"Exactly like you," Harley laughed. "Talk the legs off a donkey, the pair of you."

"He's going to be a heart breaker," he smirked. "There will be a string of women's hearts following him around Gotham."

"Oh god, mostly dead women if I've got anything to do with it," Harley chuckled. "If he looks anything like his daddy, he'll have a string of stupid drunk girls following him around the club."

"I can still shoot them, princess," Joker laughed. "They do put enough money behind the bar, but they annoy my Queen, so I won't miss them."

"I can't wait for them to see I'm back," Harley grinned evilly. "Back, sexier and better than ever. Then they'll learn about our son and… oh their poor little shattered dreams."

"Baby, you know how to rev daddy's engine," Joker chortled. They sat quietly together, drinking in the calm and the privacy. Joker kept his arms around his family, as if protecting them from the horrors beyond the edge of the bed. He could protect them here, he couldn't if they left. He could keep Jack small and Harley dependent if they stayed safely here. He could cling onto this tiny slice of humanity that he allowed himself until his mind strived for destruction, blood and chaos. He looked his wife over quickly and smiled to himself. She was definitely different, but not in any way that could be construed as bad. Her hips were a little wider, her waist then appeared smaller and her heavier breasts just complimented her newer look. She was beautiful, she was heavenly and Joker wondered what the hell was wrong with Frost for not wanting her. His jealousy of other humans started to kick in and he ground his metal teeth together again.

"Do you want to take him whilst I have a shower?" Harley asked gently.

"Why not take a bath? I think he could probably do with one too," he replied. Harley had the distinct feeling that she didn't have many choices here, but she wasn't sure why he'd be trying to change her mind for this.

"Yeah… sure," Harley mumbled. "Puddin'… what do you want me to do? I mean, we were being affectionate and now you're… what's happened?"

"I have a few things to take care of, Princess," Joker told her. "I don't want you to leave the apartment. Not for a few days until everything dies down. I'm not having you be taken by the Bat or one of his little minions he calls a _justice league_. Go on, take a bath, I'll be back before you've finished."

"And if you're not?"

"Watch the news," he smirked. "I'll be back, pumpkin, just have someone to take care of."

"Puddin', be careful," Harley said softly. He looked down at her and frowned. He knew that she was hormonal and tired from near enough 24 hours of constant sex, but he wasn't going to have her get clingy.

"That's entirely up to me," he huffed. "If I decide I want to die, I'll die. I own _you_ , remember that Harley."

"I know, Mistah J, but I worry and… I don't want to lose you again," Harley said quietly. He smiled and kissed her hair. He felt his possessiveness settle again at her words. He still had control over her regardless of how her priorities had changed after having the baby. He still had her emotions in his hands and that meant he had her exactly where he needed her. Subservient, loyal and totally dependent.

"My little harlequin, have I ever not come back to you?" Joker asked. He stroked down her arms and tousled Jack's blonde hair. "And what a way for him to learn his legend. Be good, Princess, I'm going to assume that Ivy's still here. I don't want the baby down in the club, even when we're closed."

"I wouldn't-"

"We know that's a lie," Joker frowned. "I've seen you on the CCTV taking him for walks when I'm not around. It's not a good place for him. There's too many morons down there."

"Okay, puddin'."

"I meant it, Harls, I never want to see him down there," he told her sternly. She nodded and moved out of his embrace to feed Jack-Jack. "Oh and tidy this all away and change the sheets on the bed before I'm back, please.

"Yes, Mistah J," Harley nodded as she latched the baby on.

"Don't look like that, princess," he said gently and stroked her cheek. "Give daddy a smile and a kiss. I'm doing something for you, baby, for you and Jack."

"Thank you, Puddin'," Harley said gently. Joker smiled finally and leaned forward, he kissed her softly and moved away. He dressed and left the room. Harley was a little sad, but she knew there wasn't any point in begging Joker to stay, he wasn't the type to do anything she asked, much less stay with her like this. He still found it hard to be around whilst Jack fed, but he was definitely getting better. She looked down at her baby and let out a short breath. She heard the door open and she watched as Ivy walked in.

"Hey Red, sorry about the mess," Harley said quietly with a blush.

"One day you're going to have to explain all of this stuff to me, but I don't want to know right now," Ivy chuckled. She waved her hand and some of her plants appeared around her. They dragged everything into one of the storage rooms and a few plants blossomed to produce a sweet fragrance. She sat beside Harley and watched the baby feed for a moment.

"He's so cute," Ivy smiled. "He looks so much like you, Harls."

"I think he looks like Mistah J," Harley chuckled. "It's funny how different people see different things in babies."

"He's got your hair, your nose and your cheeks," Ivy said and rubbed Harley's shoulders. "He's just so sweet. You know how I feel about most humans, but you and this little guy are the ones I like." She chuckled and Harley leaned her head against Ivy's shoulder and let out a long sigh.

"I thought… never mind," she mumbled.

"Say it, honey," Ivy said and stroked her hand through Harley's hair.

"It's stupid," she shrugged. "I thought things might be different once we had Jack-Jack safely home. He's been… so good with the baby. But… it's not really changed."

"Oh, Harls," Red sighed. "I didn't think you expected any different, he's always going to be the same. He's always going to use you and leave you for other people. But you knew that."

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Joker sat in the driver's seat of his Lambo, he drove slowly through Gotham, making a show of his presence. He'd shot out a few windows, hailed bullets at Falcone and Maroni's men and also passed the Iceberg Lounge to impress his return to power to Penguin. The slimy git was always the first to try and reach for his space and Joker hated it. There was definitely safety in numbers when it came to raiding the docks during gun shipments, but it didn't mean he liked the guy enough to not kill a few of his men. Eventually Joker came to the building he had first intended. During the night it had become quite clear that Harley wasn't going anywhere, he had wanted Flag and Waller to take her out of the state for her and Jack's safety. But his little harlequin had been very convincing with her arguments over why she should stay. So he was going to have to do something else to flex his muscles and to keep people away from his palace.

He parked the Lamborghini outside the gates to the impressive building. He could see it all in his head right now and it sickened him. He could practically feel the betrayal and it made him all that much angrier. He picked up his gun and the detonators and shoved them into the liner pockets of his jacket. God bless Frost and his tech knowledge, making pocket sized bombs that could tear apart buildings, that man could definitely keep his job. He strode up the driveway, cane in one hand and the other clenched into a fist. He wasn't the most physically imposing man around, but his strength was hidden and boy was he fast with it. He smirked at that thought, his victim was just a lump of muscle, not much of a brain and that would be his downfall.

Joker walked up to the house and started to look for an entry point. He finally found an unlocked door and walked into the kitchen. There wasn't an alarm, but the smell of cooked food wafted into his nostrils. Someone was awake. He reached into his jacket and pulled one of the detonators out, he placed it underneath the oven and moved on quickly. He moved silently, like a ghost, and he'd gone through three rooms before he met anyone.

"You… how did you get it?"

"Hmm, maybe you shouldn't leave doors open," Joker said lowly, a few growls escaping his throat.

"Why are you here? The master hasn't done anything to you," the man said. His voice was calm, but his stance and slight twitch of his left hand towards his holstered gun was the giveaway.

"Oh no, it isn't me, old boy," Joker smirked. "He did something to my Queen, something I didn't know about until recently and I just cannot… stand leaving it to history."

"Miss Quinzel?"

"The very same," Joker chuckled. "Now, do excuse me old man." He pulled his gun at the same time the butler did and he fired just half a second first, he struck the butler in the leg and kicked the gun out of his hand. He knelt down, covered the man's mouth with his hand to give him a fake smile and then cracked his head into the floor, knocking him unconscious.

"For such a rich guy, you'd think he'd have better security than one elderly man," Joker laughed, planted another bomb and he moved on. He stopped sneaking around the sprawling mansion and used his cane to smash vases, statues, glass ornaments and all sorts more.

"Alfred? What's going on?" Bruce Wayne shouted and walked into the room. The Joker aimed his gun at the man and let out a long drawn out laugh. He watched as the man ground his teeth together and held his hands up. There was a familiarity there, beyond the normal reaction to anyone in Gotham.

"Sorry, Brucey, old Alfred's a little bit preoccupied with bleeding to death," Joker laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce growled.

"I know I had a deal with your best friend, Batman, to leave this place alone," Joker said and swiped his cane over the mantelpiece of the fireplace. "But it turns out that you defiled something that belongs to me."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Really? You don't know?" Joker grinned. "You can't think of anything that I own that you've touched?"

"Harleen…" Bruce mumbled after a short silence. "That was a very long time ago, Joker."

"But she was mine at the time," Joker told him and started to walk around Bruce in a small circle, the gun never wavered from Bruce's head. "In fact just the week before your dirty little union, I had her bent over her desk and I was the one between her legs."

"No that's not-"

"Not what she said?" Joker smirked. "Of course not, that little bitch couldn't be trusted with a potted plant, let alone someone like me."

"It was a long time ago, I don't think now is the time to be digging up old skeleton's is it? The Bat could be here at any time." Bruce said sternly. He was totally calm, Joker couldn't find out that he was Batman, but he could sure as hell give him a run for his money.

"It was a long time, but I've only just found out," Joker snarled. "No one touches what belongs to me. No one touches what is mine. This isn't just for fun, this is personal now." He slammed his cane over the back of Bruce's head and the bigger man fell to the ground. They started to fight and whilst Joker could've just shot him, he had a lot of anger to get out. The idea of this slimy rich bastard touching Harley made him feel sick. He landed a good few punches before Bruce started to really fight back. Finally Joker grabbed a heavy wooden ornament and smashed it into Wayne's skull. Bruce collapsed to the floor and Joker scattered his explosives around the rest of the house before he started to leave.

"Say hi to mom and dad for me, Brucey," Joker called, knowing he'd be waking up soon enough. He walked out of the building and took one last look before he pressed the detonator in his pocket. He was almost at his car when the explosion ripped through the house. He watched the flames eat away at the Wayne mansion for a few minutes before he got in his car and drove away. He didn't care if Alfred and Bruce lived or died, the message was very clear. No one attempted anything on the Wayne manor, so for him to destroy sent the message that the king was back.

Joker got back to the club before the GCPD and fire crews got to the mansion and he went up to the apartment. He went inside and saw Ivy and Deadshot sat watching the TV. He didn't even acknowledge their presence as he walked straight to his bedroom. He saw Harley was on the bed in black booty shorts, knee high red and black socks and a red vest top. He crawled over her and Jack-Jack and pressed a kiss to her hair and stroked his son's tummy.

"I'm back Princess," Joker whispered.

"Puddin'?" Harley mumbled.

"You're not watching the TV like I asked you too," he said lightly.

"Sorry, Mistah J, I was tired," Harley said and slowly came round from her slumber. "Jack's been hungry and Deadshot came round to make sure everythin' was okay."

"Of course he did," Joker said through gritted teeth. "Come and see what I've done." He picked Jack up and moved the baby into his arms. He smiled down at his son and tickled his open palm. Harley watched the curious scene in front of her. Here was the man that struck such fear into the entire city and he was being gentle and loving to a baby, _his_ baby. It was almost too strange for Harley to comprehend, but she did. He could love, he just didn't like it. She got up out of the bed and sorted out her clothes. She pushed her feet into fluffy slippers and she went to take Jack from him.

"I can hold him," Joker said shortly.

"Sorry, Jay, I thought you'd want me to take him," Harley replied and dipped her head.

"Baby, things are different, I promise," Joker told her. "It'll take a while to prove it, but things are different. We're different. Come on, before the news gets boring." He led her out into the lounge and smirked at Deadshot's slightly shocked face. Harley followed and her eyes set on the TV.

"That's…"

"Wayne Mansion, yes," Joker grinned.

"Oh puddin', thank you," Harley giggled and pressed a kiss against his mouth. "Is he dead?"

"He shouldn't have touched what's mine," Joker said and rocked Jack in his arms. "He should be dead. If not, Batman got to him quickly. The butler is dead as dead can be."

"What kinda death wish have you got?" Deadshot asked. "Goin' after the Wayne place, that's too crazy even for you."

"Luckily it's not your opinion that I care about, Dead-head," Joker snarled. "Who said you could come in anyway?"

"I did," Harley said gently. "He wanted to make sure we were all okay after Arkham."

"Well, we're fine," Joker snapped. "Harley is fine, after all we both know she's who you're really interested in."

"J, no," Deadshot said and shook his head.

"No? We'll see won't we," Joker chuckled. "I'm a jealous, jealous man, Buck-shot. Don't you forget it." Joker walked away with Jack and took the baby to his office so he could have some time alone with his son. Harley sighed and went to sit beside Ivy. She curled into her best friend and the red head wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

"You two are enough to make a man faint," Deadshot chuckled.

"Floyd, you're my friend and as my friend, I will give you one warning," Harley said gently from her comfortable spot beside Ivy. "He won't tolerate you being my friend in front of him. He barely tolerates me being around Red. Please don't get yourself killed because of it. There are far better things to die for than me."

"Honey," Ivy said softly. "Don't think like that."

"Zoe should be more important to you than me," Harley told Floyd. "Don't miss out on her for your own sense of morality."

 _"_ _Mr Wayne! Mr Wayne!_ " Vicky Vale shouted. " _Bruce Wayne! Who started the fire? Are you safe?"_

 _"I'm fine, Miss Vale, so is my butler,"_ a slightly scorched Bruce Wayne said as he was pushed towards an ambulance by a paramedic. _"I'd rather not disclose the name of the arsonist, it'd give him too much sick pleasure."_

"Well that answers that question," Harley hummed.

.  
.

* * *

 _._

 _Uh oh..._

 _Please review! :D_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: As it's valentines day, have another chapter boys and girls! It's not lovey-dovey, I do warn you. But I hope it keeps you all entertained haha!_

 _Thank you so much for all of your reviews! :D_

.  
.

* * *

.

Chapter 23 – Little Distraction

A month later and Batman hadn't darkened the Clown's doorstep, not that Joker was taking any chances. He'd reluctantly employed Deadshot to be Harley's personal bodyguard when he was gone and Ivy had practically moved in. Joker had become obsessed with keeping his family safe, even if that meant he was in total control of their lives. Jack was a pretty good sleeper, but Joker wouldn't let him out of his sight. Harley was content with his attention, it was all she ever wanted, but she did wish the circumstances were different. But she couldn't complain about her life, she had Joker's undivided attention when he was around and he kept her and Jack with him for as long as he could. It was the life she'd always wanted with him.

But the shadow of Bruce Wayne or Batman coming to tear them apart was always present.

Joker had been driven to the edge in his desperate need to protect Harley and Jack, he was even shorter tempered than normal and he'd spilt blood of more than a handful of staff because they'd slightly stepped out of line. He had also bought in Croc and Boomerang as extra muscle, he'd done business with Croc before but he didn't trust Boomer at all. He thought the man would be easily bought, but they had very few friends against Bruce or the Bat.

He was sat at his antique mahogany desk in his office, papers spread out in front of him and an expensive fountain pen in his hand. He'd been trying to come up with plans of raids and robberies, but his mind constantly wandered back to Harley and Jack. He heard the baby crying and he looked up to see Harley move straight to the crib.

"Can you shut him up?" Joker snapped.

"I'm tryin' puddin'," Harley said calmly and rocked and bounced the baby in her arms to try and settle him. "Hush, cupcake, there we go, ya got ya mommy."

"Maybe he needs changing? Or a feed?" Joker grunted.

"He's not due another feed for a couple hours yet," Harley answered. She checked the baby's diaper and frowned, he didn't need changing. "I'll go put him in our bed, he sleeps better there-"

"No, he's out of sight," Joker interrupted. "Perfect time for the Bat to come and snatch him. Do you want to lose him?"

"Jay, come on," Harley said with an angry frown.

"I meant it Harley, he's not out of our sight," Joker snarled. "Go and get one of the blankets or something and see if he'll settle in his crib again." He held his hands out to Harley and for a second, she hesitated. Her maternal instincts were still so strong and when he was angry, she definitely perceived Joker as a threat to her baby. She placed the baby into Joker's hands and she bit her lip.

"Go and get the blanket," Joker said slowly and Harley nodded. She backed away a step and held his gaze for a few more seconds before she turned and went to get one of the blankets off the bed. She was angry with herself, with Joker and Batman. She ran to the bedroom and pulled one of the sheets from the bed before she went back to the office with it. She walked in and saw the baby gurgling and laughing with his father. She felt a pang of jealousy wash through her and she fisted her hands in the sheets. She put the sheet into the crib and then went to take her son from Joker.

"I think he's quite happy now, don't you?" the Clown said, his eyes never leaving his sons.

"He might want to sleep," Harley replied flatly.

"He might want to stay with his dada," Joker smiled.

"Jay-"

"You can't have him all the time, Harley," Joker told her. "He's not a toy. He has his preferences. Clearly today, dada wins over mommy."

"But he needs to sleep," Harley muttered, her inexplicable envy was still flowing through her and she just wanted to grab Jack and take him away for herself.

"He wants cuddles, he gets what he wants and he wants me, not you," Joker smiled smugly. He didn't realise how much his words affected Harley, it had been the first time in a while that Jack had been content and happy with him and he didn't want to miss it. He'd been so busy trying to make sure they had all sorts of protection that he'd missed spending time with his child. He wasn't purposefully trying to be mean to Harley, but sometimes he couldn't help it even when he didn't intend to.

"I'll just… I'll go put some dinner on then," Harley mumbled and she dropped her gaze to the floor. She didn't look at Joker or Jack when she turned to walk away, she felt like someone had punched her in the face and she couldn't bear to be around.

"Harls… Princess, that came out badly," Joker finally said.

"No, it came out just right," Harley replied and walked to the door. "I doubt you'll need me for a while, but if you do just yell. Like you normally do." He wasn't going to argue with her and just watched her leave. He felt anger flash through him, but his son's gurgles brought that crashing back down. He smiled at the child and held on of his little pudgy hands gently.

"Your momma jumps to conclusions real quick, doesn't she?" Joker sighed.

"Or maybe it's how you've treated her for years?" Poison Ivy said from the doorway. "You know she's crying in the kitchen, don't you?"

"Fuck off Ivy," Joker hissed.

"Charming," Ivy laughed. "Maybe you should go and apologise. She's really upset. Whatever you said has done its job as per usual. She's talking about not being useful, about Jack not wanting her."

"He doesn't, he wanted to be with me," Joker said calmly. "He didn't want to settle with Harley, I took him and he calmed."

"You can't say things like that to her," Ivy told him. "She's far more emotional than you and she takes everything you say to heart. She's sobbing into your dinner because she thinks she's fucked up with Jack."

"I'm trying to make sure that he doesn't get taken from her by the Batman," Joker growled and stood up. "I'm trying to protect this family, I don't have time to be running around after her with tissues and hugs. She knows I won't do that."

"Which is why she needs you to, just once," Ivy shouted. "Just once show her a bit of affection, show her that you give a damn. No one understands why she stays with you, no one understands why she puts up with your abuse, let alone keep her baby within your reach. You've got a gathering of Gotham's greatest villains coming to the club tonight and every single one of them would offer her sanctuary if she decided she needed to get away from you. You need to wake up and treat her how she deserves, not what you require from her."

"So they would've scraped her back together after the twins?" Joker said lowly. "They would've gotten her back from Belle Reve and fixed her? They would've put up with her after the drugs?"

"You threw her out! You let her almost die!" Ivy snapped. "You don't care about her! You don't care about what happens to her, you've proven that a million times! Go to her and tell her that you're sorry! For god's sake, that girl is stupidly in love with you. She can't live without you and you throw her head around like a football. I've tried my hardest to get her to think straight and every time I make progress, you twist her back round."

"She's not yours to play with, she belongs to me," Joker retorted. "She's mine. Back off Ivy, this is your final warning."

"Go to her!" Ivy shouted. "For once you do the running around and appeasing. For once you be the man of the house and apologise to your _wife_!" They glared at each other for a few minutes before Joker pushed passed Ivy, the baby still in his arms. He stamped through the house and found Harley in the kitchen. He stood outside for a moment and did indeed hear her sniffing and trying to hold back tears.

"Stupid clown," Harley gasped. "Stupid child, Harley, stupid. Why don't you ever just listen to him? You know what he's going to do to you, so why not just do as he says? Useless girl."

"Harley-"

"Holy shit!" Harley shouted and jumped. She dropped the saucepan of spaghetti on the floor and she spun round to face him. "Puddin', I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up, I promise, it might be a bit late, but dinner-"

"Harley, come here," Joker said sternly. Harley carefully stepped around the boiling water and spilt spaghetti as she move towards him. She stood in front of him, her eyes closed and her head tilted forward, waiting for the reprimand she knew would come. She swiped the tears off her cheeks and squeaked when he grabbed her wrist. She braced herself but was slightly surprised when she felt his thumb run over her cheek and he wiped away yet another tear.

"Harley, baby, pumpkin pie," he said calmingly. He looked down at her and felt Jack wriggle on his arm. He secured the child so he was laying over his arm and he then looked to Harley again. He hated that she was crying, he hated that she was weak enough to cry over him being a bit possessive over his son and he wasn't sure he could lie to himself and apologise, he wasn't sorry. Jack was his child too, he had every right to be with his son and he wasn't going to say sorry. Harley had him for most of the day, every day, all he'd wanted was five minutes with his baby.

"Yes puddin'?" She asked quietly, still not meeting his eye.

He could apologise. He could. He could make her feel better about herself, he could build her up rather than tear her down. He could. He could be the man she needed rather than the man he was.

"Don't interrupt my time with Jack again."

He could've been the better man. But that's not who he was.

"And clean this mess up, I've got a meeting tonight and you're staying up here with Jack. I want to eat before then," Joker told her. He fought with himself and put an arm around her. He pulled her into his chest and he felt her shoulders tense. "But… thank you. For looking out for _our_ son." He turned and walked out of the kitchen, Jack on his arm and he passed Ivy. He didn't say anything to the woman and slammed the door to his office behind him.

"I'm sorry, Harls," Ivy whispered as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm so sorry."

.  
.

* * *

.

A few hours later, Harley was sat on her bed, the Hyenas on the floor and baby Jack in his crib. She wanted to be down in the club with Joker and the others, she felt isolated and lonesome. It had been the first time in a month that she'd been truly left out of Joker's life. She was still hurting from his comments before dinner and it had played on her mind. She'd barely eaten and had stayed pretty quiet too, he'd tried to talk to her again, but she had just ignored him. She couldn't beat him in a war of spiteful words, but her silence and indifference cut him in its own way. The apartment was dark, just the light of the TV providing any source of illumination, it was quiet despite the gentle thumping of club music. She was exhausted after feeding her baby and not really eating. But she was at least in control of this situation. Ivy, Deadshot and Joker were all down in the club and would be with her in seconds if anything were to go wrong. She got changed from her clothes into a lilac short silk night dress and she climbed beneath the bed sheets. She was just about to drift off when Jack started to cry. She rolled back to her feet with a groan and she brought him to the bed.

"Up, boys," Harley smiled and the two Hyenas jumped up and settled themselves beside her. She let Jack suckle again until he calmed and fell to sleep and then she started to slip into sleep herself.

"My little cupcake," Harley whispered and pressed a kiss to his white hair. "Your mommy's beacon of hope when daddy isn't. He doesn't mean to be so cross, he doesn't mean to be so angry. He loves you, he does. He wants you to be safe, he just… he doesn't know about me. One day he will, when the Batman is dead, he'll know then, I'm sure. I love you, I won't let him ever hurt you. I'd rather die than let him lay a finger on you. I promise." She held him close as she drifted to sleep.

Bud and Lou looked at each other and curled up behind Harley, unsure of their mistress's sadness. It had been such a rare thing since the baby had come home and they weren't happy about it.

.  
.

* * *

.

.

In the club downstairs, Joker was sat silently watching the gathering of villains around him. The only one he respected was Crane and even that was a push. He didn't like being the second best chemist at the table. He looked down the line and rolled his eyes. Not a single one of them deserved to be here. They should've been shot on sight, but alas, he needed them. Needed them to protect his family. Penguin was sat dead opposite him, his wrapped hands looking more and more like flippers every time they met, TwoFace and Scarecrow were next, then Croc, Boomerang, Deadshot, Mr Freeze, Catwoman, Riddler and Ivy.

"So, Joker, what's the purpose of pulling us all here?" Penguin asked, his London cockney accent was like nails on a chalk board to Joker.

"As you all know, I've made… friends in high places," Joker answered. "I want to secure contracts for each and every one of you. I'm not concerned about Wayne coming after me, he's just a rich boy and the Bat's a Paso Doble at best. But I have two things that aren't up to that fight and never will be."

"Harley and the kid," TwoFace growled, he was flipping that damn coin of his and Joker just wanted to shoot it out of his hand. "Should have thought about that before you got her pregnant and attacked the Wayne place."

"For once we agree on something, Harv'," Ivy chuckled.

"One thing that I never thought I'd see," Catwoman smirked. "The Joker worried about a baby. Who knew this could happen."

"Shut up, all of you," Scarecrow hissed. "I want to get this done and be gone as soon as possible, I have a number of experiments that can't be overrun. Get on with it Joker."

"You are all signing a contract," Joker said loudly. "If you don't want to, you die. It's real easy. If the Bat gets her or the kid, you are all to come and find them. For whatever reason, if Harley needs sanctuary away from me, you all offer it and you treat her like the Queen of Gotham she is."

"Better than you treat her?" Riddler smirked.

"You should know that we'd all offer her sanctuary from you, Clown," Harvey told him and clenched his coin in his fist. "The moment she needed it. Just the last time you forbid us from doing so and the mood you were in, not one of us was going to go against that."

"I'd be most interested in having Miss Quinn under my roof," Penguin said smugly. Ivy grimaced and shuddered, Deadshot felt irrationally angry and Joker's gaze narrowed onto the cockney git. "For protection purposes of course, Joker."

"And my son?" Joker asked. "I'm not asking, I'm telling you all. I'm pulling my rank for the first time in a while. You know the death penalty would be excruciating. Especially for anyone who dabbles with heroes... _Selina_."

"It's not me you gotta worry about, Joker," Selina purred. She knew the room didn't trust her thanks to her relationship with Batman, she knew it killed Joker to have her here because you just couldn't ever quite tell whose side she was on.

"Oh it is, Kitten," the clown snarled. "You're the one fucking around with the Batman. You put my girl or my son at risk of him and you are the next generation of violin strings, got it? I have some very unique ways of pulling the intestines out of someone's ass."

"Harley's my friend, between me and Ivy, I'm sure we could keep her safe," Selina shrugged and tapped her fingers on the table.

"You've both failed me before, it will not happen again," Joker told them. "Has anyone got any problems?"

"Yeah, I do," Boomer piped up.

"Yes?"

"How much are we gonna get paid for puttin' up with her Royal Craziness? And your kid?" Boomerang asked with a smirk. "Cos as far as I can see, we're just doin' your dirty work. When you decide you can't be bothered with being a father or… what are ya? Boyfriend? Master?"

"You'll be paid if she comes to you," Joker said through gritted teeth. "But I doubt she'd be anywhere near you. She has taste."

"Yeah, shit taste," Boomer chuckled. Deadshot elbowed him hard and the Australian rubbed his ribs.

"Put a bullet in his head, Dead-head," Joker growled. "A couple million for her to spend, a little more to cover your extra expenditure and time. I know money speaks volumes with you idiots. But I also know that you all have some emotion for Harley."

"Oh I have a certain emotion for-"

"Boomer!" Deadshot, Croc and Ivy shouted.

"The fuck man?" Deadshot frowned.

"I was just bein' honest," Boomer replied and held his hands up.

"God help me," Joker hissed.

"Too late for that," Ivy chuckled.

Joker fell silent and watched as the group of menaces started to drink and eat his food without as much as a thank you. He downed a couple of whiskeys but he wasn't in the mood to entertain. He had his assurances, Frost had gone around with contracts and gathered names, and he now just wanted them to go away.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Deadshot asked Joker.

"Something doesn't feel right."

.  
.

* * *

.

Bruce Wayne had lost nearly everything in Joker's fire, thankfully the Bat Cave had remained safe and although Alfred was still recovering from his leg injury, he'd been more than eager to get back to work. Bruce had taken his time on planning his revenge, he'd spent time with Clark and Diana, they tried to talk him into just arresting the Clowns, but that wasn't enough. The Joker didn't deserve anything good in his life, much less a child. He didn't deserve anything. His insanity protected him from the death sentence, but as far as Batman was concerned, the greatest punishment would be to have his child removed from him. Sure it would hurt Harley too, but she wasn't an angel.

He was on the roof of Joker's club, cape flowing in the wind as he plotted his best entry route. He knew the Clown was busy with Gotham's most notorious and most wanted, but he didn't care for that. Normally that would be a fun swoop to grab them all, but now… he had the biggest fish to fry. The GCPD could handle the rest later on. He crept down the side of the building using the Batline and came to an open window just below the apartment. He walked around this part of the building completely unhindered. Apparently he'd been correct in thinking that it would only take a month for the Clown to get sloppy on his security. He moved soundlessly through the stairwell and had to take out a couple of goons, but otherwise this was easy.

Too easy.

He heard a beeping from inside on of the goons jackets and looked inside. There was a grinning clown's face and the nose flashed red in time with the beeping. Great, he had them wired. That gave him even less time to get the kid, possibly Harley, and get out.

It hadn't been Selina that had tipped him off about this, for once she wasn't playing both sides of the game. He'd been waiting for this to happen. Whenever the Clown pulled rank, word travelled far and it made Maroni and Falcone very uncomfortable with how unpredictable Joker could be. Batman used the shadows and was very surprised that he didn't meet any more than the two meatheads that he'd rendered unconscious. He found the apartment door and paused for a second before he opened it. Two large brown creatures launched themselves at him with snapping jaws and he struggled with them. He didn't want to hurt even these beasts, but he wasn't going to die by… Hyenas?

"Of course she has Hyenas!" Bruce growled and reached into his belt. He pulled his Tranquiliser gun and fired it into the belly of the animal that was trying to bite his face. It seemed only to enrage him and his brother. So Bruce shot sedative into the next one too and after a few minutes the Hyenas stumbled away as the drugs kicked in. Bruce checked himself and found a few tears in his costume, a couple of bite marks that were bleeding, but otherwise he was okay. He walked passed the two sleeping beasts and went straight to the Joker's master bedroom. The vision in his cowl had picked up Harley's heat signature, but the baby's crib was mysteriously empty. He opened the door and waked up to the bed.

Bruce looked down at the sleeping woman and he let out a long breath. This would kill her. He was sure. But maybe that price was worth paying? Joker would be broken without her, as much as he would protest otherwise, he wouldn't be causing hell in Gotham if he had lost both of them. But Harley… she could be saved. She could be helped. Or was that his residual fondness for Harleen breaking through? He'd always thought highly of the bright young psychiatrist, he'd thought enough about her to take her back to his mansion a couple of times, almost fooling Alfred that he was settling down. But to know now that she was already screwing the Joker at that point?

He was taking the child.

Bruce pulled the sheet down a little to find the 3 month old baby wrapped protectively in his mother's arms. He felt something press against the back of the cowl and froze.

"Not good enough Bats," Joker laughed.

.

* * *

 __

 _A/N: Didn't think it'd be that easy, did ya Bats? Oooh boy..._

 _For Penguin, think the Arkham Games type of Penguin. Cockney Penguin is my favourite and as much as I love Gotham, Oswald just doesn't sit right._

 _Totally up for Riddler being Eddie in Gotham though. My geek heart goes for that man._

 _Please Review! :D_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Guys! I'm so so sorry! Life this week has been... awful. It's been a train crash and dear god it's just killed my brain off. I just haven't had time to write or upload so I do apologise if this one feels choppy and not my normal. I needed to give you guys something, you've all been absolutely fabulous._

 _This chapter also does mean we're almost at the end of Toxic Love. Just a couple more chapters to tie up some loose ends and then we're done!_

 _So that does mean you've got a choice, a new 'story' for Oneshots, or a new story for the Clown's family life. It's totally up to you, but there will be a gap for whatever I decide to do so I can take some much needed down time (from this and many other issues in life). I just wanted to give you guys a heads up and a chance to choose!_

 _I'm so sorry again! Life's just lifing and it's being a pain in my ass._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

.

.

Chapter 24 – Little Conversation

Bruce felt time slow down as Joker spoke and his eyes fixed on Harley's face as she woke up. She had a million reactions all at once and he understood every single one of them. Her arms tightened around the baby and she shook her head quickly, fear spread across her features and it was something that Batman had rarely seen. She wasn't easily scared or intimidated, she couldn't afford to be in her life with Joker and she'd more often than not laughed and cackled her way through his arrests. But fear, pure, unadulterated fear? That was rare for Harley Quinn.

"No, no, you can't take him, no!" Harley whispered desperately.

"He's not taking him anywhere, princess," Joker said lowly and cocked his gun. "Are you Bats? Or would you like my son to be christened with your brain cells?"

"You can't take him from me," Harley mumbled. "I won't let you take any more of my babies from me. No more, you've taken my twins, let me have my baby boy."

"I suggest you move slowly away from my girl and my kid," Joker growled and pressed his gun harder to the back of Batman's cowl. "You're going to upset them and I'd hate for a single bullet to kill you when your death should be something hilarious and theatrical. But if you make either of my babies cry, I will pull this trigger and from my information, the back of your cowl isn't strong enough to stand a bullet at point blank range."

Bruce kept his eyes on Harley and watched her as she struggled up the bed, her child against her chest. Her white blonde her, bleached skin and piercing blue eyes didn't scream 'motherly type', but her actions certainly spoke louder. He watched as Harley scrambled and grabbed a gun from underneath the other pillow. Bruce slowly moved away, his hands raised to try and calm Harley down. She climbed out of the bed, pulled down her night dress and replaced her aim on his head.

"I know you," Harley muttered.

"It's Batman, of course you know him," Joker laughed.

"No… those eyes. I know them," Harley said angrily. "Who are you? How do I know you?"

"I arrest you every month or so," Batman said through gritted teeth.

"Shut up!" Harley shouted and jammed the gun against his head. Her head was swimming, she just couldn't place those eyes. Something in her recognised the man behind the cowl, but she really didn't know where it was coming from.

"Harley, go and get dressed," Joker said calmly, but she could see the fury in his eyes. "And then get the kid somewhere safe. Now! Move!" She went to the bathroom and dressed herself and Jack very quickly. She then slipped out of the apartment and gave Jack to Ivy and Riddler. She returned with Boomerang, Deadshot and Croc on her tail and she made sure they stayed silent.

"What were you going to do with my son?" Joker asked and Harley pressed her ear to the door. "And Harley? You wouldn't take a baby from his parents, not like that. You're over your little fling with violence now that Supie is alive again."

"You don't deserve a child, Joker, neither does Harley," Batman said lowly. "The amount of death and destruction you've caused, you are the last person that should be allowed to care for a child."

"Funny, you're not the first to think that, Bats," Joker laughed. There was a bang and thumps as the two men started to fight and Harley couldn't wait any longer. She threw the door open and grabbed her baseball bat from the table. She saw Batman was punching Joker in the face, both had blood dripping from their noses but the Bat had certainly gotten the upper hand. Harley cracked her bat over the caped man's head and knocked him to the floor. She didn't take her eyes off the Batman and hit him again and again.

"Get him honey!" Joker cackled. "He was going to take your baby!"

"No one takes him from me!" Harley screamed and her rage exploded. She was like a demon possessed as she fought with Batman and it took her bat to snap in half before she realised just how far she'd gone. Joker was almost crying with laughter and it just spurred her on. She used the jagged end of her baseball bat to bludgeon Batman, but he took the advantage and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get off me, Bat-Freak!" Harley screeched. She struggled and kicked out, but he swung her around and she inadvertently kicked Boomerang to the floor.

"Drop the lady, Batman," Deadshot growled and aimed his wrist magnum at the hero's head. Croc swaggered in the dark shadows of the room, trying to get behind Bruce, but the Bat wasn't in the greatest space for an ambush.

"Do I have to say it?" Batman smirked.

"Now, now, Bats," Joker said slowly. "You're outnumbered, you're holding my girl hostage and you've threatened my son. What do you think is going to happen next?"

"You're going to go and get the baby and hand him over in exchange for Harley," Batman replied.

"Pah!" Joker laughed. "You think she's more important than him? Bats, it's like you hardly know me. Take her, I don't care!"

"You'll have to try harder than that, Batsy," Harley giggled. "I know my place in Mistah J's life and it ain't what you think."

Bruce grit his teeth and looked around to see Boomerang and Croc moving closer and Deadshot's aim didn't falter. So he walked backwards, dragging Harley with him. He could make Joker slip up and when he did, he'd snatch the child. There was no way he was going to leave the child with the Clowns, it'd be beyond irresponsible and no one knew what the child was going to go through.

"I'll do it, Joker," Bruce told him and pushed open the balcony doors behind him. "I'll throw her off the edge and watch her turn into street pizza."

"Do. It." Joker grinned. "You don't have the guts. You may have branded a couple of human traffickers and almost killed Superman, but you won't let her die. For some reason, you won't do the very thing that would stop us. That would stop me. Go on Bats, drop her. See how much I care."

Joker was bluffing, he knew that Batman wouldn't kill Harley but he had to prove that the rest of them that she was still unimportant. He would throw himself over the edge of the balcony after her if Batman did drop her. He just couldn't let the Batman know. He saw a flash of fear in her eyes and he wanted to reassure her. He wanted to pull her from his foe and protect her. She'd given him their son and he wouldn't let the Batman hurt her properly. But he couldn't show a weakness in her. He couldn't allow that, he'd be the laughing stock of Gotham if everyone realised just how much she meant to him.

"Fine," Batman smirked. He pulled Harley backwards to the edge of the balcony and, with his hand around her throat, he dangled her over the city. "I'll drop her."

"Go on then," Joker shrugged. _Princess, it's going to be okay._ "I dare you."

"Jay!" Deadshot shouted.

"I'll do it Joker!" Batman yelled. Harley gripped at his arm and her nails cut into his suit and she clung on desperately whilst gasping for air.

"P-p-puddin', please," Harley grunted.

"Do it," Joker grinned darkly. She caught her husband's eye and she smirked for a brief second. She suddenly swung in the Batman's grip, her legs tangled around his waist and she pulled them both off the balcony.

"Harley!" Deadshot shouted and they raced to watch them fall. Joker hung back and closed his eyes.

Batman better not let him down now.

"Let's go." He said quietly.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Harley clawed at Batman's face as they tumbled to the ground. She laughed loudly and closed her eyes. She knew he'd save them, he wouldn't let them both die. He was too _good_. She let out a grunt when he punched her in the gut and finally, just before they hit the ground, he wrapped his arm around her waist and fired the grappler to the closest building. He almost threw her to the floor and she coughed and spluttered before she looked around. She watched the Batman as he paced a little before he aimed the grappler back to the top of the club. Harley grabbed a knife from her jacket and plunged it beneath the armour of the Bat suit and into his shoulder. He dropped to his knees and grasped his arm as Harley pulled the blade out and stared at his blood.

"Hmm, Mistah J was right, you do bleed red," Harley hummed.

"Harleen, you're out of control," Bruce growled, trying to ignore the pain in his muscle.

"Harleen's dead, B-man," Harley giggled. "Dead like Jason Todd. Dead like my twins."

"Jason-"

"Yeah we know who he is," Harley shrugged. "See, Bats, we're crazy, not stupid. Why did you come to my home and try to take my son? What has he done to deserve kidnap? Tell me, tell me!"

"You had the chance to let Harleen come to her senses, Quinn," Batman said angrily. "You had the chance to prove that you could be trusted and you threw it away."

 _"_ _I told you to let me take care of things, Harley!"_ Harleen shouted in her head. _"If you'd have just listened and let me take over, we wouldn't be fighting Batman for our son."_

"Oh yes, because Waller would've let me have him," Harley cackled and twirled the knife around her fingers as Batman got to his feet again. "Because _you_ would've let me have him? Nuh-uh, B-man, I ain't buyin' that." She went to stab him again, but Bruce caught her wrist and twisted it so the knife fell from her hand. He threw her to the floor and pinned her down.

"Forceful, I like it," she giggled brightly. "If I'd known you were into the same kinky shit as my puddin', I woulda beat Kitty to you years ago." Harley braced her feet against his abdomen and kicked him away hard. She pulled her gun from her holster and the injured Batman kicked at her and punched with his good arm. She wasn't as strong as him, but she was much more agile and in his rage and pain, she could make him make mistakes.

"I really must thank Ivy for her injection, it's given me all sorts a' power," Harley chuckled and jumped back to her feet. A bullet whizzed through the air and Harley looked over her shoulder to see Deadshot taking aim with his rifle. She let a wide grin spread across her face but her moment of distraction meant the Bat caught her again. He put his arm around her throat and started to restrict her breathing.

"Who's got the child?" Batman shouted.

"I ain't tellin' _you_ , am I Bats?" Harley laughed. The way she was pinned against him meant Deadshot couldn't get a clear shot without putting Harley too close to danger. "You like adoptin' orphan kids, I get it, but my son ain't no orphan."

"No, he just deserves a much better life than you and Joker," Batman said coldly. "Come on, Harleen, you can't believe this is a good life-"

"I love him!" Harley shouted. "He loves me, I am his mother and I am a good mother! He's goin' to have the best life! A life without the Bat!" She used her body weight and dropped down onto her knees, wrenching herself from Batman's grip. She used her gun as a club and dodged a couple of punches. She jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his cowl. Batman got hold of her and threw her from his back to the floor in front of him. He felt something give but he wasn't ready to feel cold night air hit his face.

"Ya lookin' for this B-man?" Harley asked and held his cowl in her hands. Bruce panicked briefly before he realised that she hadn't turned to face him yet. He ran towards her and went to grab the mask, but she turned at the last moment and jumped over his head. He managed to snag the cowl and pushed it back onto his head before Harley had recognised him. He hoped. The last thing he needed was _her_ knowing who he was. Especially after his dalliance with Harleen all those years ago. It was more for her safety, he knew the Joker would beat her to death if he ever found out. He grabbed her by the arms and made her look at him now that his cowl was secure.

"He doesn't love you, he's using you!" Batman said angrily. "There's a smart brain in there somewhere, you know he's always used you. What makes you think he'd be any different to your baby?"

"What makes you think I don't like bein' used?" Harley snarled. "What makes ya think that I don't like my place in my puddin's life? You might be his favourite, but I get his good bits. I get the things you never see. I don't care that I don't matter, I don't care that he would choose you over me, because I have so much better than you!"

"Now, now, Harley, don't show off," Joker said coldly as he appeared from the stairway door. He walked slowly, his cane in one hand and the other held out towards them both. Harley grinned and pulled away from Batman and ran to Joker. She threw her arms out to hug him but he pushed her down to the floor.

"What have I told you about spilling Batman's blood without me, Harley?" Joker asked, rage bubbling in his posture and actions. He bent over her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Puddin', it was self-defence-"

"Bullshit," Joker hissed and he patted her cheek hard. It wasn't quite a slap, but it still made her jaw hurt. She dipped her head a little and glared at Batman. He always ruined everything. She'd been having a lovely evening on her own with her baby and then he'd turned up and ruined it all!

"He wanted to take him," Harley muttered.

"Hush, Princess, let daddy take care of this now," Joker told her and tapped her nose. He tugged at his jacket lapel and walked passed Harley. His eyes were dark and she could hear how heavy his breathing had become. She knew better than to annoy him, but she was angry and she didn't always follow the rules when she was angry.

"So you break in, try to kidnap my child and then slap Harley around? My hobby by the way!" Joker snapped. "And you thought jumping to a different building would save your sorry ass?"

"I know who he is, puddin'!" Harley piped up.

"Harley, shut up," Joker snarled. He lifted his cane and adjusted his grip to the middle before he marched to Batman.

"I pulled off his cowl!" she told him and jumped to her feet.

"Quiet, Quinn!" Batman shouted as he and Joker traded punches.

"He's Bru-oof!" she grunted as she was suddenly punched in the gut by Joker. His hair flopped in front of his eyes and he growled furiously. "Mistah J-"

"Frost! Take her home and sort her out," Joker yelled furiously. "She's done enough."

Harley looked up at her green haired maniac and felt her anger with Batman melt away and she waited for Frost to help her to her feet. She clasped her hands together and bit her tongue as he hoisted her up and off the roof. She'd keep her little snippet of information for a rainy day.

"Right, where were we, Bats?" Joker smirked.

"They deserve much better than you," Batman said coldly.

Frost held Harley's arm as he frog-marched her down the stairs of the building so they could then cross over to the club. They'd be going to one of their safe houses, but first they had to give Bats the impression that they had nowhere else to go. Quinn was silent and that unsettled him more than an emotional Harley, but he wasn't risking his neck to ask what was wrong.

"Is Ivy still here?" Harley asked.

"Probably," Frost shrugged.

"You're an unemotional bastard, ain't ya, Frosty?"

"Emotions get ya killed, Quinn," Jonny said. "Ya should've learnt that a long time ago. You're lucky, before the kid, the Boss woulda kicked ya black and blue for startin' on the Bat without him."

"I just did what he wanted!" Harley protested. Frost rolled his eyes and pushed Harley into the club. He tried not to get angry as she continued to chatter, but her accent and voice was starting to grate on his nerves. The rest of Gotham's villains were waiting to see what had happened and they all watched from their seats in the club as Harley protested one too many times and Frost almost threw her over his shoulder.

"Harley?" Ivy asked and she went to follow.

"Ivy, I wouldn't," Dent said lowly. "You'll only get yourself upset. Whatever happened with the Bat, she's clearly done something wrong."

"I have her son," Ivy snorted and moved away from the man. They had history, but she hated him with as much passion as she hated Joker. She pushed away and carried Jack up to the apartment. When she caught up with Frost and Harley, she saw the man was packing bags and Harley was nursing a few bruises and scrapes. She helped Harley clean up and then they finished packing together. The apartment was silent for a few hours, apart from Jack occasionally crying for his mommy, but when the Joker came back in, Harley realised how much trouble she was in.

"Where is she?" Joker roared.

"Boss, calm down," Frost said calmly. "She's with the kid."

"I don't care!" Joker shouted. He strode through the house into the master bedroom and he flung the door open. He saw Ivy sat with Harley whilst the baby fed and he felt a growl come from his chest. He heard Harley tell Ivy to leave and he totally ignored the Weed's hissed insult as she did go.

"What did you think you were doing, Harley?" Joker asked, his voice was chillingly cold and quiet. It was his 'you're-about-to-die' voice around clients that strayed away from the deal.

"I got carried away, Mistah J," Harley answered. "I… I didn't mean to, I was just havin' too much fun."

"Look at daddy's bruises," Joker told her and he clenched his teeth together. Harley looked up to see new swellings, cuts and dark marks along his face and jaw. He'd taken a battering and she had a new impulse to try and make him feel better, she still knew better than to act on it.

"This is what happened because you stepped out of line," he continued. "This is what happens when you, my little pet, get too involved with the Batman. You know your place, just stay in it." He was stood in front of her and Harley kept her eyes focused on the baby again. She was shaking a little, memories of him beating her senseless flashed through her mind and she instinctively tightened her hold on Jack.

"I'm sorry, Mistah J," Harley said quietly. There was a long silence and he watched as she trembled and waited for him to do something. He saw she had her own cuts and bruises and he let out a long breath. His anger seemed to dissipate and he stroked his fingers gently over her cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Joker replied, his voice much gentler and controlled than before. He watched her relax a little but she still wouldn't look at him. "Finish feeding him and then we have to go before the Bat comes back. Just for a short time, whilst the place gets fixed up. The Hyenas have gone already."

"I'm sorry, puddin'," Harley whispered.

"Don't, Harley, just… don't."

That night in the safe house was tense. The bed wasn't comfortable, the baby wasn't happy and they hadn't spoken again. They'd had Frost go and get takeout pizza and Harley had eaten it in the baby's room and Joker had eaten his in his small office space. When they were both tired enough to attempt to sleep, they slept in the same bed, but they didn't touch each other. Normally she was allowed to press along his side and rest her head on his chest, or he would sleep with his head on her belly and his arms around her hips and waist, but not that night.

"Puddin'?" Harley asked and tried to edge closer to him. But he just moved to the very edge of the bed with his back to her.

"Go to sleep Harley," Joker growled.

"I'm going to check on Jack," Harley said and got out of the bed. She went to her son's room and watched her sleeping baby for an hour or so before she fell asleep with her head pressed against the crib. It took until he could hear Harley's gentle snoring for Joker to admit to himself he didn't like her not being there. He dragged himself from the bed, went to the other room and scooped her up from the floor. He took her back and laid down once more, but this time with Harley resting on him like a kitten.

"I'm sorry, Princess. But Batman will always be more important than you."

"I know."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _A/N: Please drop me a review to let me know if you're all still with this. Also about the sequel/oneshot thing._

 _Love you all and thank you for your patience!_


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Thank you so much guys, I've got a few things to think about in terms of what to do once I've finished this story, but I already have a few ideas. So, we've got this chapter, another and then a bit of an epilogue and then it's Toxic Love done! Thank you so much for all of your time and patience. I hope this has been as much fun to read as it has to write!_

 _._

.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 25 – Little Disagreement

Over the next few weeks, the distance between Joker and Harley grew and grew. He spent more and more time away from her and Jack, fighting with Batman, other heroes and causing trouble around Gotham. He came home to eat and would try and coerce Harley into bed, but she wasn't having any of it and more often than not would time Jack's feeds with when Joker would start feeling amorous. She'd spent more time with Ivy and Catwoman, she'd taken her baby out into the city, being cooped up in the house wasn't an option for her any longer and she wasn't settling for Joker's fretting about Batman.

Their arguments were legendary and spiteful, but somehow Joker had managed to keep his hands to himself mostly. He'd only hit her a couple of times, but even Harley was happy to admit that she'd pushed him too far on a those occasions. She'd gotten a few of her own slaps and smacks in, but she mostly avoided him. Something had changed between them after the night with Batman and Harley kept her little secret about who Batman was to herself. Identities like that were tradeable secrets and it was how she planned to keep Batman away from her son.

Jack was now four months old and totally a mommy's boy. He barely recognised the Joker and if the Clown somehow got his hands on the child, he cried and screamed until Harley came and 'rescued' him. He was already babbling well and didn't really stop unless he was sleeping or feeding. But his world was all about Harley and if she was honest, she was happy with that. Joker wasn't, but he'd lost his way and how to deal with the pair. He knew he'd broken some bridges over Batman, but his pride stopped him from treating the situation correctly. If she wanted space, he'd give her all the damn space he could. As long as the baby was safe and he had eyes on the both of them at all times.

He did however have a few loose ends to tie up and he was utilising some down time to sort those out. He donned his purple jacket, grabbed his cane and made his way out of the apartment. He went down to the empty club and Frost led him over to where his two guests were sitting. They looked uncomfortable, angry. Perfect. Angry people made mistakes and those were things he could exploit. He pressed the cane hard into the floor as he approached and he smirked when the man flinched a little.

"What do you want, Clown?"

"Now, now, Mandy, do you remember what happened last time you were rude?" Joker purred and ran the back of his fingers down Amanda Waller's cheek. She didn't move and just held his eye contact. Good, her spirit was still there. "The scars are healing nicely. You don't look half bad for someone I've played with."

"No thanks to you and that bitch," Amanda hissed. "Why are we here?" She was terrified, flashbacks of the clowns and Belle Reve hit her but she refused to show it too him. Her wounds and scars had healed nicely and after a little more time with the doctors and surgeons she had access too, she'd be left with a couple of noticeable marks but the _bitch_ Harley had inscribed in her forehead was almost invisible now.

"I want to propose a business transaction," Joker smiled. "An improvement to our current… arrangement."

"Using me as a disposable asset in return for your freedom?" Flag said with a glare. "Using June against me to make me your getaway driver?"

"Don't fall in love if you don't want to get it used against you, Ricky," Joker laughed. He waved to Frost and his right-hand man poured whiskey for all three of them. "Something more beneficial to both of us and all involved."

"I'm listening," Waller said and stared at the glass that Frost handed her. Like hell was she going to drink anything that the clown offered.

"I require some more freedom outside of Gotham," Joker explained. "Imports, exports, safe houses. You know, the whole shebang, but demanding it from you two isn't nearly as much fun as entering a business arrangement. Especially when I have a little horror upstairs who would gladly finish you off. So, the new part of the deal. For Gotham based events with your ridiculous team, you can recall Harley. But, I want her free to come home afterwards. No tricks, no bombs in the neck. Croc and Boomerang stay employed to me, but Deadshot goes back to his cell."

"You really think she's that important to the team?" Waller chuckled. "She's just cannon fodder, easily replaceable."

"You went to great lengths to get her back with my son," Joker pointed out. "There's obviously something you believe she can offer you. It would get her out from under my feet if she's away for a couple of days slaughtering people."

"Why are you so desperate to have Deadshot back in prison?" Flag asked. "You worried about his relationship with Harley?"

"Deadshot is a… liability," Joker answered. "He's a paid gun, he'd turn on me for money and I can't have that risk. It's unnecessary, I have a legacy to protect now and certain risk factors need to be removed."

"So what exactly do we get from this? A crazed psychopath?" Amanda scoffed. "No, the original deal works far better in our favour."

"And you'll get Poison Ivy to take her little charm off June?" Flag demanded suddenly.

"You'd have to talk to the Weed about that," Joker laughed. "I knew she'd taken a shine to your girl. Although her loyalty to Harley is sickening. You'll also get a delivery of the finest black market weaponry, Waller, stuff that would make old Ricky here feel sick. If my girls going to go out on her play dates, I want to know she's well-armed and not getting second-rate pot shot guns just to watch her squirm. The other side of the deal still stands. You screw me over and you both die."

"Mighty generous of you. Flag we're going," Amanda said and stood up, leaving her whiskey on the table. Joker felt anger pool in his stomach and he clicked his fingers. Bud the Hyena appeared from the corner and he growled lowly at Waller.

"Drink." He commanded and Waller paused for a moment. She eyed the hyena and lifted the tumbler to her lips. She glared at Joker as she downed the whiskey and watched his smile spread across his face. "Good girl." Waller slammed the glass down on the table and marched out of the room. Flag went to follow but Bud moved in front of him.

"If she decides to play silly beggars with me, Ricky, you're the one who gets it first after I've let Harley tear apart your precious little June bug," Joker told him. Rick ground his teeth together and pushed passed the clown. Bud followed the two out of the club and Joker sat down on his leather couch again.

"Boss?"

"Frost, call Penguin," Joker told him. "And get the girls in for tonight. I need to have a chat with our favourite fat birdy about a shipment that's coming in."

"Yes boss," Jonny nodded. "Do you want me to take the dog back to Harley?"

"No, no, she'll come and get him when she gets bored," Joker smirked. "And I think it's time that she did some of the hard work around here." Jonny nodded and left the box to go and sort things out. Once he was out of ear shot he rolled his head on his shoulders and let out a long breath.

"Your definition of hard work and who does it needs to change boss," Jonny muttered under his breath as he called Penguin's club. It rang five times before one of Cobblepot's heavies answered. "Ah, Rufus. Still have the IQ of a grape?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Harley, Catwoman and Deadshot were all sat upstairs in the apartment. Jack was having a much needed sleep in his room and Ivy was making them all something to eat. Harley enjoyed having so much time with her friends, the cost of time with Joker cut at her, but she wasn't giving into the belligerent old fool. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt and black and red leggings. She couldn't see the point in wearing her expensive clothes when she wasn't trying to impress anyone.

"I don't know, Harls, I think you've got a sweet deal at the moment," Selina smiled. "You've got all of this space and time to enjoy your baby. I wouldn't be complaining."

"Yes you would," Harley laughed. "You hate being cooped up, more than me. The only one that would appreciate this is Red and she hates it because it's Joker."

"I still think you've gotta be getting some crazy good sex to stay with him," Selina hummed.

"Oh naw, that's nasty, Cat!" Deadshot grimaced and shook his head. "I don't need no nekkid Clown Freak in my head."

"I ain't that bad, Floyd!" Harley said in faux-offence.

"I'm talkin' about your pasty assed boyfriend, Quinn, and you know it," Deadshot sighed. Harley giggled and rested back against the couch as Ivy walked back in with a tray of sandwiches, snacks and drinks.

"I could live with this," Harley smirked.

"Shift up, I'm not your maid, Crazy," Ivy said with a roll of her eyes and she squished into the seat beside Harley. The pair were crazy close, but Selina was happy with that as it gave her some much needed space when they were all together. Ivy's affection for Harley often clouded her view of the situation they were in, but Selina could see things much easier. She chuckled when Harley cuddled up to her closet friend and she looked over her shoulder to check Joker wasn't on his way.

"I don't get it," Deadshot said. "He hates anyone lookin' at ya, Harley, but he doesn't care if you're all cuddly with Ivy?"

"Oh he minds," Ivy grinned. "He minds to the point where he would gladly shoot me. You should've seen his face the first time I kissed her."

"Please god, don't let Boomer know about that," Floyd groaned.

"He was half way between unbelievably aroused and ready to kill the both of us," Harley smirked. "That was a good night, he was definitely tired out and in a much friendlier mood after you'd gone home, Red."

"I know too much about the clown," Ivy grimaced. Harley grinned up at her friend and then reached forward to grab a sandwich. She ate quickly and then picked up the bowl of sweets that Ivy had brought along. She shoved a few M&M's into her mouth and turned round when she heard Lou scratching and sniffing at the door.

"Lou, come," Harley called and the Hyena trotted to her. He gave a growl to Deadshot but sat at his owner's feet. "What's up, sweetie? Where's your brother?" She scratched the Hyena's chin and he whined and looked at the door again. She felt her blood boil and she jumped to her feet. Lou yipped excitedly and bounced beside her feet.

"Damn Clown, takin' my babies and usin' them for his dirty laundry," Harley grumbled. Ivy, Selina and Deadshot looked at each other and laughed a little.

"Oh he's in trouble," Ivy grinned.

Harley marched out of the apartment with Lou by her side. She curled her hands into fists when she heard music coming from the club and looked out one of the windows to see Waller and Flag driving away. She felt her anger spike and she pushed passed two of the henchmen. She could smell cheap weed and it made her stomach turn, she hated the smell and always had. Who the hell was smoking that shit when the baby was upstairs? The Henchmen knew better and Mistah J had the same feelings about weed as she did. Her bare feet were silent across the floor and she went straight to the Joker's little private section.

Harley found the Joker still sat in his suite, his hand firmly holding onto Bud's collar. She kept Lou back and made him sit in the doorway, despite him being eager to go and check in with his brother. She then looked to see a two sets of strippers dancing on the club floor. She grit her teeth and walked into the room. She pulled Bud free of Joker's grasp and slapped his cheek hard.

"Are you serious?" Joker snarled and got to his feet. He towered over her but she just pushed him back and walked away. "Get your ass back here, Harley!"

"No, _puddin'_ , you go back to your cheap whores," Harley spat.

"Cheap? Cheap?" Joker shouted. "They cost a fucking fortune!"

"Are you really arguing that point?" Harley laughed. He caught up with her and grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. "Get off me you scum sucking creep! You don't get to touch me!"

"They're for the club tonight!" Joker told her. "You think I'm interested in them?"

"Well you haven't had sex with me for at least a month, wouldn't be surprised if you'd turned to those skanks!" Harley yelled. He grabbed her jaw and Harley kicked her knee into his gut. She used his moment of breathlessness to get out of his grip and she headed towards the stairs out of the club to the elevator.

"Harley Quinn!" Joker barked furiously.

"How long have ya been screwin' with 'em then?" Harley demanded as she went into the lift and Joker barged in beside her and the Hyenas. "Huh? Which one? Please tell me it was the blonde bitch, tryin' to get what you can't have."

"Why would I go for another blonde when I've already got one that gives me blue balls every single day, baby?" Joker asked furiously. "Fuck you, Harley."

"That's exactly what ya ain't gonna be doin', sweetie," Harley snarled. "You promised me, you promised Jack, that you'd get rid of them and they wouldn't be back once he was born! You said they'd be gone and you wouldn't have any more of their sort here!" She slapped him again, her anger and loneliness were getting the better of her. No amount of being with her friends could make up the emptiness she felt without him.

"You better stop hitting me, honey," Joker growled and pinned her against the side of the elevator.

"What you gonna do, puddin'?" Harley challenged. "Because if you hit me now, I am taking Jack and the Hyenas and I'm going with Ivy."

"You're not taking him anywhere," he said lowly, his lip twitched into a snarl and she just stared back at him. "You even think about taking him out of this building and I will-"

"Do what? You won't do nothin'," Harley almost spat. "You'd beat me up, break my legs, but you wouldn't kill me. We both know that. Not after everything that's happened. Not with Jack. What were you doin' with Bitch Face and Wet Blanket?"

"I just had a good chat with Waller and Flag about our situation," Joker told her. "Ironed out a few bumps, made sure you weren't being played. I wanted the strippers for the crowds tonight. Seeing as my pretty little star attraction doesn't want to put on a show, I need something else to get the scum drinking and spending money behind the bar."

"Sure and you expect me to be so stupid as to believe that?" Harley laughed loudly. "Mistah J, you forget that I caught you in a bed full of those whores when we first got together, I wouldn't put it passed you right now when I ain't givin' you nothin'."

"Oh just shut up, you're driving me insane," Joker yelled in her face. "I'm not allowed to touch you, then I'm not allowed to touch anyone? Well guess what, _sugar plum_ , you don't control me. You don't get to tell me what to do. If I want to go and get myself some kind of disease, that's entirely my choice!"

"Then this is entirely your choice too!" Harley snapped and pushed passed him and went back into the apartment. She slammed the door behind her and the Hyenas and locked the door before Joker could follow. She was furious, but she didn't expect any less from him after he'd been caught out. She rested her head against the door and tried to take long deep breaths, but she was still too angry.

"Harley?" Ivy asked gently.

"He's such a dick," Harley hissed. She leaned back against the door and glared at the floor. She wanted to smash some ones skull in, preferably her husbands, but that would leave her angrier and lonelier. She felt Ivy's hands on the back of her neck and she looked up to see her friend smiling gently at her.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out," Ivy chuckled gently and the sound teased a smile out of Harley. "Come on, I think you need a cuddle with your baby."

"Did he wake up?" Harley asked, suddenly worried and guilty that she'd left her baby for the Joker.

"No, but you look like you need a good cuddle," Ivy smiled.

"What are you gonna do?" Deadshot asked.

"I dunno, keep him locked out?" Harley shrugged.

"Oh come on, girl," Selina groaned and walked over. "You're going to go and get showered, put on your best and you're going to go and make that clown so jealous and possessive that he won't know what's hit him."

"Selina!" Ivy said angrily. "Why are you encouraging her to go back to him?"

"We both know she'll go back to him anyway," Selina shrugged. "We both know that neither of us, or anyone else, would ever be enough for her to stay away from him. At least if she does it this way, it'll be on her terms. It'll be her game, not his. Deadshot, you don't mind being a pawn in this set?"

"If it means I get paid and can go see my daughter, I don't care," Floyd shrugged.

"Good, Ivy, go get her scrubbed to within an inch of her life," Selina instructed. "I'll choose you an outfit, Harls. We'll sort your hair and make-up after you're washed. We've got this." She smiled and patted Harley's shoulders. She wasn't generally the one to meddle in the Clown's affairs, but the effect that this strange separation was having on both Harley and Joker was plain to see for Selina. Neither of them were in their normal mind-set and that made the pair of them dangerous for Gotham.

A couple of hours later, Harley was starting to let herself enjoy her friends' attention. She'd fed Jack again and was currently just cuddling her baby as Ivy did her hair. It had been a long time since she'd had any pampering. She was still snuggled in her fluffy pink bathrobe when Selina finally came back with an outfit. Harley eyed the material cautiously before Catwoman held it up. It was something Harley hadn't worn for a long time, probably a few years and she wasn't entirely certain she'd fit into it with her new body shape. But it was sexy as hell and she'd give it a go.

The part covering her shoulders, arms and back was very stretchy pleather, painted red and black but with gold seams and embellishments, looked very much like a ring leader's coat. Then there was a sheer but dark coloured mesh from the 'collar' of the coat to just under her breasts to her hips. The gold trim and buttons continued the circus theme on the mesh midriff. The shorts were small and red velvet and the tail of the coat-piece covered her ass. On the shoulders of the 'coat' were tassels and the whole thing was held together by one zip that was hidden down her back. Selina then gave Harley a pair of red high-heels and smiled at her work.

"I dunno, Kitty, I dunno if I'll still fit in this," Harley said slowly and looked at the outfit again.

"Honey, you've got wider hips, but that's it," Ivy sighed. "Oh and bigger boobs, but I'm sure you can pour yourself into that."

Harley thought for a second and carefully passed Jack to Ivy. She kissed her sons head and tickled his cheeks, producing giggles and smiles from him. She loved her baby dearly, possibly more than she loved Joker and that thought scared her sometimes. She took the outfit from Selina and went to get dressed. She managed to get into the outfit, get the zip up and then put on a pair of stockings that sat mid-thigh to finish the look off. She slipped on her shoes and looked at herself in the mirror. With her hair in gentle waves, make up done and such an outfit – she looked amazing, it had been a while since she'd thought of herself as sexy, certainly since before Jack had been born and a wide smile spread over her face as she applied her blood red lipstick.

Joker wouldn't know what hit him.

Ivy had waited patiently with Jack as Harley dressed and she felt her heart sink with every second that ticked by. She loved Harley dearly, she was her best friend, the only human she could care about and she couldn't stick around to watch this. Every time that Harley went back to Joker, a piece of Ivy broke. She knew she shouldn't be so attached to someone else's partner, but she was and Harley was partnered to the worst person for her.

"Selina," Red said quietly. "Once Harley's sorted, I'm going to go."

"But-"

"I can't… I can't watch this," Pammy admitted almost silently. "I can't watch her go back to him again. Not… not now."

"I understand, but who's going to look after Jack?" Selina asked gently. "Do that for her, Ivy. At least look after the baby."

"I'll try."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _A/N: What? You thought it'd be easy? Hehe! Poor Ivy, poor Harley and... Oh Joker ;-)_

 _Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: So, here we are guys. This is your final full chapter of Toxic Love. There is an epilogue, but this is really it. Super sized and one big thank you to every single person that's read this, followed this and reviewed this. It's been an utter labour of love and at times, it was more labour haha!_

 _I have a few things in the works, two connected to Young Gods and Toxic Love one completely seperate, but I am going to take a break after the epilogue is posted._

 _I really hope you've enjoyed this story. I hope you've enjoyed both stories and I very much hope to see you soon! :D_

 _WARNING: Sexy times..._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 25 – Little Finish

Joker was still down in his suite when the club opened and people slowly filled the room. He was very pissed with Harley, she hadn't unlocked the door and he wasn't about to damage his home because she was having a temper tantrum. He'd just wait until she came to him. She always did.

Right?

He jerked his head to the side, stretching the tendons in his neck and he grimaced slightly. He watched the crowds of people as they all surrounded the strippers at their various poles and podiums. The shining golden cage in the middle of the room had remained empty for almost a year now. No one was allowed to dance in there apart from Harley. He'd happily get rid of it if she wasn't going to dance in it anymore. It was just his way of controlling where she was and who she was with.

Joker heard footsteps up to the suite, but he didn't take his eyes from the crowds. It was only Penguin and he didn't intend on talking to the portly cockney villain for long. Business was business and he knew far better than to dally with this man, more time spent with Penguin was more time to be caught by the Batman, police or Maroni's men. Villainy attracted villainy here and Penguin was one of the bet connected in Gotham.

"Joker, good to see you," Penguin smiled and waddled over to the couch. "I brought some entertainment, sweeten the deal, so to speak." He waved his hand and two girls walked into the room. They were very… orange, smelt of cheap booze and mostly plastic. Not his type in the slightest. He liked his women acid-bleached, sex-starved and psychotic.

 _Stop thinking about her!_

"We have very different ideas of entertainment," he grunted and clicked his fingers. Frost moved quickly and poured a scotch into the Joker's glass and then into Penguins before he went to sit in his chair at the doorway, making sure that no one else was getting in or out of the room.

"That we do," Penguin chuckled. "So, why the emergency call? The Shipment's due in on time, nothing's changed."

"The games changed dramatically," Joker said slowly. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand that from your rock. The shipment is due in on time, but I require a 70/30 split. Just to put some grease onto certain gears."

"Now, come on, Joker, I've not taken the piss out of you before have I?" Penguin asked and his face flushed red with offence. "You are just… I'm not putting all of it at stake for a measly 30%. What's changed?"

"That's not any of your business," Joker told him. "I'm not interested in the _product_ , I've got enough in motion. I want the weapons. I have need to shift a few things and replace used items with the best tech Lex Luthor can afford to lose. Seeing as he doesn't want to do business in person with us Gothamites anymore, I say we help his… distribution network expand."

"You're insane goin' against Luthor," Cobblepot frowned and shook his head. "You know what he'll do if he tracks it to us."

"He doesn't scare me anymore than the Bat does," Joker shrugged. "He's just a kid in daddy's shadow. He needs to learn that his money means nothing in Gotham. Especially when he funds both sides of the city. Plus I have two perfect little goats that need shit dropped on their heads. They'll be caught red handed with a haul of Luthor crap."

"You're goin' to send in half your men for a shipment to just drop a couple of kids in the crapper?" Penguin asked.

"Oh not kids, government types," Joker smirked. "I owe them a thank you gift. This feels like the most satisfying way to do it. Just need one of their little toys to go back to his cell and then I'm going to drop them all in it."

"Deadshot, I'm guessing?" Penguin said. "We all know that you don't like him. We all know that the reason you don't like him is because he's sweet for Harley. You wouldn't turn down a shot like Lawton on the pay roll for any reason other than the girl."

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut," Joker growled.

"Speaking of, how is your pretty little chick?" Cobblepot questioned and drank down his scotch. He placed the glass on the table and looked over his shoulder at Frost, who just ignored him entirely. "I've heard the rumours that she's back onto Ivy's arm rather than yours. As I'm giving up most of my share of the loot, you better tell me."

"Or how about I break your other arm in several places and shove your umbrella up your ass?" Joker suggested.

"She'd be a fine one to add to my collection if you did ever intend on letting her go," Oswald grinned to himself. "There's not many that look like her."

"What is it with everyone wanting to die?" Joker snarled and pulled his gun from his holster. He aimed directly at Oswald's good eye and clicked off the safety. "Do you want to continue, Pingu? Or do you want to be Hyena food?"

"I'm only pullin' yer leg, Joker," Penguin said with a very nervous laugh and he downed the last of his drink. "Only pullin' yer leg, you know how it is, we've known each other long enough now to have a chuckle between us as friends, right?"

"I don't believe I've ever counted you as a friend," Joker hummed and put his gun back into his holster. He let his eyes scan the crowd and smiled seeing Croc and Boomerang moving through the crowd. At least his new employees were doing their job properly. He watched the lights over the staged area dim and he frowned. There wasn't a band playing tonight, it was just meant to be the strippers, not anything else. He clenched his fists and kept his eyes fixed on that one point, wondering who was stupid enough to change something at the club whilst he was sat here. He could see a little bit of movement, but he couldn't see who it was. The music in the club stopped, much to the disappointment of the customers. A slow beat and strings sound wafted through the air and the entire club went dark, save for the emergency exit signs. Joker tensed but didn't move. The person on the stage area was moving again and finally a spotlight switched on.

 _"I'm so tired of playing  
Playing with this bow and arrow  
Gonna give my heart away  
Leave it to the other girls to play  
For I've been a temptress too long…"_

Harley was revealed in the spotlight, sitting on her white aerial silk like it was a swing. It was spinning very slowly and she ran her hands up and down the material. She pulled the silks across her front and slowly lifted her legs up and over the cross so she was held in the air by her hips, her arms and legs hanging towards the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair and stretched her arms and legs out. She reversed the movement after a few spins, hooked her knees at the bottom of the sling and then used her arms to pull herself upwards a bit, leaving a loose bit of material beneath her. She moved her legs into a v-style split and swung herself upside down again. She held her position for a few seconds before she released her grip on the material and dropped the few feet to the bottom of the sling. She hooked her right leg around the silk and continued to spin upside down for a little bit.

 _"Just..._

 _Give me a reason to love you_  
 _Give me a reason to be a woman_  
 _I just wanna be a woman…"_

Harley climbed up the sling, wrapping the material around her thigh and when she was secure, she fell upside down, bent her left leg back and held her foot with her hands. She spun around like a diamond on a string and then stretched her leg so it was completely against her side and she rested her head against her calf. She unwrapped her right leg and slowly moved down the sling to the bottom again. She untangled herself easily and then sat up on her sling once more. She held her arms open and grinned at the cheers and whistles from the crowd. She could practically feel the Joker moving around and she couldn't help but giggle and grin.

She was enjoying herself, she was enjoying the rising temperature of the room and the danger it invited. She revelled in this and it just made her movements so much more carefully planned to show Joker all of what he'd been missing out on. She twirled and danced in her silks, putting the dancers in the crowd to shame, she felt like a million dollars and the euphoria in her head drowned out the voices that were warning her to danger. The instrumental of the song came to an end and she saw the Joker stood on the stage in front of her. He was blocking her spotlight, but he was right on time. She carefully climbed down from her silk and slipped her red heels back on.

 _"So don't you stop being a man  
Just take a little look from outside when you can  
Show a little tenderness  
No matter if you cry…"_

Harley walked up to him and ran her finger up his chest to his chin and almost kissed him, but stopped just short of his mouth, hers open and wanting, but she wouldn't give in just because he was close by. She danced around him like he was a pole and she was paid in dollar bills. But it was a game they both knew well by now. She met his eye when the song spoke of tenderness and paused for a moment before she turned, slipped off her shoes and climbed back onto the silk. She hung upside down by one foot, she spun around, pulled all sorts of shapes and movements, all the things she knew the Joker liked to watch. He was so close by, she could feel his energy and she couldn't wait for it to be unleashed upon her.

 _"Give me a reason to love you  
Give me a reason to be a woman  
It's all I wanna be is all woman…"_

Harley finished her show, knowing that he wouldn't make it to the end of the music and just as she was coming to the end of her final drop, she saw his gun pulled and fire at someone's head. He didn't care who it was. His patience had disappeared. Frost moved quickly and cleared the club, including Croc and Boomerang. Joker moved towards her and pulled her down from the material. His hands were harsh on her wrists, but she didn't care. She had his full and undivided attention once more. Whatever he delivered to her now would be pure and full of pleasurable pain.

"Somethin' wrong, puddin'?" Harley asked, a smug smile on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Joker demanded. "Huh, kitten?"

"I was havin' fun, Mistah J," Harley grinned. "Y'know, that thing we don't have no more. Oh wait, no, you want to have fun with your little cheap whores that dance for pennies."

"How many times do I have to tell you, baby? I'm not interested in Chlamydia on legs," he purred and tried to pull her against him, but she resisted.

"So that's why Penguin bought two more, is it?" Harley challenged. "Cos ya not interested in easy girls?"

"If I was interested in easy girls, I wouldn't have kept you around," Joker told her.

 _"He does have a point, Harley,"_ she heard Harleen say in her head and she rolled her eyes. She wrenched her wrists from his hands and walked backwards.

"So whatcha gonna do?" Harley asked. "Gonna stand there and talk to me or are you gonna do somethin'? Cos if it's standin' there chattin', I got my bags packed already."

"Club's clear boss!" Frost shouted from the doorway and left quickly. Joker smirked at Harley and moved as fast as a snake. His hands pulled her against him and he kissed her hard. He grabbed at her waist, hair, ass and thighs. He hadn't touched her like this for so long, he just couldn't get enough now. She moaned into his mouth and her pent-up desire and need for him just rushed through her like a freight train. She needed his attention, his touch, his energy. She just needed to be around him and their separation had been harder on her than she would ever care to admit to. It was almost worse than when he'd kicked her out before Arkham, being so far from him whilst under the same roof was torture.

Harley pulled open his shirt, sending buttons flying and her hands found his bare skin. She whimpered and pressed up against him. He found the hidden zip on her outfit and toyed with it. He pulled it down so her back was exposed and he ran his fingers up and down her spine, making her skin prickle and shiver in excitement.

"Naughty girl," Joker grinned against her mouth.

"Just as you like," Harley giggled.

"Are you going to be more like my Harley now?" Joker asked.

"On one condition puddin'," Harley answered. He nodded to her, keeping her pressed against him.

"And what's that, princess?" Joker frowned. "I've put you at the top of our empire, I've elevated you beyond the restraints of society, I've given you everything I have and I've changed everything to make sure you and our Prince are happy. What more could you possibly want."

"It's just one thing," Harley replied gently and touched his bottom lip with her thumb. Her mind was whirling and her pulse racing. "It's one thing that'll keep me safe for the rest of my life. You, puddin'. I just want you."

He understood what she meant. She didn't need to explain it any better, she didn't need to say anything else. She was asking him to be hers, to complete how much she'd given for him and he'd taken all of what she'd offered as quickly as possible. He'd married her in the most unofficial way possible, they'd had a baby and they had a sprawling kingdom that kept them in the manner to which they'd become accustomed. Yet she thought she didn't have _him_.

"You got me, pumpkin pie, you got me," he told her and lifted her chin with his index and middle fingers. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, trying to put everything he couldn't say into it. She seemed to understand as she tangled her hands into his hair and pushed herself up against him. He lifted her up and took her to his suite and set her on the leather couch. They undressed each other quickly and Joker took his time to worship every part of her body. They rarely made love, it was normally just fucking, something hard and painful to get them both over the edge, but not this evening.

 _It's just to get her on side, it means nothing_ , Joker tried to tell himself. He tried to convince himself that he didn't want her as much as she wanted him. But it was in vain and he knew that for sure. His intensity on the Batman had been him trying to get his priorities back on track and not on Harley. It had failed and with every argument and night spent sleeping in separate rooms, he realised it more and more and sleeping on his own was something he didn't enjoy anymore.

He moved over her body, placing kisses and soft bites over her flat and toned stomach, her rib cage and up to her collarbone. Her fingers scratched and rubbed at his back muscles and sides, just enjoying being close to him. This was slow and unusual, she wasn't used to him taking his time with her. It was amazing and nice, but it was unexpected. She gasped sharply when he bit her neck and in a moment of normal brutality, he tried to break her skin before he pulled himself back and soothed the spot of skin with his tongue and lips. He found her mouth again before moving down to her breasts. He sucked and kissed soft flesh, teasing each nub to a stiff peak before moving downwards again.

"Lucky me, indeed," Joker smirked. He traced the words with his tongue and smirked against her skin when she tugged at his hair. He found her centre and brought her to the edge, hiss expert knowledge of her body meant she was begging for more in no time. Harley pulled his hair hard and he moved up her body once again. She caught his mouth in a fierce kiss and moaned loudly. Her body was on fire and she just wanted more of him immediately. She trailed her hand down his chest and curled her fingers around his impressive length. Feeling how hard he was sent a jolt through her body and she pressed her legs together to try and relieve a little bit of her tension, but it didn't help.

"Puddin', please," Harley groaned against his kisses.

"Please what, Princess?" Joker chuckled but it turned into a growl as he hand stroked him faster and faster.

"Please!" Harley demanded with a whine and she moved her legs to frame his hips. He paused for a moment, his previous rules on no-sex-in-the-club were damned now and like hell was he going to stop now for her to change her mind in the elevator on the way up to the apartment. He let her rub the tip of him through her damp centre, making both of them shudder before he pushed inside. Harley threw her head back and shouted out in ecstasy. She held onto his shoulders and closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. He moved fully inside of her and grit his teeth hard to keep himself under control. It'd be so easy to just take what he wanted now and throw her to the side but he knew he'd lose her if he did that.

So he moved slowly, carefully and made sure that she was enjoying everything. He had to give her this, he had no option. But he knew it wouldn't last, they'd enjoy a honeymoon period, have another argument or crime go wrong and it'd be a repeat of the cycle all over again. That's just how they were. He'd push her around, she'd press his buttons, they'd argue over the baby and then they'd make up and it would begin again the next day.

So for now, he could allow himself this little spot of weakness. He could allow himself to be hers, be there for her needs and not his own. But once they had left this room, it would be back to business as normal. He'd find his assortment of ties and gag's and he'd make her plead for release. Over and over again. That thought alone made him thrust his hips harder and Harley shouted out once more. Joker was brought crashing back down to reality and he set about the task at hand.

"I love ya, puddin'," Harley whispered as she edged closer and closer to a slow burning climax.

"Good," Joker chuckled. He reached down between them and rubbed the nub that he knew would take her over the edge. Without fail, she cried out and clamped her muscles around him. She shuddered and whimpered as waves of pleasure crashed through her. He took the opportunity to move them and without leaving her, he sat himself on the couch with her on his lap. He guided her waist and hips to move as she came down from her high and she took the hint. Harley put her hands on his cheeks and pressed her forehead against his as she rode him. Soon enough, he was groaning and thrusting upwards again and they both came together. She slumped against his chest and twitched and shivered in the cool air of night.

"Mistah J?" Harley said softly five minutes later. They were still pressed against each other, holding loosely to the other.

"Yes, honey?"

"I missed ya," Harley answered.

"Of course you did," Joker replied. "Do you know what else you missed?"

"No?"

"Our anniversary, pumpkin," Joker smirked. "We've been married a year and a few weeks." Harley felt a little deflated that her own ego and selfishness had meant she hadn't even recognised that he'd done that for her too. She felt her eyes prickle with tears and she tried not to acknowledge them. She wouldn't cry, not now, not after this. She wasn't that girl.

"Puddin', I'm sorry I've been a bitch," Harley said honestly. "I just… I'm… I got jealous of Batman and I forgot everything that you've done for me. You've given me this life, our world and our son. I'd still be a dried up doctor if it wasn't for you."

"And you're not going to do it again are you, poo?" Joker asked. "You're going to stay and be my good girl, my Harley Quinn. Not get all high and mighty and rambunctious because of a little envy?"

"I'll try not to puddin'."

And he had her back under control once more.

"Come on," Joker told her and gently moved her off him. He pulled up his trousers and handed her his shirt. He watched as she wriggled back into her thong and his white button-up before he lifted her into his arms. He carried her like a bride through the building all the way back up the apartment and to their bedroom. He laid her down and grinned at her sweaty face and wide eyes. He moved over her again, took her hands in his and kissed her hard. Harley moaned and pressed up against him, just wanting to be as close as she could get to him again. She tangled her legs around his and tried to take leadership over their kisses, but he was just one step ahead and kept her in check.

"Mine," she giggled into his lips and he retaliated by biting her bottom lip.

"Careful, princess," Joker smirked. "Don't make daddy get the toys."

An hour or so later, he was satisfied that Harley was too tired to be annoying or try and get away so he went to find Ivy and Jack. He found the pair in his office and the baby was waving around one of Ivy's vines. His son was definitely growing fast and the constant stream of babbling was a welcome tonic to the stresses of the last few weeks.

"Be good to her," Ivy told Joker and she stood up from the desk. "I swear to god, if you break her down ever again-"

"You'll bring her back to me, Ivy, you always do," Joker smirked. "After all of it, we both know who she chooses. She can have her little trysts with you, but I know she's mine and it doesn't matter what I do to her, she will always return to me."

"No, not now," Red said carefully. "She's got Jack to think about and she so very nearly walked out last week. It was only Deadshot and Selina that kept her here. I was all up for helping her out of this abusive shit-storm of a relationship, getting her the help she needs and letting her be her own person. Unlike you, Joker, I can actually put her first and when the time comes that she needs someone who actually cares for her-"

"Look around you, Ivy," Joker snapped. "What about this isn't for her?"

"The hitting, the beatings, the control," Ivy told him. "The flipping between adoration and hatred. You've damn near killed her a few times when you've gotten pissed with her. At least once a week I got phone calls from her, heartbroken that you'd taken your anger out on her. I don't trust you to change now Jack's around and I will be there to pick both of them up when you can't control yourself. She can't see what you do to her, she thinks you punch her because you love her, she thinks you bruise her because it's her fault and she thinks she deserves it. This is all material and money, when this all disappears, she'll be there for you and you won't be there for her. It can't carry on. Not with Jack. He's the tipping point."

Ivy was terrified for her friend, Harley was in the deep end of a very dark pool and she jumped and played in it like there wasn't a problem. Ivy could see all of Joker's abuse purely for what it was and as much as she was infuriated with her friend, she would never leave her without a get away from this man. She knew Joker cared in his own way, he'd told her before, but he just was a cruel man and she didn't doubt for one moment that he's cruelty would extend to Jack eventually. Ivy loved Harley dearly, not because she was the only human she could stand, but because Harley was intrinsically kind and caring. She was patient enough to withstand Joker's outbursts, whilst maintaining a level of crazy that could only match her husbands. Harley was very special, but by god she made bad decisions and for Ivy, she couldn't actually think of a worse one than Joker.

"Just… be good to her, Joker," Ivy said softly and took Jack from her plants to his father. She passed the baby over and watched the clown carefully. "Because you and Jack are all she sees and she needs to be taken care of."

"Thanks for looking after him, you can leave," Joker said lowly. He took his son and cooed and grinned down at his son. The baby looked more and more like him every day and that made him happy. He watched as Ivy left the office and eventually the apartment before he took the child to Harley. He settled in the bed beside his wife and rested the tired infant on his chest.

"This is what we have, Harls," Joker told her. "You, me and Jack. This is all we need. One day the Batman will be too old to play our tango and if I didn't have you, I'd have nothing. Things have changed, baby, I thought I could keep you at the bottom of the pack. But I can't. Not now. You're my Queen, my Goddess. Can you understand what I'm telling ya Harley?"

"I think I do," Harley smiled tiredly. She put her head on his shoulder and watched Jack with a small smile. She draped an arm around both the baby and Joker before she pressed a kiss into his neck. She was tired now and ready for a night of half decent sleep with her husband and baby close by.

"I love ya, Mistah J," Harley repeated.

"Good, because I'm pretty fond of you too," Joker chuckled. He didn't take his eyes off the baby and Ivy's words resounded in his mind. She'd touched a nerve finally and he made a silent promise to try and be better. He wouldn't ever stop controlling Harley that was something he just _had_ to do, he needed that part of his life. A being he had total domination over, one he'd created and one who was happy to serve him, he wouldn't let her go without a fight.

He'd been silent for so long that he was slightly disturbed by gentle snores and he looked to see Harley had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smirked and shook his head at Jack.

"Mommy's become a bit of a light weight these days, my boy," Joker said quietly. "We'll get her back into the saddle properly soon. I'm gonna try and do this as right as I can, Jack."

"Da-da!" Jack mumbled and Joker's face lit up. "Ma-ma." He knew it was just paired sounds, but he couldn't help but feel over-excited that Jack had formed those two words already. Joker tickled his belly gently and kissed his forehead.

"That's my son," he grinned. "Come on, time for bed. We'll let mommy seep until you want another feed." He carefully moved Harley to lay on the bed and took Jack to his cot. He settled the baby down and returned to his wife. He removed his trousers and climbed back into the bed beside Harley. She immediately curled into him, her face in his neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love ya Harls," he muttered. "For fucks sake, I love ya."

And he felt her smile.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _A/N: And there you have it folks._

 _Thank you once again for every single read, review, favourite and follow. Your support has meant the world to me._

 _There is an epilogue, but this is your last proper chapter. The song is Glorybox by Portishead and now I can't get it out of my head x_x_

 _Thank you so so much! The Epilogue will be up shortly :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_And here we go, here's the epilogue. Thank you all so much for your support!_

 _Each and every review, favourite and Follow means the world and I hope you've enjoyed this story._

 _I'm going to take a short break now and hopefully I'll be posting in a couple of weeks._

 _Thank you once again! :D_  


.

.

* * *

.

.

Epilogue – Little Ending

.

.

.

Harley was crouched down behind the couch and between that and the wall, trying to hide from the two people that were trying to find her. She shouldn't have done this, her adrenaline was racing through her veins and she struggled staying quiet. Giggles were desperate to burst from her and she put her hand over her mouth. She heard footsteps and she froze. Her breathing slowed down and she focused on her next movement.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," a sing song voice said brightly. She kept her hand over her mouth and stayed perfectly still. She could do this, she could stay hidden and undetected. She could feel the thumps of feet through her hands on the floor and she slightly shifted backwards, getting her legs underneath her to spring forward. The footsteps stopped and she took the moment to shoot out from behind the couch. She pushed the person in front of her to the floor and pinned them down.

"Gotcha!" Harley giggled excitedly.

"I don't think so, princess," the man laughed and she sprang back to her feet. She ran from the room and went into the next. She scrambled up the side of a wardrobe and crept into the small space between the top of the wooden object and the ceiling. The door opened and the man walked back in and looked around the room. There was a set of smaller footsteps and another person entered the room. She smirked and watched as they walked around before leaving again.

"Come on, we gotta find her," the older man said. "We can't let her win." They walked back out and closed the door behind them. Harley gave it a minute before she jumped down from the wardrobe. She brushed herself off and checked her pig tails before she went to open the door. It slammed open before she touched the handle and the man wrapped his arms around her, lifted her from the floor and took them both to the bed. He dropped her and landed over her and Harley couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Now I've got you," the man smirked and kissed her. Harley tangled her fingers in his hair and she whimpered against his mouth. God she loved him.

"Puddin'," Harley gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm?" Joker mumbled, but ignored her.

"Daddy! Put mummy down!" Jack Quinn said loudly, his face screwed up in disgust.

"Make me, junior," Joker laughed. Jack huffed and scrambled up onto the bed, he pushed at Joker's shoulder and finally settled for squeezing in between his parents. His father laughed and stood up again and Jack hugged Harley's neck.

"Ya got me, cupcake," Harley grinned and kissed her sons cheeks. He laughed excitedly and Harley squeezed him before she sat upright. He kept his arms around her neck and stood up on the bed, his fingers slightly playing with her hair.

"You've spent too much time with Auntie Mood-killer," Joker muttered.

"Don't be mean about Aunt Ivy, daddy!" Jack protested with a frown. Joker tried to keep a straight face, but he broke out into a cackle and shook his head. Harley was still totally devoted to her child and she fawned over her little prince's every need. She loved being a mother and she was fiercely protective of her boy.

"Mommy, will I get pretty colours in my hair?" Jack asked as his fingers passed through the blue tips of her pig tail.

"If you want to when you're older, cupcake," Harley smiled. "You've already got mommy's white hair."

"I want green like daddy!" Jack giggled and the sound of her son's laughter made her spirit soar every time. He was a little whirlwind these days. He ran rings around the goons and Frost, he had already learned how to pin point and evade CCTV and how to hide in any space. He was the perfect mix of both of them and Joker took pride in teaching his son what he could. Harley insisted that he be kept away from weapons until he was old enough to understand what they did, but he'd already shown a flair with a baseball bat.

At four and a half years old he was already intelligent and witty. He lived to make his mother laugh and his father proud. He was nimble and had shown interest in Harley's gymnastics and she was regularly found in her silks in their gym, with her son sat on her stomach as she swung slowly in the air reading him a book. His ability to follow his parents' rules was firmly decided on what their mood was and whilst he could get away with hell when it was just him and Harley, he knew his father's tolerance for broken rules was far lower and Jack feared Joker's temper being turned towards him. He'd never seen his parents argue, but he had heard them.

"You'll find your own colours, son," Joker said and ruffled his hair. "Now, I've got to go and sort some things out. Are you going to look after mommy?" He pointed his finger at Jack and the child nodded with a grin.

"Of course," Jack said brightly. He went to grab Joker's finger and threw himself at the clown. Joker caught him with his hands under the child's arms and put him on the floor.

"Be good," he warned his son and leaned forward and kissed Harley gently. "And you be good, you little minx." Harley grinned and stroked her hand through his hair.

"Always," she replied sweetly. "I don't know what you mean."

"Liar," Joker snorted and ruffled Jack's hair before he left them both. He had gotten better with both of them through the years and he always did right by Jack, something he had found extremely difficult. The cost of treating him how his brain wanted to wasn't worth it. He'd lose both of them and then lose everything. There had been an argument just shortly after the boy's second birthday when he and Harley had been screaming at each other, he'd raised his hand to hit her and the kid had walked out of his room with tears running down his face. The sight of his own son so upset over his actions had sent shockwaves through Joker, it had brought back fuzzy memories of his own childhood and that had been fairly grim. So they made sure that Jack never saw their arguments and never saw him hit Harley – something he had been working on, but sometimes she pressed too many buttons and just wanted to kill her. All in all, he was a good father, better than anyone had really been prepared for and it pleased Harley that she was able to at least fix this part of his mind.

It didn't matter what kind of job Joker was out on, it didn't matter how much the Batman gave chase or how quickly he was captured and put in the newly built Arkham asylum (which was just as poorly built as the last damn place), he had only missed a handful of Jack's bed times. Harley would bathe their son, get him settled and have a quiet time cuddling with him and Joker would come home and make up stories about an evil man in a mask chasing down Jack's hero with green hair and the hero's damsel in pink and blue and that night was no different. Harley and Jack had spent the day with Deadshot and Zoe, then popped in to see Red and finally home. As went their normal routine, Harley bathed Jack, dressed him in green and purple pyjamas and she settled him down on his bed.

Without fail, Joker walked through the door, a smug smile on his face and a small blood stain on his shirt. He sat beside Jack and told him fantastical stories about the Bat and his adventures for the day and Harley watched from the doorway. Eventually Jack started to fall asleep and said a very quiet 'goodnight – I love you' to both his parents before he drifted off into a world of dreams. Joker stayed and stroked his hair for a few minutes before he went to Harley.

"Bed time for you too missy," Joker smirked.

"Sorry puddin', I'm too tired for games tonight," Harley replied sheepishly. She took his hand and led him to their bedroom. Joker didn't seem to mind having the night off, but he was still eager to feel her skin against his when they cuddled up in the sheets. He was pressed along her back, his arms wrapped around her.

"I've got a surprise for you, Mistah J," Harley said quietly. Joker grinned and his hand slid down between her legs.

"I like surprises."

"No, not there," Harley giggled. His hand moved up to her chest and he gently played with her breasts. _I'm sure they've gotten bigger,_ he mused as she laughed again. "No. Not there."

"My second favourite?" Joker smirked and rubbed his groin against her ass.

"No silly," Harley chuckled and took his hand and placed it low on her abdomen. "Right here."

"Harls?"

"Double checked, had the doc take some blood too," Harley grinned. "We've got more trouble brewing."

"This is going to be _fun_ ," Joker purred and kissed her neck.

.

.

.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
